Sweet Disposition
by zcase
Summary: "A moment, A love, A dream aloud, A kiss, A cry, Our rights, Our wrongs ..." As if high school wasn't complicated enough, what happens when a simple game of basketball leads to heartache, lies and love?
1. And In The Beginning

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. I encourage you to leave reviews :) Thank you.**

**Chapter 1:** And In The Beginning

_My first basketball memory is of the River Court. The concrete slab is so beautiful, but most people would think I'm crazy to describe it as such. This has been my home away from home ever since I picked up a basketball as a young, pre adolescent boy. When I first picked up that ball and bounced it against the concrete I remember thinking, "This is only the beginning …"_

The air was crisp for a fall night in Tree Hill, North Carolina, which made it perfect weather for an outside basketball game under the street post lights. There was a slight breeze coming from the river nearby, which affected the two boys' shots just the slightest. However, the burnt orange basketball bounced against the concrete court perfectly despite the grooves and cracks. Its imperfections are what made it so perfect and the boys knew the court like the back of their hands. Each one used those imperfections to his advantage.

Tonight, like any given night, the basketball rim was unforgiving when the ball hit it. The ball sort of boomeranged back after hitting the harsh rusty, red metal. Yet when shot with the perfect angle and right height the ball spun effortlessly through the night sky and landed straight through the rim, nothing but net.

The dirty blonde haired, teenage boy crossed over at the top of the key to his left and as the dark skinned teenage boy closed the gap between them, the blonde attempted to use the fade away. As the ball left his hands, the slightly taller boy tipped it and it slowed toward the hoop coming up short.

"I call foul!" Lucas Scott yelled at his friend who chased after the ball.

"Man, I grazed you. Why are you being a wuss? Just take it on the chin and let's play," said Antown "Skills" Taylor. "You do realize when you hit that high school gym you can't be calling. 'Foul,'" he continued in a high-pitched girl-like voice.

Marvin chuckled from the sidelines sitting on the picnic table providing his usually commentary. They had been at the River Court for about two hours and Lucas had completely destroyed Skills three games straight.

"Skills, I think you should just cut your loses. You'll never beat Lucas with that lazy defense," Marvin "Mouth" McFadden said.

"Lazy defense, huh?" Skills said walking over to Mouth. "I don't see you out here trying to defend. I'm sure your boney butt has a few splitters from riding pine for the last two hours." Skills chucked the basketball at Lucas. "Man, I get no respect around here," he said shaking his head taking a seat beside his friend.

"Wait, are you calling game?" Lucas asked. "Now who's the wuss?"

He turned and took a jump shot. The basketball had the perfect arch and glided through the air hitting nothing but net. Luke dusted his grey hoodie off and looked over his shoulder at the guys sitting on the tabletop. He laughed as Skills waved him off.

"As much as I would love to continue to embarrass you, I need to get home. I need to rest up for tomorrow."

Lucas jogged over to pick up his basketball that rolled onto the grass right beyond the edge of the concrete court.

"Good idea, Luke. You should get your beauty rest for your big debut. No one wants to root for a tired-looking shooting guard," Skills said getting off the picnic table and grabbing his bag.

"Give him a break. I think it's great that Luke is on the high school team. He's one of the best to ever play out here."

Mouth was excited for his friend and couldn't wait to provide commentary for the game tomorrow.

"Mouth, have you seen the talent around here. That isn't saying much," he said. "No offense Luke."

"None taken, Skills," he said with a smile knowing his friend was joking.

Lucas looked around the area and took in the cool air. It was always easy for him out here. No pressure except for what he had expected of himself. No playbooks except for the plays he had created once he truly knew the court. No worries about team dynamic since he had known everyone for about ten years.

Every part of the game came naturally to him. Almost effortlessly he played his game he had developed. Now he would need to adjust to a hardwood floor under the harsh, inside gym lights with teammates he had never taken the court with and a three-ring binder playbook filled with about ten different plays. Suddenly he felt completely out of his element.

"I don't want to over think this," he finally spoke to the two boys who had quietly observed him. "It's going to be different to step on that hardwood floor in front of all those people and with guys I've never played alongside."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Skills pulled his red hoodie over his head and continued, "Is Lucas Scott nervous? The man with the soft touch, who can't miss from beyond the arch is getting stage fright? Come on man, just relax. Like you said, don't over think it. You've practiced with those guys and you've managed to whip my butt. Nothing has changed. Your game hasn't changed just the scenery."

Skills put his fist up and Luke cocked his head and smiled at his childhood friend as he bumped fists.

"That was some pep talk, Skills," Mouth said. "I have to get going too. Luke," he said placing his hand on the dirty blonde's shoulder, "You're going to be great. Just play the game you love, the way you do best and you'll be great."

"Thanks guys. I guess I was getting a little nervous for a split second. I'll see you at school." Lucas walked off and placed the earphones into his ears before bouncing the basketball as he always did heading to his mother's café.

The petite brown-haired, teenage girl flipped the sign that hung in the door from open to closed. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with half freely down. She wore a three-quarter sleeve, purple, round collar shirt and boot cut jeans with her beige apron tied firmly around her waist. Her jeans hung off her hips slightly and her shirt was form fitting.

Sighing, she pulled the towel out from her apron and began her nightly routine. Softly she hummed while dragging the white towel across every tabletop methodically before placing the chairs upside down on them. She then wiped the countertop down and only looked up when her boss spoke.

"How's Lucas been?" Karen, Lucas' mother, asked.

The older brunette stood by the register tallying the day's receipts as she always did at the end of the workday.

Haley James shrugged her shoulders and continued cleaning the countertop, not responding.

"Haley, he hasn't mentioned anything to you about basketball?"

Karen thought the girl was behaving out of character. In fact, she believed the brunette had been preoccupied for days. However, she couldn't figure out what could be weighing on her mind, after all she was a teenager and having been one herself, she knew there were a handful of issues that could be bothersome. Then again these days were different for teenagers than during the time she was in high school so there could've been an added handful of pressures.

"Haley, are you all right?"

The girl finally stopped her task and lightly threw the damp cloth down. She didn't want to discuss what was on her mind so she shifted the focus back to Lucas.

"He really hasn't said much. Are you worried?" She plopped down on the barstool feeling tired from being on her feet for about four hours. "I know he's good and definitely has every right to be a Raven, but are you worried about Nathan – the situation?"

The brown-haired woman pressed her lips together and nodded.

"A little. He hasn't said anything to me about the situation. He's definitely focused on the game, but I imagine it's difficult for him. I'm not sure the scenario crossed his mind when he accepted the position on the team."

Haley picked at tattered edge of the towel as a way to keep her eyes off the woman because she feared the mother would be able to see right through and figure out exactly what was on her mind.

"Yeah, suddenly he has to get along with the brother he's never known, not to mention he has to see Dan. We both know how he feels about him," she said softly lost in thoughts of where she needed to be at this very moment. "Tomorrow night may not be as easy as playing at the River Court. You'll be there though, right?"

"Of course and so will you."

"Karen, I have to work. I would love to, but …"

"Now you listen to me. We can close down for the game tomorrow. It's very important to Lucas and we need to support him. Now if this basketball thing takes off then we may need to miss a few games, but I can afford to close up shop for at least one night."

Karen put away the receipts and cash into the bank deposit bag and walked it to the back.

Haley felt her phone vibrate in her apron pocket and pulled it out. She flipped the phone open and read the text. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Time had gotten away from her and she needed to get out of the café. She looked at her phone again and began composing a reply when she heard the café door open. She jumped, startled by the bell that hung over the entrance. She snapped her phone shut when she saw the blonde haired boy.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Hales," Lucas said was a chuckle. "Is everything all right?" He noticed that his best friend had been looking at her phone. "Was that important?" he asked pointing to her phone while holding his basketball against his right side.

He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and tucked them into his pocket. He caught his best friend's hesitation. He didn't know what to make of it though. She had been acting odd for weeks and he just gave her space, patiently waiting for her to divulge the reason for her behavior. He was beginning to rethink that plan.

"What, no? I thought," she ran her hand over the back of her neck, "I thought it vibrated. It's a little late and I was expecting my mom to be looking for me. You know how mothers are."

She gave him a forced smile and tucked the phone into her back pocket as she climbed off the stool.

"You want me to walk you home?" Lucas offered like he did every night and she would take him up on it, but lately she declined.

"We can walk and talk," he said moving toward her.

She tilted her head and smirked. For the first time of the night, she felt relaxation settle in. Lucas had a way of making her feel at ease.

"I will even let you wear my letter jacket," he said tugging at his old, worn grey Keith Scott Body Shop hoodie.

Haley erupted in laughter catching her by surprise.

"Why, Mr. Scott, when you make such an offer, it's rather hard to resist," she responded in a deep southern accent. "You are definitely a man after my own heart."

"But," he said knowing there was a but coming. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on the counter, one on each side of her, boxing her in.

"Don't," she gently pushed him to provide more space between them. "Don't do that flirty thing you do. It's kind of … kind of ewww."

She pushed him again and walked away. She didn't mind his flirtatious nature but considering what had been occupying her in the recent weeks, it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, I'm giving you my best stuff here and you won't humor me. Just a little"

He hopped onto a stool as Haley shook her head at him. She untied her apron and threw it at him then grabbed her purse.

"Luke you are so in trouble if that is your best stuff."

"Why don't you just tell me what works on you? Make this a little easier for me," he said leaning against the counter with his elbows.

She laughed and took a seat next the blonde.

"I always heard a girl should play hard to get. Don't you guys like that stuff? I mean it works for Peyton, right?" She cocked her eyebrow as she mentioned the curly, blonde's name. "She's playing hard to get isn't she?"

Luke placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh you kill me, Hales. You know how to kick a guy when he's down. Seriously though, you don't want me to walk you home? I promise I won't hit on you."

He crossed his heart mockingly and Haley punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that's my shooting arm. Be careful."

"You're so dramatic, that's not your shooting arm."

"I've been practicing my left-handed jump shot." Luke offered once again to walk her home. "What do you say? I'm practically on my knees begging."

"Sitting on a stool isn't close to being on your knees begging. I will be fine, Lucas. How about I call you when I get home and we'll talk."

She hopped off the stool and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides that will give me enough time to come up with some inspirational words in preparation for your game tomorrow."

The teenage boy sighed as the brown-haired girl walked out of the café.

"Lucas what is with you two?" He turned around to see his mother leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Mom, it's nothing. I'm just giving Haley a hard time."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I heard every word of your conversation. What has gotten into you? Do you like Haley?"

Haley walked down the street and her phone vibrated again. She forgot about the text she began composing. She stopped at the corner to look at the phone. It was another text. She sighed once again. She opened the phone to read the text then she dialed a number beginning to walk again.

"Hey, where are you? I thought you were off thirty minutes ago," the voice on the other line said.

"Well hello to you too," she said dryly. "Work ran late. Do you still need me to stop by? It's late so if I come by now you'll have to give me a ride home."

Haley began twirling her loose hair around her index finger. She often did that when she was nervous. She hoped the conversation wouldn't be long and hoped she wouldn't need to head in the other direction.

"No, I'll just … I'll see you in the morning."

"That works for me. Seven sharp and if you're late …"

"If I'm late what?"

She heard his voice dripping with flirtation and a hint of cockiness.

"Just be on time for once," she said softly not having energy to argue with him. "Seven at the usually spot. Bye."

She closed her phone and continued to walk down the quiet street finally getting a chance to enjoy the crisp, cool night air. It made her feel alive and it took her back to a time when things were simpler.

"Haley," she jumped startled by the voice, not expecting to be followed. "Get in. Let me drive you home."

Lucas opened the passenger side door waiting for her to get in.

"My mom isn't comfortable with you walking home alone at this hour."

She climbed into the vehicle and Lucas pulled back onto the road.

"What is with you Luke?" she asked staring out the window of the tow truck. "You've been acting strange. Does this have to with basketball?"

"I've been acting strange?" he questioned.

"That's what I said."

Lucas decided to ignore the obvious and began to open up to her like he always did. He had missed those moments when they talked about everything and anything. He especially missed the moments when they shared their most inner thoughts about life, but these days those moments were fleeting.

"I'm nervous," he said softly afraid that the truth would change her opinion about him.

That thought was silly considering the two of them knew each other since they were five and had shared all their major life events.

"I wanted to walk you home tonight because I needed to talk. Skills and Mouth gave me a pep talk tonight but I just really need some reassurance from my best friend."

He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. She smiled and looked over at him.

"Win one for the Gipper?" she said with uncertainty.

The two teenagers laughed breaking the light tension in the air. They fell into a comfortable conversation for the first time in weeks.

Lucas attentively listened to his best friend and as she spoke, all his worrying about her disappeared. Maybe both of them just needed a car ride like this to bring them back to normalcy.


	2. Reality Bites

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. **

**Chapter 2: **Reality Bites

_Someone once said, "There are people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; then there are those who turn one into the other." For me, there is a thin line between what I believe is reality and what is actually reality. I have this recurring dream. It's early morning on a weekday about two hours before school. I am sitting at a table on the docks waiting for him. It's only when I pinch myself that I realize it's no dream.  
_

"Seven, ten … seriously Nathan," the brown-haired girl said with frustration as she scowled at tall teenage boy. "I said seven. Why can't you be on time? I bet if this were some basketball game you wouldn't be late for kickoff."

The dark-haired teenager gave the girl a perplexed look as he set down the two cups of coffee and his box of Cracker Jacks. Breakfast of champions is what he called it.

"I don't play football," he said as he sat down and removed his backpack. "It's tip off Haley. The ref tosses the ball in the air and you tip the ball to your teammate."

"Whatever," she said waving him off as she opened the Math book. "You can give me the history of basketball later. Right now, I am Math and Math don't care."

He opened the box of Cracker Jacks and managed to pull out the prize right as Haley snatched the box from his hand.

"What is with you this morning?" He torn open the prize as he had done every morning still secretly hoping for a cheat sheet. "They really should consider putting Cliff Notes in these prizes. Look, it's for you." He grabbed her left hand and slid a plastic, pink bracelet over her wrist that had four different colored butterflies – blue, purple, pink and yellow.

"Seriously Nathan, focus."

"Is that how you act when a guy gives you a gift? Maybe I should stop giving you the Cracker Jack prizes if you're going to be so ungrateful," he said trying to elicit a laugh.

Haley slammed the book shut and stared at him with her piercing brown eyes. She wasn't in the mood for his antics. His so-called charm was wearing thin.

"What do I have to do to get to you show up on time and focus? All I ask is that you don't waste my time yet that's all you do. Don't you want to pass? No pass, no play."

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

He hadn't expected her to be so harsh. She usually was a little easier to break at least over the past three weeks she laughed at his jokes. He began to feel like she genuinely liked him. He noticed the way her eyes lit up when he got the correct answer, her patience when he struggled to understand a concept and her relentless commitment to teaching him. This morning it was clear something was wrong with his tutor.

"What is with you? What's going on?"

"I am your tutor. I am not here to exchange pleasantries. Can we please begin? We have already wasted fifteen minutes. If you're going to waste my time you can just …"

Nathan snatched his backpack from the table and stood up roughly.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your precious time Ms. James."

He grabbed his cup of coffee and picked up the opened box of Cracker Jacks.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Haley yelled out after Nathan.

"I don't want to waste _your_ time. My time is just as important as yours. I don't know what is bothering you this morning, but is it so hard to cut me some slack? I have an important game tonight and have my dad breathing down my neck about Lucas and my spot on the team. I don't need your attitude."

Haley's expression softened realizing she might've been a little tough on him. The entire situation had been tough on her. She believed keeping the tutoring sessions a secret from Lucas would be easy, but after almost four weeks the secret was weighing on her. Lucas joining the basketball team added to the stress. Lucas being a Raven definitely changed her and Nathan's arrangement and jeopardized her and Lucas' friendship.

"All I needed this morning was a tutor session and for you to be a tad bit nicer to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was late, but you ran late last night or else we could've done some of this then," he said taking his tone down a notch.

The girl realized she had stood him up at least he had the decency to show up this morning.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. We still have some time if you sit down. We could …"

"No, I should get to school. I'll see you around." He started to walk away.

"Nathan," the blue-eyed boy turned around and looked softly at the brown-haired girl, "Nathan, I'm sorry about last night. I should have let you know I wasn't going to make it."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. He didn't expect Haley to care, but she did and he knew she did. If she hadn't cared in the beginning she did now, and that made how she was acting this morning hurtful.

"You don't owe me an apology or a phone call. It's just a tutoring session. I'll be all right."

She shook her head in acknowledgment and he turned beginning to walk away again.

"I suck," she said into the air as she lightly flicked the pink bracelet. Pink. She disliked pink yet she didn't remove it.

As Nathan disappeared out of sight, the brunette packed up her bag. When she noticed Nathan left behind the second cup of coffee for her, she felt worse because he could've taken the cup with him. Instead he left it behind for her.

She placed her bag on her shoulder and headed to school.

"Where were you this morning?" Lucas asked as he walked up on Haley in the school courtyard. He was holding two coffee cups.

"I stopped by your house and your mom said you had left early this morning."

"Was Karen uncomfortable with me walking to school this morning all alone?"

"Ha, funny. I've just missed hanging out with my best friend. I thought I would surprise you with coffee and a walk to school, but I can see you already got coffee."

He pointed to the cup she carried in her left hand.

"Yeah, but … um … I could another," she tossed her first cup of coffee into the trashcan and took one from Lucas. "Thanks."

She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I enjoyed last night," he said. "I've missed us and last night it was great to talk."

Haley smiled.

"Yeah it was nice."

The two entered the school and slowed their steps as they approached Lucas' locker.

"Look at that," Haley said taking a sip of her coffee. "You have streamers and glitter on your locker. What a lucky boy?" She nudged him with her hip.

"It's a game day ritual," Nathan said as he walked by with Peyton in tow. "I wouldn't get all excited about streamers and glitter. Don't think that will improve your game."

Peyton elbowed Nathan for his comment.

"We decorate the lockers for the players every game day," the curly-haired girl explained. "You better get used to it." She walked off and Nathan just rolled his eyes as he followed her.

Lucas opened his locker as Haley stared at the dark-haired boy's retreating form. Sometimes she found it difficult to not say something as they passed in the hall. She was taken aback when Nathan turned around, looking over his shoulder at his tutor giving her a nod. Haley quickly darted her eyes away. Her cheeks felt flush and hoped her best friend wouldn't notice.

"That damn nod," she whispered.

She knew what that meant. It was his cocky, see you later nod.

"What?" Lucas asked poking his head out from behind his locker door.

"Nothing," she said running her left hand through her hair.

Lucas noticed the pink bracelet as he shut his locker. He flung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed her left hand.

"What's this?"

She quickly retracted her hand.

"It's … it's a bracelet."

"I know what it is, but pink? You hate pink,"

The two teenagers began walking as the first bell rang.

"It's just one of those stupid little prizes from a Cracker Jacks box."

"Cracker Jacks, huh? Is that the brain food of geniuses?"

"Something like that," she muttered as she recalled Nathan's breakfast of champions comment.

"I'll see you at lunch."

He motioned to the classroom letting Haley know they were outside her first period class. She nodded and he leaned in giving her a kiss on her cheek, something that neither one of them had expected.

Lucas walked off feeling awkward. He wasn't sure what just happened. He hadn't ever done that in school. Haley stood for a second in the doorway of her English class frozen.

Nathan saw the exchange from the corner of the hallway. He too was a bit confused. He thought Lucas was after Peyton. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

The bell finally rang, ending fourth period and Haley gladly exited the classroom ready for lunch. Nathan had timed his fourth period escape perfectly as he rounded the corner just in time to caught Haley.

"You want to have lunch together?" Nathan asked knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding me?"

Haley walked about a half step in front of the jock not wanting Lucas to see them talking. As far as Lucas knew, Nathan and her had never spoken.

"Oh, you already have a lunch date. If you keep shooting me down like that James, I'm going to stop asking and just stop chasing after you."

Haley turned around and slapped Nathan across his muscular chest then ducked into the Tutor Center dragging him with her.

"Are you propositioning me Ms. James?" Nathan said with a cocky tone as he walked Haley unknowingly into the wall. He leaned in close to the brown-haired girl, their bodies slightly touching.

"You don't have to play games. If you want me just tell me." He spoke softly, just above a whisper using his sexy, sultry voice.

Haley slightly got lost in the moment and was pulled out of it as the bell rang signally the official beginning of lunch. She pushed him away from her.

"Scott you are some piece of work. Can you please not speak to me in the hallway? I told you I would only tutor you if you agreed that Lucas wouldn't find out and you are breaking that one rule," she said authoritatively poking her index finger into his chest.

"You're pretty cute when you're upset," he said with a smirk that somehow made his eyes a lighter shade of blue. "I'll catch you later." He left the room and left Haley completely frustrated and late for lunch with Lucas.

Out in the courtyard, Lucas and Haley sat in an awkward silence neither one speaking about Lucas' affectionate gesture. Haley didn't know why it bothered her so much. It wasn't like he kissed her on the lips. It's not like she hadn't kissed him a dozen times on the cheek. It was just completely out of character for him.

Haley took a bite of her sandwich and as her eyes wandered around the area she spotted Nathan with his arm around Peyton's shoulder. He was smiling and laughing as the blonde sat beside him looking bored. She didn't understand their relationship nor was it any of her business.

As she was observing, she got caught. Nathan's piercing blue eyes locked on her brown eyes. His smile reached his eyes as he held his gaze on her. But both were taken out of the trance by their lunch company.

"Listen, Haley," Lucas began, "I want to apologize for earlier." Haley winced at the mere mention of it. "I don't know … I can't explain what happened it just … I just … I don't know."

"Luke, it's all right. It's not a big deal. I was caught off guard because you've never done that but it's not like you've never kissed me on the cheek before. It was just odd that you would do that here at school." Haley took another bite of her sandwich and waited for him to say something.

He ran his hand over his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I would say that wasn't my intention but I don't really know what my intention was. I really appreciate you not biting my head off for the gesture."

"It's all right, Luke. Don't worry about it. You should focus on your game tonight. You know, get mentally prepared, get in the zone"

She nudged him and laughed as he smiled. Lucas loved it when she attempted to speak sports lingo.

Peyton turned to Nathan as a few of their friends got up from the table.

"What is going on with you and Haley?"

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

"Nothing. I told you she's tutoring me. You know my grades suck and I need to pass so I can play." He dropped his arm to her waist and moved a little closer. "Are you jealous?"

Peyton stared at Lucas and Haley. She wasn't jealous but intrigued. Lucas intrigued her. She had heard he had a crush on her but she wouldn't have known it by the way he acted around Haley. As an outsider, she would've believed that Lucas Scott liked Haley James.

Despite what it looked like from her point of view, she didn't pass up an opportunity to get close to him. It's a tradition that the cheerleaders decorate the lockers on game day, but the tradition is that if your girlfriend is a cheerleader then she decorates your locker. However, she was the one who decorated Lucas' locker this morning. She had enlisted Brook Davis' help with Nathan's locker while she focused on Lucas' locker. It wasn't difficult to get her best friend to do the task since she knew Brook secretly pined for Nathan.

"Peyton," Nathan said bringing the blonde's attention back to him, "are you jealous?"

"No, but you need to be more careful when you're at school. I saw her drag you into the Tutor Center before lunch. I thought Lucas wasn't suppose to find out."

Nathan backed away from Peyton and ran his hands over his face.

"He's not. I had a rough morning and have just been pushing my limits with this arrangement."

Nathan watched as Haley gave Lucas a hug and walked toward her next class.

"I'll see you at the game," he said to Peyton giving her a kiss on her forehead before getting up from the table.

"Yeah of course, I'll be the one cheering, rah, rah, rah," the blonde said dryly not really enthusiastic about cheerleading.

She flashed a fake smile at the younger Scott and watched as he fell four steps behind his tutor.

"What are you really up to Nathan Scott," she uttered. As Lucas walked by the table she acknowledged him. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," Lucas said. "You mind if I walk with you inside." Lucas tucked his hands into his pockets, a nervous tendency he had.

"Sure." Peyton grabbed her bag and headed to her next class walking beside Lucas. If Nathan could walk the halls with Haley James, Peyton could walk the halls with his older brother.

The final bell rang and Haley picked up all the books around the Tutor Center. She organized the study guides so it wouldn't be such a mess when the other tutors entered for their after school sessions. Today, she wouldn't have a session since Nathan had the basketball game.

The teenage-chatter filtered through the room along with the slamming of books into lockers and the rough closure of the locker door. She was thankful the day was finally over and the weekend had begun.

"What's up dog?" Haley heard the boy's voice dripping with a southern twang right outside the door of the center.

"Tim, just say hi. You do know you're white?'

"Whatever man. I'm heading to the gym you coming?"

Nathan shook his head in embarrassment for Tim.

"I have something I need to take care of."

The boy threw the taller boy a peace sign and headed toward the gym.

Haley shoved the dictionary into the shelf and quickly turned to grab her book bag in an attempt to escape before the dark-haired boy entered.

"Where are you running off to? Aren't you coming to the game?" Nathan firmly held his backpack and stood halfway in the doorway, blocking Haley's escape.

"I'm heading to the café. I want to put in a few hours before the game. Now I would appreciate it if you would move." She made a move toward his right side trying to exit between the little space between him and the doorframe.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would give me a moment. I have something to show you."

Haley sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She wasn't sure if guys were frustrating or just Nathan. Lucas definitely never made her this frustrated.

Nathan pulled out his English quiz and in the upper right hand corner there in red was an 82.

When the brown-haired girl realized that he passed a quiz, not just passed but managed a B she threw her arms around him and said, "Oh my God, Nathan. You did it."

Nathan was stunned and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small frame. He hadn't expected her to hug him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume. When he lightly touched her exposed lower back, Haley pulled away.

"Wow, that's … that's really great Nathan. Maybe we can go over it this weekend … or Monday morning. Actually Monday morning would probably be best." She surprised herself by suggesting getting together on a weekend. Was she insane?

"Yeah maybe, but tonight you'll be at the game," he said tucking the quiz into his bag.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Yes, I'll be there, but not for you, for Lucas."

"Rigggght," He gave her the cocky little nod and left the Tutor Center.

Haley ran her hand through her hair and walked out into the almost empty hallway. She closed the door behind her figuring everyone had canceled their Friday afternoon sessions.

She had no idea why she hugged Nathan. Well that's not entirely true. She hugged him because she was proud of him, proud of herself for being able to tolerate him enough to get him to improve his grades. It was a knee jerk reaction.

She looked at her left wrist where the pink, plastic bracelet lay. It was a reminder of her secret rendezvous. It was a reminder that she was keeping something from her best friend. It was a reminder of reality. One day her and Lucas were just hanging out, playing miniature golf on the rooftop of the café and now Lucas had high school basketball while she had tutor sessions with Nathan Scott.

Disgusted with herself, she pulled the bracelet off and tucked it into her pocket. She didn't need the consistent reminder of her secret. She didn't need to make Lucas suspicious or question the reality of the situation.


	3. You Are Here

**Thank you for the reviews, it's much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) **

**Chapter 3: **You Are Here

_You have to ask yourself, "How did I get here?" The answer is simple. You made a choice that has led you to this very place or maybe you were forced to be here. Either way, you are here now._

There was a mix of nervous and anxious energy in the gym. Fans of all ages had already taken their seats in the bleachers. The visiting team ran out onto the court from the locker room and began their pre-game warm up. In the hallway stood twelve high school boys in their Ravens warm-ups listening to Coach Whitey Durham.

"Remember the winner is determined over the course of four quarters, forty-eight minutes so play tough defensive and smart offense. I need you boys to leave it all on the court. Let's go!"

Whitey opened the gym door and boys ran out onto the court earning a loud cheer from the crowd. The boys lined up for their warm up routine forming two lines at the three-point arch to begin with lay ups.

"The Ravens look to be in top form tonight," Mouth spoke into the small microphone from his seat in the bleachers, beginning his first webcast for ravenshoops .com . "This will be the first time that brothers, Lucas and Nathan Scott take the court together as teammates."

Skills sat beside the aspiring sports commentator excited to cheer on Lucas. His heart swelled with pride because he knew he was apart of Lucas' success having played with him at the River Court. He felt like he was stepping on the court with him, maybe one day.

"You want to add anything?" Mouth placed the microphone in his face.

"Go Lucas," he said pumping his fist.

"Yes … let's go Ravens," Mouth said.

Haley entered the gym alongside Karen as the team moved on to a shoot around.

"There's quite a crowd tonight," Karen said scanning the bleachers only to be disappointed when her eyes fell on none other than Dan Scott, the absentee father of Lucas.

The eldest Scott clapped watching his son make an outside shot. He sat oblivious to the woman who entered the gym, but very interested in her son who appeared to have about as good of an outside shot as the son he claimed.

Lucas stood under the basket rebounding and looked over in time to see the two important women in his life arrive. A wave of calmness washed over him. He thought his nerves would've gone away before he entered the game, but no such luck. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He feared a poor performance would send him back to the River Court for good.

The brunette waved at the dirty blonde. She felt a bit silly because she could feel her mouth stretch out into a huge smile. She was so proud of her best friend. She knew this moment, this night meant a lot to him and she was glad she would be able to share it.

Karen tapped Haley on the shoulder and signaled to the bleachers. The two walked up and through a few groups of fans before finding enough space for them. Haley focused on Lucas, who was now taking a few jump shots. He managed to sink four baskets in a row.

"He's going to have a great night. I just know it," the young girl said.

As Nathan chased after his rebound, he spotted his tutor sitting in the stands. It was hard to believe that almost four weeks ago he wouldn't have been able to pick her out in a crowd.

_Four weeks ago …_

"Nathan," Mr. Simmons stopped the dark-haired boy as he was leaving English. "Nathan, I think you should consider getting a tutor." The older gentleman handed Nathan a tutor slip. "If you don't get a tutor I'm afraid you won't be playing basketball this season."

Nathan took the slip from his teacher. He had been having a difficult time juggling his course load and basketball. He hoped he would be able to keep his head above water and coast through his classes with a C average, just enough to play.

"I'll consider it," he said as he exited the room.

He rubbed the back of his neck trying to release the tension. Life would be easier for him if all he had to do was show up for basketball. He looked at the tutor slip. The suggested tutor was Haley James. He had no idea who that was. He tucked the slip into his pocket. He wasn't in any hurry to get a tutor. He would take his chances for the time being.

Nathan walked into the locker room to get ready for after school practice; however, his coach, Whitey Durham, abruptly stopped him.

"Mr. Scott, I spoke to Mr. Simmons today and he tells me you're in danger of failing English. He suggested you go to the Tutor Center and I agree with him."

The older man placed his hands in his pockets and stared down the teenage boy trying to intimidate him. He knew Nathan Scott a little too well and knew he would need to use a bit of force to get the boy to do what he had been told to do.

"Coach everything is fine. I will take care of my grades and I will take care of winning."

He tried to walk by the coach, but when he took a step Whitely took one right in front of him preventing him from walking away, which only frustrated him.

"Now son I didn't ask if you wanted a tutor. Seeing as how you want to play basketball you'll need a tutor. No tutor, no basketball. Do we understand each other?"

Nathan nodded knowing he had no other choice. He could try to get his father to pull some strings, but since Whitey was involved he knew better. He knew having his father talk to his coach would only make the situation worse.

"Good, I'm glad we understand. Now I'm going to excuse you from practice this afternoon so you can get started on that tutoring."

"But coach," Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan, don't raise your voice to me unless you want to be excused from two practices. Now go run along and I'll see you tomorrow." Whitey smirked and walked off blowing his whistle letting the other guys know they had two minutes to be out on the court.

Nathan kicked the trashcan in the hallway that was right outside Whitey's office as he turned to leave the locker room. He angrily pushed open the door that led to the school's mail hallway. He headed to the Tutor Center against his will.

_Present Day …_

The crowd roared as the Ravens went up by 10 points. The opposing team called a time out and Haley caught Nathan's eye as he jogged over to the bench. Haley smiled at the dark-haired boy. He was having an amazing night — 25 points with four minutes left in the first half. Seeing Nathan in his element made Haley understand him better. She was beginning to see just how important the game truly was to him. It put a lot of things into perspective for her. Despite him being a jerk at times, when he had a basketball in his hands, he was a different person. She thought the boy on the court was the boy Nathan actually was, not the boy who hid behind a tough exterior.

Nathan held his gaze as Whitey spoke. His piercing blue eyes softened and Haley could feel her cheeks becoming warm; she was blushing under his intense stare. She suddenly drifted back to that day she first spoke to the younger Scott.

_Four Weeks Ago …_

Haley was once again organizing the study guides in the Tutor Center. Her afternoon session canceled, but she thought she would stick around in case anyone dropped in. All the other tutors had already packed up and left. She was so focused on her task that she didn't hear the boy enter the room.

"Excuse me," Nathan said from the doorway.

He stood there not committed to entering the Tutor Center. He had his backpack on his back and he held onto the ends of the straps.

Haley stared at the boy and was quite surprised to see him on her territory of all places.

"I'm … I'm looking for a …" he paused as he pulled out the slip and looked at it having forgotten who he was looking for, "Haley James."

She scoffed and went over to him snatching the blue slip out of his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said seeing her name in black ink.

Nathan tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Kidding you?" he said shrugging his shoulders not understanding her statement. "Listen, I need tutoring and I just need to find this Haley chick."

She rolled her eyes and practically slammed the slip into his chest causing the strong boy to stumble back a half step.

"You've found this Haley chick but she can't help you. No, she refuses to help you." She flashed a fake smile and continued to clean. She thought he would take no for answer and leave.

"Listen, I don't think you can refuse me. Aren't you suppose to tutor? Isn't that in the tutor rule book or something?"

Haley leaned against a table and crossed her arms across her chest. She should've anticipated this.

"There are plenty of other tutors here that are more than capable of helping you. I on the other hand cannot and will not help."

"I don't understand. Mr. Simmons assigned me to _you_. I'm pretty sure that means you have to be _my_ tutor."

"Well I can reassign you if I choose and I choose."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. This girl was frustrating him. He'd never even seen her so he didn't know what her issue was.

"Are you always this rude? What do you have against me? I need help. If I don't pass I can't play basketball and that's all that matters to me. I have to be able to play basketball. There's a reason why Mr. Simmons assigned me to you. You have to be the best and I need the best."

"I know who you are. You're Nathan Scott and my best friend just happens to be Lucas Scott, your brother."

Nathan's winced at the mention of Lucas' name and brother in the same sentence. He suddenly recalled her face. He had seen her before with Lucas just never knew who she was and frankly didn't care.

"Therefore, I will not tutor you. I simply can't. Now if you'll excuse me," she grabbed her bag off the table and as she walked by him he gently grabbed her arm.

"I need help and you shouldn't let your personal feelings interfere with your job. You are here to help and I think you should do so regardless of how you feel about me, but what's not like about me?"

Haley took a deep breath and broke free from his hold. He was being his oh-so-charming self and unfortunately she knew he was right, but she could only imagine what Lucas would say if he knew. Lucas despised Nathan. He thought Nathan flaunted his upper class lifestyle and the fact that his father, their father chose Nathan's mother over his mother. In Lucas' eyes, Nathan was the chosen one — the golden boy — and he hated that. It was true though, Nathan walked around with a sense of entitlement.

"What if I agree not to say anything to Lucas," he shrugged his shoulders at his suggestion unsure if she would agree.

"You don't even talk to him." She made another attempt to leave this time getting as far as outside the door with the tall, teenage boy nipping at her heels.

"Wait! Then what is the issue? It's obviously going to be easy not say anything to him."

She actually thought about it for a second. She didn't like Nathan much either, but he needed help and she had promised to help her peers. It was kind of an unspoken oath she had taken. She bit her lip as she quickly took stock of the pros and cons of tutoring him. Funny, there wasn't any pros. She signed.

"I have one rule."

"Just one, I think I can handle that." He smiled feeling accomplished, as he was able to break her down. He seemed to have a knack for that or so he thought.

"Yeah right," she muttered knowing full well there were several rules he broke on a daily basis. "Lucas can't find out that I'm tutoring you."

"Again, no problem. I can't even pick that loser out of a crowd."

"Forget it," she said throwing her hands in the air. "Tomorrow morning I will reassign you. Be here at seven sharp." She began walking away again as he stood there confused.

"Hold on, Haley," he called to her silently cursing. He had to make an effort.

"What Nathan, what are you not understanding? If you can't understand what I am saying then you need more then tutoring."

"I agreed to your one rule. What else is there? Why are you making this difficult?"

"Seriously? I'm making this difficult. You managed to fail a few classes and this is my fault?"

The teenage boy shook his head.

"Look I don't want to be here. I'm being forced to get tutoring. If it was up to me …"

"Were."

"Huh?"

"If it were up to you."

"Whatever, if it _were_ up to me I would be at basketball practice right now, not standing around arguing back and forth about tutoring. I have better things to do."

"Well then go off and do those better things despite having to pass to play. " She turned and waved bye to him as she walked further down the hall.

"Damnit," he said chasing after her. He cut in front of her forcing her to stop. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Nathan Scott. I'm looking for Haley James," he pulled the blue slip out again and pretended to read it. "Can you help me?"

Haley tapped her right foot as Nathan tried to redeem himself. She was beginning to like this situation. He was almost begging her and never had she seen or heard him grovel. Against her better judgment, against all her instincts screaming at her to walk away and hand him off to someone else she decided to start fresh.

"I'm Haley James." She put her hand out for him to hand her the blue slip. Nathan gave her a smile of relief and placed the slip in her hand. "I see you need help in English."

"I kind of need help in all my subjects," he said feeling embarrassed.

Haley pressed her lips together and nodded her head slowly up and down.

"I think I can help you. I'm ready to begin tomorrow morning at seven sharp on the docks."

He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Why not here in the Tutor Center?"

"Lucas cannot find out so we can't have our sessions here. So tomorrow morning?"

"Fine."

Haley gave him a short nod and turned to walk away, but stopped. She turned back to face him.

"Oh and one more rule, you need to be nice to Lucas. No name calling especially in front of me."

'That's two rules."

"Can you not handle it, Mr. Scott?"

"No, I can, I'm just demonstrating my Math skills."

She laughed caught completely caught off guard by his comment. Nathan instinctually smiled.

"Well it's good to know you have the basics down." She turned and walked away, yelling out to him, "Seven sharp!"

Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief. If it weren't for Whitey he wouldn't have even bothered. What had he gotten himself into?

_Present Day …_

Haley cheered as Lucas sunk his fourth three of the fourth quarter. Her best friend had a rough start but had managed to bounce back after halftime. The Ravens now led by 20 points and it was all thanks to the Scott brothers.

"He's really good," Haley said to Karen. "He makes it look so easy."

"He loves the game and I'm glad he was given the chance to play."

Karen couldn't contain her smile. She was so proud of her son and very thankful that Keith, Lucas' uncle had gotten Coach Durham to see her son at the River Court.

As Lucas ran down the court to get back on defense the visiting team called a time out and the Ravens' crowd cheered.

"The Ravens led the Wildcats by 20 points, 72 – 52. All thanks to Lucas Scott's outside shooting and Nathan Scott's drives to the basket. This just may be the beginning of a beautiful dynamic duo for the Ravens," Mouth said broadcasting over the World Wide Web.

The older Scott brother listened to his coach as his eyes scanned the crowd, just soaking it all in. It was hard to imagine that just a week ago he was playing on a concrete court under the night sky.

_One Week Ago …_

"I need you to see this," Keith Scott said. "These boys come out here day in and day out and play two-on-two. They can be out here for hours. Hell they would probably be out here for days if they were allowed."

Coach Durham leaned forward in Keith's beat up pickup truck to get a better look at the boys.

"That one, the blonde boy, he's Danny's, isn't he?"

"Yes, that's Lucas. I've tried to get him to tryout for the team but he's refused so I thought if I brought you out here …"

"You thought I'd give him a chance." Keith nodded. "Well he's damn good, but do you think he'll be all right with playing alongside his brother? I don't need any drama on my team. He needs to understand that any issues he may have will need to be left at the door."

"I think he could handle that Whitey."

"Well then I guess I've got myself a pair of Scotts," Whitey said laughing gently squeezing Keith's shoulder. The younger man smiled and nodded in agreement.

_Present Day …_

Haley paced outside the locker room door. She was so excited. She hadn't expected to get into the game like she had. They won the game by 25 points and both Nathan and Lucas had great games.

"Which brother are you waiting for?"

Haley stopped pacing and looked up to see the blonde, curly-haired cheerleader. Peyton stood with her hands tucked into her black leather jacket.

"Are you hanging around for Lucas or Nathan?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you," Haley said knowing full well who she was. "You are?"

She rolled her eyes at the shorter girl. "I know who you are. You're Haley James, Nathan's tutor."

Haley's eyes widened at the statement. She was going to kill Nathan.

"Oh Nathan didn't tell you that he told his girlfriend? Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't dare tell Lucas." Peyton walked around the brunette. "Do me a favor, tell Nathan I'll meet him at the beach house."

The blonde gave Haley a wave as she began walking backward staring her down.

Haley watched her walk down the hallway. Was she jealous? She was so disgusted, not seeing what either Nathan or Lucas saw in Peyton. Her best friend had a little crush on the blonde though many times he denied it.

"Were you waiting for me?" Nathan said snaking his arm around her shoulder, pushing her close to his body.

She jumped and pushed him back. Mainly startled because she hadn't heard the door click open. She also didn't think the gesture was appropriate especially with Lucas still inside the locker room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said through gritted teeth. She forced a smile as the door swung open and Lucas walked out.

The dirty blonde was stunned to see Nathan and Haley standing outside the locker room. He could sense tension in the air. His blue eyes darted from his best friend then to Nathan. He stepped into an awkward moment.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably as he pulled Haley into a hug. Haley glared at Nathan and he darted his eyes suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the friends embrace and out of place.

"You were great tonight," Haley said getting Nathan's attention. She offered him a smile letting him know she thought he was great tonight as well.

Lucas pulled out of the embrace and held her by the shoulders.

"You up for some coffee and miniature golf?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Nathan's invitation.

"You two should come out to my parent's beach house for a victory celebration."

"Uh … I …" Lucas stuttered and looked at Haley for some confirmation. She didn't know if she wanted to go, but she shook her head no. "Sure." Lucas decided. "We'll be there."

"See you there," Nathan said and left the two friends alone in the hallway.

"What?" Haley asked punching Lucas in the arm. "What the hell was that? 'Sure' are you crazy?"

Lucas laughed.

"Haley James, are you freaking out on me? You're so adorable."

He draped his arm around her shoulder and ushered her toward the door.

"I don't get it Luke. You … we … are going to hang out at Nathan's beach house? I think all that adrenaline has gone straight to your head and is clouding your judgment."

"Really Haley, you're absolutely adorable."

He pushed the door open and they headed toward the flatbed tow truck. In the distance, the dark haired boy leaned against his mother's SUV. His blue eyes followed the best friends from the school entrance to the truck.

Lucas caught Nathan looking at him and Haley. He left his eyes on the boy as he opened the passenger side door for his best friend.

"Hales."

'Yeah, Luke," she said as she climbed in.

He turned his attention to the brunette once he saw Nathan look away.

"Why were you and Nathan waiting in the hallway? You know him?"

Haley bit her bottom lip thinking quickly of an acceptable response.

"Of course I know him. I mean I know he's your brother. Is that weird? Is it weird being teammates? I know you how you feel about him and Dan."

Lucas noted her subtle topic shift. He leaned against the open door.

"I try not to think about it, Hales. I just want to revel in this feeling and just put that aside for one night. I am on such a high from that game that I just … I just want to hang onto it for as long as I can. If Nathan and I can somehow manage to coexist on the court, I think we may be able to hang out. At least for tonight."

Haley nodded not expecting such a reply. She was relieved that her response redirected his attention. She watched as he shut the door and walked around the front of the truck and entered the car on the driver's side.

"OK, then if you want to go I will be there right by your side." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Lucas started the truck and as they drove out of the parking lot Haley's phone vibrated.

She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open to read the text, "I'll see you at the beach house." She scrolled down to read the rest of the message, "You could've hitched a ride with me – Nathan."

Haley rolled her eyes at the second part of the message. Seriously. Nathan managed to be cocky through text. She deleted the text and quickly shoved the phone back into her pocket. This night was going to be interesting. She had a feeling the beach house might not be big enough for two Scotts, a blonde and a brunette.


	4. Liar, Liar

**A/N: Happy holidays! Thank you again for the feedback. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4: **Liar, Liar

_Why does it seem easier to lie to those we love than to tell them the truth? We convince ourselves that we lie to protect the ones we love but in doing so we are just lying to ourselves. There is a bigger reason as to why we lie …_

Nathan leaned against Peyton's car arguing with the blonde. For the last twenty minutes, the couple had the same conversation. No matter what the dark haired boy said, the lanky cheerleader didn't find his response acceptable.

"There is nothing going on between Haley and me," Nathan said growing ever so frustrated with his girlfriend. He ran his left hand over his face then dropped his head back trying to stretch out his neck as he could feel the tension building.

"Did you talk to her after the game? She was waiting for you." The blonde stood about a foot away from her boyfriend. She didn't care who heard her. She was growing increasingly upset with every answer.

"She was waiting for Lucas. I don't understand where this jealousy is coming from. She's been tutoring me for the past month and you're suddenly jealous."

He furrowed his eyebrow and his breathing was a little faster. He reminded himself to be calm. He didn't want a blow up between him and his girlfriend, at least not this early in the night. He had a wonderful game and just wanted to celebrate, but the curly blonde was dead set on ruining his night.

"Nathan, you've changed. You're not always here," she said motioning between the two of them. "You're not always present when I'm here. You can deny all you want, but something is going on."

Nathan grabbed her by her shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes. He had feared touching her because he wasn't sure if she would reject him. When she didn't pull away, he spoke.

"Nothing. Peyton, nothing is going on."

Her eyes darted over his face trying to read beyond the words that came out of his mouth. It was always so difficult to tell when he was lying because honesty was never his strong suit. She didn't want to look like a fool among her peers. She was smarter than that, which is why she needed to know the truth about Nathan and Haley.

Lucas and Haley pulled up about thirty feet away from the couple. The tires rolling over the gravel caught the attention of the squabbling teenage couple. Both Lucas and Haley noted the body language of the pair. Nathan's body was still far away from Peyton's and Peyton still had her arms across her chest.

"Looks like we interrupted something," the brunette said still watching the couple from the truck.

"Nothing like young love," Lucas said with a laugh as he leaned forward slightly on the steering wheel so he could get a better look at the scene.

Haley opened the truck door and hopped out and Peyton turned back to her boyfriend.

"Then why is she here? You are so lucky Lucas is here," she whispered not wanting to blow Haley's cover. "I know she didn't just invite herself." The curly-haired blonde turned on her heels and walked off, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Nathan just shook his head in disbelief, part of him wanted to run after her the other part told him not to. He looked back one more time seeing Peyton enter the house. He pushed himself off the car and straightened out his baby blue striped polo.

Lucas rounded the front of the truck and met his best friend on the passenger side. Nathan slowly approached the pair.

"Thanks for coming," he said to Lucas then stepped directly in front of Haley extending his hand. "I'm Nathan and you are?"

Haley hesitated for a split second before shaking his outstretched hand. She had hoped he would keep his distance but it seemed very Nathan-like to test his boundaries.

"This is my best friend Haley."

"Haley James," she said still in his grasp. Nathan wasn't it making it easy to release from the handshake.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around school."

Nathan took a half a step closer to the short, brunette causing Lucas to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. He had a strange feeling about their encounter, but he trusted Haley and took her word that she didn't know his younger brother.

Haley scoffed at Nathan's comment. He was laying it on pretty thick. She only hoped Lucas wouldn't read between the lines.

"That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem like you're very observant."

Nathan put his hands over his heart and said, "Ouch. Lucas you have a feisty one on your hands here."

Luke offered a forced smile and said, "That's my Haley."

Nathan caught the possessiveness and glanced at Haley to see how she reacted. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at the ground kicking the small rocks around with her right foot.

"Well let's get inside. There is plenty to drink," the dark haired boy said.

As Lucas led the way, Nathan fell a step behind Haley and ushered her up the stairs placing his hand on her lower back. The brunette swatted his hand away and abruptly stopped to glare at the younger Scott. Nathan threw his hands in the air and mouthed, "What?" innocently.

Haley wanted to scream at him but knew she couldn't, and she knew damn well that Nathan was aware of that.

As the three entered the house, Haley's jaw dropped at the grandeur of the place. The living room had to have been the size of her room and the master bedroom in her house. There were about five tall windows on both sides of the wall facing the beachfront.

"Nathan what are you doing with Pucas?"

The dark-haired boy quickly hit Tim in the chest. He could always count on good ol' Tim to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Tim, his name is Lu-cas," he said purposefully drawing out his older brother's name.

"Whatever, dog," he said as he walked off into the kitchen area.

"Don't mind Tim. You'll get used to him. Please make yourself at home. I'll be back around to entertain," he said giving Haley a wink.

"Wow, unbelievable," Haley muttered while leaning into Lucas. "I'm pretty sure this is at least twice the size of my house."

"I thought you were referring to Nathan." Haley decided it was best to let the statement go without a comment.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He knew Nathan had it better than him, but he had no true idea how much better until this moment. He wasn't one for material possessions, but it was hard to turn a blind eye to the obvious differences in their lifestyles.

"Luke, you all right?" Haley now held onto his forearm since she began to feel out of her element as well.

"Maybe … maybe we should go. I think this was a bad idea." He looked down at the short girl and she could see in his blue eyes a little ... fear? She couldn't recall a moment that she had ever witnessed that.

Nathan leaned against the wall that connected the kitchen and the living room. He took a drink from the red plastic cup as he watched the two friends. By the second it was becoming increasingly clearer that if he wanted to get to Lucas he had to get to Haley.

"They say it's not nice to stare," the brunette said as she snaked around Nathan. She draped her left arm across his shoulder making sure her petite hand landed on his muscular chest.

"Seriously, Brooke," he said picking up her arm, removing it from his chest. "You need to keep your hands to yourself."

Brooke Davis smiled coyly at the boy and took a drink of her alcoholic concoction. Brooke was captain of the cheerleading squad and Peyton's best friend, though you wouldn't have known it from the way she threw herself at Nathan.

"Oh Nate, don't be such a party pooper," she said tracing the collar of his under shirt with her index finger. "Brooke doesn't like a dull boy." She pouted at him speaking in third person.

"Brooke, why don't you go find Tim? I'm sure he's not a dull boy." Nathan walked away from the cheer captain not up to dealing with her antics tonight.

"So now you're hitting on Brooke? What is it about best friends Nathan that appeals to you? Or is it brunettes?"

"Peyton, you know damn well I wasn't hitting on Brooke. As her best friend, you know she was coming onto me."

"Oh poor Nathan Scott, he's always the victim," Peyton said not willing to back down. Nathan filled up his cup and headed toward the game room.

"I'm talking here, Nathan. Don't walk away!" Peyton chased after her boyfriend and grabbed him by his arm. "I've had it. I'm done."

Nathan stood before her stunned. He didn't believe her, not one word. She was always threatening to break up with him or saying she was finished with him, but by the end of the night she was in bed with him. He chugged his beer and tossed the cup on the floor.

"You talk a big game, Peyton, but we both know you'll take it all back." The dark-haired boy left his girlfriend standing all alone as he headed out the front door past Haley and Lucas, who were still huddled together in the middle of the living room.

Haley noticed Nathan leave the house and she looked over at Peyton who immediately zoned in on her. If looks could kill, Haley would've been dead.

"Luke, you want to go?"

"No, Hales," he said taking a deep breath. "I'm going to be all right. It's like I said earlier, I just want to live in the moment and enjoy this night. I may not have another game like tonight."

"Lucas Scott, don't say that. You were great. You were amazing. You'll have plenty of games like tonight, which I'm sure will guarantee plenty of parties like this," she said offering him a smile.

"Thanks, Hales." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You're the best."

"Well I try to be." The two laughed as they were lost in their little world and hadn't noticed the curly blonde still staring at them. Suddenly the room didn't seem so big.

"What's going on bestie?" Brooke asked as she bounced at Peyton's side. "Who is that girl? I recognize the boy. He's the new boy on the team, but the girl … I don't think I know her."

"You don't."

"Do you want a drink?" Lucas asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air," the brunette said.

"All right then I'll meet you back here in a few?"

"Yeah, I can't go anywhere without you. You're my ride."

Lucas watched as she exited the house. He turned around to head into the kitchen but was immediately halted.

"I'd keep a close eye on your best friend if I were you," Peyton said then turned on her heels and began walking away from the dirty blonde.

"Wait," Lucas called out. He weaved his way through the crowd of teenagers as he tried to keep up with tall, leggy blonde. Peyton Sawyer just spoke to him. She came up to him and he wasn't going to let this moment pass him by.

Haley stood outside at the top of the stairs searching for Nathan. Every ounce of her was screaming to go back inside, but she felt paralyzed. Her eyes roamed the surrounding beachfront and she spotted him on the boardwalk. She took a step toward the stairs then paused and turned around to head back inside.

"No," she muttered trying to get enough courage to go down to the boardwalk. "I am insane," she whispered to herself before quickly bounded down the stairs heading toward Nathan.

Lucas leaned against the doorframe of the back porch door while Peyton slowly swung back and forth on the porch swing.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she said never stopping her swing or turning to look at him.

Lucas approached her with his hands tucked into his pockets. He slid onto the railing of the deck right in front of the blonde. They sat there in silence for about a minute.

"What did you mean back there?" Lucas finally spoke breaking the silence.

She shrugged her shoulders and stopped her swing.

"You said I should keep an eye on Haley. What does that mean?"

"Do you know everyone she tutors?"

Lucas raised his eyebrow confused by the question.

"Does she tell you _everything_?" Peyton sunk down on the swing and played with the zipper on her jacket.

"I don't want to play games," Lucas responded. He felt maybe he shouldn't have pursued the blonde. This wasn't playing out how he'd imagined.

"Could've fooled me. Isn't that why you play high school basketball because you like to play games?"

Lucas was growing frustrated by the minute. He was beginning to question what he ever saw in this girl. Maybe it was the challenge of getting to her. They didn't exactly run in the same circle. Whatever it was that drew him to her was now beginning to wear thin. He could see what attracted her to Nathan and what attracted him to her, they were two peas in a pod.

"Something happened between you and Nathan tonight, didn't it?" He thought perhaps a change in subject would help.

"Is it true? Are you brothers?"

This conversation just took a wrong turn down a one-way. Where was his best friend when he needed her?

Nathan heard her soft footsteps as she approached him. He sat on the rail of the long boardwalk looking at the waterfront.

"Don't tell me Lucas let you out of his sight. Does he know you're out here with me?"

"You can be a real jerk when you want, which is always," she said turning to walk away.

Nathan hopped off the rail.

"Haley, don't leave."

She froze and took a deep breath. She hesitated for a long time.

"Haley, what are you doing?"

"Shh," she said, "I'm thinking about it."

Nathan laughed at the absurdity of her statement. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Oh, you were serious. Sorry." He rested against the boardwalk rail and waited for the brunette to speak.

"What are you up to?" He looked at her confused and she slowly closed the distance between them as she hopped onto the railing right beside him. "Why must you test your boundaries with me?"

"Honestly?" Haley bit her bottom lip and shook her head yes. "It's fun." His face broke into a smile and she noticed how perfect the moonlight hit his face. The light softened his intense features.

"You could lose everything. I could lose everything. You're not just risking your basketball season but my friendship with Lucas and you just disregard that."

Nathan hadn't thought of it like that. He owed her and that meant he needed to keep his distance. He needed to stop testing her, but the more time they spent together, the more her friendship with Lucas bothered him. He couldn't figure out though if those were feelings of jealousy because truthfully, he had never experienced that emotion.

"I don't want to come between you and you're precious Lucas. I wouldn't dream of it so you can just assign me to another tutor and we'll never have to speak to each other again."

"There you go again being a jerk. Can't you just be real with me? Can't you be vulnerable?"

Nathan had a tough exterior and had never been vulnerable. He needed to be tough. If he weren't his father would probably disown him. Everything had to roll off his shoulders but it wasn't easy, so to cope he had built a wall and he hid behind it.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't you be real with me? All we ever do is study. We talk about equations, books and French verbs. I'd like to think there is more to you than study guides and practice quizzes."

Haley couldn't believe he was accusing her of not being herself. What he saw was exactly Haley.

"We aren't friends Nathan, but I don't act any differently around you than I do around Lucas." She crossed her arms in an act of defense.

"Well I guess not only do I not have a girlfriend, but I don't have a friend." He began to walk away, but Haley jumped off her perch and grabbed him by his arm.

"Talk to me, Nathan."

He stood with his back to her as she spoke.

"Why we aren't friends?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Nathan, you want to do know something about me."

The dark-haired boy smirked realizing he may have finally got her to let him in. He turned around to listen to her confession.

"I lied to Lucas tonight and I'm not sure if I feel all that bad about it."

"Cat got your tongue, Luke?" The blonde asked. She sat on the swing with her left leg across her right bouncing it. "Are you and Nathan brothers?"

Lucas slowly exhaled not realizing he was holding his breath. The thought never crossed his mind that he would've been cornered tonight, forced to face the truth.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Dan is … well …" he trailed off not wanting to say Dan and father in the same sentence.

Peyton stood up and moved beside Lucas.

"I get it, Dan is your father." The pair stood in silence for about a minute. "He doesn't mention you."

Lucas looked at her confused.

"Nathan … Nathan doesn't mention you and well I don't talk to Dan so I wouldn't know if he did, but I just assume he doesn't."

"I don't mention Nathan or Dan. My family is my mom and I. It's been that way for seventeen years and I've managed just fine."

Peyton nodded and silence fell on the two of them again. She was upset with Nathan not Lucas so she felt bad for drudging up the subject knowing full well it was a sore topic for him. It would be for anyone in his situation.

"What's the deal with you and the girl?"

"There is no deal," Lucas smiled staring at the ground. He felt his cheeks turn a rosy color. The idea of him and Haley was a bit awkward, and frankly, he didn't know why everyone assumed they were a couple. "What's the deal with you and Nathan?"

The curly-haired blonde shrugged her shoulders. Not that long ago she told her boyfriend she was done, but she didn't know if she meant it or not.

"Not sure. We get along sometimes and other times not so much."

"Wow you two sound perfect." Peyton nudged him in his side with her elbow.

"I can be a bitch as much as he can be an ass. That's just how our relationship works."

"Again, you two are the ideal couple. Such role models for today's youth."

"Nobody is perfect."

"I know, but don't you ever want someone who makes you a better person, respects you and would stand by your side no matter what? You shouldn't just be with someone to be with someone."

"Love the one you're with," Peyton uttered suddenly feeling depressed.

Lucas moved in front of Peyton and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Or love the one who understands you and has invaded this." He placed his hand over her heart. "Everyone wants to love and be loved but what good is it if you love out of convenience?'

Peyton melted under Lucas' soft blue eyes and his gentle touch. She leaned in lost in him and barely grazed his lips as he pulled back. Lucas ran both his hands over his face.

"We can't do this."

She touched her lips feeling ashamed and embarrassed of her action. It was an uncalculated move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't …" the blonde began.

Lucas backed away further needed the distance. He had felt her heart beating faster, but hadn't expected the small gesture.

"Peyton, it's just that …" he rambled and began to pace in the small area behind the porch swing.

"It's Haley isn't it?" He stopped his movement. Was it Haley?

"No it's Nathan … it's you and Nathan. You are his girlfriend. I can't, I won't be the other guy."

"Nathan and I are over, Lucas," Peyton said having decided in that moment she meant what she said.

"Earlier Lucas asked me if I knew you. I could've come clean, but I didn't," Haley said softly, ashamed that lying came so easily for her and to her best friend.

"Why not? What is really so wrong about tutoring me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and ran her hand through her hair. She could've given Lucas a chance to voice his opinion on the matter then maybe there would be no reason to lie to him. She just assumed he would've been upset and told her not to tutor his brother.

"I don't know. Four weeks ago I knew ... I just assumed, but now I'm not so sure my reasons then are justifiable."

Nathan saw her conflicted and felt a tinge of regret for what he was trying to do. All he wanted to was to keep his enemies close and that meant getting as close as possible to Haley, but at what cost? Maybe the brunette was right; maybe his reasons were no longer justifiable either.

"I've done nothing to Lucas to deserve the way you feel or felt about me."

"That's not true Nathan. Try to consider things from his point of view."

"It's not my fault for the way he feels. He hates me because of a decision my dad made," he said raising his voice. "You don't think that's unfair?"

Haley's nostrils flared as she was becoming increasingly upset. She stared out into the water trying to remain calm, afraid if she didn't she would scream back at the dark-haired boy.

Her silence spoke volumes to Nathan.

"That's what I thought," he said before he walked away.

Nathan didn't know why, but it truly upset him that Haley felt the same way as Lucas did about him. He had hoped she would've come to her own conclusions about him. He thought she had seen a glimpse of a different Nathan. He believed he could be a better person because in those little moments he had with Haley, he felt like a different person.

Haley watched Nathan's tall, broad form recede back to the beach house. It angered her that he was right, but she didn't know why she let him get her. Slowly she made the trek back to the house deciding she was ready to go home.

Peyton noticed the look of confusion on Lucas' face.

"Nathan hasn't really been present in our relationship for awhile now. I told him earlier tonight that I'm done."

Lucas was caught by surprise.

"I still can't, Peyton."

Her eyes turned sad at his words and just over his shoulder she caught Nathan's eye. The dark haired boy wasn't looking any better than she felt.

The dirty blonde noticed her gaze and followed it. He read Nathan's face and saw noticed his fists clenched. Lucas needed to leave. He had overstayed his welcome

Haley entered the house from the right and stood an arm's length away from Nathan as she looked to see why he was frozen. Lucas and Peyton stood still on the back porch as Nathan glared. The brunette briskly crossed the room toward the porch. She grabbed Lucas by the hand and broke the silence.

"I believe your moment has passed," she whispered letting him know their night had come to an end.

His eyes darted between the blonde and Nathan. He was exactly where he didn't want to be, in the middle. He was thankful his best friend showed up when she did.

As the pair walked by Nathan, he gave Haley a hard stare, which didn't go unnoticed by his maybe girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you aren't going after her," Peyton said. She walked by him and purposely bumped him with her shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier. We are done, Nathan. So you can either adore your tutor from afar or you can make a move, but you won't have me for an excuse anymore."

"Let's be honest, I'm tired of everyone lying. You're just clearing the way for you and Lucas so there's no guilt."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Peyton said sarcastically. "I don't buy this act. If I'm a liar so are you." She poked him in the chest then walked off.

Nathan was fuming. He hadn't had the night he thought he would. He had an amazing game and when he saw the brunette waiting outside the locker room, it completed his night. The feeling was odd yet exciting; however, now he didn't know if that was just the adrenaline rushing through his body or something more.

Brooke sauntered over to the brooding boy. She loved a challenge.

"Don't think about it Brooke," Nathan said before she was able to make her move.

He left her standing in the living room with the plastic red cup in her hand. She wasn't sure what just happened. She wasn't used to rejection, but she should've known better when it came to Nathan Scott. He made her try too hard.

The best friends climbed into the truck and drove off in silence. Neither one wanted to speak of tonight. The rush of the adrenaline had worn off. Suddenly Lucas was brought back to Earth and as the scenery changed he was brought back to reality. For one night he had crossed over to the other side of tracks. He became part of the inner circle, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be a permanent fixture.

Haley didn't know what she walked up on, but she was worried about it. Her thoughts were clouded with Nathan so she couldn't think straight. Why did she lie to Lucas and were her feelings of dislike for Nathan her feelings or Lucas'? So many questions were left to ponder. She sighed. She didn't even want to go tonight, but went because Lucas accepted the invite. She never expected this night to turn into a deep conversation with Nathan. Heck, she thought the night would be filled with a bunch of drunken, rowdy teenagers. Her and Lucas would be entertained at their stupid actions. But that's not how the night played out.

A ding brought Haley and Lucas out of their thoughts.

"Is that your phone?"

Haley pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen. She cautiously opened the phone to read the message: It's one thing to lie to Lucas, but it's another to lie to yourself. – Nathan.

She sighed closing the phone. She looked out the window realizing they were back in their neighborhood, such a stark difference from the beach house.

"Anything important?"

Haley shook her head no, still wanting to be left to her thoughts. She was a liar, a word she never thought she would use to describe herself. She didn't know what she was going to do.


	5. Dazed and Confused

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. Any and all feedback is much appreciated and welcomed :) **_

_**Chapter 5: **_Dazed and Confused

_The life of a teenager is complicated. When you add emotions or feelings that you didn't think you'd ever have or thought you weren't suppose to have, you've passed complicated. Emotions just add to the confusion of adolescence and teenage angst._

The wind blew slightly off the waterfront as Haley sat on the bench at the dock with her study materials unpacked, ready for Nathan to arrive. Monday morning had slowly crept up on her and she waited patiently for her peer to show; however when she looked at her watch she sighed realizing he wasn't coming.

It was twenty after seven and she hadn't heard from him all weekend and though that wasn't out of the ordinary, she had hoped he would reach out to her. On the boardwalk Friday night he demonstrated vulnerability and what seemed like a glimmer of wanting to be accepted by her, but she realized she didn't give him the solace he had searched for in that moment. So it shouldn't have been any surprise that he was a no show.

The brunette's eyes drifted up into the horizon and she blinked in an attempt to will the dark-haired boy to instantly appear. The tutor session was no longer her main concern. She wished she had made more of an effort at the party. She didn't know why she couldn't be open with Nathan. What was her biggest fear - Lucas finding out or allowing her to be vulnerable with someone like Nathan? And what exactly did that mean: Someone like Nathan? She hadn't exactly figured him out.

She hadn't even spoken much to Lucas. She had worked her normal weekend shift at the café, but managed to avoid the dirty blonde for fear of revealing her silly teenage confusion and despite being curious about Peyton and him she decided to ignore her curiosity. The scene wasn't exactly innocent, but she decided that if she weren't going to talk about her issue, she wasn't going to force the issue with him. That was definitely one conversation she didn't need to have.

She picked up her phone and opened it beginning to compose a text to Nathan, something she had attempted to do two times before, but at the time she was still holding out hope that he would arrive.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucas said from over her shoulder.

Haley quickly snapped her phone shut to keep Lucas from seeing Nathan's name at the top of the screen, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He also took note of the pile of books out on the table.

"Don't you tutor at the center?" Lucas took the seat across from her that on most mornings was reserved for his younger brother.

"Every once and awhile I come out here for a session." Her eyes roamed the area now praying the younger Scott didn't show. The last thing she needed was to explain to Lucas why Nathan of all people was at the dock before school to see her.

Lucas turned around following her gaze. He furrowed his eyebrow in curiosity. The area had always been rather scarce at this time for a weekday morning.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one, I think I've been stood up." Haley grabbed her bag and began packing up. Lucas noticed the pink, plastic bracelet on his best friend's left wrist. It was actually the second time she wore the piece of jewelry since Nathan had given it to her. He reached for her wrist and traced his fingers over the jewelry.

"You must really love that bracelet. If I knew you were into Cracker Jacks prizes I would've gotten you that for your birthday," he smiled.

"Ha, don't even think about going cheap on me." She pulled her hand away and stood up from the table putting her book bag strap over her head and across her body.

"We better get going." She nodded in the direction of their path to school.

As the two teenagers made their trek to school, Haley couldn't resist any longer.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at the party?" Despite her not truly wanting to discuss Friday night's events, deep down she had wanted him to be the one to come to her with the details. Since the two were about six years old, all she could remember was the little boy gawking at the curly-haired blonde. It seemed like yesterday he wrote his seventh-grade prediction: To speak to Peyton Sawyer. So it shocked her that the moment had actually happened and he was speechless. He was holding out on her.

"You know, you can tell me anything, Luke. At least I'd like to think you can. We are best friends."

"I know it's just that I'm confused, Hales. It still seems surreal. I continue to replay the night and there are moments when I'm not sure it truly happened."

"I know what you mean. Was it weird to be there with Nathan?" She needed to broach the subject because she had a lot of mixed feelings. Nathan had given her quite a bit to think about and no matter how much she didn't want it to come back to Nathan it did.

"In that moment I didn't think about it. It was just Peyton and I," he said scratching the back of his head. "I hate the situation and need time to sort through everything. It hasn't been a long time that Nathan and I have had to coexist. Before basketball we would just ignore each other but now we're forced to acknowledge one another."

"Maybe he isn't as bad as you've thought."

Lucas put his arm out to halt the brunette. He was surprised by her statement and confused. She had always agreed with him when it came to his brother. No matter what their disagreement of the day may have been, they were able to agree that Nathan wasn't a person either would ever want to be associated with.

"Are you serious? He's cocky and walks around like he's invincible. I just think at the moment he's keeping a low profile. I still don't trust him." Lucas began to raise his voice as the anger built at the suggestion that Nathan wasn't as bad as he thought. "A week of practices and one game doesn't build trust. What happens over the course of time is what builds trust. He has a lot of time to either prove himself or mess it up. It's not a sprint, Haley, but a marathon."

"O-K," she said dragging the word into two syllables surprised by his reaction. At least now she knew where her best friend stood on the subject and he hadn't changed his position. Nathan was still the enemy.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Lucas said as the two began walking again. He ran his hands over his face in frustration at the brunette.

"No need to apologize. Nathan is obviously a sore subject, but eventually you'll need to deal with it. He's not going anywhere and I imagine neither are you. I don't want this to consume you."

Lucas didn't know why Nathan was such a hot topic for his best friend. He felt she was almost defending him. He looked over at her and could tell something was bothering her and it wasn't his encounter with Peyton.

"You want to tell me what has you preoccupied? I don't buy that you are so concerned about Peyton and me or even Nathan and me."

"Nothing, I'm just concerned about my student. It's not like him to stand me up. He was improving so I just hope … I just hope he's not giving up on the tutoring."

"You didn't tell me who he is. Do I know him?" Haley shook his head no, lying again to her best friend. As she continued to carry the secret, it became easier for her to lie and shamefully it didn't bother her as much as the days went on. Who was the girl she was becoming?

Lucas thought back to Friday night. He recalled Peyton asking him about Haley's tutorees. The more he thought about it, the more suspicious he grew. Something was definitely not right, but why trust Peyton? Why give Peyton the satisfaction of shaking up his world with Haley when there was a possibility of some ulterior motive?

As they continued onto school, an uncomfortable silence fell upon them and they walked the rest of the way without uttering a word.

When Haley and Lucas entered the school, she saw Nathan at his locker. She then looked at Lucas and followed his gaze to land on none other than Peyton. The blonde smiled from behind her locker door at the older Scott.

The curly blonde unconsciously touched her lips remembering the short kiss her and Lucas shared. She felt the warmth in her cheeks. She longed for more whether it was another kiss or conversation. She would be lying to herself if she denied that she hadn't spent some time over the weekend thinking about the moment they shared. It took her by surprise. The dirty blonde caught her off guard and she didn't know how to handle that or his younger brother.

"I don't trust her," the brunette said. "You need to be careful."

Haley took a step, beginning to walk away but Lucas grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Haley, we'll talk about it later. I promise," said Lucas in hopes that opening up to her would change the disconnected feeling he sensed between them. He was beginning to hate the feeling of disconnect and just wanted for the world he knew before Ravens basketball to exist again.

Haley looked over her shoulder just as Peyton shut her locker. The curly blonde made eye contact and gave a little wave to the two of them as her best friend Brooke walked up taking her attention away from the pair.

"I'm just telling you how I feel. You talked about trusting Nathan so I'm giving you my two cents about Peyton. Remember it's not a sprint," she said and walked off picking up her pace in an effort to get to Nathan.

Lucas stood at the beginning of the hallway confused by Haley's sudden interest in his little brother. He headed down the hallway to the left, disappearing from view.

The brunette was hot on Nathan's heels as he walked beside Tim. Thankfully he stopped causing Haley to bump into him from behind.

"What the …" his words trailed off seeing who had bumped into him. He held tightly onto the straps of his backpack. "You should watch where you're going," he said sternly.

He took a step and Haley took his hand dragging him into the Tutor Center.

"What happened to you this morning?" she whispered.

"Oh you're talking to me. Aren't you afraid that Lucas will see us? Oh wait you dragged me in here so he can't see us. I need to get to class, I have a quiz to fail," he said making an attempt to leave, but he was stopped by the brunette's statement.

"I'm sorry for the other night. You were right," she finally admitted. She stood by the shelves biting her lip anticipating his response unsure what his reaction would be.

"Being right doesn't change anything Haley. You judged me and still do. I'm not saying I'm not a jerk, but you don't even give me a chance."

"I know. Is it possible for us to start over?" The second the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them. How could they possibly start over?

"Does that mean we can be seen together?" He leaned on the table and looked her in the eye.

Haley didn't know how to answer so she didn't make eye contact.

"Once again your silence speaks volumes." He pushed his body off the table ready to make his exit.

"Nathan, just promise me you'll give Lucas a chance."

"I'm done Haley. This always comes back to Lucas. I meant what I said the other night, reassign me."

"Nathan you need me," she said not meaning it the way it sounded, but the words hung in the air holding a double meaning.

"No, I need a tutor. You basically said it yourself that first day, any tutor will do, so let's cut our losses."

Haley watched as he walked out of the room and the first warning bell rang. She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach. At that moment she wanted to bolt for the exit and call it a day, but she didn't want to run like Nathan did. She refused. She just needed time to figure things out, but with the way he was acting she didn't think she had much time.

Lucas sat at a table in the courtyard reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ as he waited for Haley. It was lunch, which meant the day was halfway over. As he looked for the brunette he saw Peyton sit down beside Nathan. He had wanted to talk to her but didn't know where to begin. He had spent the weekend replaying their conversation over and over. The moment though a bit awkward at first had been sort of perfect.

Staring at Nathan and Peyton he remembered her telling him that the two of them were done, but as he observed them, he thought otherwise as Peyton sat rather close to the dark-haired boy and placed her petite hand under his chin to get his attention. Lucas placed his book down and rested his head in his palm.

"I thought you were done. I thought you had it," Nathan said pulling away from his former girlfriend. He hadn't sent her a message or picked up the phone to call her, yet she sat before him trying to be girlfriend-like.

"Do you want to be?" Peyton asked quickly regretting the question. All she thought about was Lucas; however, she sat beside the younger Scott trying to reason with him. There was a part of her that felt like they weren't over, but she honestly couldn't say what she was holding onto.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Lucas were doing?" Nathan asked looking beyond her.

"How about you and Haley? What were the two of you doing on the boardwalk?" Nathan's blue eyes finally looked at her. "Oh you didn't know I knew? People talk Nathan. You had a full house of teenagers and they gossip."

Nathan didn't want to play her stupid little game. She was either his girlfriend or she wasn't. Honestly, he didn't care but he wished she would make up her mind once and for all.

"We were talking. She's my tutor, remember?" He slid over a little on the bench wanting more space, but Peyton leaned into him to whisper.

"You keep telling yourself that's all she is. You can lie like the best of them, it's second nature to you."

Brooke plopped down at the table in front of the pair disregarding the serious conversation. The brunette wasn't exactly observant nor did she care all that much if she was interrupting a lovers' quarrel.

"What's going on bestie?" she asked smiling from ear to ear. "Well you two confuse me. I guess you were just on a break?"

"No, we're definitely done," Nathan said leaving the table and the two girls behind. He didn't need Peyton, as much as he thought he did. He didn't need anyone. All he needed was basketball.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your reconciliation," Brooke said.

"You didn't." Peyton looked past her best friend and stared at Lucas who had just moved his eyes back to his closed book.

Brooke looked over her shoulder and spotted the dirty blonde awkwardly looking away.

"Then why are you all pouty and brooding? Isn't that what you wanted?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm surprised he took it so well. I guess he's over me. I'm not sure he was ever into me."

"So then he's free game?" the brunette raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Brooke, seriously? I just broke up with my boyfriend and you want to move in."

"He's vulnerable. I'm all right with being the rebound. He needs someone to bounce back with and why not me? Besides you seem to be considering your rebound," she said motioning toward the dirty blonde.

"You are really unbelievable."

"You only live once, and I didn't think this day would ever come. I thought for sure you'd be Mrs. Nathan Scott. Hey maybe you'll be Mrs. Lucas Scott instead."

Peyton threw a napkin at Brooke and laughed. It was nice to laugh with everything going on. She was so conflicted and confused. She had wanted to speak with Lucas but didn't want to force it. She wanted them to have another perfect moment maybe with the perfect song playing in the background.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Haley said as she removed her bag from her shoulder once she finally reached the table where her best friend had been waiting for her.

"Better late than never," he commented as picked at the corner of the Dickens classic.

"I'm glad the day is almost over. I've been itching to get out here. God, I hate Mondays."

Haley took a seat and folded her arms on the tabletop. She about fell over when she heard Lucas utter the following words.

"Peyton kissed me."

"Excuse me," Haley said as her jaw hit the ground.

"Friday night … we were talking and …"

"You stumbled and found her lips? Ew … I don't think I really want details." Haley waved her hands in the air emphasizing her need not to know. She definitely wasn't prepared for that news.

"Let me explain," he said moving next to her so he could be more discreet about the details. "Hales, I followed her onto the porch. The first part was awkward. She asked me about Nathan and Dan. We somehow ended up talking about love and relationships – about her and Nathan."

"Wait, how did you get from her and Nathan to kissing? She's a cheat, Luke. That's bad news, I told you not to trust her."

"Hales, please let me finish. Peyton kissed me … not really kiss. Her lips grazed mine and I pulled back. I don't want to be the other guy. She told me her and Nathan were finished."

Haley's head was reeling from Lucas' confession. If true, if Peyton and Nathan were truly broken up, then Nathan was dealing with a lot, which explained his attitude this morning.

"What you saw was the end of our conversation. I didn't expect her to kiss me. That wasn't my intention when I approached her. It just happened and now I'm confused. I saw her and Nathan right now and I'm not sure how I should feel or even if I should feel."

"Wow, Luke. I'm speechless. You kissed Peyton." She suddenly felt less guilty about tutoring Nathan.

"I don't want you to think any less of me. I don't want to be that guy." He put his arm around Haley's shoulders, pulling her close and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not that guy, Hales. I'm not the guy who breaks up a relationship. That peck scared me because I don't want to be the other boy."

Haley scooted away needing space. Lucas' action confused her emotions even more.

"Lucas, I wasn't there, but it all sounds like it was a fleeting moment. Don't beat yourself up for something Peyton initiated."

"But don't you understand, I wanted that moment. It doesn't matter if Peyton made the first move, I wanted that moment and I … and I think I want it again."

"Luke, I want you to be happy, but don't get caught up in your emotions. Don't make a decision based on that one single moment because it may have been perfect but the next time might not."

That's what scared Lucas. He feared another moment like that would never happen again. The moment didn't need to be perfect. It just had to happen. He scanned the courtyard as the first bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He couldn't help but find his way to the blonde who smiled from ear to ear as she rose from her seat.

Haley turned to look over her shoulder and pressed her lips together in disapproval. Her best friend could find himself in a lot of trouble and not just with his younger brother but adolescent emotions.

School had finally ended and the boys' basketball team ran ladders to begin practice. There was tension in the air as Nathan ran up and down the court. Peyton stood on the sideline stretching for cheerleading practice and he felt her eyes on him then realized she was looking past him at Lucas. Anger stirred in the pit of his stomach. Lucas had Haley and now Peyton swooning over him. Not to mention Lucas had a great a game the other night almost making his forty points not all that impressive.

Coach Durham blew the whistle bringing Nathan out of his thoughts.

"All right boys, bring it in.," he said standing in the middle of the court. "We have a game tomorrow night so we're going to scrimmage. Starting five — Nate, Lucas, Tim, Jake and Pete — against the second team of five. We'll rotate in the sixth man. Let's go gentlemen, don't just stand around."

Peyton watched as the boys setup for tip off. Shirts against skins and the starting five were skins. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Lucas and Nathan noticed. Nathan jumped tipping the ball to Tim and they set up their offense. Tim passed Nathan the ball and he tried to break free for the open shot but couldn't. He passed it to Pete who sunk a two from the block.

The five ran back to set up on defense and they continued their scrimmage like any ordinary practice until Peyton winked at Lucas while in mid cheer. The entire time Peyton had been gawking at Lucas and as he sunk a three here and there he glanced her way offering her a smile. Nathan had enough and as Lucas ran back on defense the dark-haired boy bumped into him causing Lucas to trip over his own feet.

Peyton stopped in mid cheer as she witnessed Nathan's action, which caused Brooke to cut the cheer short. The brunette looked over her shoulder to see Lucas hit the ground and she winced thinking it was painful.

"What the hell?" Lucas said landing with a thud on the hardwood floor.

Nathan stood over the dirty blonde casting a dark shadow over the older Scott.

"Get your head in the game," he said roughly.

Nathan back peddled and Whitey blew his whistle to stop the scrimmage.

"Nathan, what the hell was that?" Whitey yelled at the younger Scott.

Lucas pushed himself off the floor and shot a glare at Nathan. He hadn't seen the encounter coming.

"Coach, his head isn't on the court. He needs to take this seriously," Nathan responded.

"Nathan I suggest you worry about yourself. If Lucas is a problem I'll handle it, son," Whitey said as he stood in front of Nathan. "Now let's get back to practice."

Nathan bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something that would get him in trouble. He fell back to set up on defense and Lucas followed suit. Both exchanged harsh glances before turning their attention back to the scrimmage.

It was one thing for Lucas to have to deal with a boy he never knew; however, it was another to have to deal with a jealous ex-boyfriend. He hated to admit it, but he needed a swift kick in the ass because the game was more important to him than anything. He had crossed over to the other side of the tracks and left behind his comfort zone, but with one mistake he could be staring back at the beat up basketball rim with no chance at a true basketball future. He had one amazing game and wanted more like it. He couldn't lose focus.

Surprisingly the scrimmage continued without another outburst. The Scott brothers managed to work together as a team, which surprised the old coach knowing the history of Dan Scott and his lineage. He was hesitant to ask the eldest brother to join the team, but he saw something beyond the talent. He saw a bridge that could possibly bring the second generation of Scotts together. Whitey blew his whistle signaling the end of the scrimmage.

"All right, boys. We looked good but tomorrow night we'll have to be great. Hit the showers."

Peyton was packing up her pom-poms as the boys headed to the locker room. She gave a flirty wave to Lucas and Nathan became enraged. He nonchalantly walked up beside Lucas.

"She's not worth it, but that girl you always hang out with … Haley. She's something else." He smirked continuing to walk pass him.

Lucas stopped mid stride before going after a laughing Nathan. He pushed his younger brother onto the floor. Nathan immediately jumped up and went after Lucas. Before anyone knew it, the two brothers were throwing punches.

"Break it up! Break. It. Up." Whitey pushed the two boys apart. "Damnit Scott, both of you hit the showers. Don't be surprise if neither of you take the court tomorrow. I won't tolerate behavior like this."

Whitey stood holding both brothers at bay while Jake helped contain Lucas and Tim did the same with Nathan.

"Coach, he came after me," Nathan pleaded.

"Me? What about you? " Lucas rebutted.

"I don't give a damn, boys! You two out of my gym, now!"

The Scott brothers walked off heading to the locker room. Neither one said a word and instead of hitting the shower, Nathan got his stuff together, slammed his locker door and left.

Lucas wasn't proud of himself. He knew he had fallen into Nathan's trap. He had to get it together or else he would cost his team the game tomorrow night.

Nathan walked up his driveway with his fists clenched. He was so angry and not just about practice but about the day's events. As he approached the top of the driveway, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

Haley looked up from her English book. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a headband to keep her bangs out of her face. The sunlight hit her face casting perfect shadows that made her eyes almost glow.

"I'm waiting for you. I need to talk to you and I thought we could have a tutor session," she said holding up the book. "Nathan, I'm not giving up on you."

Nathan walked over and sat down beside her. He removed his gym bag from off his shoulder as she watched him closely.

"You could've gone inside."

"I felt weird. I spoke with your mom and she said I could wait out here if I wanted."

"Does Lucas know you're here?"

She shook her head no.

Nathan ran his hands over his face. His emotions were so raw. He couldn't believe he had lashed out the way he did at Lucas. Peyton and him weren't serious. He didn't love her, but it bothered him that Lucas had invaded his territory — Peyton and the basketball court. And though he wanted nothing more than to get back at him by taking Haley, he wasn't sure he wanted to be apart of her lie. He wasn't sure there was anything to actually take. It was clear to him that Haley wasn't emotionally accessible to him.

"You need to go Haley." He rose from the step and bent down to pick up his bag.

"I'm sorry about you and Peyton," she said. "I understand you're heartbroken and that's affecting you, but you can't give up on us." Haley paused realizing what she said. That was twice today that she had spoken with a double meaning. "I mean you can't give up on tutoring."

"This has nothing to do with Peyton. Unlike you, my world doesn't revolve around my ex. This has everything to do with you and how you choose to defend Lucas though he's not involved in this. He has absolutely nothing to do with us. I came to you because I had to."

Haley didn't know what to say to convince Nathan to let her in. She knew she wasn't making it easy.

"Please Nathan, talk to me. I mean really talk to me."

She tugged at his heart with her soft, pleading voice. He dropped his bag and sat back down. The two sat in silence for about a minute neither one looking at each other.

"I should probably tell you before Lucas does. We got into a fight," he confessed. "Go ahead and get upset with me."

She shook her head no.

"I'm not upset," she said as she took a closer look at his jaw line. There was a light trace of a bruise beginning to form. She lightly ran her fingertips over it and Nathan closed his eyes to her touch. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"Does that … does it hurt?" she asked barely above a whisper while Nathan held onto her hand.

"I'll be all right," he said looking her in the eye seeing he had her full attention. "I didn't stick around to see how Lucas looked."

At the mere mention of her best friend's name, she pulled her hand away and shifted on the step.

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Nathan looked away and Haley knew not to push it. "I thought the two of you were getting along."

"It's only been a week Haley. Neither one of us have had time to adjust and as of now, I can't say we'll ever get along," Nathan responded without looking at her.

He couldn't look at her. If he did he might tell her the truth, but he wasn't so sure what the truth was. He wasn't sure why he picked a fight. He thought he picked on Lucas because of Peyton and basketball but sitting beside Haley, his heart was telling him a different story. Could he have picked a fight because of the brunette?

"You could try though."

Nathan intertwined his fingers and stared at the ground.

"I'm confused about a lot of stuff," he said changing the topic. "My break up with Peyton, shouldn't it bother me? We were dating for almost a year so shouldn't I be hurt?"

Haley paid close attention to him wanting to be an attentive listener. She placed her petite hand on his back. She noted that he didn't exactly answer her question.

"I think it's for the best then. If you're not affected by it then breaking up was probably a blessing in disguise. Don't beat yourself up over it. I don't think she is."

Haley felt Nathan's body tense at her last statement. It was a low blow considering the information Lucas had divulged to her.

"Can we meet tomorrow morning? I swear I'll be on time," he said no longer wanting to open up.

"Sure," she said and gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

When she rose from the step she spoke again.

"Call me if you need anything." She slowly bent down and lifted Nathan's chin up forcing his blue eyes to look at her. "Anything, Nathan just call me," she said reinforcing her offer.

As she dropped her hand from his face, Nathan reached out and grabbed it pulling her back. He stood up and pulled her into an embrace resting his chin on the top of her head. Haley's body stiffened shocked by the gesture, but immediately relaxed when she felt his arms resting around her waist.

The action caught Nathan by surprise as well, but he held onto the petite brunette for as long as she allowed him. The two were pulled out of their embrace by the ring of Haley's phone.

"Sorry," she said and reached into her bag.

She sighed reading the name on the screen: Lucas.

"Hello," she said turning her back to Nathan. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the café in about ten. Bye."

"That was Lucas?"

"I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." She dropped her phone into her bag, ignoring the blue-eyed boy's question.

"Yeah."

She reached up to touch his bruise but Nathan pulled back.

"You should …" she stumbled caught by surprise at his sudden change in mood. "You should put ice on that."

Nathan's only response was a nod and Haley left, only turning back when she got to end of the driveway. She secretly hoped he would be watching her walk away. When she looked back, he was gone.

Nathan stepped inside his house and closed the door behind him.

"What's this about you picking a fight with Lucas?"

Nathan closed his eyes trying to remain calm when he heard the deep voice of his father.

"What have I told you? You need to fight with your game, not your fists. You're lucky I was able to convince Whitey to let you play tomorrow," Dan Scott said.

Nathan finally faced his father.

"And about your other son, did you convince Whitey to let him play too?'

Nathan pushed pass the older gentleman only to stop at the next words from his father.

"What happened to Peyton? You feeling like slumming?"

The son clenched his fists. He then punched the wall walking away from the situation.

Dan Scott stood in the corridor of his huge house smiling. He loved getting a rise out of his son. In his mind he was making his son stronger.


	6. Stuck In The Middle

_**Chapter 6: **_Stuck In The Middle

_Conflict can be defined as a mental or an internal struggle. Every morning I wake up conflicted. My emotions are torn and tattered as I try to remain a faithful friend. As a best friend there is an unspoken oath you take, which is to support your best friend against all odds and to not fraternize with his or her enemy. I hope one day I don't find myself having to choose between my best friend and the enemy._

The brunette entered the café and gave the friendly face in the corner a half smile. She couldn't believe she ran off the way she did. She had wanted to comfort Nathan to show him that he had someone in his corner. She could see it in his baby blue eyes that he was in need of someone to talk to, but she immediately went running to her best friend. It had always been easy for her to drop everything for Lucas; however, suddenly it was becoming increasingly difficult. What worried her though was that she didn't know if it was her growing relationship _– _if you could call it that _– _with Nathan or the growing distance between her and Lucas that was contributing to her hesitation.

Haley studied Lucas' face as she walked over to him and spotted the bruise on his cheekbone. She pulled her bag strap over her head and took a seat in front of him.

"Go ahead," he said barely above a whisper as he ran his index finger over the rim of the coffee cup. "My mom already yelled at me."

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned pointing at the bruise.

"Yeah, Nathan's fist just happened to find my face," he said unconsciously tracing the purplish mark that was forming. "My mom wasn't too happy when Whitey called her."

"What happened, Luke?" Haley grabbed his right hand stopping his monotonous circular motion around the rim of the mug. It was distracting and the last thing she needed was another distraction.

"Nathan made a comment about you."

"What?" Haley said shocked. She recalled the dark-haired boy managed to omit that bit of information.

"Hales, I threw the first punch. Nathan was just defending himself. I shouldn't have let him get to me." The dirty-blonde teenager sank further into his chair embarrassed having to admit to his best friend that Nathan Scott had every right to punch him. He had sat in the cafe for about 30 minutes replaying the fight trying to justify the fight. Lucas Scott was no coward. He did what any other teenage boy would have done and that was defend himself. His mother; however; saw it differently. Karen thought he should have just walked away and had Whitey deal with Nathan's antics. That was easier said than done.

"What did he say?" Haley didn't care who started the fight she was more concerned about what Nathan said. Did his comment tip Lucas off to their secret tutor sessions or their boardwalk rendezvous? She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, bracing herself for the worse.

Lucas noticed Haley's body tense and he ran his hands over his face. He didn't know why his best friend's body language changed. He knew he needed to start from the beginning for everything to make sense.

"I admit that the fight was partly my fault," Lucas said backtracking his story a little. He leaned forward and wrapped his hands around his coffee mug as if he needed to hold onto something for dear life. It wasn't easy for him to admit his fault.

"Because you were defending me?"

The teenage boy ignored the question. "We were scrimmaging and I was distracted by Peyton."

Lucas couldn't look his best friend in the eye. He was ashamed that he allowed himself to be entranced by the curly blonde. All he wanted to do was play basketball and that was becoming increasingly more difficult. There was a time when playing basketball was the only easy thing in his life and now it was the most difficult.

"Wait, this is about Peyton?" she asked angrily. She was upset because she didn't trust Peyton and the last thing Lucas needed was a distraction like her.

"Yeah, I don't think Nathan's taking the breakup well. I wasn't paying attention and I managed to trip over my feet when Nathan bumped into me. I know he did it on purpose, but I probably would've done the same to him." His blue eyes finally fell on Haley.

"I don't understand." Haley was getting frustrated because she still wanted to know what Nathan said about her.

"Haley, focus. Nathan bumped me and I fell to the floor then when practice was over he made a comment about you. He caught me staring at Peyton and he said she wasn't worth it, but you were so I threw the first punch."

The brunette sank in her chair. Her emotions were all over the place. She was upset, frustrated and shocked. She didn't understand why Nathan would react that way when he just admitted to her that he didn't feel any loss over the breakup. He must've lied to her and why wouldn't he? He didn't owe her the truth. She was no poster child for the truth; in fact, she was the complete opposite. But why make a comment like that about her? What was Nathan getting at?

"I'm sorry, Hales," said Lucas taking her hand in his. "Truthfully I don't know if I hit him because of you or Peyton."

"Great, here I am thinking you were defending my honor when you were probably defending Peyton's. Peyton Sawyer, who you had never uttered a word to until Friday." She pulled her hand away from his. Now she was upset because her best friend was torn. For years, it had always been the two of them against the world, so it hurt a bit to hear him say he might've been defending some other girl, a girl he really didn't know, at least not the way he knew Haley.

"You should probably stay away from Peyton unless you want a black eye to go with that bruise. I imagine this fight may not be over. Isn't that they way it works when a girl is involved? You boys get all territorial and puff your chest, throw punches and insults."

"Hales, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to be caught up in this high school drama."

"Then don't, Luke. Don't put yourself in the middle of it. Stay away from Peyton unless you know that's what you really want."

Lucas adjusted his body and sat up in the chair. He needed to get his priorities in order. However, he feared that meant getting along with his younger brother, which was an idea he still refused to entertain.

"Do you think my mom will show mercy and let me go to the River Court?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"What exactly did your mom say after she talked to Whitey?"

"She yelled. She said I needed to get along with Nathan if I wanted to continue to play basketball."

"Do you think that will ever happen?" the brunette asked thinking about what Nathan said. He was skeptic if they'd ever get along.

"For the sake of the team I will do my best but he's got to meet me halfway." Lucas took a drink of his now cold coffee. "You need to remember I'm not the problem here, he is."

"I'm sure he'd say the same about you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas was surprised by Haley's statement. It sounded like she was taking Nathan's side. "You forget he started this by bumping into me."

"Luke, you admitted your part in this. You admitted you did something wrong," she said upset that he was changing his story.

"Why are you getting upset with me? Are you saying I deserved to be bumped? I deserved to be humiliated?"

The dirty blonde adjusted his posture again and his body tensed as he grew angry. He didn't understand how this conversation took a wrong turn.

"No, but you said it was partially your fault for the fight. It just sounds like you're changing your story to make Nathan out to be the bad guy."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "Nathan _is_ the bad guy."

Lucas got up from the table no longer able to talk to his best friend. He no longer recognized the brunette who sat in front of him. He suddenly felt as if she were a stranger. He placed his hands around the back of his neck trying to massage the tension that grew by the second.

"What's going on, Haley? I'm trying real hard not to be upset."

"Upset about what, Luke? I want to help you, but you are making bad decisions," she said raising her voice at the boy. She could not ever recall a time when she felt so angry with him.

The dirty-blonde teenage boy turned his back to her and clenched his fists trying to keep his anger under control. The best friends had never fought like this and he didn't know how to deal with the brunette.

"Lucas, sit down, please," Haley said seeing her best friend enraged. "Remember why you left the River Court."

"I'm starting to think I never should have left, and this argument between us isn't about basketball anymore."

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, but you are doing your best to start one with me. I have done nothing wrong!" she yelled finally having enough. "You needed me and I came so please sit down."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I forced you to come," he said placing his hand over his heart mockingly. "Silly me I thought I could talk to my best friend."

Lucas kicked the stool at the counter and exited the café without saying another word.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen Roe shouted as she came out from the kitchen. She was surprised by her son's action and upset that he would run out in such a manner.

The older brunette stood behind the counter for a second before walking over to Haley. She took a seat beside her knowing the teenager needed comfort. She had seen fights between the two of them but never of this caliber. She gently placed her hand on Haley's shoulder to offer comfort.

"It's my fault, Karen." She looked at the woman with tears in her eyes. She sat in disbelief. How did the conversation get so out of control?

"What's wrong?" She asked as she then put her arm around the girl and ran her hand up and down her arm trying to sooth her.

"I'm not a good friend and I haven't been." Haley wiped the slow rolling tears from her cheeks. "He needs my support and all I did was point out how I thought he was wrong." The young brunette shook her head. "Honestly, I'm not sure what just happened. It all seems to be a blur."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Haley. He's dealing with a lot."

Haley nodded in agreement, but she too was dealing with a lot. Keeping her tutor sessions with Nathan a secret was taking its toll. It caused her to think irrationally. She had to fix her and Lucas' relationship, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be honest with him and that made their friendship difficult.

"The two of you have known each other for so long that Lucas should understand your point of view. He should hear you out. He shouldn't be acting this way. I did not raise my son to act so irrationally," Karen said sternly.

Haley fell deeper into the wooden chair and sighed. She wondered if she should disclose to Karen what was really happening. She looked at the woman and wondered what advice she would give her if she told her the truth.

"There's so much more going on though. I don't think he's telling either one of us what is happening. I think he's just dealing with much more than he expected," Haley said deciding to cover her lie.

"Well he shouldn't be picking fights or yelling at his best friend. Against my better judgment I'm going to let him be for the night."

The young brunette leaned over and hugged the mother figure. She still remembered the first time she had met Karen. The woman was so warm and welcoming. A smile slowly formed across her face as she recalled telling Karen at the ripe age of 6-years-old that she would stick around. _"I come from a big family Karen so I'll let you adopt me. I think you and Lucas could stand a girl around here."_

"I need to go find him and talk some sense into that stubborn son of yours," the brunette said as the memory reminded her why her and Lucas were friends in the first place. She knew exactly where to find her best friend.

"You need bend your knees more," the older man said as his form came into view from under the awning.

"What's that saying, 'If it's not broke, don't fix it,'" Nathan said as he shot another free throw without making the suggested adjustment. The dark-haired boy watched at the ball spun just perfectly and fell through the net. He chased the rebound and walked back to the free throw line.

"There's also that other saying, 'Father knows best.'" Dan Scott ran over to his son and knocked the basketball out of his hands. Then shot a layup off the plastic backboard.

"You forget, Nathan, this was my game. I know a lot about basketball so I would heed my advice." Dan roughly passed the ball to his son who stood quietly listening to his father's garbage.

"How could I forget, dad. You take every opportunity you get to remind me that you know it all," he said dribbling. "If I need help, I'll ask."

Nathan drove to the basket and Dan stepped in front of him harshly blocking the attempted shot from the low block. Nathan took a hard fall onto the concrete. Luckily he turned his body so he didn't fall on his back.

Dan bent down as if to offer his son help off the ground but instead he said, "I'd help you but you didn't ask." He laughed and picked up the basketball placing it beside his son who remained on the ground.

"Oh good I'm glad you're here. You need to save my son from that bottom feeder he had over earlier," he said to the blonde as he walked back into the house.

Peyton smiled weakly at the eldest Scott not knowing what he was talking about. While dating Nathan she tried her hardest to avoid his father. It was hard enough dealing with Nathan. She didn't need to deal with Dan as well. She watched as Dan disappeared then turned back to see Nathan still on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"You all right?" she said running to his side offering her hand to help him.

"I'm fine," he said getting to his feet without her help. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the River Court with Lucas?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said disregarding his second question.

She strained under the lamppost light to see the bruise on his jaw line. Lucas hit him spot on.

"Does that hurt?" she asked pointing to the purplish spot.

"I can still play basketball that's all that matters." He picked up the basketball and walked over to the bench that was at the edge of the driveway. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. I am genuinely concerned, Nate. You don't date someone for almost a year and not care about them."

Peyton slowly approached the dark-haired boy and when he didn't give her any indication that she shouldn't come closer, she sat beside him. The two sat in silence for about a minute.

"What happened today anyway?"

Nathan looked at her raising his eyebrow. He didn't want to have this discussion with her. He had never been a good conversationalist and he never considered her to be a good listener, but that was probably because they never really talked.

"Seriously?" Peyton nodded. "Whitey always says we'll play like we practice and Lucas wasn't focused. He was sloppy and distracted by you. I can't play with a distracted guard."

"Sounds like someone is jealous," she said lightly punching him on his arm in an attempt to lighten the mood. She didn't know how to react to his statement. She didn't believe that was the truth. She knew there was more that he wasn't telling her.

"Peyton, it's really not like that, but if you need to believe that then I can't stop you."

Nathan got up and began dribbling feeling slightly uncomfortable discussing his basketball issues or any other issues he may have with his ex-girlfriend. He took an outside jump shot and watched as it fell through the net.

"Then what is it about Nathan?" The blonde chased after the basketball so she could get his full attention. She wanted to make an effort at listening.

"Basketball," he said softly. "It's always been about basketball."

The cheerleader spun the ball in her hands and sighed. At the root of everything was basketball even if there was more to the story. It was Nathan, her and basketball in their relationship. She could've walked away from cheerleading, but Nathan couldn't walk away from basketball. She wholeheartedly believed that. She had witnessed many battles between Nathan and his father about basketball and striving to be the best on the court.

"Then you are jealous. You're jealous of Lucas." She passed him the ball. "Basketball is a team sport, Nate and you need Lucas. Without Lucas you don't have much game. Admit it. You know I'm right."

The dark-haired boy turned away from the blonde because she was right. The Ravens needed someone, not necessarily Lucas, but a player like him. It was just Nathan's luck that it turned out to be his older half brother. Truth was, Lucas could make him shine and help his game, but that was a hard truth to face.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Nate. It makes you more of a jerk and I didn't think that was possible until today."

"It's not easy. I don't know why everyone thinks having Lucas and me on the same court, in the same circle of friends is easy."

"Everyone?" Peyton said curious as to who everyone was. She thought back to Dan's comment when she showed up at the house. "You mean Haley?"

Nathan was surprised by her question. He was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. He didn't want to open up to her. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but Peyton spoke first.

"Maybe you should listen to her. She would know best."

"Are you finished?" he said tired of all the unsolicited advice.

The blonde nodded yes and headed toward the street. She paused as she came in line with her ex.

"I don't know what your intention is with Haley, but you're playing with fire. I can assure you if you hurt her, playing your precious basketball game will become hell. Lucas will make sure of that."

Nathan stared at her as she exited the driveway. Peyton was the last person he expected to show up. Their relationship didn't dictate a long standing friendship despite having known each other for years. His mind was clouded with school, basketball and Haley. He didn't know what was happening. Life seemed so much easier weeks ago when he began his tutoring sessions.

He thought things were put in perspective when he saw Peyton and Lucas on the porch at the party. A part of him was relieved, which was odd because until that moment he hadn't realized he didn't care all that much about Peyton, at least not in the way a boyfriend should. However, that moment of clarity was when things became foggy. He needed to find a way to clear his mind. He kept reminding himself that basketball was all that mattered, all that he needed; however, there was a nagging feeling that he needed something more. That maybe he wanted something more.

"You shouldn't have left the way you did," the brunette said catching the rebound from the net as she walked up on her best friend shooting hoops at his sanctuary.

"You shouldn't have sided with Nathan," he said putting his hands out wanting Haley to pass him the ball.

Haley rolled her eyes and chucked the ball at him.

"That's not what I did, Luke." Lucas took a jump shot ignoring his best friend. "Lucas Eugene Scott."

The dirty blonde winced at his full name and Haley once again caught the rebound.

"I don't know what happened on the court today. All I wanted was to play basketball and instead I got a whole sleuth of problems."

"You know how it works Lucas. We used to make fun of those people – you know the cheerleaders and jocks," she said walking toward him.

She laughed when he sighed and hung his head knowing she was right.

"I'm one of them," he said whining. "I'm becoming one of them, aren't I?"

She laughed again handing him the basketball. Funny thing was she didn't see her best friend as "one of them." She saw a teenage boy struggling with trying to fit in just as any teenager.

"Luke, you just need to stay grounded and that's why you have me."

Lucas took a seat on the ground and Haley followed. The brunette gently squeezed his knee.

"You had to have realized what you were getting yourself into Luke. Stepping off this court and onto that court was a huge change in itself. You need to remember why you joined the team."

He smiled at the brunette. He appreciated her so much at this moment. He got wrapped up in the so-called perk of being a jock at Tree Hill. He was still stuck in the moment with Peyton and it was interfering with the one thing he wanted most – playing basketball.

"I joined to play, Hales, not for the popularity and not to be closer to Peyton, but I admit it's quite a perk," he said and his best friend playfully hit him. "I just want to play."

Haley smiled at his statement. If only he knew how alike him and Nathan were. She could count the times his younger brother had told her that very statement. They had a common ground – basketball – yet both were too blind to see it.

"Maybe you can somehow find a way to start over," she bit her lip waiting for a response.

"You mean with Nathan, right? Hales, I don't plan on shaking hands and making up. As far as Nathan and I are concerned," he paused and looked at his best friend who just stared at him, listening. "We just have to take that one day at a time."

"That sounds wonderful, but what about Peyton?"

Lucas sighed.

"Maybe you and I could just crawl back into our little hole and forget this parallel universe?"

Haley laughed at the suggestion.

"I know you like Peyton it's just, she's … well Peyton. I want you to be happy but I don't want you to be disappointed if it turns out that she's not what you thought she was from afar. I know how long you've wanted to just speak to the girl."

The dirty blonde hung his head embarrassed because he had waited years for that moment.

"I'm not going to worry about Peyton. If something happens, it needs to happen organically, when we both least expect it."

The brunette took Lucas' hand in hers. For the first time in weeks, she completely understood her best friend. She felt on the same page as him and wanted to freeze this moment. She knew there was an outside world that both of them would need to get back to, but she wanted to remain in the bubble because for the first time in weeks as she stared at the boy across from her, she felt like they were once again on the same planet.


	7. Sweet Emotion

**Chapter 7: **Sweet Emotion

_I have never been good at expressing my emotions. Citizen Cope said it best, "These feelings won't go away. __They've been knockin' me sideways. __They've been knockin' me out lately. __Whenever you come around me. __These feelings won't go away. __They've been knockin' me sideways. __I keep thinking in a moment that t__ime will take them away, b__ut these feelings won't go away." Now if only I could find a tangible way to understand those feelings I might know what to do with them._

There was a slight breeze coming from the river nearby and the sunlight bounced off the water creating a sparkle. The dark-haired boy sat waiting patiently at the same table on the dock he had always met his tutor at. He reached into his letterman jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone wondering what time it was. He was sure the brunette was running late.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," the voice behind him said.

Haley placed her petite hand on his shoulder drawing Nathan's attention to her. Her long brown hair was slightly flying in the wind and it framed her face perfectly. The sunlight created a halo-like glow around her only enhancing the young girl's natural beauty. Nathan smiled at the breathtaking sight realizing he was speechless.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I'm sorry," she said taking a seat in front of him and quickly removing her bag from her shoulder. She quickly began rummaging through her bag to get the study materials laid out on the table.

"For the record, I was early," he said pulling out his English book. "Don't make it habit, James."

Haley felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She felt so embarrassed. She had stayed out late with Lucas at the River Court. They lost track of time and when the two finally made it back to the café, Karen had changed her mind and had another discussion with Lucas about his behavior.

"Are you with me?" the blue-eyed boy asked waving his hand in her face trying to get her attention.

"Uh? Sorry I zoned out," the brunette said finally looking at Nathan.

"Wow, I must be in a parallel universe. You zoned out and I was here early. Is everything all right?" He began thumbing through the English book searching for the next lesson.

"Yeah … not exactly." She said finally pulling out the book she needed; however, she hesitated to open it. "You didn't tell me what happened yesterday."

Everything seemed right in the world for once, but she had to ask. She needed to know why the boy who sat in front of her didn't disclose the full story. Her curiosity got the better of her.

Nathan crinkled his nose in confusion. Yesterday, for the first time he can remember, he didn't try to avoid the topic or make up a story. He could recall several times he made up a story to Peyton just to get her to stop asking him questions, but with Haley he found himself being honest.

"I told you Lucas and I got into a fight. I could've lied."

"You didn't lie because you knew Lucas would tell me so why wouldn't you tell me what caused the fight?"

Nathan sighed and ran his hands over his face. He searched his memory realizing he had conveniently forgot to mention his comment. So he didn't lie exactly, but he didn't tell her the truth either.

"Haley, I didn't think it was important. I thought the important thing was that Lucas and I fought. What caused the fight doesn't matter. What matters is what happened and I told you what happened."

The brunette rested her head in her hand. She wanted honesty if they were going to be friends and she just assumed that he understood that.

"It is important though. Why couldn't you be honest with me? Why would you say anything about me to Lucas?"

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you everything kind of like how you didn't tell Lucas about us when he asked if you knew me?"

Haley knew he was right. He avoided the question yesterday and she let him change the subject. However, she appreciated that he volunteered part of the truth when she saw him.

"Nathan, let's begin. I don't want to waste anymore time," she said softly changing the subject.

Nathan reached across the table and grabbed her right hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest. I didn't want you to be upset at what I said," his traced circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "And just so you know, I meant what I told him. People think I'm a jerk but what about Lucas, he has something really great in front of him and he's chasing the unattainable."

The brunette gulped suddenly feeling nervous around Nathan. The teenage boy was known to be overly charming, but this was different. This wasn't Nathan's normal act. Her hazel eyes met his baby blue eyes and she saw his vulnerability. Could it be possible that he was allowing himself to be stripped down in front of her?

"We should … English … we should get back to English," she sputtered out and slowly withdrew her hand.

Nathan smiled realizing he flustered her. He didn't know where the words came from, but he meant it all. He couldn't figure out if Haley was interested in Lucas or if Lucas was interested in her but it didn't make sense for his brother not to be. He had observed their chemistry and naturally assumed they would eventually figure out what was right in front of them.

"Maybe I should tutor you this morning since English seems to be almost a foreign language."

Haley smiled at his statement and reached over to open his book to the correct lesson.

"Let's begin," she said softly as her hazel eyes connected with his blue eyes. Her stomach fluttered as she stared at him and a smile stretched across his face before he turned his attention to the page she opened.

Peyton's curly hair blew in the wind as she drove up in her Comet with the peddle to the metal. She honked her horn at some unsuspecting freshman who had walked right into the parking spot she was trying to pull into.

"Watch where you are going!" she yelled at the startled boy. Just beyond the scrawny boy she spotted Lucas walking across the parking lot all by himself, which she thought was odd because she was sure him and Haley were attached at the hip.

"P. Sawyer!" The brunette sprung up right beside the black car. "P. Sawyer, you're late! I had to decorate most of the lockers by myself this morning. My damn squad, including my BFF, practically all stood me up."

The blonde kept her eyes on Lucas as he crossed in front of her car never turning his head to look at her.

"Earth to Peyton," Brooke said flaying her left arm in front of the blonde, which elicited no response from her best friend.

The brunette followed the dirty blonde as he walked past the two cheerleaders once she noticed Peyton's gaze locked on the basketball player. She smiled as she observed his nonchalant walk, a kind of "I don't care attitude." She got lost for a second and was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her best friend's voice.

"B. Davis, don't even think about it!" Peyton said frustrated that her best friend was honing in on Lucas Scott. Flirting with Nathan never bothered her, but she didn't feel that way when it came to the blonde. She wouldn't allow Brooke to throw herself at Lucas. She wanted a chance.

"P. Sawyer, what's going on?"

Peyton climbed out of her car and shrugged her shoulders. She slammed her car door rather hard, upset with the brunette and the teenage boy who didn't bother looking her way.

"He hasn't talked to me since Friday night. What kind of guy does that?" Brooke bit her lip not knowing what to say. "I broke up with Nathan, I'm free game and he hasn't said anything to me."

"Well, he did stare at you yesterday. Maybe he's playing hard to get?" That was all the brunette could offer her best friend because her next line of thinking would've set the curly blonde off. She thought maybe Lucas wasn't interested. That could be possible.

The curly blonde walked around her car and snaked her left arm through Brooke's right arm, hooking arms as they walked toward the building.

"Have you thought about talking to him? You know it is the 21st Century, a girl can ask a guy out."

"I don't know. I'm going to wait and see how …" Peyton trailed off as she saw her ex boyfriend in the distance walking a few strides ahead of his tutor. "Well, well …" she whispered.

"Peyton," Brooke said once again trying to get her best friend's attention. "Is that Nathan and … who is that?"

Nathan darted to the right trying to cut through the parking lot in an effort to not be seen with Haley. Both had left the dock later than usual and the high school was filling up quickly. If Haley wanted to keep the charade up, he had to dodge the eyes of several Tree Hill teenagers.

"What are you doing?" the petite brunette asked halting him mid step. Against his better judgment he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Where's Lucas, Hales?"

"Don't know," she said now understanding his movement. "I'll see you around," she said giving him a head nod without realizing her action.

Nathan smiled at the gesture and turned back around heading to the building from clear across the parking lot, far away from Haley.

"That's the girl who's always with Lucas," Brooke said as Peyton unhooked arms with her. "I don't get it." Brooke crinkled her nose in confusion trying to piece together what little information she knew. She wondered how she could be so out of the loop as the cheerleader captain.

"We need to talk Nate," the blonde said cutting him off from entering the school.

"Not now Peyton. " he said harshly noticing she was upset. However, he couldn't imagine it was directed at him considering the olive branch she extended last night.

"Then I guess I'll just talk to your tutor and here she comes." Nathan grabbed Peyton by her arm and dragged her inside with him. The last thing he needed was a big confrontation between Haley and Peyton. When his ex-girlfriend was this angry there was no telling what she would do.

"What the hell do you want Peyton?" the dark-haired boy asked through gritted teeth wanting to keep the conversation just barely above a whisper.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Nathan stared at her completely clueless. "Are you dating her? Is that why you didn't fight me when I broke up with you?"

The blonde's voice was a little loud and Lucas looked at the commotion from behind his locker door. The dark-haired boy noticed the attention and pulled the lanky girl into a hug. He dropped his head to her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"There … is … nothing … going … on," he spoke slowly so maybe she would finally understand. He pulled back as he felt her breathing back to normal and her body relax. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"If you want to get back together then we can talk about it, but I know, I know that's not what you want. Honestly, I don't want that either."

Lucas furrowed his brow as he watched the scene unfold. His eyes wandered to the door of the building and saw Haley enter. He noticed her blank expression as she too watched the exes.

Nathan's blue eyes darted to Haley and back to Peyton. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he felt as if he were just caught red handed.

"Peyton, we can talk at lunch." The blonde nodded as all eyes were on her. She touched her right cheek feeling embarrassed by her action. She was upset about Lucas, not Nathan and she managed to project those feelings on the younger Scott. Slowly, she backed away from the dark-haired boy. As their eyes met, both knew the absurdity of the moment.

"Oops," Brooke said when she bumped into a frozen Haley. "Why are you just standing here Lucas' girl?" The cheerleader gave her the once over before catching up with her best friend.

"What the hell happened, Sawyer?"

The blue-eyed boy left the cheerleaders standing in the middle of the hallway. As he walked by Lucas, the older Scott glared. Nathan wanted nothing more than to get out of there. He felt like an intruder on what used to be his territory.

"What happened over there?" Lucas asked his best friend once she finally reached him.

"I'm not sure," she said running her hand through her hair. Haley looked around the hallway trying to find Nathan. She had to talk to him. She didn't understand Peyton's outburst. Nothing was going on between her and Nathan and nothing ever would.

"Hales?" the dirty blonde waved his hand in her face trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, Luke," she said finally laying her eyes on him.

"Are you all right?" Haley pressed her lips together and just shook her head yes. "Let's get to class." The pair walked down the hallway in silence with Peyton and Brooke's eyes on them.

Once again midday had arrived and Haley impatiently waited for Nathan as she leaned against the wall behind a row of lockers. She didn't want her best friend to spot her waiting around, but she had to talk to the younger Scott brother.

"You stalking me, James?" the tall, dark-haired boy asked as he came up from her left side.

"You scared me," she whispered and quickly began walking toward the Tutor Center.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nathan reached for her arm, but stopped realizing they were in the hallway surrounded by a myriad of teenagers on their way to class or lunch.

The brunette ducked into the room, but Nathan hesitated to follow. Haley turned around realizing he hadn't followed her. As the bell rang, the hallway cleared and Nathan entered the room.

"Don't you have a lunch date?" he asked curious as to why she was waiting for him.

"You are so frustrating sometimes," she said barely above a whisper afraid someone would hear their conversation. Nathan smirked at her comment.

"I don't even know why I dragged you in here," she said making a beeline toward the door.

"Hales, wait." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him. "Can we ever be seen together? Can we stop having to duck into classrooms to talk?"

She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say. She was curious about this morning's scene. She wasn't sure what she walked up on.

"What did Peyton want?" she finally asked. "What was that scene in the hallway this morning?"

"She's jealous that's the only explanation I have. She wanted to break up and now she's backtracking. I don't need the push and pull anymore. I mean it when I say I just need basketball."

The brunette was a little hurt by his words. All he needed was basketball. She couldn't compete with a game. She knew very well the difficulty in competing with a sport since she had felt it was hard to reach out to Lucas because he had become so consumed with the game.

"If I don't leave now, I'll never make it to lunch." She gave him a small wave but before she could walk away, he spoke.

"I don't want to be with Peyton. It's … it's important that you know that." His piercing blue eyes locked on her hazel eyes. "It's not about Peyton."

"I got that. If it were up to you, you would spend all your time with basketball."

She turned on her heels, but Nathan crossed the room and reached for her hand. She was uncertain as to what was happening with her. This morning was the first time she realized that her heart beat rapidly when she was around the dark-haired boy. He not only frustrated her but also flustered her. Her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't think straight. It seemed like yesterday everything made sense for once in a long a time, but today her life was a jumble. She silently cursed and pushed her emotions down, suppressing them seemed best as the dark-haired boy held onto her hand.

"I don't know how to do this," he said letting her hand drop at her side.

"Do what exactly?" the brunette asked confused. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and wondered if the younger Scott could hear it too. "What exactly are you trying to do, but can't?"

The blue-eyed boy nervously held onto the straps of his backpack. He didn't know where to begin. He hadn't admitted it, but the petite girl left him speechless most of the time. Despite his plea of wanting to discuss something other than a school subject, he wasn't sure he could. Haley James managed to do something no other girl had ever done — distract him.

"I'm not perfect. I have my fair share of family issues." For the first time since she had been tutoring him, Haley noticed the sadness in his baby, blue eyes. She pressed her lips together and listened closely as he continued. "I don't know how to be someone who is worthy to be seen with you?"

Haley's heart dropped as the words left Nathan's mouth. Had she made him unworthy? Who had she become?

"Do you mind if I sit?" the blonde asked with uncertainty and waited for a response from Lucas. The tall blonde had debated internally if she should bother with the older Scott brother, but she worked up enough nerve when she saw him all by himself.

The blue-eyed boy looked up from his book and briefly studied her posture. You could tell a lot by a person's body language and the way she stood with her arms across her chest, he knew she was worried about being rejected, though her request was small and not unreasonable.

He lifted his right hand and motioned for her to sit across from him. She dropped her arms as if to say, "Thank goodness." She climbed onto the seat in front of him and he turned back to his book wanting to finish the page he had been reading.

"Were you stood up too?" He peered up from the book then shut it though he hadn't finished the page. He noted that she was being impatient.

"I guess, I hadn't really noticed," he said realizing that his best friend hadn't shown up. "Were you waiting for someone?"

"Nathan," she said without hesitation. Her eyes wandered around the area in search of him, but there was no sign. "He said we could talk during lunch, but honestly there's no reason for us to talk."

Lucas propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand. The conversation was very disconnected so he wasn't sure what the curly, blonde wanted. He felt she was trying too hard.

"Were you telling the truth the other night?" Peyton tugged on the cuff of her black leather jacket nervously at Lucas' question. "Are you and Nathan done?"

"I …" she trailed off not wanting to discuss her and Nathan because there was no her and Nathan.

"Why would you want to be with him?" The dirty blonde picked at the corner of his hardback book. "You seem … seemed miserable."

The curly-haired cheerleader placed her hands on the bench and shrugged. It was at that moment she realized Lucas Scott didn't know her. She had her share of problems that often dictated her mood, which was more often than not miserable.

"Misery loves company," she responded and an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "Listen, Lucas I didn't come over here to discuss Nathan and me," she said finally getting around to what she really wanted to talk about. "Friday night, you genuinely seemed interested in me and … well … I don't understand. I thought …"

Lucas tilted his head and thought back to Friday night then back to yesterday. He had quite the high and low within the span of four days all because of basketball and Peyton. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't rush into things and you just broke up with Nathan. Aren't those wounds fresh?"

Peyton felt foolish for attempting to converse with the teenage boy. She didn't have answers. She wasn't expecting this conversation to be so difficult, like pulling teeth.

"Was that just a line? All that talk about love and it being special, was that just a line? You're no better than Nathan!" She roughly stood up from the table and Lucas' body shot straight up at the mere comparison between him and his so-called younger brother.

"Wait just a second," Lucas said rising from his seat as the anger built. "I meant what I said. It wasn't some line and don't you dare compare me to Nathan. Nathan and I are nothing alike. You don't know me well enough to even make that judgment."

Peyton leaned onto the table so Lucas would understand where she was coming from.

"You don't know me either, and you know nothing about my relationship with Nathan yet you fed me that crap about loving someone who invades your heart. Then you don't utter one word to me. The only gesture was a fist to Nathan's face. So whom is judging whom?"

The dirty blonde turned away from the blonde needing a quick second to pull himself together. For years he had held Peyton Sawyer in the highest regard and here she stood in all her glory that he had created and nothing was going the way he thought it would.

"I meant what I said Friday," he said again calmer. "You shouldn't love the one you're with. Everyone deserves to be loved, truly loved, so much that you can't breathe or your heart races at the thought."

"That doesn't explain you giving me the cold shoulder," she said taking a seat again deciding to give him another chance.

"What was that scene this morning with Nathan? I don't want to be the other guy, Peyton. If you still want to be with …"

"I had a relapse. I was upset about you and just acted out. I don't want to be with Nathan and I'm pretty sure he's over me. Hell he might've already moved on."

Lucas finally sat back down and raised his eyebrows at the blonde's comment. Nathan didn't appear to be preoccupied with another girl. The fight was clearly about Peyton yesterday. At the end of the day he didn't care, he just refused to be caught in the middle.

"It sounds like jealousy."

"I'm a little hurt because he seems to be taking the break up in stride. How can you date someone for almost a year and just be over him or her in a blink of eye? Contrary to what you think, we had good times." The cheerleader placed her arms on the tabletop and crossed her right leg over her left. She felt as if she shared too much with Lucas. She thought she should've been having this conversation with Nathan.

"I can't speak for Nathan," the dirty blonde said reaching for Peyton's left hand. "I can only speak for myself and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not knowing what to say."

The curly-haired girl smiled softly at the boy as she allowed him to hold her hand. With Nathan their relationship came easy since he was the star of the basketball team and she was a cheerleader. The common ground was the typical high school pair —jock and cheerleader. The same couldn't be said about her and Lucas though. They weren't the typical high school twosome because truthfully she didn't care about cheerleading and though he played basketball she knew he had more depth than the assumptions people made about athletes.

The girl reached into her school bag and pulled out a portfolio. She hesitated before sliding it in front of Lucas. He looked at her quizzically not knowing what the folder held. Peyton turned the black, leather folder to face right side up at the dirty blonde before opening it. Staring at Lucas was a sketch of him on the back porch of the beach house.

"Cheerleading is just my side gig," the blonde said as her lips stretched into a smile. She needed to share one of the most important things with him and her art was a window into her soul.

"Nathan, I …" the brunette didn't know where to begin. "I'm sorry if I make you feel inferior."

"Hales, it's not that. I can't compete with Lucas. I will never be Lucas and I don't want to be, but I don't want to continue to be this secret because of Lucas. What's the worse that would happen if he knew you were tutoring me?"

The brunette shook her head not having any other response for him. The secret had gone on too long for her to go back to her best friend and be honest with him.

"This isn't a competition, Nathan. You aren't competing for anything. I am your tutor, but I happen to be Lucas' best friend. I could've been more persistent that day you came to me. I could've reassigned you, but I didn't. I wanted to give you a chance and I'd like to think we've made progress."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes at the teenage girl. The only progress that had been made was the improvement of his grades. Their relationship was strictly professional despite his effort to make it more. He saw something in Haley he had never seen in any other girl and he wanted to get to know her. It would be easy to manipulate her but he didn't want to no matter how he felt about Lucas.

"Three things," he said finally relaxing as he dropped his hands from his book bag straps. The brunette tilted her head at him in confusion. "Tell me three things you like about me."

Haley hesitated unsure where she should begin. The task could be easy or difficult depending on where she began.

"I like that you're so patient with me when I don't understand," he began. "I like your smile when I get the answer correct." The brunette bit her bottom lip at the second compliment. Nathan smiled in return. "I know you think I'm not looking but I am. I notice. When I understand your face lights up and you can't help but smile."

The dark-haired boy took a step closer to Haley and slowly raised his right hand to graze her cheek. He ran his fingertips lightly over her high cheekbone before cupping her face by placing his left hand on her other cheek. He stared into her hazel eyes as he moved a half step closer to her once he realized she didn't back away from him.

"I am jealous," he whispered breathlessly. His breathing was erratic as he felt his heart beating rapidly from standing in such close proximity to the brunette. "I like your loyalty to Lucas and I am jealous of it."

The confession hung in the air. Haley's chest rose and fell quickly as Nathan stood so close. She swore she could feel his warm breath on her. She placed her hands over his and was taken out of the moment when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The petite brunette jumped back and looked at the clock on the wall. She missed lunch with her best friend. She spent an entire lunch with Nathan. She suddenly felt parched and licked her lips.

"You should probably get going," Nathan said taking a step back. He had shared the piece of information he had been afraid to say out loud. As the weeks went by he knew he couldn't compete with the years Haley and Lucas had spent together growing up. From their first meeting she had stood up for Lucas and looking back he admired that. He didn't know what loyalty was until he saw her fierceness.

Haley turned to walk out of the Tutor Center without saying a word, but silently cursed before she reached the doorway. She seemed to be great at walking away lately. As Nathan had pointed out on several occasions her silence spoke volumes.

"I like that you aren't perfect. I may not show it, but I like your imperfections," she said before she exited the room.

Nathan stood in the middle of the room unsure of what was happening between Haley and him. His head was foggy and his heart was racing. It was a strange feeling. With Peyton he never once stopped to truly feel anything. He thought their friendship was enough to get them through their romantic relationship, but he never tried. He didn't know how to discuss or show his emotions. He sure as hell didn't allow Peyton to share her feelings or thoughts with him. Everything with Haley was a new experience.

As he left the center he couldn't help but smile at Haley's parting comment. Maybe he didn't need to be perfect. But if perfection wasn't the key to earning Haley's trust, what was?

**A/N: Opening quote credit: **_**Sideways **_**by Citizen Cope. I apologize for the delay in updating, but I had a major rewrite on this chapter so hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews it's much appreciated :) **


	8. Imperfect

**A/N: Bummer, no reviews on the last chapter :( Hopefully you enjoy this chapter more. Feedback is much appreciated :D**

**_Chapter 8:_** Imperfect

_Nobody's perfect. Every morning when I look in the mirror I'm reminded of that. Did I ever think I was perfect? No, but there others who hold me to a higher standard. Perfection is overrated. I don't need to be held on a pedestal._

The locker room was silent as the boys sat with their heads down. Whitey stood near the doors of the locker room with his hands in his suit pockets contemplating what to say. He slowly loosened his blue and black striped tie. The Ravens had a rough night on the court. The only positive was Lucas, who managed to score 25 points, but that wasn't enough for the Ravens.

"We had no offense tonight," the old man finally spoke. He ran his hand over his baldhead as he paced still trying to figure out something inspirational to say. There was always a possibility of a game like tonight, but he had hoped it wouldn't happen this early in the season.

Nathan sat on the bench in front of his locker disgusted. He had the worse night of his basketball career. He couldn't break free from the triple team and when he managed to have an open look, the basketball either hit the back of the rim or hit off the glass too hard. He could only imagine the tongue-lashing his father would give him.

"Our only saving grace was Lucas' outside shots and Nathan, you had some good defensive plays, without both we would've lost by more than 23 points."

The dark-haired boy shook his head. Sure defense was an important part of the game, but tonight it didn't help. Without shots falling, the Ravens couldn't pull out the win. He knew he had to be on his game. He knew he had to make shots. No college would want just a defensive player. He needed to perform and tonight he failed.

"I'll look at the game tape tonight and we'll work over the next two days on a few things. Now go on and get out of here." Whitey disappeared down the hall into his office for a stiff drink.

"Great game, Luke," Jake said giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah, Luke, you were on fire out there. Too bad none of it rubbed off on the rest of us," Pete added.

Nathan rose to his feet and removed the white jersey flinging it into his locker. He felt sick hearing his teammates give Lucas props. This was his team, had always been. He had to shake tonight off or else he would lose his team. The dark-haired boy ran his hands over his face in frustration. He closed his eyes and replayed a few near misses from the night. As he saw the shots over again he made small adjustments in his mind. He took note and decided he would work on those adjustments tomorrow.

Lucas remained seated, slowly a smile formed on his face. His night was bittersweet. It sucked that they lost, but he had another great game. He thought it would take him a few games to get the rhythm of things. He hadn't expected to take the court and play so effortlessly.

The dirty blonde stood up and opened his locker grabbing his towel. He wanted to shower before heading out. He hoped Haley would be up for a celebratory round of miniature golf and coffee.

The brunette leaned against the wall with her brown purse across her body. She had mixed feelings about tonight. Her best friend led the team, but Nathan struggled. She had hoped both would have another good game. Last game seemed to have brought the brothers together, but a bad game for either could tear them apart. She wished both would see basketball for what it was — just a game.

"We missed you at lunch," the curly blonde said as she approached Haley.

The brunette rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that her and Lucas would need to designate a different after game meeting spot.

"Don't worry though, Lucas and I had a great lunch together. Funny thing though, I noticed Nathan was also MIA."

"And?" Haley said not taking the bait. She managed to dodge the lunch subject with Lucas so she wasn't going to reveal anything to Peyton.

"P. Sawyer, let's get out of here." Brooke said when she reached her best friend. She looked at her best friend then at Haley. She sensed the tension in the air.

"There's some serious bad energy here," she said pointing between the two of them. Both girls glared at her and she took the hint.

All right," she said drawing out the words. "I'll meet you outside unless we're waiting for Nathan?" Her eyes brightened when she spoke his name. "He had rough night, I'm sure he needs some cheering up." She nudged her best friend with her hip.

Haley furrowed her eyebrow and Peyton rolled her eyes. Brooke's idea of cheering up wasn't on the blonde's agenda. She was more concerned about Lucas.

"If you're waiting for Nathan then I'm leaving without you," the blonde responded then turned away from the two brunettes.

Haley had no idea that Brooke liked Nathan. She wondered if that contributed to Peyton and his demise. He never mentioned her, but then again he had never mentioned the blonde either. He never spoke of his relationship with Peyton and up until today she hadn't cared. Their interaction had been strictly business.

"Oh, P. Sawyer you're no fun!" Brooke called. "Have fun," she said before running after her best friend.

Haley placed her hair behind her ear and pulled her phone out from her purse looking at the time. She about gave up waiting when the locker room door flew open roughly. She jumped back, startled by the action.

The dark-haired boy noticed her out of the corner of his eye. He took in her appearance. She wore a brown corduroy jacket with a white t-shirt that barely fell under the waistband of her denim jeans that hung perfectly off her hips.

"Sorry, if I scared you," he spoke softly staring intensely at her.

Haley pushed her body off the wall and walked over to him.

"You OK?" she asked brushing her right hand against his left cheek. The gesture was simple and neither anticipated it.

"I don't want to go home. I don't even want to walk out those doors."

She tilted her head as she listened to him. She could tell he was stressed.

"You want to get out here? Come with me, Hales."

The brunette bit her bottom lip hesitating to respond. She didn't want to hurt his feelings especially after what he shared with her today.

"I can't, I'm waiting for …"

"Lucas," he said annoyed. He had a rough game and wanted to get away. He wanted to go somewhere to clear his head, but he wanted to go with her. He hadn't planned on asking, but seeing her waiting a part of him secretly wanted her to be waiting for him. He thought he had closed the gap between them with his confession earlier in the day.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, but I should've known better, right?"

"It's not like that Nathan," she said staring at the floor as she dragged her right foot over her left in a nervous manner.

"Whatever," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered feeling terrible about turning his invitation down.

"I think you should buy your apologizes in bulk because you've been handing them out a lot lately."

He began to walk away and she took a step to run after him, but stop hearing her best friend behind her.

"Hales!" Lucas exclaimed as he busted through the locker room doors.

The dirty blonde sensed an odd tension in the air. He observed the brunette and could tell he had interrupted something. He spotted Nathan down the hall and furrowed his brow. Could that tension have been between his best friend and brother?

The dark-haired boy continued walking down the hall, never turning around when he heard Lucas call after the brunette. He knew it was best just to walk away.

"I …" Haley stumbled to find words as she turned her attention from Nathan's retreating form to Lucas. "You had a great game."

"Is everything all right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to get her attention.

"Yeah," she said and hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

Nathan turned back in time to see the friends in an embrace. He thought his night couldn't get any worse. How could she say there was no need for him to compete with Lucas? He felt she was just lying to herself.

Dan stood in the shadows waiting for his son. As Nathan came into view, he began to clap.

"I'm not in the mood," Nathan said gruffly. The teenager walked right into his father bumping his shoulder harshly.

Dan stumbled back half a step before regaining his footing. He grabbed his son's arm and turned him around.

"Gee, I can't imagine why not," he said sarcastically giving his son, an evil smirk.

"Dad, I don't need to hear this. It was a bad game, but hey at least your other son made you proud. Why don't you dote on him?"

The elder Scott's smile faded and his eyes became darker. He pulled his son closer and through gritted teeth he spoke. "Hey, if you don't step up your game, you're going to lose your team."

The dark-haired boy wrestled out of his father's hold. Dan Scott was more upset than usual tonight. He wondered what really had his father so tweaked.

"No, you're afraid of losing your dream. If I don't perform to the best of my ability you'll lose your precious dream. All of this, hasn't been about me, it's about you vicariously living through me. I can walk away from the game, but you can't. You've proven that time and time again."

Dan didn't buy that last statement. He knew better, he knew his son was just as addicted to the game as he was. He hadn't spent all his time and energy on the importance of putting a ball through a net to have his son wake up one day and quit without giving it a second thought.

"You know what, Nathan, if you don't need this game then quit. That will show me, huh? In the end you'll win and that's what really is important."

Nathan took a step closer to his father and whispered, "You're pathetic."

He left Dan standing under the moonlight by himself. He hated that he played horrible, but that wasn't really bothering him. Haley was bothering him. Just when he thought he was gaining ground with her, she pulled the rug out from under him. The closer he got the farther away she felt.

As he headed into the night, he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into the pocket of his wind pants and pulled it out. The screen showed a letter signaling he had a text message. He opened his phone and read the message.

"I'll call you later."

He replied to the message then closed his phone. He needed to get home before his father so he could get in and out of the house without being cornered again. He didn't have much time and he didn't need his dad holding him up, especially not tonight.

Haley rode in the passenger side of Karen's car with the window down. Lucas had borrowed his mother's car for the day and the two teenagers drove to the café for a round of miniature golf. It felt like ages since they played and the tonight seemed like the perfect night to play a round or two.

As they drove through the streets of Tree Hill, the brunette leaned on the windowsill with her arm exposing the plastic, pink, Cracker Jacks bracelet Nathan had given her. She stared at the childish prize and was taken back to the school hallway where she turned the dark-haired boy down. She turned to look over at her best friend.

"You have a message or something," Lucas said as he had noticed the light illuminating from the flip phone that sat beside his best friend.

She touched her jacket pocket in confusion. She hadn't realized the phone fell out. She picked it up and saw the envelope on the small screen. She opened the phone and read the message: I'll see you in an hour – Nathan.

"Is your mom checking up on you?" the dirty blonde asked as he pulled up in front of the café.

He noticed Haley hadn't been exactly present on the car ride. Something was bothering her and had been for weeks, almost months. There were days when he saw a glimpse of the Haley he truly knew then other days he hardly recognized her.

"Yeah, she got a phone and she's texting like crazy. I told her it was a bad idea, but she insisted she needed a cell phone." The brunette rolled up the window and opened the car door.

"After you," Lucas said holding her door open as she climbed out.

He ushered her into the café placing his hand on the small of her back. Haley felt a chill run through her body at the gesture. Lucas pulled his hand back once he realized his touch could be misconstrued. He had found himself being more flirtatious with his best friend than normal. As the days went by, he began to feel like he was getting his wires crossed. He wasn't sure where his emotions were when it came to the women in his life. Sure Haley had always been there for him and there was definitely an attraction, but ever since he was in fifth grade he had a crush on Peyton Sawyer. He still wanted to give her a chance to prove that his picture perfect idea of her was real and lunch had been a good start.

Lucas stood at the counter watching the brunette pour two cups of coffee. He knew exactly what he had with Haley and he didn't want to ruin it, but there in the back of his head was a tiny voice that questioned, "What if?" His lips stretched out and up across his face forming a huge smile. He smiled at the ridiculous notion of him and Haley; however, if you asked him tomorrow, the notion might not be so ridiculous.

"What is with that goofy grin?" Haley pulled her long, brown hair back into a low ponytail then handed her best friend his cup of coffee. "Let's go. I may have to leave in an hour or so."

"Since when is your curfew before midnight?" Lucas followed her to the back heading to the stairs to the roof.

"My mom isn't feeling well and you know me, I'm always the caregiver so I may need to leave," she said lying for the first time intentionally as the pair began to climb the stairs.

Before she got into the car tonight she had every intention of telling Lucas about her tutor sessions with Nathan, but the brief moment in the hallway with the younger Scott changed her mind. Nathan tugged at her heart as he stood there defeated and hurt. For a split second she wondered if she was too loyal to Lucas. She thought back to the night on the boardwalk. Was she so wrapped up in Lucas' feelings about his younger brother that she just refused to see beyond the assumptions?

"Hales, you going to play?" the dirty blonde asked holding her golf club. He wondered what had her so preoccupied tonight. All he wanted was some time with his best friend.

The blonde sat on the couch in the living room reading. Suddenly she heard the house door shut close and she looked up from her magazine to see her teenage son rush by and up the stairs two at a time. She got off the couch and headed to the stairs in time to see her son round the corner of the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Nathan Scott, where's the fire?"

The boy paused and looked down at his mother Deb. He was surprised to see her since when she left for business she was usually gone for weeks at a time not a day.

"I'm in a hurry," he said before disappearing into his room not having much time to grab a shower and change.

She stepped up onto the first step, but stopped when the front door flew up again.

"Well, I see you've found your way home," Dan Scott said. He closed the door and walked over to the stairs. "Leaving so soon?"

Deb stepped down from the stairs and approached her husband.

"I am here to stay, Dan. You want to tell me what's going on with our son?" She crossed her arms waiting for a response. She had been away on fundraising work that Dan had arranged for her periodically; however, she was beginning to notice the trips were more frequent and longer. She was able to cut her latest trip short so she could return the same day.

"Bad night on the court. He'll get over it. I'll practice with him tomorrow morning before school. Don't worry I have this all under control so you can go back to your fundraising."

Dan turned to enter the living room he needed a stiff drink. First his son embarrassed him on the basketball court and now his wife was back in town.

"I'm not leaving. I'm serious, I'm staying. I haven't been a good parent and I want to fix that," she said still standing by the stairs. She wasn't sure how her husband would react to the news so she braced herself.

Dan poured himself a glass of whiskey. He swished the liquid around by slightly moving his wrist then he brought it up to his mouth to drink. He let the harsh liquor sit on his tongue for a second before he swallowed it. The sting numbed him briefly, but he welcomed it.

"Have you been drinking? Why parent now, I'd say Nathan is doing just fine without you? We'll discuss this in the morning when you've had some rest and aren't as delusional."

The blonde didn't want to have a heated conversation tonight. She knew with Dan Scott she needed to pick her battles and this one could wait till morning when both were better rested and neither had alcohol in their system.

"Enjoy your evening, honey. I'm going to check on our son."

Dan watched as she climbed the stairs and he enjoyed his drink. He didn't believe she would stay for more than a night. He could convince her to work. Truthfully his wife's presence was the least of his worries. He needed to figure out a way to run Lucas off the basketball court if Nathan refused to do it.

Nathan stood in front of his mirror smoothing out his black sweater when he heard a soft knock at the door. He ran his hand through his damp hair trying to comb it, ignoring the knock. It was times like this he wished he had a fire ladder outside his window to make a quick escape.

"Nathan, it's mom. Can I come in?" Deb stood outside the door holding the knob anticipating a yes.

The blue-eyed boy grabbed a brown throw blanket off his bed and swung open his bedroom door. His mother stumbled into the room not having anticipated her son's action.

"What are you doing, mom?" He looked at her confused. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Where are you going? It's late and you have school tomorrow."

Nathan pushed his sleeves up to about his mid forearm.

"Mom, can I borrow your car?" he asked again disregarding her question.

"Nathan I think you should stay in. Where are you going that you need to go tonight?" His mother positioned herself in the doorway to thwart his get away. Though she had spent weeks away from home, she knew her son's moves well.

"Dad let's me come and go as I want. All I have to do is get to school on time and show up for basketball. I've held up my end so can I borrow your car?" he asked annoyed. In his opinion she had no right to stop him. She was gone for days, sometimes weeks at a time. It was just his dad and him at home for long stretches. He became accustomed to that and now she was ruining the natural balance of his life.

"Well," she said standing tall and confident, "that's all going to change now that I'm home. I'm home, Nathan, home for good."

"Mom," he began, but was cut off.

"Nathan, not tonight."

He was done arguing with his mother. Deb took a step inside his room in an attempt to hug him and Nathan sidestepped her heading out the door and down the stairs. He noticed his father sitting in the brown leather chair facing the fireplace. He cursed under his breath because his only way out now was to ask his father and his last conversation wasn't a pleasant one. It was going to cost him to leave tonight.

"I've missed coming up here and playing a few rounds. When did our lives become so complicated?" Haley asked as she putted on the last hole. She managed to forget about the outside world and just be with Lucas. However, as the game went on and the two of them fell into their comfortable pattern, she began to reason with herself that she should tell Lucas about Nathan.

"I don't think our lives have been complicated just hectic. I don't have much free time now that I have basketball practice."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket looking at the time. She needed to leave if she was going to catch Nathan.

"Hales, what's going on?" Lucas twirled his club. "Something is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." He leaned his club against the wall and walked over to his best friend placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak finally ready to confess, but her phone vibrated reminding her that she needed to leave. Without having to look at her phone she knew it was a message from Nathan.

"Luke, I'd love to stay longer and talk but I need to go. I promise though if I need anything, I'll call you." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. When she pulled away she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Before Lucas could respond the brunette was out the door. He picked up the golf clubs and headed down the stairs. He couldn't explain it but he didn't believe Haley. He knew something was bothering her and had been for weeks. He thought by now he would be closer to finding out what, but the truth was he was further away from uncovering her secret.

The dark-haired boy sat in his mother's SUV waiting, hoping Haley would meet him. He had a hell of a time getting out of the house. His mother began fighting with his father about the leniency in the house rules. They argued for a few minutes before his mother actually conceded and let him take her car so his parents could continue to argue without him around.

The car door swung open and the brunette jumped in. A smiled stretched across Nathan's face. He reached over and gently squeezed her knee.

"I didn't know if you were coming."

"I can't lie, I wasn't sure if I was coming either." She leaned into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

"I'm glad you came," he said pulling onto the road.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked nervously and Nathan laughed picking up on her hesitation.

"Hales, just sit back and relax. You'll see."

She placed her hair behind her ear and stared out the window looking at the change in scenery.

"Are we going to the beach house?" He shook his head no, but that wasn't enough for the brunette. "Nathan, I don't know what you think is going to happen tonight, but …"

"We are going to the beach, but not the house, I promise. Can you try not to ruin the surprise?"

"Fine," she muttered sinking down in her seat. She couldn't believe she agreed to come. She should've stayed with Lucas and let him take her home. She sat quietly as they continued to drive.

"Should I bother asking?"

"Huh?" she responded not understanding.

"What did you tell Lucas?" he asked as he parked the car. He turned the headlights and the car off. He leaned back into his seat and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Do you really want to talk about him?"

"No, that's not why I brought you here." He opened his door and Haley reached over to do the same. Nathan ran around the car to help her out of the SUV. Who knew Nathan Scott could be a gentleman?

The brunette nervously smiled at him. Out of all the times she had tutored him, she couldn't recall one time where she felt this way. Something had changed, but she wasn't sure what.

The teenage boy opened the back door to grab the throw blanket and his letterman jacket. Haley leaned against the hood of the SUV. She felt so guilty yet happy.

"Come on," he said softly motioning with his head toward the beachfront.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked not looking at him, but at the sand as they began their trek.

"I don't get it. You're always so patient with me when you're tutoring but when I'm leading the way you're very impatient."

She laughed and rolled her eyes because he was very observant. Truthfully, she didn't like surprises and was concerned since it was Nathan who had the surprise for her.

The two walked in silence enjoying the nice cool night in Tree Hill. Nathan studied the brunette and couldn't help but smile as she briefly closed her eyes.

"Do you spend a lot of time out here?" she asked breaking the silence.

"We used to spend summers out here as a family, but we haven't been a family for years," he said not looking at her. "Now my dad comes out here periodically and I come out here to throw parties."

"Yeah, did you enjoy your party after I left?"

"Not exactly. I sort of moped around dodging Brooke and hiding from Peyton."

"What exactly is Brooke's deal?" She remembered the bubbly brunette in the hallway earlier in the evening.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She likes me. When Peyton and I were together she would constantly hit on me. I ignore her."

"Isn't that what all the girls do? Don't they throw themselves at your feet?" she asked sarcastically.

"Funny, James. I'm not sure what you heard but there aren't many girls throwing themselves at me these days." He placed the throw blanket under his arm and tucked his hands into his pockets suddenly feeling nervous. He didn't want Haley to think of him as some Casanova because he was far from it. Peyton was his first and only serious relationship.

The pair continued down the beach and when they approached a large gathering of rocks Nathan took Haley's hand in his.

"Watch your step," he said softly, his voice dripping with concern, as they began to climb the rocks.

Their fingers intertwined, tightening their hold on each other and Haley couldn't stop smiling. She was practically giddy. She was glad that the only light out there was coming from the moon because if Nathan could see her face he would she her red cheeks. She couldn't recall a time she had ever felt this way. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she liked it.

The dark-haired boy took the lead once the two reached the clearing. The brunette looked around at the view never have seen such a sight.

"What is this place Nathan?" He let her hand go and threw the blanket on the grass near some wild, purple flowers right under a tree.

"I come here when I need to clear my mind, usually after an argument with my dad or a horrible game." He grabbed her hand again and motioned for her to sit down. She smiled at him and took a seat on the blanket.

"It's beautiful. It's breathtaking especially under the moonlight."

"After the other night, I just … I figured I should take the first step." The brunette tilted her head looking at his curiously. "You said I couldn't be real with you and I accused you of judging me. I thought I'd give you something to judge me on."

"You surprise me, Nathan Scott." She turned her attention back on the view overlooking the water. She ran her hands up and down her arms as the air became slightly colder.

The blue-eyed boy picked up his Tree Hill High School basketball letterman jacket and placed it over her shoulders and scooted closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the waves hit the rocks in the distance. The brunette closed her eyes picturing the crisp, clear water. She had never truly heard the sounds of the beach.

"My mom is sick." She turned her body to face the dark-haired boy. "I told Lucas that my mom was sick that was my excuse. I lied again and I just continue to lie. What's wrong with me?"

"Nobody's perfect. I think I'm the official spokesman for that," he said and she turned away again closing her eyes to hear the waves.

"I like that you don't care what other people think," she said softly remembering she had only told him one thing she liked about him in the Tutor Center. Nathan looked at her confused. "I told you l liked your imperfections. I like that you can admit you aren't perfect that's not easy and I should know."

"What's the last one?" he questioned.

"At first I didn't think it was possible, but over the last few weeks I've seen this change in you. I like that you can be vulnerable, that you're willing to let me in despite me not being open with you." She turned away from the teenage boy and enjoyed the sounds of the waves, closing her eyes again.

Nathan cleared his throat as his mouth went dry. He had made an effort without over doing it. He tried to put himself out there to get the brunette to see another dimension of him that he didn't even know existed.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the dark-haired boy again. Her hazel eyes roamed his face observing his features. Without hesitation, she reached out to trace his strong jawline. Her fingertips ran over the bruise from the fight and Nathan gently grabbed her hand stopping her.

Nathan's baby blue eyes caught her gaze and Haley leaned into Nathan's body allowing her lips to find his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face, tilting her head slightly up to deepen the kiss. His tongue found hers and she moaned.

His heart was racing just as fast as his mind was. A voice inside was screaming at him. He pulled away breathlessly and searched her hazel eyes. He saw the confusion and hurt at his action.

"I'm sorry," she uttered and quickly rose to her feet although she stumbled a little feeling dizzy from the kiss.

"Hales," he said following her to his feet.

"I'm so embarrassed," she said running her hands through her hair. "I shouldn't have kissed you. That's not me, I'm not impulsive." She was rambling and she never looked up at him.

"Haley," he said again trying to get her to stop.

"Can you … can you take me home?" she asked finally looking at him. "I just need to go home."

Nathan shook his head yes noticing her eyes were watering, tears were on the brink of rolling down her cheeks. He felt so bad. He didn't mean to hurt her. It seemed like the only thing he was perfect at was ruining a good thing.

Haley quickly walked over to the rocks and carefully began to climb down them in a hurry to get to the car. Nathan picked up the throw and followed. The two walked back up the beachfront with the brunette leading the way.

Haley couldn't speak to Nathan, she couldn't even look at him. She didn't know what came over her. She felt like she threw herself at the dark-haired boy and she was so ashamed. She had thought it was Nathan's plan to get her alone and make a move, but instead she was the one who initiated it and she couldn't take it back.

"Hales," the tall, dark teenage boy said once they reached the SUV. As the brunette leaned onto the passenger side door he boxed her in. "I'm sorry … I ... "

Haley waved him off not wanting an apology.

"Nathan, please just take me home," she pleaded as she placed her hand on his heart realizing it was beating just as rapid as hers. "I want to go home," she said again softer.

He nodded in agreement and opened the door for her. When she slid in he grabbed her right hand noticing the pink bracelet. Both looked at her wrist then at each other silently noting the meaningfulness of her wearing the plastic piece of jewelry that he gave her.


	9. Apologies and Explanations

**Thanks for the feedback. Please read and review :) **

**Chapter 9: **Apologizes and Explanations 

_ It's easier to apologize than to ask for permission. When it comes to relationships maybe we shouldn't act on our feelings for fear of having to justify our actions because sometimes a simple, "I'm sorry" doesn't make it all right. And an explanation doesn't repair the damage._

School was almost over and Haley managed to dodge the Scott brothers all day. She hadn't shown up for the tutor session in the morning nor had she made her lunch with Lucas. She couldn't face either boy. She owed both an explanation and an apology.

It was time to tell Lucas the truth. She had to tell him that she had been tutoring Nathan. She had gotten in too deep with the kiss last night and her only way out was to be honest with her best friend. She needed to face the music but she felt school wasn't the ideal place to share her secret.

"You should take this study guide," Haley said to the freshman who had been in dire need of a good Math review. "Take the practice test and we can review it."

"Thanks," the girl said taking the guide and a seat at an open table in the corner.

The brunette reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She had three text messages from Nathan. She avoided the dark-haired boy this morning in the hallway by quickly turning and walking in the other direction. She had held her breath hoping he wouldn't follow. She owed him a huge explanation, but the same with Lucas, school wasn't the ideal place to explain her action.

She read the first message: You owe me a tutor session. Then the next text: Why are you avoiding me? And finally the third message: We need to talk.

"Do you have a second?" Haley closed her phone and turned around not recognizing the voice.

"Uh sure," Haley said surprised to see the curly, blonde cheerleader. Since she hadn't spoken to Lucas she had no idea where he and the blonde stood. The teenage girls took a seat at the open table near the door. Haley sat across from the blonde and waited for her to say something.

"What is Lucas' deal?" The brunette raised her eyebrow not knowing where to begin. She was skeptical about having a conversation about her best friend with Peyton especially since neither had broached the topic of Peyton since the other day. All she knew was he liked her or at least thought he liked her.

"I should probably start with sorry," Peyton added. "I didn't mean to be so bitchy with you last night. Unfortunately it's what I do best." She offered Haley a weak smile.

The brunette was surprised by the apology. She had shaken her attitude off not caring if the blonde liked her or not.

"We don't know each other so there's really no need to apologize. I really don't know if I can help you though with Lucas."

"Can't or won't?" Peyton asked. "We talked yesterday for the first time since the party, but I don't know. I don't think I'm approaching him the right way."

Haley stared at the blonde at a loss for words. She truly didn't have any advice for her. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in about twelve hours and the last time they had spoken wasn't about the curly haired cheerleader who sat before her.

"Peyton, honestly, I don't know where you stand with Lucas. I haven't spoken to him."

The blonde leaned back in the chair frustrated. She thought for sure going to Lucas' best friend would shed some light on how he operated. Maybe she was approaching Haley all wrong.

"Are you and Nathan dating?" she asked. "I think you should know that he has a long list of family issues that contribute to him being a jerk. He's not the ideal boyfriend."

The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's question and her assessment of the dark-haired boy. It was clear that she knew Nathan better than his former girlfriend. She was pretty sure she had seen a side of Nathan that Peyton wasn't privy to.

"There is nothing going on between Nathan and me. I am his tutor that's it."

"What does Lucas say about that?" Peyton continued her line of questioning now being rather bitchy.

The brunette realized the blonde wasn't hearing what she wanted to hear so she decided to bait her, but she wasn't going to be cornered. She sighed and leaned forward on the table.

"P. Sawyer, can I call you P. Sawyer?" she said trying to get under her skin to which the blonde rolled her eyes. "Listen, if you want advice on Lucas I would start by being a little nicer to his best friend."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "He's frustrating. I shared something with him yesterday and nothing. He didn't say anything."

Haley smiled at the cheerleader's comment because she found Lucas' younger brother just as frustrating. Perhaps it was a Scott trait.

"I am willing to give you advice, but you have to give me something to work with. I'm serious when I say I haven't spoken to him. I don't know what happened yesterday so you'll have to tell me."

The cheerleader placed her bag on the table and pulled out her black portfolio. She hesitated before deciding to place it in front of Haley who raised her eyebrow in curiosity at the contents.

"I don't really like cheerleading," Peyton began. "I cheer because my mom did and it makes me feel closer to her." The blonde didn't know why she was disclosing her deepest truths to the brunette. "I love art. I sketch moments in my life." She opened the portfolio for Haley to see what Lucas had seen.

Haley stared at the drawing of her best friend. She had no idea Peyton was so talented. It was just another example of her passing judgment about someone.

"Was he flattered?" the brunette asked as she turned the page to reveal a sketch of Nathan that looked to have been from the party.

"I think he was just as surprised as you are now. I'm sure this is the last thing he expected to see," she said reaching over and turning back to the sketch of Lucas. "What now? How do I get to know him?"

"Just talk to him. Let him in." Peyton closed the folder feeling self-conscious about her work under Haley's gaze.

"People always leave," the blonde responded and pulled out a sketch of a traffic light with all three lights red. "I don't know how to let people in especially people I don't know."

The brunette stared at the drawing not knowing its significance, but she realized by Peyton's statement that her and Nathan were quite alike. Neither knew how to let someone in. It was no wonder their relationship didn't work.

"I'm scared to let someone in for fear of him or her leaving. What if I say something wrong or the moment is just completely wrong? What if …"

"There are a lot of 'what ifs,' Peyton. You can't dwell on the 'what ifs' or think about the 'could have beens,'" Haley said cutting the blonde off. "Haven't you heard of living in the moment?" She nodded. "Say what you want to say if it's the wrong thing to say Lucas will tell you. You'll know if he's put off by what you say."

Peyton smiled. "You make it sound so easy. Is it that easy with you and Nathan?"

Haley's eyes widened at the question. She didn't understand why Peyton continued to drill her about Nathan.

"Peyton," she began, but the cheerleader got the hint.

"You are just his tutor," she said not believing the statement, but picking up on Haley's uneasiness. "Thank you for the suggestion. May I offer you some advice, kind of a trade one Scott brother for another?"

Haley ran her hand through her hair and rolled her eyes. Getting rid of Peyton wasn't going to be easy.

"Why the hell not?" she said throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "It's obvious you aren't really listening to me so go ahead."

The blonde clasped her hands together on the tabletop and leaned a little forward so their conversation could be more private.

"Nathan is very complicated. We may have never really talked, but I know his father is a huge concern and his mother is never around. He tries really hard to live up to the expectations of the 'great' Dan Scott and he beats himself when he falls short."

"We don't discuss his family just tutoring and basketball," Haley said wondering why Peyton was sharing this information with her about the dark-haired Scott brother.

"Then you should know that basketball is only important because his father has drilled it into him. He can never walk away from the game because he feels like he has something to prove to his father. If he had to choose between you and the game it would be basketball."

"I wouldn't ask him to choose. From what I can see he actually likes basketball. His father maybe at the root of the game, but he loves the game and from what I've seen he's pretty good."

"It always seemed more like a burden than a joy, but you've been spending time with him so you would know better than me," the blonde responded.

The brunette sighed having had enough of the curly-haired girl. She was trying really hard to be civil to her and give her advice, but the longer she sat in front of her talking about Nathan the harder it was becoming to be sweet Haley James.

"I really need to get back to tutoring so if you're done …"

"I'm done," she said gathering her bag and portfolio. She placed her bag on her shoulder and headed for the door, but turned over her shoulder to offer Haley one last piece of advice. "Haley, whatever is happening with you and Nathan or whatever happens, just be careful."

Haley nodded in acknowledgement though she didn't need the advice. She had been cautious with Nathan, but she allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. She didn't know how she was going to make amends for the kiss. She shouldn't have acted so impulsively.

The café was unusually crowded for late afternoon. Karen was running around the quaint café refilling coffee cups and delivering food. She hadn't expected Wednesday to be such a busy day. She heard the bell over the door ring and sighed knowing that someone wasn't exiting her establishment, but entering.

Without looking up she said, "There's a seat at the counter."

The dark-haired boy nervously approached the open stool. Karen blinked thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. At her counter sat Nathan Scott. He had never stepped inside her quaint café at least not that she could remember. The young boy caught her by surprise when he entered the establishment.

The teenage boy looked around the café searching for Haley. He had never been inside Karen's business mainly because of Lucas. Nathan increasingly became uncomfortable as he noticed Karen staring at him.

"Can I get you something?" Karen finally asked realizing she hadn't offered him anything. "I have to apologize for ignoring you, it's just … well I'm surprised to see you here." Karen was quite embarrassed at her confession.

"I'm … I'm sorry am I not welcomed here?" Nathan furrowed his brow.

"Oh, no it's not that at all," Karen said. She cleaned off her hands with a towel and leaned on the countertop. "I am surprised that's all, but you are more than welcome in here. Let's start over."

Nathan smiled at Lucas' mother understanding the awkwardness. He didn't know the full story about his father and Karen, and what he did know was the Dan Scott version. He knew they were high school sweethearts and that his father had chosen to walk away from her and Lucas. He hated to admit it because the reality sounded so wrong, but his father chose his mother and him.

"I'm actually looking for Haley," he said.

The brunette tilted her head in curiosity. She didn't know that Nathan knew Haley. The brunette never mentioned the younger Scott, which was odd since Haley had always spoken to her so freely about everything.

"I expect her in later. She usually tutors after school so I don't expect her until five or six."

The dark-haired boy nodded. He usually wouldn't be out around town at this hour but Whitey decided to have a short practice thinking it was best that the boys have a break after the rough loss. Truth was he needed the break to speak with Haley about last night.

"Well I guess … I guess I'll get going then," he said hopping off the stool.

"Do you want me to tell her you came by?"

"Sure," he said before leaving the restaurant.

Karen watched as Dan's son left her business.

Outside Nathan stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He still hadn't received any response from Haley. He placed the phone back in his pocket deciding not to waste another text on her. He would be back later to find her. In the meantime he would try to study without his tutor.

"You want to tell me the truth?" the dirty blonde asked his best friend causing her to jump. She hadn't noticed him sitting against the wall outside the Tutor Center.

"You scared the crap out of me," she said holding onto her book bag strap as she closed the center door with her right hand.

"Hales what happened last night?" Lucas asked rising from the floor. He had been waiting awhile for his best friend. He didn't appreciate being ignored so he decided to wait for Haley.

The brunette stared at him for a second then offered him a weak smile. She didn't know what to say yet she opened her mouth to speak.

"I went by your house. You left in such a hurry I was concerned," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Your mom wasn't sick. If you didn't want to spend time with me …"

"Luke," she said softly, "that's not what happened. It's not like that." She pulled out of his grasp and began walking down the hallway with Lucas in tow.

"Then what Haley? Why lie to me? Something is going on and you're not telling me."

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. She managed to hide from her best friend all day even showing up a little late to their classes so they didn't have time to talk. She didn't know how to tell Lucas about Nathan but she needed to and she needed to do it now.

"I …" she stammered.

Lucas grabbed Haley's arm stopping her in the middle of the hallway. She wasn't even looking at him as she tried to speak.

"I've been tutoring someone," she said finally looking him in the eye.

The dirty blonde laughed.

"You tutor a lot of students. Is this someone not doing well? Is that what's bothering you?"

The brunette shook her head no. She couldn't find any words that would soften the blow. She took a deep breath before blurting out the words.

"I've been tutoring Nathan." She braced herself for Lucas' response. Her best friend stood before her unsure if he heard her correctly.

"I've been tutoring Nathan for more than a month," she said revealing more information.

"Unbelievable." The word was barely audible in the empty hallway.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief having finally revealed her secret. However, she still waited for more from her best friend. She knew there was more to come.

"I didn't know …"

"More than a month?" he questioned raising his voice. He ran his hand through his short hair. He recalled the time he found her on the dock. "You were waiting for him that day, weren't you?"

She looked at him confused unsure of what day he was referring to.

"He didn't show up that morning at the docks. You could've told me then!" Lucas' voice was laced with anger. He turned his back and kicked the bottom locker. He really wanted to punch something but he wasn't that irrational knowing that action could cost him basketball.

"You lied to me the night of the party at his beach house. " He walked toward Haley and stood about a foot away. "I asked if you knew Nathan and you lied! Why, Hales?" he asked softly.

"Because I knew how you felt about him and I was trying to avoid this scene," she said knowing full well that her excuse wasn't a good one. "I was scared that if you knew you would hate me."

Silence fell over the pair and Lucas paced in front of the brunette, stewing as he let the news settle. He now understood Nathan's comment, _"She's not worth it, but that girl you always hang out with … Haley. She's something else._" Remembering that statement only added fuel to the fire. He wondered if she had fallen under Nathan's spell.

"You had so many opportunities to tell me," he finally spoke rather calm. "What about last night? Where did you run off to that you had to lie? With Nathan?"

Haley couldn't respond because she knew he would then accuse her of liking him, of their relationship being something more than tutor and student.

"Luke, I'm going to be late to work. We can talk about this on the way."

"No," he said shaking his head, disappointed in his best friend. "You're deflection speaks volumes."

The dirty blonde left and Haley stood in the abandoned hallway as tears filled her eyes. She was one blink away from sending the saltwater rolling down her cheeks. She tilted her head back to keep the tears at bay and patted the corner of her eyes. She had caused this pain by lying and now she had to figure out how to make apologize to Lucas. However, she still needed to face Nathan.

She turned to leave the school, but remembered she had stuffed the dark-haired boy's letterman jacket into her locker and she wanted to return it to him.

In the quad the dirty blonde teenage boy spotted the leggy blonde. He ran his hand through his hair and debated whether he should give Peyton Sawyer another chance. He was so upset with Haley that he didn't want to make a rash decision based on his emotions. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut and was gasping for his breath.

All the signs were there, but never in a million years would he have guessed that Haley was preoccupied with Nathan. Her defending Nathan the day he and his little brother fought made sense now, and it worried him. He wondered if she had developed feelings for his dark-haired nemeses.

Peyton waved at Lucas as he stood staring at her. She smiled and took a deep breath. Now was her opportunity to just talk to him.

Lucas approached the blonde.

"Do you want to come with me?"

The question caught Peyton by surprise and she simply nodded not caring where they were going.

"You shared something personal with me yesterday so I want to share something with you," Lucas said wanting an escape. He couldn't deal with Haley's admission. He couldn't and frankly didn't know how to deal with the truth.

"It's my turn to share with you, so will you come with me?"

"Yes," Peyton responded and she fell in step behind Lucas as he began to walk.

The brunette was finally able to take a seat as the evening rush died down. She began refilling the saltshakers on the counter and Karen wiped down a table near the door. As she looked over at the teenage girl she remembered her earlier encounter.

"Haley," the young girl looked at her employer. "I forgot to tell you that Nathan came by and asked for you."

The brunette spilled the salt as she overfilled the shaker and she picked up her head to meet Karen's gaze.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Haley gulped at the older brunette's question. There was a lot she wanted to tell her, but where should she begin. "Do you want to talk about it?" Karen rephrased the question trying to make Haley feel more comfortable to share with her.

The teenage girl rose to her feet and walked around the counter to get a trashcan. She swept the pile of salt across the countertop and into the trash.

"I've been tutoring him," Karen raised her eyebrow in surprise. "I've been tutoring him for more than a month, and I just told Lucas today."

"Oh," Karen muttered. She thought Haley would've told her son sooner. She thought the teenager might've even run the idea by Lucas knowing how he felt about Nathan.

"I'm not proud of what I've done, Karen."

"Sweetie, you've done nothing wrong. Maybe you should've told Lucas sooner, but you can tutor whomever you want. You wanted to tutor to help your peers it's not your fault that one of those people happen to be Nathan." Karen walked into the kitchen then poked her head around the corner. "Do you want to explain the letterman jacket?" She smiled at the young girl as she fumbled with the saltshaker lid, trying to twist it back on.

Haley tried to stuff the jacket into her bag but it didn't fit so it lay partially out of her bag, which she had placed on a chair in the kitchen.

"You know I used to have one of those, except it said Dan."

Haley hung her head at Karen's implication.

"I have nothing against Nathan. I don't really know him. There is a part of me that always wanted Lucas to know his brother, but with Dan as his father it made getting to know Nathan and even wanting to know him difficult."

Haley listened to Karen. She never knew Karen wanted Lucas to have a relationship with his brother. As she spent time with Nathan she wanted the same thing, but that would have to happen if the boys let it.

"I assume you don't want to explain the jacket," the older brunette said as she leaned against the wall to the kitchen.

"I rather not, but I assure you that the jacket doesn't mean what you think it means." Haley finally screwed the saltshaker lid back on.

"I'm not judging Haley. I was once a teenager and there was once a Scott. I'm here for advice if you need it."

The brunette nodded.

"Thank you for being understanding. Lucas … well he didn't give me chance to explain and I don't blame him."

"I think he'll come around," Karen said providing Haley some reassurance.

Peyton and Lucas pulled up to the River Court. After the older Scott had given her directions, she was hesitant to drive them to the outside basketball court. She had tired of basketball with Nathan and she had hoped Lucas didn't think of basketball like his younger brother did.

"You know I only played organized basketball when I was about eight. I had a really bad game. I couldn't make a shot and I tripped over my feet trying to play defensive so I quit," Lucas said as the pair sat in the Comet. "I never went back I just played out here with my friends. I taught myself a lot about the game from watching NBA and college games then coming out here and practicing what I saw. I had always been afraid to go back to organized basketball. I was scared that I wasn't good enough."

The blonde cheerleader listened to his story realizing he was sharing something very personal with her.

"What changed?" she asked as she shifted her body in the driver's seat to face him.

"I was still scared the other night, but at sixteen I believe in myself. And at the end of the day no matter how good or bad I play I can always come back here." Lucas stared at the concrete sanctuary.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was about seven. I feel like I was cheated because I only got to have my mom for seven years." Lucas finally laid his blue eyes on the blonde. "So to feel close to her I cheer because she was a cheerleader. It's the only thing I can share with my mom since she's no longer here."

A tear rolled down Peyton's face and Lucas wiped it with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry about your mom," he said cupping her cheek. "I can't imagine what it's like to lose a parent."

"No, but you know what it's like to only have one parent."

The dirty blonde dropped his hand from her face and fell deeper into the passenger seat.

"Peyton, I don't want to talk about Dan, the father that never exited. I brought you out here so you could understand me and part of who I am."

"I know and I appreciate it. I don't want to discuss Dan either. He's a jackass," she said.

"Well so is his son," Lucas said thinking about Haley. "Did you know Haley was tutoring him?"

The blonde looked away. She didn't want to be caught in the middle and she had promised Nathan she wouldn't say anything but that promise no longer meant anything. She turned her green eyes back to Lucas.

"Yes."

"What else do you know?" Lucas couldn't stop thinking about his best friend and so-called brother. He was curious if the blonde knew more than what Haley had admitted.

The dark-haired boy entered the café once again looking for the brunette. Karen noticed Nathan and turned around to see Haley walking out from the kitchen. The older brunette leaned over the counter and nodded for the teenager to come over.

"Someone is here to see you," she said nodding in Nathan's direction. He had taken a seat in the corner.

Haley scrunched her nose in confusion and looked over in the corner wondering what Karen was nodding at. Her hazel eyes widened realizing Nathan Scott was sitting at the corner table. She silently hoped he wouldn't return, at least Lucas wasn't at the café.

"Why don't you take a break and talk to him?" Karen suggested.

Haley untied her apron and placed it under the counter. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Nathan's piercing blue eyes observed her while she walked toward him.

"Did you forget about our tutor session?" he asked and patted the chair beside him wanting her to take a seat. Haley grabbed his wrist and nodded toward the back of the café.

"Let's talk out back," she said and he followed her into the kitchen to back alley.

"Are you still ashamed to be seen with me?" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about last night." He kicked a rock as he stared at the ground.

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Nathan," Haley said as she picked up his head by placing her hand under his chin. "You have nothing to apologize for. I kissed you, but that wasn't my intention. It just happened and I'm so embarrassed."

Nathan grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the back of it as he spoke. "Why are you embarrassed? Do you wish you could take it back?"

Haley hesitated to answer. She wanted to take it back but not for the reasons Nathan might've thought.

"I see," he said backing away from her suddenly needing space. He dropped her hand and again tucked his hands into his pockets.

"No, I don't want to take it back. It was impulsive and I'm not an impulsive person. I'm not irrational." Haley stepped closer to Nathan.

"So kissing me was irrational?" he questioned as he placed his hands on her waist drawing the brunette's body a little closer to his.

"No, that's not it." Haley stepped back being unable to concentrate since they stood so close. "We aren't … we are just friends and I shouldn't have kissed you. I got caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking." She ran her hand through her hair and paced as she spoke. "It's obvious that you feel the same way."

Nathan grabbed Haley by her shoulders to halt her pacing. "You didn't let me explain last night. I pulled away because I didn't want to push you. I didn't want to force you into something more."

"You don't have to be nice about this. I forced myself on you. What were you suppose to do?"

The dark-haired boy cupped her face and kissed her. He could've stood there all night going back and forth about their first kiss, but talking wasn't getting them anywhere. His only solution was to kiss her again. The brunette relaxed her body and fell into him wrapping her arms around his torso. Nathan pulled away briefly staring into her eyes then planted another kiss on her lips. He pulled back again and rested his head against hers.

"You shouldn't have done that," Haley said breathlessly.

Nathan ran his left hand through her hair and rested it on the back of her neck.

"You wouldn't listen to me." He searched her eyes. "I hadn't planned on kissing you either. I didn't take you to the beach with the intention of making a move. The kiss was a nice surprise, but I didn't want you to think I planned that."

"I didn't, but now what?" she asked not knowing where they would go from here. She couldn't imagine dating Nathan Scott. She didn't know how she would break that news to Lucas.

Nathan pulled away and leaned against the brick wall. He liked Haley, but he had a nagging pain in his stomach. He didn't know where Lucas would fit into all this. Though she said otherwise, he knew better. He knew that his brother mattered to the brunette and if they were to have any kind of relationship that would put a strain on their friendship and he wasn't sure that was a chance Haley wanted to take.

"I don't know. You tell me. Can something happen? What would Lucas say?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

Haley sighed. She didn't want their conversation to be about the dirty blonde.

"I don't know. I really don't know what I'm feeling or if I'm ready for something other than what we were becoming before last night."

"Friends?"

"I don't want to give you mix signals, but I need some time to sort things out." Haley took his hands within hers and uncrossed his arms.

"You mean you need time to figure out how Lucas is going to feel about us."

"Nathan he knows that I'm tutoring you, but …"

"But what, Hales?" He could see she was torn and he was pushing the subject. He decided to back off. "I'll give you time to think about it. To think about us. I'm not saying we have to be together, but just know that I like you Haley James. And I've never felt this way about anyone. Promise me this won't interfere with our tutoring."

"It won't. I promise. Come with me," she said as she opened the back door and led the way into the kitchen. She picked up his letterman jacket. "I need to give you this back."

Nathan took the jacket from her. "You want me to wait till you're done? I can take you home."

"No, I still have about an hour. You should go and I'll see you in the morning."

Nathan leaned over and pulled Haley toward him kissing her one last time.

"Do we have to stop doing this?" he asked once he pulled away. He flashed Haley his signature smirk.

"Yes," she said pushing him out of the kitchen toward the dining area. "No more."

Karen turned around to see the teenagers. She studied the pair noticing the brunette was in a better mood now having spoken to the boy. She watched as Nathan opened the door to exit and he ran right into her son. Haley winced as the Scott brothers collided.


	10. In Limbo

**A/N: First, I would like to thank all my new readers. Second, sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review :) **

**Chapter 10: **In Limbo

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same_

- "Everybody's Changing" by Keane

The music was blaring and plastic cups were being filled to the brim with beer or some mixed concoction. The Ravens won their game and Nathan Scott had a terrific performance, scoring thirty-five points with fifteen assists and six rebounds. He bounced back quiet nicely from the horrible game on Tuesday night so he welcomed everyone to his parents' beach house, even Lucas.

Nathan leaned on the kitchen counter as he took a drink from his cup. He searched the crowd for the brunette who he had managed to convince to come. He credited her being in the stands for his good game. He felt completely at ease and wanted to impress the brunette the one way he knew how – with his game on the court. He knew a handful of girls swooned over him. They even came to the games just to get a glimpse. Now that he was single he noticed a lot more girls look his way, but after weeks of tutoring with Haley, he wanted her to look his way. He only had his attention on her.

"Are either of you going to admit the truth?" Peyton questioned her ex as she too looked around for Haley, knowing Nathan was looking for her. Nathan turned his attention to the blonde and gave her an innocent look. He wanted to keep what happened between him and Haley to himself. It wasn't any of her business how he felt about the brunette. "I know something happened between you and Haley because Lucas arrived by himself." The cheerleader nodded in the direction of the dirty blonde.

Nathan hadn't realized that his older brother walked in alone. He thought for sure he had accompanied his best friend. Now he needed to find her.

"Peyton, you need to get a life," he said before walking away.

The blonde rolled her eyes. There was definitely tension in the air and she noticed that the brunette wasn't waiting in her usual spot outside the locker room after the game. She stared at Lucas who stood on the back porch staring out into the beachfront. She debated approaching him, but didn't think she had the energy to listen to him drone on about Nathan and Haley.

"Let's get trashed P. Sawyer," Brooke said taking a drink straight from a bottle of vodka. "Who needs boys?" she spouted pointing with the bottle in the direction of Lucas then looking in the direction of the dark-haired boy, who had finally found the teenage girl. "Who needs stupid boys?" she continued again taking another drink from the bottle.

"Pace yourself B. Davis. The night is still very young." The blonde took the bottle from her best friend and took a drink. She cringed as she swallowed feeling the sting of the liquor hit her throat. "Let's party." She threw her arm around Brooke and both headed to the game room. Before she talked to Lucas she needed more liquid courage and a buzz.

Nathan followed Haley out the front door. "Slow down, Hales." He grabbed her right hand as they reached the last few steps. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He tossed the plastic cup aside and rested his hands on her hips. As he studied her face under the lamppost light he could tell she was nervous. He brushed her hair off her right shoulder then caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't," she whispered leaning into his body. She tried keeping her distance the past two days. During their early morning tutor sessions she sat across from him and didn't make small talk. She had to remind him that she needed to figure out her feelings, but there was something in the air tonight that was drawing her to him. She brushed her lips against his and quickly pulled back taking his hand in hers. "Come on," she said tugging on his arm.

Nathan did as he was told and followed behind the brunette. He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but he didn't mind her taking charge. This was the first time in two days that she had allowed him to have physical contact with her.

As the pair walked up the beach, the dark-haired boy realized where they were headed and he smiled. He intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You want to talk about you and Lucas?" Nathan didn't really want to discuss his brother, but he knew what Lucas meant to Haley and if anything were to develop between them he would have to accept his brother — something he thought he would never have to do.

"There is no Lucas and me," she said as they reached the group of rocks.

"Be careful," Nathan said supporting her as she led the way up the rocks to the clearing. "Are you stealing my spot?" he said offering the brunette a smirk.

"I wanted to clear my head. You said this is where you like to come and I liked being here the other day." She released her hold on Nathan's hand and took a seat on the grass. She peered up at the dark-haired boy and patted the spot beside her wanting him to take a seat.

As she watched him sit down she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter. It wasn't that long ago that the two sat here and kissed for the first time. But they had kissed since then so she didn't know why she was nervous.

"Lucas hasn't spoken to me. I expected him to be hurt but I thought he would just need some time." She brought her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around legs. "I know that I caused this so I deserve whatever he does. I just have to ride this out."

"Don't blame yourself, Hales. Lucas isn't being fair. He didn't even give you a chance to explain." Nathan scooted closer to her and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to explain?" she looked at the younger Scott. "You needed tutoring and I agreed to it. I wanted to keep it a secret and I'm not even sure why."

"Blame me."

"What?"

"Blame me. You may have wanted to keep it a secret, but I needed tutoring. You and Lucas would be talking if I cared about school. Hell if I hadn't been so persistent that day none of us would be here." He tried to get Haley to cheer up. He didn't believe their tutoring sessions would be the end of her and Lucas' friendship. He still believed his brother needed time. As the teenagers sat in silence Nathan thought about what he could do to help the brunette. He wasn't sure he could do anything but be her friend especially in Lucas' absence.

Haley closed her eyes and listened to the waves like she had done the other night. She couldn't help but smile remembering their first kiss and feeling such magic. She felt the warmth rise in her cheeks and her eyes fluttered as she felt the blue eyes on her.

"You make me blush," she finally spoke. "Stop staring at me." She playfully hit his thigh and he reached over placing his hand at the base of her neck pulling her close. His lips found hers and instead of fighting him, she relaxed and scooted closer. She sighed into the kiss as she rested her left hand on his chest.

"You make me want to do that," he said resting his forehead against hers. "Stop making me want to kiss you." He gave her a quick peck then pulled back. Haley giggled and rose to her feet.

"Goodness you must have an entire book of lines Scott." Nathan shook his head no as he followed suit getting to his feet. He brushed his khaki shorts.

"You may not believe me, but that wasn't a line. Contrary to what you think I don't have much experience with dating." He ran his left hand through Haley's tresses and cupped her cheek as he drew her closer to him. He kissed her again. "I could do this all night."

Haley bit her bottom lip. She could spend all night kissing him, but she still was unsure about them. "We should get back."

The dark-haired boy nodded and instinctively took her hand in his leading the way back to the beach house. He wasn't sure how long they had been gone, but he imagined the party was in full swing. He wouldn't be surprised to find someone passed out.

The brunette hung her head to hide her smile. She couldn't get enough of Nathan Scott and she felt so silly for having such feelings. She appreciated that he wanted to take the blame for her lie, but it had been her idea. She hesitantly wanted to help him and the only way she thought it could work was to lie about it.

As the pair climbed down the rocks, Haley encased his hand to steady herself. The pair made the trek to the house in silence. Haley thought about Lucas then about Nathan. She didn't know what to do because the more time she spent with the younger Scott the more smitten she became. She felt so embarrassed by her feelings though. She had never felt this way. She had never experienced such a strong feeling for anyone and it scared her.

"Nathan," she said bringing the teenage boy out of his thoughts as they got closer to the house. "Nathan, I think we should walk in separately."

He let go of her hand. "Are you ashamed, Hales? We've done nothing wrong." He said defensively, but then sighed not wanting to argue. Could they even argue? They weren't a couple so was it worth it to argue over this?

"I should've known you were with Nathan," the dirty blonde said as he leaned against the stair railing. He fought the crowd in search of his best friend finally wanting to talk. When he didn't find her and realized his brother was gone, he assumed they had sneaked off. "We need to talk." He clenched his fists as he tried to read their body language.

"Ok." Haley looked over at Nathan then back at Lucas. She hoped this interaction would go smoothly.

"Alone, we need to talk alone," Lucas responded directing the statement toward Nathan.

The dark-haired boy stood toe to toe with Lucas. He was about a foot taller than his brother. The longer he stood before him, the angrier he grew. Lucas hadn't dare spoken to his best friend in two days and now he was acting territorial.

"That's fine, Luke. Nathan, I'll catch up with you later." Haley unconsciously ran her hand down Nathan's arm brushing her fingers against his. Lucas clenched his jaw. He refused to admit what he saw. The girl in front of him wasn't his best friend. She wasn't the girl he knew.

"Don't give her grief," Nathan said as he walked by his brother.

"What?" Lucas asked stepping in front of him onto the step so he was slightly taller.

"I don't want any problems tonight so let her explain. Now if you would …"

Lucas pushed Nathan causing him to stumble back a little. He was caught off guard by the physical contact. Haley quickly stepped in the middle of the Scott brothers.

"Stop it," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Luke let's just go somewhere and talk."

"No," Lucas said reaching over Haley pushing Nathan again.

"I don't want trouble, Luke." It took all of Nathan's strength not to punch him. Nathan Scott wasn't a push over but he knew when it came to Lucas he had keep his cool for Haley's sake.

The brunette stepped aside in shock at Lucas' actions. "Lucas," she said angrily looking at her best friend. "Stop it."

Lucas stepped off the step deciding he couldn't talk to her. "At least you aren't hiding that you're sticking up for Nathan."

"Why are you being a jerk?" Nathan said stepping closer to his brother.

"I'm the jerk?" Lucas asked pointing at him. "You're using Haley and I'm the jerk?" He pushed Nathan again, only this time Nathan didn't hesitate to hit him. Lucas fell to the ground.

"Lucas, are you all right?" Haley asked as she kneeled beside him. She couldn't believe Nathan just hit him. She couldn't look at Nathan. She didn't agree with his actions despite not agreeing with Lucas' actions either.

"Do you need a ride?" the dirty blonde asked as he gently touched his eye.

"I can take her home," Nathan answered. Haley finally turned and looked at the younger Scott. He looked nervous.

"I just need a minute," she said finally responding to Lucas.

Nathan tucked his hands in his pockets and kicked the loose gravel. He was angry he let Lucas goad him and he punched him in front of Haley. Even though Lucas hadn't spoken to Haley, he knew she would choose Lucas over him. He loved her loyalty and knew even in the roughest of times, it wouldn't falter.

Haley noticed a small crowd on the front porch, including Peyton and Brooke. She wanted to say something but couldn't because all eyes were on the pair. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have to go," she said only loud enough for Nathan to hear her.

He watched her walk away and leave with his brother.

"Awe, I think Nathan needs a little comfort," Peyton said snaking her arm around his neck. She had been drinking that was obvious to the dark-haired boy. He shrugged her arm off him.

"Why so sad Nate? I'm good at cheering boys up!" Brooke said running her index finger down his chest. She too had been drinking.

"You two are pathetic," he said turning to head back inside the house.

"What's pathetic is that your brother just left with your girl," the blonde said causing him to freeze mid-stride for a split second. Nathan's blood boiled and he clenched his fists at his side. Damn Peyton. He kept his cool and began walking again. He didn't think he could enjoy his night, but he wasn't going to hang out with his bitter ex.

Lucas sat on the stool at the counter holding a bag of ice on his right eye. He had driven him and Haley to his mother's café. Neither one uttered a word. He could tell the brunette was upset, but he wasn't sure if she was upset with him or Nathan. He watched as she brewed a pot of coffee.

"You ruined my evening," she said staring at the coffee pot waiting for the coffee to finish.

"_I _ruined your evening?" Lucas said shocked. "You're the one who sneaked off with Nathan. What were you thinking?"

Haley rolled her eyes. The more her best friend acted like a jerk the more confused she was about Nathan. Perhaps jerk was just another Scott trait. If that was the case, seeing Lucas now act like one gave her hope for Nathan.

"I'm serious, Hales. What were you thinking? You parading around with Nathan like it's no big deal." Lucas threw the ice on the counter and moved his jaw from side to side. He could feel the bruise forming with the movement. Nathan got a good shot.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She poured two cups of coffee and placed one in front of him.

"Were you not standing there? _He _hit _me_."

"Please, you were egging him on, Luke! I'm surprised he showed as much restrain as he did."

"There you go again taking his side. You need to decide, it's either me or him?"

Haley was at a loss for words. She didn't think she heard him correctly. She grabbed her jacket off the chair in the back and headed for the door.

"When you're ready to have a civilized conversation call me." She pushed the café door open. "Until then don't talk to me."

Lucas blinked in disbelief. He didn't know why he gave her an ultimatum. He didn't understand what was happening. Why had he ignored the distance? He sighed. He was partly to blame for their rift. Every time he recognized that there was something bothering her he didn't press her. Not only had Haley changed, he had too. He only hoped he could mend their friendship.

"Are you going to sulk all night?" Nathan rolled his eyes at the brunette who plopped down beside him on the couch. The last person he wanted to converse with was Brooke Davis. "You used to be fun when you were dating P. Sawyer. I guess that Haley chick makes you dull."

Nathan pushed Brooke away as she began touching him again. She was more impossible to deal with when she was drunk. He recalled many nights when she would throw herself at him, which is why he didn't understand why her and Peyton were best friends. What kind of best friend hits on your boyfriend?

"Brooke, just stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow. "Kind of like how Haley embarrassed you by leaving with Lucas, your brother?" She poked him in the chest.

Nathan tensed at her words. He hated that everyone had to point out that Lucas was his brother. He rose to his feet. He wished he could get rid of the partygoers and just be alone. He would've left if he thought he could trust one of them to lock up.

"Brooke, leave me alone." He walked away from the cheerleader heading upstairs. Since he couldn't get rid of the crowd he was going to hide out in his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He slid down to the floor and pulled out his cell phone. He smiled seeing he had two text messages from Haley.

The first one she must've sent as she left the party: "I'm sorry." He shook his head at her apology. She was still handing them out. The second message was just sent: "Ugh, Lucas." He smirked. Things must not have gone well. He liked that she was reaching out to him, but he didn't want to replace Lucas. He wanted more than a friendship.

Sunlight seeped through the window. Nathan groaned as he covered his head with the pillow. Though he had locked himself in his room early, he managed to stay up late and the sunlight was a rude awakening. He pressed his face deeper into the mattress as he heard a noise. Nathan pulled the pillow off his head and the noise got louder. It was a slight buzzing noise of sorts. He blinked trying to adjust his eyesight.

"Damnit," he mumbled realizing it was a snore. He leaned over the edge of the bed and found exactly what he thought he would, the source of the noise. He picked up a small rubber basketball and threw it at the brunette.

"Ow," Brooke said as she swatted at the air. Brooke Davis had fallen asleep on his floor, which was par for the course. She stirred and rolled over facing the window. When she changed positions, he noticed she was holding something.

"Damnit, Brooke," he said roughly pulling back the bed sheet and quickly getting to his feet. The brunette had taken his phone and there was no telling what she had done with it. "Brooke!" he yelled snatching his phone from her hand.

"Ugh," she said putting her hand on her forehead. "What … what time is it?"

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Well isn't this a sight," Peyton said leaning against the doorframe. "You must really have a thing for best friends."

"Can the two of you just leave? Get out of my house." Nathan put on a baby blue polo over his white undershirt.

"Nathan relax, it's not like Brooke would dare read your steamy text messages," Peyton said rolling her eyes at the absurd idea—there was no way he was sending Haley James risqué text messages.

Nathan opened his phone and noticed a draft message. He sighed in relief. It seemed Brooke had passed out before she could finish composing the text.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, "the two of you have nothing better to do than try and ruin my life?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Nate," the blonde hissed. She couldn't believe that Nathan Scott was practically tripping over himself because of Haley James. She didn't know

Haley, but from what she knew of Nathan, Haley wasn't his type. His interest in the geeky teenager was just odd.

"Why are you even here, Peyton?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "You seemed bitter last night."

"I'm here to get Brooke, and I'm not bitter." The blonde walked into the room and knocked her shoulder into Nathan's chest. He barely moved and just smirked in response. "Come on Brooke."

The brunette moaned in pain as she sat up. "How come you don't have a hangover?" she rubbed her head trying to will the excruciating pain away.

Peyton helped her best friend slowly to her feet. "I stopped drinking, but don't worry you were the life of the party."

Slowly a painful smile stretched across Brooke's face. "I try, P. Sawyer." The pair pushed past Nathan who shook his head in disbelief. After calling it an early night at his own victory celebration, he seemed so far removed from the partying, popular lifestyle he had stepped into two years ago as a starting freshman on the varsity basketball team.

The brunette wiped the counter clean as the morning rush finally slowed. She wasn't scheduled to work this morning but she didn't have anything better to do besides she wasn't going to avoid Lucas. He was the one who had a problem, not her.

"Haley, please tell me my son didn't have another altercation with his brother?" the brunette looked away at the question. "What happened last night?" Karen asked leaning on the counter.

When Lucas had arrived home, she noticed the ring under his eye.

"Lucas goaded Nathan," she said flatly. Though Lucas was upset with her, she hadn't expected him to take that out on Nathan. Lucas really wasn't one to pick a fight. After last night, their friendship felt in limbo. For the first time in weeks, she truly felt like her and Lucas maybe finished. If Lucas refused to get pass his hangs with Nathan it was going to make their relationship difficult.

"I guess the two of you are still fighting."

"How can we fight if he's not speaking to me? That's what started it all last night," she said finally looking at Karen. "Lucas finally wanted to talk but seeing Nathan with me just reminded him about the problem between us."

She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to talk to Karen about the situation because there were a lot of harsh truths to be said about Lucas. "I'm not choosing one over the other but that's how Lucas sees it. He had the nerve to give me an ultimatum."

The ring of the bell over the door brought both out of their conversation. Haley smiled as her eyes met his blue eyes.

"Hi," she croaked out. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She cleared her throat and began again. "Hi," she said softly biting her bottom lip. She didn't know if she was more nervous now because Karen was beside her or if that was just the affect he had on her.

Nathan offered her a crooked smirk. She was too cute for words. It was obvious that his presence made her nervous.

"Haley why don't you take a break?" Karen offered.

"But I ..."

"It's ok, Haley, you can take a break."

The brunette walked out from behind the counter and nodded toward the door. She led the way out of the café and began walking up the street. She didn't want to draw attention to them by standing outside talking.

"I want to apologize," Nathan said nervously. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked with his head down.

Haley lightly touched his arm and stopped walking. "For what?" she asked getting his attention.

"For hitting Lucas. I shouldn't have let him get to me, but he was being a jerk."

"I'm surprised you didn't hit him sooner." Though she had seen a change in Nathan, she knew he was still the same Nathan Scott who wasn't afraid of picking a fight or defending himself. The one thing she wanted was for him to be open and honest, which he had shown signs of. "I'm not saying you should've hit him though."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I'm surprise he didn't hit back."

"I think he thought he saved himself grief from me by not fighting back, but it didn't work. He managed to dig a deeper hole for himself with me."

"I take it things didn't go well," he scratched the back of his head. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Lucas isn't ready to talk everything out. I want to explain myself and he has this completely different version."

The wind slightly blew and caused the loose piece of hair to fly out from behind Haley's ear. Nathan reached over and tucked it behind her ear again. His fingertips lingered on her jawline. He stepped a little closer to her feeling drawn to her.

"Maybe he's scared," Nathan said barely above a whisper.

Haley's eyes shut as she savored his touch. She couldn't quite process what he said.

"This," he spoke again and brought his other hand up to her other cheek, cupping her face and stepping closer once again. Haley's eyes fluttered open. Her heart raced once she realized how close he stood to her.

"Maybe he's scared of this." Nathan tilted her head up and captured her lips with his. Haley scooted closer to him pressing her body into his and she placed her hands on his waist. Nathan pulled back slightly nipping at her bottom lip and Haley parted her lips allowing his tongue to massage hers.

Haley's body relaxed but a voice inside her head told her to stop this. She reluctantly pulled back. Nathan watched as her chest rose and fell, he noticed her swollen lips and he wanted more than anything to kiss her again, but she had pulled away for a reason.

"Nathan, I'm … I'm scared of this," she said not able to look him in the eye. She began walking further up the street and stopped once she reached a bench. She looked up at the dark-haired boy. "Lucas has no idea just how deep I'm in."

Nathan took a seat beside her. He too was in deep.

"I need to fix things with Lucas, but you can't … you can't keep kissing me."

"I can't help it." He clasped his hands together trying to resist touching her. "I know you need time to work things out with Lucas and figure out what's happening between us, but I don't. I know what I want."

Haley was at a loss. "I should get back to work."

Haley looked past Nathan seeing Lucas enter the café. She turned her attention back to the younger Scott. He had a way with words and he didn't even know it. In fact, all he ever did was deny it. She heard all about his "charm," and had set up a defense against it, but after slowly peeling away the layers that were Nathan Scott she had begun to see the charm.

"Maybe you should be the one to begin the conversation. Don't wait for Lucas." Nathan offered her advice. "If you say something maybe he'll finally talk about it." He shrugged his shoulders unsure he was giving her good advice. He didn't want to wait for his brother to come around. He felt Lucas was dragging this out on purpose, as if to prevent him and Haley from moving forward.

"Yeah, I'll see how well that goes." She stood up and Nathan followed. She leaned her body into his and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head. She pulled out of his embrace. "I'll talk to you later." Before Nathan could respond she headed back down the street. He watched as she entered the café. He inhaled deeply and ran his hand over his face. He couldn't quite describe what he felt. He just knew the feeling continued to get stronger.

"Don't talk to me unless you really are going to talk to me," the brunette said as she walked by Lucas. The entire situation had gone on long enough. She took blame for lying. She admitted she started all this, but now her best friend wasn't being reasonable.

"I wanted to talk, but you left."

Haley leaned on the counter to speak to Lucas. "You gave me an ultimatum. I wasn't given a chance to explain last night. You just assumed I was sneaking off. You also assumed I was defending Nathan."

"So you're upset with him for hitting me?"

"No, I'm not. Should he have hit you? No, but you pushed him. I understand why he did it. Last night I was though, but after having time to think I'm not."

"Yet you can't understand why I pushed him?"

"You were being an ass Luke. It's not like you to do those kind of things. I'm disappointed in both of you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I was tutoring Nathan. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. What I didn't expect was for you to hold it against me for this long."

"There's more to this than you tutoring him. You were _with_ him last night. What is it that you're not telling me? You used to tell me everything, Hales. Suddenly Nathan comes along and you begin to keep things from me. So I wonder, what aren't you telling me?"

The last thing Lucas expected to see this morning was Nathan with Haley. He couldn't avoid them.

"What was he doing here? Is that the way it's going to be from now on? Is he going to be hanging around here?"

Haley bit her bottom lip. She wanted to open her mouth and for the words to come tumbling out, but they didn't. Truthfully she wanted to keep what had transpired between her and Nathan to herself. She didn't want to share it with anyone. A part of her felt that things would be different if they let the world in.

"My son finally returns." As he entered the house, Nathan turned to find his father sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Dan cocked his eyebrow and took a drink from the glass. He had waited for his son to return. He didn't get the opportunity to pat him on the back for his great game last night.

"You know your mother was worried about you. You should've called. She would've appreciated that." He swirled his drink around and Nathan looked at him puzzled. His father was being a little too calm.

"What is it that you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something?" He took another drink and studied his son. "Just because you had a decent game doesn't mean you should've stayed out all night especially at the beach house. I almost called cops when I found out you were out there, but then I thought there's a better way to get to you."

Nathan's face fell as he listened to his father. He knew his wrath was coming.

"Just say it. Say whatever the hell it is you are getting at!"

"Easy, Nate. Two things," he rose to his feet and made his way over to the dark-haired boy. "One you'll run off that Lucas kid."

"Dad, that Lucas kid is your son. How convenient that you forget."

"Hey!" he grabbed Nathan by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "You should keep in mind that could've easily been you," he said through clenched teeth.

Nathan could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. It felt like fire on his face. He squirmed trying to break free, but he was unsuccessful.

"Two you'll help run your mother out." He slowly let go of Nathan. "You and I will be the ideal father-son so she will go back to her fundraising."

Nathan adjusted his shirt. "And what if I don't? What if I tell mom everything and let Lucas share the team? What the hell are you going to do?"

Dan stepped to Nathan. "You don't want to know the consequences." He slammed his palm into the wall before stumbling off up the stairs.

Nathan fell into the wall and slid to the floor. He hung his head in his hands and exhaled not realizing he held his breath. He tried avoiding this place he called home, but he had to return. He had no other choice. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Haley a message.

"I miss you."


	11. Shattered

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I had another spell of writer's block. If you bear with me, I promise I'll get into a groove and update sooner. Please leave feedback ... good or bad. Thanks to all those who continue to read and all the new readers :)**

**Chapter 11: **Shattered

_We all have preconceived notions of each other. We all think we know someone and we just assume we know their life. We never stop to think that our assumptions are wrong. What is the possibility that what we assume isn't the reality? All it takes is one stone to shatter the glass house._

The brunette waited in the courtyard as the crowd cleared out from the gym. She was happy that the Ravens won, but she knew Nathan was upset. Despite leading the team in scoring and making some good defensive plays, his father yelled at him from the stands. She had never met the infamous Dan Scott but she had heard quite a bit about him. However, she hadn't heard Nathan speak about his father. Seeing Nathan's reaction to his father's criticism, she wondered if maybe him and Lucas shared something else in common – a dislike for their father.

As the sea of people parted, she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Scott in the distance. The eldest Scott appeared to be arguing with his wife. She furrowed her brow in curiosity. She noticed during the game that Deb had separated herself from her husband probably due to his incessant yelling at their son. Haley slowly moved closer to the pair letting her curiosity get the better of her. She hid behind a pillar and strained to hear the argument.

"Dan I will not condone this behavior!" Deb said trying to match his tone. "This is ridiculous that you would come to your son's game and make a scene," she added this time speaking at a lower volume.

Dan looked around the courtyard clenching his jaw. He thought his wife was out of line. "How is Nathan going to learn if someone doesn't correct him?"

Haley ran her hand through her hair and leaned her back against the pillar. She had no idea that Dan Scott was such a jackass. Though Lucas ended up fatherless, Karen should consider herself lucky that she wasn't in Deb's shoes.

"Dan, please calm down," Deb said placing her hands on his chest. She cringed as she got a whiff of the alcohol on his breath. "Have you … have you been drinking?" she asked rather scared. Deb knew how angry Dan became after a few drinks. He had been drinking an awful lot lately even Nathan had begun avoiding his father more than normal.

Dan roughly pulled her hand off his chest and gripped her wrist tightly. He towered over her looking menacing then he whispered in her ear. "My drinking or not … not drinking is none of your … your concern."

Deb could feel his hot, alcohol-laced breath on her neck and she cringed again. She slowly wiggled her way out of his grasp. "You need to … need to leave," she said shaken up by his actions.

Haley remained hidden against the pillar still trying to make out every word between the parents. She wondered what was taking Nathan so long. At this point she would've gladly settled for Lucas to show up.

"Mom!" the dark-haired boy yelled running over to his parents. He knew they were in the middle of something, but he could tell she needed saving. "Don't do this here," he said through gritted teeth. "You need to leave, dad."

Dan chuckled at his son. "What are you going to do?" He pushed Nathan roughly against the wall.

Lucas stepped outside and saw his father bullying his brother. He stood there frozen not knowing what to do. He had witnessed a few father-son arguments between the two of them but none had appeared this heated.

"You should know that no one misses with Dan Scott." Dan dug his finger into his son's chest as he pinned Nathan against the wall by pressing his forearm into his throat. "I'll see the both of you at home." He smirked at his wife and son releasing him before stumbling off into the darkness.

Nathan stood up straight and fixed his disheveled clothes. His breathing was erratic. He felt scared having been pushed around by his father.

The brunette came out from hiding and saw Lucas in the distance. She turned her attention back to Nathan and Deb.

"Nate," Deb said softly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Nathan we should let your father cool off." He nodded in agreement. "We'll stay at the beach house tonight."

Nathan's gaze dropped to the ground. Embarrassment and shame washed over him. He slowly picked up his head and finally saw Haley. "I'll meet you at the car in a few," he told his mother nodding in Haley's direction.

Deb looked over her shoulder recognizing his tutor. She gently squeezed her son's arm and walked off.

Nathan stood still a moment as Haley quickly walked over. He ended up meeting her halfway. Nathan pulled the brunette into an embrace resting his head on her shoulder. She could feel his muscles begin to contract as she ran her hand up and down his back.

Nathan didn't know how much she had witnessed of the scene between his parents, but he was relieved when she didn't pull away. He allowed his body to relax against hers as he held onto her tightly.

In the distance Lucas observed his brother and best friend. Haley and him hadn't exactly figured things out. He was still upset about her lying and couldn't understand her reason for lying, but they were working through it. They had been best friends for too long for Nathan to come between them. However, as he watched them stand in the embrace it raised some concern.

"I can't," Nathan said pulling back, breaking the silence. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and cupped her face. "I can't go with my mom. I just can't." He stared into her hazel eyes and she could see the hurt.

"Then come with me," she said taking his hand in hers.

He sighed and looked at the parking lot. "I can't just leave my mom. I don't trust my dad."

"I'll make you a deal," she said drawing his attention back to her. "Come with me for about an hour then I'll go with you out to the beach."

Nathan could feel the weight of Lucas' stare and he finally turned to see his older brother. "What about him?" he nodded in his direction and Haley turned to see her best friend.

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not to make her suggestion.

"Will you do me a favor?" Nathan smiled at how cute was asking him for a favor.

"I owe you so why not?" He shrugged.

"Come with Lucas and me." She again took his hand in hers and tugged on his arm as she leaned toward the dirty blonde. "Please," she whispered batting her eyelashes.

He made eye contact with his brother then looked back at the brunette. Haley and him hadn't spoken about her and Lucas. He didn't know where they stood with each other, but he thought things might be good between them if she was inviting him. Nathan smirked at her before leaning in and claiming her lips.

Lucas' eyes widened at the gesture and Haley braced herself by grabbing Nathan's shoulders. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Once he pulled away, she was speechless.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he noticed her blank expression. He kissed her because he wanted to, but when he saw Lucas in the distance the jerk that still lingered took over and he didn't hesitate to kiss her. He wanted to claim her as his and thought the kiss was the perfect action.

"Nathan," she said placing her hand on his chest. She didn't dare look back. She didn't want to meet Lucas' gaze. She hadn't told him how deep she was in with Nathan and now the entire truth was out there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. He looked up to see Lucas walking toward them. He braced himself for what would come next.

"Hales," Lucas said while staring at Nathan.

The brunette turned around and nervously chewed on her lip. She felt like a child caught red handed. When Lucas' gaze fell on her she exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. She then hung her head staring at her feet. She knew if she allowed him to look her in the eye he would see the desire for Nathan.

"Are we leaving?" Lucas asked looking at his brother deciding to ignore the kiss.

Nathan touched Haley to get her attention. "I need to leave. My mom's waiting."

As he walked off Haley finally looked at her best friend with pleading eyes. "Luke, please," she said softly.

"Why, Hales?" He tugged on his hair in frustration and paced. "What's going on?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and stood at eye level with his best friend. "Tell me, Hales."

She bit her upper lip and avoided his intense stare. She felt tears fill her eyes and her body trembled. She looked over her shoulder to see Nathan still walking toward the parking lot.

"Lucas, please." She pulled out of his hold and wiped her tears away. "I will explain everything," she hiccupped like she always did when she was a little scared. "I just … I need you to … to invite Nathan. "

Lucas again began to pace. His anger was rising. He wanted a straight answer from the brunette, but he couldn't get one. She was too concerned with his brother. He slowly inhaled then exhaled as he recalled the scene that just played out between Nathan and his parents.

"We need to talk. Don't think this is over."

He walked past Haley and called out to Nathan. The dark-haired teenager turned to see his brother.

"I … listen, you should come with us," Lucas finally blurted out.

Nathan stared at him caught by surprise. He looked past his brother and his blue eyes connected with Haley's eyes. He knew his brother extended an invitation because of her.

"Nathan," Deb said once she pulled up to the curb bringing her son out of his thoughts.

"I'll see you at the beach house a little later. I promise I'll show up."

A small smile stretched across Deb's face seeing Lucas beside Nathan. "All right be careful," she said before driving off.

"This is awkward," Nathan said turning back to Lucas. "I know you only invited me because of Haley."

The dirty blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

The brunette ran to the brothers and couldn't contain her smile despite their expressionless faces.

"Let's go," she said as she flung her arms around Lucas' shoulders. Nathan cringed. He didn't know how this outing would end. He wasn't sure the three of them hanging out was a good idea.

"So you two play up here often?" Nathan asked as he sat on a crate with a putter in his hand. They ended up at Karen's Café and for the past hour he sat watching the best friends play. He didn't see the fun in putt-putt. Truthfully he had never played before. He thought he was definitely too competitive to play the game.

"We try to," Haley answered as she putted on the last hole. Her smiled had remained intact despite Lucas being moody and Nathan being silent for most of the hour. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" She swung her club like a pendulum as she walked over to Nathan.

"I'm good."

Haley plopped down on a crate beside Nathan and settled into the silence that enveloped them. Lucas didn't bother to finish the game. He placed his club against the brick wall.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone …" He was cutoff by his best friend.

"I'll go get us some." She jumped up then headed downstairs before he could respond.

"I'm going to go. This was a bad idea," Nathan said without looking at Lucas. He placed the putter on the ground.

"How long as Dan been acting like that?" Nathan's head shot up. Lucas hadn't uttered one word to him since they left school. "Is he always physical with you?"

Nathan rose to his feet ignoring the questions. "I'm leaving."

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's arm and Nathan pulled back roughly.

"Don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth.

Lucas backed up and put his hands in the air. He shouldn't have touched him especially after what he witnessed tonight. He wondered if his brother was in trouble. He knew what a jerk Dan could be, but he had no idea he was physically abusive. Nathan picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"I always thought you had it better," the older Scott said halting Nathan. The dark-haired boy froze at the words. "My hate stems from him and his choices."

Nathan turned around. "I didn't come here to have a therapy session. If you have daddy issues you're talking to the wrong person."

Lucas clenched his fist. He immediately wanted to pummel his brother. "I don't get it. You must've manipulated Haley. You're such an ass."

"Lucas!" the brunette said as she heard his last statement.

"I'm leaving," Nathan said as he walked over to Haley. He stopped and gave her a hug.

"Wait," Haley said, but the dark-haired boy left. "Lately you've made it impossible to be your friend." She handed Lucas his coffee then headed out the door after Nathan.

The dirty blonde placed the coffee mug on the ledge and shook his head. He had felt sorry for his younger brother after the scene Dan had made, but that emotion he had quickly faded. From what he saw tonight, Haley was completely fooled. He didn't know what he could do to get her to see the real Nathan.

"Nathan," the brunette said as she finally reached him on the sidewalk outside the café. "Give me a minute and I'll come with you." She placed her hand on his cheek and he shut his eyes as he felt the electricity surge from her touch.

"No, you stay here. I'll let you know when I get to the beach house." He ran his hand through her hair and stepped closer. He wanted to touch her all night. It killed him that he had to share her with Lucas.

"You don't have a car. Let me take you." Haley placed her hands on his chest and could feel his muscles through his shirt.

"I'll be fine. You have to talk to Lucas," he said as his eyes traveled up to where Lucas peeked over the ledge. He saw his brother shrink back and disappear.

"Don't let him bother you." She cupped his face bringing his focus to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

Nathan smiled at her and leaned in capturing her lips in a soft, slow kiss. He felt her body relax and he rested his hands on her hips to support her. He pulled away and his eyes fluttered, he pressed his lips to hers one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She pressed her lips together and simply nodded. She stood watching him retreat. She put her fingers to her lips not believing he kissed her so tenderly. Nathan Scott had some kind of hold on her. She was falling for him, but still didn't know what that meant. She didn't know if she would have to sacrifice her friendship with Lucas in order to be with Nathan. She looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend leaning against the doorframe. She sighed wondering how long he had been there. She didn't need a lecture. They still hadn't hammered out their relationship and now he knew about the kissing.

"Oh joy," she muttered as she slowly walked up the two stairs entering the café.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas questioned, his voice laced with anger and confusion.

"It's a long story," she said softly as she reminded herself, she set this in motion. She's the one who agreed to tutor him and chose to lie about it. She was also the one who kissed Nathan, but she knew what Lucas was thinking.

"I want to know what he's done to you. You aren't the Haley I know … I knew. He's manipulating you."

She shook her head no. "It's not like that."

"Explain it to me because my mind is racing a hundred miles a minute and I can't … I can't possibly imagine a rational Haley James acting like this." He ran his hand through his hair and began to pace like he always did when he was frustrated. This time he probably would wear a hole in the wooden floor.

"Like what, Luke?" She took a seat on the stool and played with her pinkie ring. "I'm not being irrational."

"Right, because going around kissing Nathan Scott isn't irrational. What the hell happened? How did it go from tutoring him to kissing him? How long has this been going on?" Lucas finally stopped pacing and stared at the brunette. He observed her shift on the stool and her eyes darted around the café.

"I kissed him," she said breaking the silence. Slowly her eyes settled on Lucas. She braced herself for his reaction, but nothing.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. It was almost like he was suffocating.

"Say something. Anything."

"I don't know who you are anymore."

Haley slumped on the stool at his words. Had her time with Nathan cause too much distance between her and Lucas? While she witnessed a change in Nathan, had she followed suit? It was apparent that some change had occurred because never in a million years would Lucas and her be having a conversation about Nathan.

"Do you always have that stupid music blaring," the dark-haired boy dropped his bag on the floor as the blonde cheerleader peered up at him from her sketch.

"Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" Peyton returned her focus back to her artwork.

Nathan ignored her question and plopped down on her bed.

"Sure, I don't mind if you stay," she said never looking up from the sketchpad. She hadn't spoken to him since the party. Actually they hadn't even talked that night.

"Am I really a jerk?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She picked up the stereo remote and pushed pause allowing the room to fill with silence. Before her and Nathan began dating they used to be friends. Her, Brooke and him would hang out all the time. Brooke mostly hung around because she had a major crush on Nathan, but her and Nathan had leaned on each other throughout the years. However, him lying at the foot of her bed seemed odd.

Nathan propped himself up on his elbow and asked again. "Am I really a jerk?"

"Yes." She pressed the play button and refocused on her work.

"I don't know how to be a nice guy." He fell back onto her bed. He had called his mom to check on her. She told him not to worry about her. She warned him about going home so he ended up walking around Tree Hill and found his way to his ex's house knowing she would still be awake.

Peyton sighed and once again paused the music. "Seriously, Nathan? Don't you have a girlfriend to whine to? I'm not a therapist. I don't have all the answers."

He rolled onto his side and looked at her. "I don't want to be a jerk. I see my father and know I don't want to be him."

"Then don't, Nathan. Don't be a jerk, don't be an ass and definitely don't be Dan." She pressed play again and the music filtered through the room.

The blue-eyed boy shut his eyes. He wondered if taking the advice was as easy as giving it. He felt his phone vibrate and was quickly reminded of Haley. He was supposed to let her know he made it to the beach house. He pulled out his phone and saw the text message: _Let me know when you get there_. He groaned as he looked over at his ex who had once again turned back to her art.

The blonde paused the music. "It's all about choices, Nathan. You choose to be a jerk. You make decisions that make you a jerk. "

Nathan sighed as he read the message again He hesitated to respond. He wasn't sure how to respond. What would Haley think if she knew he had gone to see his ex?

"What went wrong with us?" he asked still staring at the text message.

"Why are you waxing poetic about life, about us? Does this have to do with Haley?"

She placed her sketchpad beside her on the mattress and leaned forward hugging her legs into her chest. She couldn't ever recall Nathan searching for so many answers.

"Aren't we supposed to learn from our mistakes?" He continued staring at the message.

"And those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

Nathan sat up at her statement. "Are you saying I will end up like my father? One day I will find myself staring at the bottom of an empty glass longing for the days of what was."

The blonde sighed. "It's a choice, Nathan. Only you control what happens to you. I guess Dan is still being Dan."

"Worse," he said as he lay back down. "He's found the key to the liquor cabinet." His phone vibrated again and he read the message: _I should've left with you_. He smirked at the message assuming she didn't get anywhere with Lucas.

"Can I stay tonight?" he asked placing his phone on the bed.

"What?" Peyton asked surprised.

"My mom's at the beach house and I can't go home. I'll sleep on the floor."

The blonde got off her bed and walked into her closet. She came out holding a pillow and a comforter. She threw them at the teenage boy.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"What happened tonight?" the blonde returned to her spot on her bed. "Why did you come here?"

Nathan removed the pillow from his head and sat up. He twirled his phone on the bed as he answered. "I sort of … just found my way here."

She cocked her eyebrow in suspicion. "Were you a jerk? Is that why you're here and not with Haley?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. He pressed the message button and debated whether to send a message or call her.

"Can people truly change or are we who we are and we just have to live with it?"

She noted that he ignored the question. "Again, it's all a choice. Who is it that you want to be? I mean I thought being Nathan Scott was the shit." She smirked at him.

Nathan ran his hand over his face then began composing his message to Haley.

"But who is Nathan Scott?" He looked at her again. "Am I a jerk?"

The blonde sunk into her bed and got comfortable. She didn't know what he was searching for, but she knew he wasn't going to find it here.

"Who does Nathan Scott want to be?"

Nathan stood up and grabbed the pillow and comforter. He threw both on the floor and lay down. Once he settled in he returned to his phone. What kind of person did he want to be? He knew he wanted to be someone good enough for Haley, but he wasn't sure if he could be.


	12. In the Name of the Father

******Another update, a lot quicker than last. Thank you to all the new readers/subscribers. It's much appreciated. Please review, let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 12: **In the Name of the Father

_Love and fear. Everything a father says and does inspires one or the other. All love is lost among the man who has been bestowed the father. Fear is what remains among the sons._

The curly-haired blonde tapped her pencil against her notebook as she stared intensely at the clock on the wall tick the seconds away until the lunch bell. She wrinkled her lips and looked over her shoulder at the brunette who sat near the back of the class. There appeared to be a halo of sunlight around her. Peyton almost laughed out loud at the thought. Haley James did seem perfect … too perfect. Nathan had ignored her probing about Haley, which left her more suspicious about her ex and Miss James.

Peyton finally lay her pencil on the desk and rested her head in her hands. She didn't even know why she cared about Nathan Scott's personal life. She was trying to move on, but so far had failed.

The bell rang causing her to jump as she was deep in thought.

"Remember, you have a quiz tomorrow," Mrs. Bunch said as the teenagers shuffled out of the classroom.

The blonde rolled her eyes. She hadn't paid any attention in her history class to know what would be on the quiz. As she threw her bag over her shoulder she watched the brunette exit the room. Peyton noticed her demeanor. She seemed a little annoyed. She smiled biting the inside of her lip. She wondered how Haley would react to the news that Nathan had spent the night on her floor.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she bounced to her best friend's side. She threw her arm over her shoulder and hugged the blonde close. "Is it true what they are saying?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"Who are _they_ and what are _they_ saying?" She tucked her blonde curls behind her ear as they walked out into the courtyard for lunch.

Brooke's head fell back as she laughed loudly. "Oh please. You know very well who _they_ are. Anyway, I heard a certain raven-haired boy and you spent the night together."

Peyton shook her head amused by her best friend and dropped her bag on the table.

"Well, I want details!" A huge grin was plastered on Brooke's face. "If I can't have me some Nathan Scott then I'm all for my bestie having some." She winked at the blonde as she took a seat.

"B. Davis, you are ridiculous. What you heard is completely false."

Brooke scrunched her nose in disappointment. "My sources are never wrong so spill."

Peyton sighed. She contemplated lying to Brooke in hopes that the rumor would reach Haley, but it was her best friend. She couldn't lie to her best friend. Besides what would she get out of hurting Haley?

"Brooke, I'm serious, nothing happened and I would appreciate it if you would spread that truth."

"I remember when you were fun," the brunette pouted. "Have you talked to the other Scott?" she nodded in the direction of Lucas. She was determined to stir up some drama. After all wasn't that the point of high school?

The dark-haired boy closed his locker and sighed. He hated himself. All morning he heard the whispers about him and Peyton. He should've never showed up at her house much less stayed the night. He began walking down the hall searching for Haley. He had overslept and missed their tutoring session. He ran his hand slowly over his face. He didn't believe he could change and stop making stupid mistakes. As he was about to exit the building he saw the brunette walking out of the restroom. Her hair was down with her curls falling over her shoulders. His eyes roamed her body and he noticed how the fitted green tee shirt clung to her curves and her light wash jeans hung off her hips exposing a little skin. He felt his pulse begin to race at the sight.

"Don't talk to me," she said as he reached her.

"Haley, I should've called this morning, but …"

"You should've let me know that you got home safely." She stopped at the doors leading into the courtyard. "Where were you last night?" she crossed her arms across her chest letting him know she wasn't happy.

Nathan's first thought was to kiss her. He thought he could kiss away her anger. It worked with Peyton, but he reminded himself that he didn't want to be that person.

"Are you going to hear me out?" He picked his arms up from his side wanting to touch her, but he stopped realizing now wasn't the right time for that.

Haley ran her hand through her long locks and rolled her eyes at him.

"It was late and I needed to talk to someone so I ended up at Peyton's house." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and hung his head.

The brunette bit her bottom lip and felt a sharp pain cut through her heart. She had heard that Nathan and Peyton arrived at school together but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I'm late for lunch." She leaned against the door about to open it when Nathan spoke again.

"I didn't sleep with her." Her head shot up at his statement. "I know that's what you think, but we just talked." She stood up straight and her arms fell to her side. "I slept on her floor and overslept, which is why I stood you up this morning."

"Why Peyton?" Haley was hurt that Nathan chose to talk to Peyton and not her.

"I needed some answers and she knows me better than I know myself." He shrugged and finally rested his blue eyes on her. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"You can talk to me, Nathan. I thought I made that clear." Haley took a step toward the blue-eyed boy and cupped his cheek. She watched as his eyes shut at her touch.

He grabbed her wrist and took her hand in his running the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's not that easy. I don't like the person I've become and I'm not sure I can ever be the person you need me to be." He dropped her hand taking a step back suddenly feeling the need for space. In that moment he felt not good enough to be seen with her.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked Peyton who was surprised to see him. Brooke squealed in delight, which earned her a forced smile from the teenage boy.

"Sure why not? The therapist is always in for the Scott boys."

"What?" Lucas took a seat confused by her statement. "I have some questions about Nathan … and Dan."

Peyton shifted on the bench. "That's my cue to exit," Brooke said. "We'll catch up later."

"I don't know my father and there was always a part of me that was jealous of Nathan." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "Last night … last night I saw a scared boy and a father drowning in the past. How long has that been going on?"

Peyton's green eyes darted away from his intense, soulful stare. She crossed her right leg over her left and shifted nervously on the bench again.

"You know why Nathan and I came to school together this morning?" Lucas shook his head no. He had heard muttering about Nathan and Peyton and he felt his chest tightened. He hoped it wasn't true for Haley's sake. He could see Haley's feelings for Nathan and knew it would devastate her.

"He showed up last night questioning who he is and if he would one day be Dan, and today you ask me how bad things are between him and _your_ father. What the hell happened last night?"

Lucas dropped his head into his hands. The scene last night left so many questions and Nathan refused to talk to him.

"Dan was drunk and he pinned Nathan against the wall. You've been in that house. You've been around Dan. How long Peyton … how long has he been that way?"

"Why do you care? You don't even like your brother. Hell you don't acknowledge him as your brother."

He cringed at the word brother. "I don't know Nathan, but I know no matter how much of a jerk he is, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way and neither does his mother." Seeing Dan in his drunken state, he realized Deb could've easily been his mother and he could've easily been Nathan. He meant what he said to Nathan last night. There was a little bit of jealousy buried deep inside him because it was a struggle for him and his mother, but that feeling was quickly replaced with guilt as he witnessed the not-so-perfect family moment.

The cheerleader was beginning to think the only reason she attracted the Scott brothers was because they both had daddy issues. She would've never pegged herself to be a good listener, but apparently Lucas and Nathan saw her as such.

"Dan is a major ass. As long as I can remember he's always pushed Nathan mentally and physically. It has definitely become worse in the past year though. You realize Nathan is the way he is because that's all he knows. I figured that out in the aftermath of our break up. He doesn't know any other life."

"Guilt," he spoke softly. "I feel so guilty for carrying that hate toward Nathan for all these years. It's him … it's Dan who has driven that jealousy and the 'what ifs.' Turns out I was right about him all along. I was … I am better off without him."

Peyton hesitantly grabbed Lucas' hands and gave him a gentle squeeze. His admission hit her hard. Growing up she ignored him. She ignored the fact that he was Dan's other son because Nathan had done the same. She always wondered what happened that led Mr. Scott to disown Lucas. Even though he left Lucas behind without looking back, he still managed to damage him and worse he had a little control of him without even trying.

"How do you get through to Nathan?" Lucas broke the silence between them as small groups of teenagers were still huddled together whispering, laughing and enjoying lunch.

Peyton released his hands and shifted again. He had no idea that she lacked the communication skills to get through to his brother. They never had deep conversations. Last night was the first time they had ever had a meaningful conversation.

"You should probably ask Haley." The bell rang signifying the end of lunch and begrudgedly their peers began to make their way into the buildings.

Lucas watched as the blonde rose to her feet and picked up her book bag. His chest tightened at her words. He needed to talk to Haley. He knew in doing so he would discover just how close her and Nathan had gotten.

Haley sighed as she walked out of the Tutor Center. The hallways were empty and deafening quiet. She didn't have a tutor session this afternoon, but she used it as an excuse to stay behind. Nathan had run off during lunch and nothing was resolved. She was making an effort to understand his actions and to understand him. She wondered why it had been so easy to understand Lucas and she knew the answer right away he wasn't raised by Dan Scott.

She walked by the gym and peeked inside the window. She saw Peyton and Brooke picking up the pom-poms as the rest of the squad gathered their belongings. Her gaze traveled to the basketball court. The basketball team was scrimmaging, shirts against skins. She felt the warmth enter her cheeks at the sight of Nathan's half naked body glistening with sweat.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of Whitey's whistle reverberated through the gym. She couldn't move as she continued to peer into the small window watching the team huddle together. She finally backed away when she realized Peyton saw her.

Haley turned to leave, but was stopped by her voice.

"He needs you." Peyton stood holding the door open with pom-poms in her hands. "They need you."

The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Lucas and Nathan. They both need you, so would you like to enlighten me as to what it is about Haley James that has the Scott brothers so enamored?"

Haley blinked at the blonde at a loss for words.

"Whether or not you realize it Lucas and Nathan are both screwed up. Lucas just hides it better."

"Do you still like him?" Haley didn't know where the question came from. Actually she felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as Peyton spoke about her best friend and Nathan. It sounded like she didn't know either boy as well as she thought. Yes, she was still discovering things about Nathan, but she was certain she knew all there was to know about Lucas, so why was it that Peyton's words were making her doubt that?

"Him? You're very vague." She released the door and crossed her arms. As the loud closure of the door boomed in the quietness Haley slightly jumped. "I will always care about Nathan, and Lucas … well I don't even know him. He needs someone, but I'm not sure that someone is me. I know Nathan needs someone too, but I am certain I am not that someone."

"I meant Nathan," she said softly. Suddenly she was afraid. She was afraid her words tipped her hand and now Peyton knew what she had suspected all along — Haley James liked Nathan Scott.

"P. Sawyer," the bubbly brunette poked her head out from behind the gym door. Her brown eyes moved from her best friend to Haley then back to Peyton. She felt the light tension in the air. "The boys are done and I still need help picking up."

"I'll be right there."

Brooke turned the sides of her mouth up in a semi-smile. She did love drama, but she knew when to stay out of it. She shrunk into the gym softly closing the door.

"I guess for now your magic will remain a mystery."

With that Peyton reentered the gym leaving Haley by herself in the hallway. She leaned against the wall stunned. She made a fist as her anger hit the surface. Her emotions were all over the place again. She wanted to hide from it all. She had feared the outside world would change what was happening between her and Nathan, which is why she hadn't let Lucas in completely.

She took a deep breath and felt the slight sting in her eyes. Without warning tears had formed. She blinked and felt the water at the corner of her eye.

"Hales?"

The brunette's head shot up at his concerned tone. Nathan cupped her cheek and wiped the tear that rolled down her face with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?" He picked her head up and his cobalt eyes met hers.

Haley didn't realize a tear had escaped. She blinked and stood straight up. Nathan's hand fell from her face and he took a step back.

"I … I …" He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at her adorable stuttering. "Why did you run off at lunch?"

"Haley that's not what this is about. I know you're not crying because I ran off. What happened?" He tucked his hands into his pockets waiting for a response.

"Since you missed your session this morning do you have time to study now?" She ignored his question once again.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body to his. He licked his lips and dropped his head capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She rested her petite hand against his chest and felt his heart racing. She could feel her own pulse in her ears and wondered if he could hear the beating as loud as she could.

They pulled away needing air. He ran his hand through her hair pushing it off her shoulder and rested his hand at the nape of her neck.

"We'd have to study at your house or mine." He grabbed her hand and led them down the hallway. He dismissed Haley's uneasiness for the moment. He knew sometimes it was best not to push.

"Why are we studying in your room?" The brunette sat in a chair at Nathan's desk while the teenage boy lay on his bed with his French book open. She felt uncomfortable being alone in his empty house in his bedroom.

"I told you we could've gone to your house." He sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the edge.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her pen on her notebook before turning around to see him.

"You said you don't get along well with parents, but you conveniently forgot to tell me that your mother was out of town and your father would be working late."

"I told you I didn't get along with parents," he said raising his eyebrows causing Haley to laugh. "We are almost done for the night so don't be so nervous. I'm not going to attack you. Besides it's best that we're out of sight in case my father comes home." He looked at the iPod dock clock on his nightstand. It was almost eight o'clock. "I don't think he'll be home tonight."

They had been studying for about two hours. Nathan had a French exam at the end of the week and had to catch up on some work. Haley focused on her math and English homework.

"I thought your mom was done working." Finally in need of a break, she walked over and sat on the bed beside the dark-haired boy.

Nathan ran his hands over his face and Haley smiled. Lucas did the same thing when he was frustrated or upset.

"There are some loose ends she has to tie up. She should be back tomorrow. I'm glad she got out of this place for a few days." Haley noticed his soft, vulnerable tone. She carefully placed her hand on his back and felt his body soften at her touch. Her hand moved slowly up and down feeling his muscles underneath the cotton material of his black tee shirt. The pair sat in silence for what seemed forever before Nathan pulled away from her rising to his feet.

"You should probably go. It's getting late and your parents will probably wonder where you are. I mean that's what normal parents do, right?"

"Why do think your father won't come home tonight?"

Nathan took a seat at his desk. "You weren't studying?"

"Huh?"

He picked up her notebook to show her the flowers she had doodled in the margins of the paper.

"You know I dated an artist once, but she didn't have this quality of work." He gave Haley his signature Nathan Scott smirk.

"Give me that," she said walking over to him trying to snatch it out of his hands. Nathan leaned back in the chair moving the notebook from her reach. Her body arched into his and he wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her down onto his lap. She laughed at the playful gesture.

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck. "You're cute," he said huskily against her soft skin. Haley felt her body temperature rise as his warm breath hit her sensitive skin. She giggled when Nathan planted a kiss on her collarbone.

"Nathan we need to get back to studying." She begun to play with his short hairs on the back of his head while his head now rested on her shoulder. "Why do you think Dan's not coming home?"

Nathan groaned and brushed her hair off her shoulder as he picked his head up to look at her.

"Since my mom's been back he's been staying out late. He goes to some dive bar and drinks for most of the night. I hear him stroll in around two or three in the morning, and he passes out on the couch."

Haley caressed his left cheek as she stared into his sad, blue eyes. He was drowning and needed saving. She felt his hold on her tighten. She slowly descended onto his lips. She hadn't initiated many of their kisses partially for fear of being rejected, but the more Nathan continued to kiss her the more confident she became.

Nathan dropped the notebook to the floor and brought his hand up to her face as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he opened his mouth giving her access. He allowed her to control the kiss and as they continued to kiss she pressed her body tightly to his. She didn't want any space between them. As the need for air became apparent she pulled back and placed a few quick kisses on his lips. When his eyes fluttered open he noticed her red, swollen lips and her rapid breathing.

"You should go home, Haley," he said hoarsely. He wanted her so bad, but he knew his urge was wrong. She was his tutor and _friend_. They shouldn't have been kissing either, but he rationalized that he could remain in control.

The brunette quickly got off his lap and feverishly looked around the floor for her notebook. She was embarrassed. She was just following her impulse, but hadn't meant to get so lost in him.

"Hales," he said gently taking a hold of her wrist.

She moved denying his touch. "It won't take me long to pack up my things." She never looked at him as she rambled on. "I'm sorry I wasn't much of a tutor." She grabbed her bag and roughly began to stuff her books into it. "I promise I'll … I'll focus more tomorrow morning. You have that French exam and probably … probably a quiz … and .."

"Haley!" he raised his voice to snap her out of her rambling. She took a deep breath and fell to his bed. She pulled her hair off her shoulders twisting it before letting it fall against her back.

"Haley, I don't want you to leave, but it's getting late and we aren't getting anywhere with studying." He scratched the back of his neck before walking over to her. "It's also not safe for you here." He saw the confusion flash in her eyes. "There's a good chance my dad won't come home, but in case he does, it's not good for you to be here." He held out his hand for her to take. "Let me take you home."

She bit her bottom lip and finally placed her hand in his.

"Did you get all your books?" He looked around and couldn't find anything left behind. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. "I really don't want you to leave."

"But I need to."

The pair walked down the stairs and before they could reach the bottom stair they heard the front door slam.

"Damnit," Nathan muttered as he came face to face with his father.

"Daddy's home," Dan said followed by a bellowing laugh. "I see you have company." An evil smirk stretched across his face as he eyed Haley. She moved behind Nathan not liking his heavy gaze on her.

"What happened to the blonde?" Dan walked into the living room and grabbed an empty glass from the wet bar filling it with scotch.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and slowly stepped off the final stair bringing her with him. He could feel her body relax at his action.

"It was Pay … Peyton," Dan stuttered as he returned to the teenagers. Though his vision was a bit blurry he saw how close the brunette stood to his son then his eyes trailed down seeing their hands intertwined. He brought the glass up to his mouth and gulped the harsh alcohol down.

"You always had a thing for blondes so this," he pointed at Haley, "is surprising."

Haley held onto Nathan's shirt as she attempted to get closer to him still feeling uncomfortable under Dan's scrutinizing gaze.

"Dad, I need to take her home."

"What a gentleman. You usually toss them out and send them on their way. I guess you have a soft spot for this one."

His son headed for the door, but was halted when he heard the glass shatter against the stair railing. Nathan and Haley turned back.

"Just a warning, sweetheart." He stumbled over to the pair. "Nathan is only serious about one … one thing," he held up his index finger for emphasis. "That's basketball."

"Dad!" Nathan yelled. His father's words were uncalled for.

"Just run along son. I'll be waiting for … for you. We … we need to … to talk."

Nathan opened the door and ushered Haley out first. He gave his dad one last look shaking his head in disappointment. Once they reached the car he pressed Haley against the passenger side door and kissed her roughly. His anger poured out into the kiss and Haley touched his chest trying to calm him. Confusion ran through her and she felt his pain. A second later Nathan kissed her tenderly and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel him trembling as the anger drained from his body. He hesitated to break the kiss.

"Oh God," he said realizing what he had done. He had kissed her in the heat of the moment to rid himself of the anger.

"Nathan," she touched his arm. "Nathan."

"I'm so sorry." He hung his head. His hands were shaking and Haley grabbed them placing them on her waist then she lifted his chin. Her heart tightened once she saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he breathed out so softly, Haley wasn't sure he had spoken.

"Talk to me, Nathan. Let me help you."

He closed his eyes and the tears streamed down his face. She cupped his face and kissed his tears away.

"Haley," he croaked. "You need to go home."

Her hands fell from his face and he reached around her opening the door. She climbed in and he shut the door walking to the driver's side. The brunette ran her hand through her hair then was startled as she spotted Dan Scott standing in the huge living room window. He had seen their exchange. They pulled out in reverse and Haley's stare never left Dan. As Dan disappeared from her view she looked over at his son. He needed saving.


	13. Brotherly Love

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, new subscribers and adding this story to your favorite. Special shout out to KaceyO, I'm sorry you were in tears, but I'm glad my writing can invoke such emotion. So far I'm staying on track with my updating. Please enjoy and leave feedback. ****I love to read your thoughts on the chapters, so keep leaving me reviews :)**

**Chapter 13: **Brotherly Love

_I didn't grow up with my brother, but I had plenty of friends who I consider brothers. Having the same parent doesn't make him my brother, at least for the past sixteen years it hasn't. I still consider myself an only child, but I've had to face the truth, there is a boy out there who shares similar DNA and whether or not I want to acknowledge it, I need to for he is my brother._

The weather had become cooler as fall was now in full swing. Haley sat at the bench in her usual morning spot patiently waiting for Nathan to arrive. She hadn't spoken to him much in the last two days. She felt like he had been ignoring her and she didn't know why. She had sent him messages and received one-word responses. She was concerned when he skipped tutoring yesterday morning and didn't make much of an effort last night to study. He had his French exam this morning and she prayed he would show up for a last minute cram session.

"He's kept you waiting," Lucas said as he walked around to sit in front of his best friend. Their relationship was still rocky. He knew she was holding back, but part of him had been fine with her keeping her secrets. At first he thought the less he knew the better. He didn't want to know all the gory details about her and his brother. It would only anger him. However, after witnessing the showdown between Nathan and Dan he realized he needed to know everything.

"Maybe he's a lost cause, Hales."

"You don't have any idea what he's going through. I'm sure he has a valid excuse as to why he's standing me up."

"Then tell me." He studied her noticing her uncomfortably shift in her seat. Peyton's words echoed in his head. He had to finally have _the_ conversation with his best friend.

"Luke," she spun her pencil on the top of the closed book.

"I'm really trying here. I'm trying to understand you, understand what the hell is going on between you and Nathan and I'm really trying to understand my brother."

_Brother_, the word hung in the air. Haley couldn't recall a moment when she had ever heard Lucas call Nathan his brother. He cringed at the word.

"Lucas, I know you have always thought that Nathan was the chosen one, but after what I've seen I think Nathan would give anything to change places with you. He has no one."

Lucas ran his hand over his face as he leaned onto the table.

"Are you sure, Hales?" The brunette furrowed her eyebrow. "Are you sure he has no one?"

"What's that suppose to mean? His mother is suppose to be home more, but she still has business stuff to finish and Dan comes home every night drunk. He's so alone and I'm scared for him."

The dirty blonde sighed. He found the words difficult, but his best friend left him no other choice. He had to form the words that he thought he'd never say.

"He has you." Haley straightened up on the bench and gave him a quizzical look. "He has you, Hales."

"Nathan and I … we … we aren't … we aren't together." Lucas smiled as she stuttered. Whenever she was nervous or unsure she would either ramble or stutter. He always found it cute.

"So you just let him kiss you? Be honest, I mean we never … we don't have that type of friendship and I'myour best friend. I have never engaged in that activity with you."

The brunette's gaze darted around the dock area. She had waited for so long to have this moment with Lucas. She had wanted to tell him the entire truth without fear of being berated. She held back because she knew how Lucas would react. She had seen confusion dance across his face as she tried to explain to him the nature of her and Nathan's relationship.

"I like him." Those three little words cut through the crisp, cool morning air. She played with her pinkie ring again as she waited for his reaction.

"I know I've been avoiding this, but it's time. Tell me when everything changed?" He had spent a lot of time dwelling on certain moments over the past few months that were now painfully obvious that she was lying. He still blamed himself. He had always known when to push her for answers, but for some reason he left her alone. There were times when he questioned if he could've let her know that it was all right to confide in him. As her best friend, he felt he had let her down.

The brunette looked at her phone and still hasn't received a message or call from Nathan. She stacked her books and began putting them into her bag. She decided to ignore Lucas' question. Disclosing everything to him wouldn't be good. At the end of the day she was trying to protect him.

"I want to help him," Lucas said softly halting Haley from packing her bag. She tilted her head and stared at the blue-eyed boy. Her heart was beating fast. She never thought he would want to help Nathan.

"Things changed the night of the first victory celebration," the brunette said finally responding to his question. Lucas jogged his memory searching for that night. He then remembered that he was too busy seeking out Peyton to pay any attention to Haley. "We actually talked and that's when I felt the shift. That was the start of our friendship."

"What about the kissing?" Haley felt her cheeks become warm. She had hoped he would ignore that part. "You don't have to tell me. I just really need to know about Nathan and Dan."

"I kissed him the night I lied about my mom being sick." Haley noticed his face drop. "I don't know what it was but everything seemed perfect. He was perfect. He wasn't the cocky, ass Nathan that night. He showed me his softer side."

Lucas sighed. "But Nathan … Nathan Scott? What is it that I'm missing? He's still a jerk. Underneath that so-called charm of his, he is a jerk."

She shook her head no in disagreement. He still had his moments when he was a jerk, but more often with her he was vulnerable and sweet.

"You have to see pass all of that. He's not going to open up to you. He's not going to put down his wall. Trust me it took me a good while to get him to be vulnerable and honest. You need to give him time."

"I'm afraid we may not have time. I don't know how long Dan has been drinking and being abusive. I need you to help me. I need you to run interference."

"Luke, it's not that easy. You saw him the other night. He's not your biggest fan."

"You are the only one who can reach him. You need to help me."

She sighed. "I'll figure something out."

The brunette walked into the Tutor Center. She needed to drop some study guides off before she headed to lunch. She couldn't believe it was already lunchtime. Lucas had walked her to school after their talk, but they made their trek in silence. There wasn't much more to say about Nathan and her or just about Nathan. She also wasn't about to get all giddy and excited at the prospect of Lucas and Nathan actually becoming brothers. That relationship needed to work both ways and so far Lucas was the only one admitting to the bloodline. Her heart did swell a little hearing Lucas wanting to help his _brother_. Speaking of which, she had only seen Nathan once and that was when her and Lucas had arrived at school.

Haley ran her hand through her hair and turned off the light. As she closed the door her back made contact with someone. She jumped startled. The dark-haired boy placed his hands on her waist to steady her. When she realized it was Nathan she placed her hand on his chest.

"Nathan."

He then brushed his hand through her tresses and rested it at the base of her neck. His piercing blue eyes searched her hazel orbs. He licked his lips and kissed her softly causing her to release a low moan.

Haley felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she heard lockers slam shut. There were still students in the hallway and here they stood kissing. She broke the kiss and dropped her head onto his chest beside her hand. She could feel Nathan's heart beating fast.

"Hales," he muttered as he kissed the top of her head.

She could hear the chatter die down once the second bell rang.

Nathan stepped back and placed his hand under her chin bringing her gaze up to his.

"You can't … you can't avoid me then kiss me and expect for everything to be all right."

"I'm sorry," he said softly dropping his hand to her waist pulling her flush against him. He missed her and needed to be close to her. "I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have let my dad get to me. I know I scared you that's why I've been giving you space."

Frustrated, Haley pulled back and began walking down the hall.

"Haley, please." Nathan trailed behind her.

She turned on her heels and he ran straight into her. "You need to stop apologizing. Sorry doesn't make it better. I need you to talk to me Nathan not avoid me."

He hung his head and pressed his hands to his face pausing before he ran them over his face. His father wasn't happy about their display of affection. When Nathan returned home, even in his drunken state he argued with the teenager. He had grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Luckily Dan had stumbled in the process and Nathan was able to push him off. Since that incident he had lay low and stayed out of his father's way. His mother was now home, but that wouldn't deter the eldest Scott. In fact that fueled him.

"You make this difficult." Haley pressed her lips together and arched her brow in confusion. "I don't think I can give you what you want, what you deserve. There's so much I'm trying to protect you from. You just," he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and closed the distance between them, "you don't understand."

"I was scared, but that quickly turned to concern. I felt your pain, Nathan. I felt your anger and I couldn't help. Who's protecting you?"

"This is the life I was dealt. I can't change it and as much as I want you. I can't be with you. I can't have you in the line of fire."

"I don't need protecting," Haley said as she grabbed his left hand from her shoulder. "You're the one who needs help and Lucas wants to help."

Nathan pulled out of her grasp at the mention of his brother. His blue eyes turned a shade darker as his anger rose. He didn't ask for anyone's help especially Lucas'. Neither liked each other so the last thing he wanted was some sympathy help. He could handle his father. It was his mother he was more concerned about.

"Nathan," she said softly cupping his face.

"Don't," he said harshly taking a step back causing her to drop her hands from his face. "I don't want Lucas' help. I don't need it and I don't want you around. Don't expect me in the morning anymore. I'm done with the tutoring and I'm … I'm just done."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the dark-haired boy walk away. His body was tense and she could feel the anger radiating off him. Just like that her and Nathan were done. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she gasped for air. She didn't understand why he was so upset.

It was halftime and the Ravens were down by fifteen points. Nathan slammed his locker shut then took a seat on the bench waiting for Whitey to yell at the team. He was exhausted and playing like crap. He figured he was shooting about fifty percent and had committed three turnovers. His father's booming voice echoed in his head and he couldn't shake Haley's gaze. He had locked eyes with her during warm up and he felt the pain in his chest as he noticed the hurt she held in her gaze.

"I don't think we should bother going back on the court. You all are playing like crap! Why do I even bother having practice if you boys are going to play like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off?"

Nathan's blue eyes traveled to Lucas, who had tried to talk to him earlier. He ignored him not wanting to discuss his father. He still didn't know why Dan was any of Lucas' concern. He hated Lucas and sure as hell didn't need his help fending off their father. What the hell did Lucas know anyway? He was the lucky one. He didn't have to worry about disappointing the great Dan Scott or wonder just how drunk Dan would be the next time he came home.

"Nathan, are you even listening?" Whitey now stood in front of the teenager. He towered over the boy, as Nathan remained seated. Nathan blinked bringing his focus back to reality. "Damnit, Nathan! You need to get your head in the game, if not you can sit the bench."

He hung his head and put the white towel to his face. He took deep breaths trying to regain his focus. Hell, who was he kidding, he hadn't had any focus?

"Now I want you boys to take a moment and think about the adjustments that need to be made. Let's get out there and play our game. We are better than the team that was out there in the first half."

The boys sat in silence as Whitey exited the room. Lucas looked over at Nathan who now had the towel over his head. He briefly spoke with Haley about his brother before the game and from what he could conclude things hadn't gone well when she had spoken to Nathan. Haley didn't give him details so he had no idea what exactly happened, but he could tell she was sadden by the outcome.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his teammates begin to file out of the room. Nathan rose to his feet and flung the towel onto the bench.

"What did you do to her? She's hurt, Nathan. What happened?" Lucas broke the silence. Nathan froze in mid stride. He clenched his fists at his side and took a deep breath. He didn't want a confrontation right now.

"Not now, Luke," he said never turning to look at him. "I have to go out there and be a hundred percent. Beyond these walls I have to step out there and be perfect. I don't need your interrogation. I need you to step up your game."

The dirty blonde didn't say another word. He remained sitting as he watched Nathan leave. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. He would corner Nathan later. He had to focus on the game.

The brunette didn't know why she was even at the game. She figured she could at least support Lucas, but her heart felt heavy as she saw the dark-haired boy. Her chest tightened as if she couldn't breathe. He hurt her this afternoon and seeing him reminded her of that.

"You mind if I sit?" She didn't dare look up. She recognized the voice, but still didn't believe she had actually heard his voice. "I'll take that as a no."

She slid over on the bleachers as Dan Scott had taken a seat beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him take a drink of what smelled like whiskey. Had he brought in a flask? She wouldn't doubt it.

"I guess I can blame you for my son's lack of focus," he said taking another drink from the foam cup.

Haley shifted trying to put more space between them. She knew Mr. Scott was here. He had made his presence known early on as he yelled not only at Nathan, but also at the refs and Whitey. She wondered if she should call security.

"You know when he was dating the blonde, he didn't play this bad. He seems a little tense out there. I guess you aren't providing much stress reliever." He wiggled his eyebrows letting Haley know what he was implying.

She finally had enough and stood up searching for another place to sit. Finding one she began to walk away.

"Did I say something to offend you? I just think if you're going to be dating Nathan we should get to know each other."

"I'm not dating Nathan and I'm confident that you're responsible for Nathan's lack of focus. It doesn't help to have you yelling over his shoulder, causing a scene. At least now I know why people call you an attention whore."

Without thinking, Dan grabbed her wrist and stood up, bringing her close to him.

"Listen sweetie, don't act like you know anything about me or Nathan. You're just another warm body to replace the last one."

"Let go," she said through gritted teeth. "You're hurting me."

"Dan!" Karen yelled when she realized what was going on. Right behind her was Deb and both women came to Haley's rescue.

Dan released his hold on Haley and Deb pushed him using both her hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Karen placed her arm around Haley's shoulder and ushered her down the bleachers to another seat.

"Are you all right?"

"I think it's going to bruise." She muttered staring in disbelief at her wrist. She was in shock that Dan had laid a finger on her. However, it didn't surprise her that he had come over and talked to her.

"Nathan isn't … he isn't …." Karen trailed off when Haley shook her head no. She realized what Karen was asking. Nathan was so gentle with her and she saw how protective he was with his mother.

Dan fell onto the bleachers in shock. It wasn't his intention to grab Haley as he had. Deb reluctantly sat down beside him and offered a weak smile to the onlookers.

"Dan," she said softly placing her hand on his back. He stared at his trembling hands. "Dan, let me … let me take you home." He carefully picked up his head and his blue eyes landed on her. There was a pain in her heart. He was a jackass, but she could see his vulnerability. She had never seen him so broken. "Dan, let's go." He nodded his head in agreement.

Nathan noticed his parents. He stared in confusion as he watched the petite woman stand up letting his father lean on her slightly. His blue eyes drifted to the right. Karen gave Haley a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before she stood up to help his mother with Dan.

His breath got caught in his throat when her hazel eyes finally locked on his blue eyes. The sound of the buzzer brought him back to reality. He wasn't sure what happened with his father, but he was happy to see him leave, even happier to see Haley in the stands.

The dirty blonde shut his locker and sat on the bench waiting for Nathan. The team managed to pull out the win, but that hadn't raised his spirits any. Haley was hurting and he had to somehow reach out to his _brother_.

"If you were waiting for me, you shouldn't have," the dark-haired boy said harshly. He opened his locker grabbing his bag.

"You had a decent game," Lucas muttered. Talking to Nathan was one of the hardest things he had to do. He never once thought he would have to have a deep conversation with his enemy.

"I don't need your stupid pat on the back," he said with a clenched jaw. He slammed his locker door and put his bag on his shoulder.

Silence fell between the two brothers and Nathan began to walk away.

"Talk to me, Nate."

"I'm not sticking around for some brotherly love." He reached the door, but stopped at Lucas' words.

"Haley likes you," he noticed Nathan freeze and slowly he turned to look at him. "She likes you and I've been trying to figure out how the hell you managed to suck her into your world. She's concerned about you."

Lucas ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He had no idea he had so much to say.

"I'm not talking about Haley with you. I'm not talking about Dan with you either so just forget it."

Lucas jumped to his feet. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you such an ass? I'm trying to help you."

Nathan rushed over to Lucas and pushed him. "I'm going to tell you what I told Haley. I don't need your help nor do I want it. Stay the hell out of my business!"

"I knew you manipulated her. You just used her and now you've tossed her aside like you always do!" Lucas took a step toward his brother continuing to talk, "We'll I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her. You're not going to get away with that. You want to continue to live the hell you've been living that's fine, but when it comes to Haley I'm not backing down." Lucas now stood toe to toe with Nathan.

"Don't talk to me about Haley like you know what is happening between us. I _tossed_ her aside to protect her because …" he stuttered not trusting his voice. "Because I care about her," he said softly. He felt a slight sting in his eyes. He wouldn't shed a tear in front of Lucas, but the words he spoke to Haley earlier hurt him as much as they hurt her.

Lucas took a step back realizing he had pushed a little too hard. He noticed Nathan's clenched fists and his glassy eyes. He hit a nerve. Suddenly he felt the guilt that he tried to run from.

"What has Dan done? What is he capable of?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm serious, I'm not having this conversation with you. You can't decide after all these years to be a big brother! You can't suddenly acknowledge Dan as your father!" Nathan took a step closer to Lucas and spoke in almost a whisper. "You couldn't possibly want the life I have, _bro._"

He turned and Lucas stood still watching him leave. He rubbed his face in frustration. He was good with words but when it came to communicating to his brother, he couldn't say the right thing. He heard the sadness and pain in his voice. There were so many things that contributed to him never truly being Nathan's big brother, and the main thing was Dan.

"Damn you," he said to an empty locker room.

Nathan left the locker room and leaned against the wall. He let out a deep breath attempting to calm himself. Lucas had no idea what Dan was like. He had ignored his brother because deep down he envied him. He envied Lucas because he didn't have to grow up with Dan Scott.

It was horrible, but the truth was Lucas got the better end of the deal not having to grow up under Dan's overbearing, scrutinizing eye. Since Nathan could remember, his father had been very critical of his basketball skills. He had drilled into Nathan at the age of five that he would be the best and eventually play in the NBA, but he needed to train and focus. He needed to eat, sleep and breathe basketball.

His hands were balled into fists and he wanted to hit the wall, but knew better. Instead he kicked the trashcan. What would happen to him if he woke up tomorrow and decided he didn't want to be part of a team? What would happen if he didn't want to hold a basketball again? He hated his father because though he pushed and shoved Nathan, he managed to make basketball his sanctuary — the one thing he could love without criticism from it. In a weird way, he loved basketball and it loved him back.

The brunette sat on the planter in the courtyard waiting. She wasn't sure if she was waiting for Lucas or Nathan. She stared at her wrist still in shock. The moment seemed surreal. She was glad Deb and Karen showed up when they did. She didn't want to make a scene for Nathan's sake despite Dan laying a hand on her being so wrong.

She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail lifting her head she saw him. She could read his body language well. He was visibly upset. She rose to her feet and began to walk, but froze. The pain in her heart reminded her that she had to keep her distance. How had they ended up at this moment? Nathan wasn't perfect, but he was perfect. He had many faults, but she saw through them.

When it was just her and Nathan the Earth stood still. Her heart raced and she got lost in his blue eyes. She zoned out as she studied him instead of her schoolwork. She doodled in the margins of her notebook because she couldn't concentrate when he was near.

As she continued to stare at him, she sighed heavily. God, she missed him. She didn't know what to do or say to get him to take back his harsh words. She silently prayed for a sign, for some guidance as to what to do. Her thoughts were broken as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the screen: _Lucas 1 message._

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he croaked out.

Haley's head shot up at his voice. The post lights and moonlight made it difficult to see his face clearly, but she knew he had shed a few tears.

"I thought you were done," she said nervously, cautiously taking a step toward him.

"I'm a jerk." He reached out for her. Lucas' words lingered, _"She likes you."_ His hand rested on her hip and he slowly closed some of the distance between them. He really wanted to be someone who deserved her. Why did basketball deserve his best? Why couldn't she have his best, too?

She suppressed her smile at his touch. "I can't. Nathan, I can't do this. Jerk or not, you can't shut me out."

His hand fell from her hip and silence surrounded them. As he looked her up and down he picked up her hand and she winced. He wasn't sure at first since the lighting was so dim, but seeing her scrunch her nose he knew she had a bruise on her wrist. He brought her hand up, into the light.

"Hales, what happened?"


	14. Saving Grace

**A/N: Welcome all new readers/subscribers. Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming :) **

**Chapter 14: **Saving Grace

_Grace means that life is once again united with life, self is reconciled with self. Grace means accepting the abandoned one. Grace transforms fate into a meaningful vocation. It transforms guilt to trust and courage. The word grace has something triumphant in it._

The pair lay on the blanket under the starry Tree Hill sky. Nathan's right hand rested on Haley's hip while her head lay on his chest.

"Were you going to tell me about my father?"

The brunette sighed and her body moved under his touch. She hadn't spoken much on the drive over. They had been laying on the ground under the tree overlooking the water at his spot, which had become their spot since the night he brought her here. They had lay in long periods of silence.

When Nathan asked her what had happened he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. He softly asked her again and she told him Dan was responsible for the bruise. He had pulled her into an embrace and asked for her to come with him. He remained as calm as he could about the incident. His first instinct had been to run off and find his father, but having Haley so close, he knew he needed to be with her. Confronting his father could wait.

Nathan lifted up her hand up and brought it to eye view to see the bruise in the moonlight. He carefully ran his thumb over it then moved her hand to his lips, tenderly kissing the purplish mark.

Haley snuggled closer to him. She wanted to be near him despite his earlier request. Although she was sure him admitting he was a jerk was his way of apologizing to her.

"I can't … I can't believe he did this." Nathan's heart ached. The purple mark was exactly why he had to protect her. However, he didn't honestly think his father would lay a finger on her. Dan had only made remarks here and there to Peyton. His tone would be harsh and he would be angry, but never had he made a move to hurt Peyton. He closed his eyes wishing he could take back his father's actions. Dan had reached his breaking point. Haley's bruised wrist made that evident.

Haley sat up and he felt the warmth leave his side. His eyes fluttered open and he reached up to caress her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and she closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't know if she would've told him. She hadn't thought about it. Her first concern was not wanting to cause a scene for his sake. Besides he told her he was done so she didn't think she'd get a chance to tell him.

She leaned into his touch and opened her eyes to meet his dreamy gaze. "He was so upset." Pain flashed in his baby blue eyes and her chest tightened as if she couldn't breathe.

Nathan sat up and brought her back flush against his chest, situating her body between his legs. He moved her hair off her right shoulder and rested his chin on it. He took a deep breath and smelled the lavender vanilla that always lingered from what he guessed was her body wash. He got lost, sighing he planted a lingering kiss in the crook of her neck.

Her body fell deeper into his at the action. She longed for him to kiss her. She felt his warm breath leave her neck and the cool air made her skin cooler at the wet spot he left behind.

"He's lost his mind," he muttered as he pressed his nose against her neck right under her jaw, nuzzling her.

"Has he always drank?" Her voice was soft and low as she began to lose herself in his closeness. All she could concentrate on was the heat that radiated off their bodies and his touch.

He groaned at her question. He picked up his head and again rested it on her shoulder. "I guess he started as a social drinker, but over the past year he's been drinking more. I noticed when my mother told him she quit her job he began drinking more."

Haley brought her right hand up to his cheek and gently ran her fingertips across it trying to soothe him. She heard the sadness in his voice and all he wanted to do was replace it with joy.

"I don't know." She felt him shrug. "I don't know what the hell is going on between my parents." He grabbed her hand off his cheek and kissed her palm before lacing his fingers with hers. Silence fell around them and both savored it.

Haley's heart raced. She wasn't sure what emotion she was experiencing. It scared her though. The unknown scared her. She never felt such a strong emotion. She wondered if Nathan felt it too. If he did, could he explain it?

Nathan kissed her temple, lingering for a second. He wondered if she could hear the loud pounding in his chest. He didn't know what he was feeling. He just knew it wasn't normal, at least not for him.

"There's a comfortable stillness," he said breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Good or bad?"

He smiled at her question. "Good, definitely good." Haley in turn smiled and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She had never blushed so much in her entire life as she had in Nathan's presence.

Once again silence surrounded them.

"We used to spend summers here," the dark-haired boy said shifting slightly. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Believe it or not, we used to be a family."

Haley pulled out of his arms and turned her entire body to face him.

He dropped his head in shame as if admitting they were a family was something to be embarrassed by. The embarrassment came at the fact that they no longer were a family.

"Hey," she said lifting up his head so she could look into his eyes. "Tell me about it. Was it good or bad?" she smiled as she asked him the same question as before only this time in reference to his summers.

He smiled. "Oddly enough good. We … we would grill almost every night and sit down as a family. We actually talked. Yeah my father was just as obsessed with basketball then as he is now, but we communicated. It's sad," he paused staring at her beauty under the moonlight. She was breathtaking and watching as she listened to him made his heart swell. He never had this before. He never had someone who cared. _She likes you_, again Lucas' admission popped into his head.

"What's sad?" she asked softly breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It's sad that we are three, no longer one. I just … I just don't know what happened."

Haley nodded at a loss for words. Her family wasn't normal per se but they were a family. They would sit down for dinner every night especially when the house was full of James children. They'd take family vacations and they could talk to one another with no judgment.

Nathan stood up realizing it was late. She had parents who cared and he was sure she had a curfew.

"What are you doing?"

He extended his hand for her take. "You should go home. Come on," he said nodding toward the car. He studied her as she bit her bottom lip finally taking his hand.

Once she was on her feet he let go of her hand and bent down to pick up the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Nathan held the blanket in his left hand and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"I can stay." He followed her gaze, which was on the beach houses behind them in the distance. She wanted to stay with him at the beach house. He shook his head no.

"Why not?" She rested her hand on his chest. His heart raced. He realized she could feel his rapid heartbeat and he took a step back. He still had no idea what he was feeling, and he didn't want her to know.

"Hales, please let me take you home." He began walking toward the cluster of rocks. He turned back to see her still standing there, staring out into the water. He sighed before walking back to her. "Haley," he whispered. She continued staring out into the water with her arms around her body. She looked adorable when she was upset, but more so since she wore his letterman jacket, which was oversized for her small frame.

"I want to stay with you."

"No, you don't. It's late and I don't want your parents wondering where you're at or Lucas for that matter." She turned around with confusion on her face. "I know you've been ignoring your phone this entire time. I felt your phone vibrate when we were sitting."

"Nathan," she dropped her arms and stepped closer to him. Before he realized it she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moaned as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. He didn't want to touch her; no he couldn't touch her because she had to leave. They had to leave. He would lose control if he touched her. His right hand trembled as he lifted it wanting to put it on her back and press her closer to him as she deepened the kiss. His head screamed that this was so wrong, but his heart pounded in his chest so loud he could feel it pulsating in his ears.

He lost his resolve and discarded the blanket to the ground. He firmly grabbed her hips and pressed her body tight to him. She released his lips, both needing air. Her hazel eyes had darkened and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regain normal breathing. He trailed kisses down her neck finding her sweet spot he gently sucked on the sensitive skin and her head fell back offering him better access.

He mentally kicked himself for loosing control.

"Mmm … Nathan," she moaned.

He stopped his assault on her neck and quickly put distance between them. He ran his hand through his hair and tore his eyes away from her.

"Haley, please let me … let me take you home," he said with his back to her.

All these emotions swirled within her. She once again was impulsive and irrational. She touched her neck wondering if he left his mark. She lost all reason and threw caution to the wind. She liked Nathan Scott that much she admitted to Lucas, but something else brewed inside her.

"You'll have to hold my hand when we get to the rocks. I don't want to fall."

Nathan nodded finally looking at her.

"You don't need an excuse to hold my hand, Hales." She saw that trademark Nathan Scott smirk and rolled her eyes.

"I've missed that ego of yours." She took his hand in hers and followed him over the rocks heading toward the car.

As they approached the parking lot, he noticed the lights on in his beach house. He furrowed his brow. He opened the driver's side door and threw the blanket inside.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." He locked the SUV and began walking up toward the house. Haley watched him for a second before following. She then realized what he had discovered.

"Your parents are here?" He shrugged as he continued the trek toward the house. Once they reached the house he surveyed the area.

"I can't believe my mom brought him here. "

Haley too looked around and recognized the car parked on the other side of Dan's.

"Karen's here." She nodded to her left then pointed showing him the car.

Now he was more confused. Both women had either come to hide out or Karen came to assist his mother with Dan.

"Check your phone," he said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Haley pulled out her phone. Six messages and two missed calls all from Lucas. She read through the messages.

"She's here with your mother … and father."

She walked up beside him and he took ahold of her hand leading her up the stairs. He was afraid. He didn't know what he was walking into. He hoped nothing bad. He stopped before reaching the landing when he heard tires rolling over the gravel. Both turned over their shoulders.

"Lucas," the brunette said softly.

Lucas cut off the engine and turned off the lights. He stared at the pair taking in their small gesture. He shook his head still convinced Nathan had manipulated her. He couldn't shake the image he had of his brother. He once told Haley he was a spoiled brat and Peyton had just got caught in his bullshit. He removed the car keys and opened the door.

Nathan stepped down standing next to Haley. He wrapped his hand around her waist hugging her close to him. He was claiming her. He knew Lucas and her were just friends but he still felt the need to claim her as _his_.

The brunette felt the possessiveness from Nathan. She looked at him then back at Lucas before walking downstairs stopping in front of her best friend. Nathan felt anger stir within him and began walking up the stairs again. He looked over his shoulder.

"Take her home," he said.

"I'm here to help," Lucas responded causing Nathan to turn completely around. "Come on, Hales." He ushered Haley up the stairs and Nathan still hadn't moved much less said a word.

Once the friends reached the stair below him he spoke. "I told you I don't need your help. Take her home."

The brunette closed her eyes hearing the hurt in his voice. He was threatened by Lucas, but she didn't know why. How could she have missed that? She placed her hand on Nathan's chest.

"We're not going anywhere. Please let us come with you," she pleaded and Lucas rolled his eyes. Why the hell was she begging his brother? Lucas didn't care what Nathan said. His mother had called him and he wasn't leaving without seeing her and making sure everything was all right.

"Fine," he said linking his fingers with hers before once again leading the way.

The three of them stood on the front porch and Nathan turned the doorknob, opening the door.

"Lucas."

"Nathan."

Both mothers rose to their feet surprised to see their sons.

"Haley," Deb said making her way to the girl. "Are you all right?"

"No mom she's not all right and what the hell is going on?" Nathan held up Haley's hand showing his mother the mark Dan left behind.

"Nathan," Haley said softly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Wait," Lucas then picked up Haley's hand and examined her wrist. "What happened?" He searched her eyes. She didn't want to tell Lucas. She had already moved on from that moment and though she had a reminder of it, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Dan grabbed her," Nathan answered for the brunette.

"Now calm down, everyone. Keep your voices down." Deb looked back at Karen silently letting her know she needed help keeping the teenagers from yelling.

"Calm down?" Lucas said loudly in a harsh tone. "Dan laid his hands on Haley and you want me to calm down? That son of a bitch."

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen snapped. She finally approached her son. "You don't talk to Deb like that. We are trying to help."

"Karen," Deb placed her hand on Karen's forearm. "Karen it's really all right. The three of them have every right to be upset. Dan, he's … he's out of control. I shouldn't have let things get this far."

"Where is he?" Nathan began to look around the living room searching for signs of his father's presence. The wet bar hadn't been touched, but he noticed the hallway light was on. "He's here isn't he?" He leaned on the stair railing holding his gaze on the second floor.

Deb hesitantly touched her son's shoulder. "He's sleeping it off."

"Mom," Lucas said calmly hoping she could make him understand why Dan Scott wasn't behind bars for the night. "Make me understand why you would bring him here. He's dangerous."

The brunette had remained by the front door listening. She allowed reality to set in and she just listened to the four of them. She had nothing to say. When it came down to it, this matter only affected the two boys and the two women who had a connection to Dan Scott. She was just an innocent bystander.

"Let's all sit down so we can discuss this." Karen grabbed Lucas by the shoulder and nodded toward the couch for him to sit. "Haley." She wrapped her arm around the younger brunette's shoulder and walked her over to the couch.

"There's nothing either one of you can say that will make me understand why the hell my father is here and not in rehab or left alongside of the road! He's spiraling out of control. He _is _out of control and bringing him here isn't the answer," Nathan's voice remained loud and harsh as she spoke to both women. His mother was suppose to be his saving grace, instead he felt she was enabling his father more and more. Her last act only fueled his theory.

"He needs help, Deb and I agree that he needs help." The older brunette said as she took a seat in the chair facing Nathan. She watched as he hung his head and hissed. She knew he was upset and he had every right. Dan had done the unthinkable and didn't deserve the kindness of the two women in the room.

"Then get him help," Nathan said through gritted teeth, his fist clenched at his side. He would've punched the wall had it been close. Instead he banged his fist against the stair railing causing Haley to wince. She slowly got to her feet and approached the dark-haired boy. She smiled weakly at Deb as she left her son's side allowing Haley to try to get through to Nathan. She placed her left hand on his left shoulder and her right hand on his forearm while she leaned her head against his right shoulder.

"Nathan," she breathed out. His body was tense and the anger caused him to breath a little faster than normal. "Nathan come sit with me."

The dark-haired boy looked at her. He found peace in her eyes. He found an escape. He took her hand and walked over to the couch taking a seat.

Deb stood behind Karen's chair and cleared her throat. "I filed for divorce."

Nathan's hold on Haley's hand tightened and his eyes widened at his mother's confession.

"I'm divorcing Dan and tomorrow he's going to rehab. Karen helped me find a six-month program."

Lucas leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "That's it?" he asked briefly picking his head up.

"I don't understand," Nathan said. "Why now, mom? Why is it that you're ready now to walk away? He's been overbearing, manipulative and abusive for years. Why now?"

Deb took a deep breath as her eyes moved around the room. "It's time. I needed time. I had been so wrapped up in my work. When I decided to quit, I called my lawyer and had him draw up the divorce papers. Nathan, the night I returned, when you left your father and I fought and I told him if he wasn't going to change I was going to leave. He didn't believe me."

"Yet you kept Nathan in that house," Lucas said.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen responded. "Don't you dare question Deb. This wasn't an easy decision. It never is."

"Karen," Deb placed her hand on her shoulder, "it's all right. Luke can speak his mind."

"That's it?" Nathan asked this time. "You think dad is just going to go to rehab for six months, give you the divorce and be out of our lives?" He let go of Haley's hand and stood up. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Lucas questioned.

"No," Deb said softly. "This is the only chance we have though." She walked over and pulled her son into an embrace.

A tear rolled down Haley's face and she wiped it away. As she looked at the mother and son she noticed Nathan had finally let his emotions out. His body trembled as he began to cry. He wouldn't have broken down, not in front of Lucas, but at this moment he was so overcome with anger and relief he couldn't stop himself.

The dirty blonde walked over to his best friend and pulled her into an embrace. "It's going to be all right. I'm going to help him, Hales," he whispered into her ear. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

Nathan pulled back and looked up at his mother. "Tomorrow," his voice cracked, "tomorrow, you promise … you promise he'll be gone?"

Deb gently caressed her son's cheek as she nodded. Her heart broke. She blamed herself for allowing Dan to become the monster he had turned into. She would need to work hard to salvage her relationship with Nathan in Dan's absence.

The morning sunlight seeped into her room and she groaned as she rolled over on her side accidentally hitting the teenager in his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and the bed shifted.

"What time is it?" Nathan asked rubbing his eyes. It was late when he brought Haley home. Luckily her parents were gone for the weekend to visit her sister because he was exhausted and didn't want to stay at his house alone.

"It's eight. What time were Karen and your mom taking Dan?"

Nathan slowly sat up resting against the wall. He pulled Haley into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if they'll succeed at getting him to rehab." He traced his fingers up and down her side as they lay in silence. He didn't want to let her go, ever. If his mother couldn't get the divorce, he knew where he wanted to be — here.

The dark-haired man sat in the metal fold out chair with his head down. He would peer up to see the men and women take a seat around him. He clasped his hands together in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't think he belonged here.

"You're shaking," the woman to his left observed. She brought the Styrofoam cup of coffee to her lips and blew on it to cool it down before she took a drink. "That eventually stops."

He gave her a weak smile. He then rubbed the back of his next in an effort to release the tension. He only agreed to this because he believed he could convince his wife to take him back, if not this program might look good to a divorce judge.

"All right, everyone take a seat," a short, round man said as he entered the room and stood in the middle of the chairs. "We have some new people here so let's begin." He nodded at the dark-haired man to begin.

"I'm … I'm Dan Scott and I'm … I'm an alcoholic."


	15. No End and No Beginning

**Chapter 15: **No End and No Beginning

_Everyone believes if there's a beginning there's an end, but life is one continuous event with pauses. A door may close but another one is sure to open because every exit is an entry somewhere._

The dirty blonde sat at the counter taking a break. His mother had left in the wee morning hours for Charlotte with Deb Scott to take Dan to a rehab facility. So he was helping out at her café. The clock on the wall read fifteen after ten, but it felt much later. He had been at the café since around eight prepping for the open.

At this hour of the morning, he couldn't recall what time he had made it home. Last night drained him and Dan really wasn't his concern. He hated his mother got dragged into Dan Scott's tangled web, but at the end of the day he was happy Deb had someone to confide in. He only imagined what life with Dan Scott was like after seeing his outburst several nights ago.

He looked over at the brunette as he spun a fork on the counter top. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Haley. He had worried about Nathan taking her home last night. Honestly, the dark-haired Scott wasn't in the best of emotional shape and he worried his focus would be elsewhere. However, after the night his brother had, he decided against arguing over who should take the brunette home.

Haley sighed as she cashed out the customers. Less than twenty-fours ago all hell broke loose. As she punched in the amount on the cash register she noticed the bruise on her wrist. It would be a reminder of Dan Scott until it faded away. She couldn't imagine how Nathan felt having to live with the man. She was glad he hadn't always been so violent but it saddened her to think Nathan had once been at the center of the picturesque family.

"Can we talk, Hales?" She tilted her head as she continued cashing out customers. The mid-morning rush had finally died down. More help would be arriving for lunch, thankfully.

"About what?" she asked shrugging her shoulders. Who knew where Lucas' mind was at this morning. He was surprised that his mother and Deb were friends considering Deb was Dan's wife. Talk about a long history between the two women and Dan Scott. She always wondered how Karen managed for seventeen years to live in the same town as the other woman. She didn't think she could ever have done what Karen had.

"Nathan." Haley rang up the last customer offering her a weak smile then she placed her hand on the fork to stop Lucas from spinning it. "I'll take that as a yes," he said scratching the back of his head.

She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. Her and Lucas had talked in circles about the boy. There was really not much left to discuss. She liked him. Hell, he made her admit that she liked him. Somehow that wasn't enough for her best friend. They had to continue to have the same conversation over and over again.

"What is with the death stare?"

"Are you obsessed with your brother now? Luke, we both know what I have to say isn't what you want to hear."

"Why are you being mean? I think Nathan has rubbed off on you."

"Just talk Luke." She pulled the towel out of her apron and wiped down the counter anticipating his conversation. She braced herself.

"Are you two dating?" He pointed at the letterman jacket that hung off the coat rack in the back. "I noticed how you comforted him last night. You two are more than friends. I mean it's mutual."

"Oh so you've talked to your brother and he said he liked me?"

"He cares about you." Lucas suddenly felt like a matchmaker. He had told Nathan about Haley liking him and now he admitted to her that Nathan cared about her.

"Stay out of it, please." She really didn't want him involved in her personal life. All she wanted him to do was help save him from Dan. She figured whatever was happening between her and Nathan would work itself out. She didn't need him to interfere with the natural progression.

"Great, I try to help out and you make me out to be the bad guy." He hit his palms against the counter top. "About the jacket …"

"It's cold and when I left my house this morning I just … I just put it on. He didn't ask for it back, but … we aren't dating, at least, we haven't … he hasn't …" she trailed off suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Was it really Lucas' business?

"I know he said he cares about you, but I can't shake the feeling that he's using you."

"Unbelievable," she muttered before walking away.

"Hales, wait." He stood up from the stool and walked over to her.

"Don't touch me." She was clearly upset by his statement. She walked past him and began busing tables.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He followed her from table to table trying to get her to talk to him. "You deserve better. You deserve someone who wants to be seen with you."

She roughly dropped the tub of plates and silverware onto the counter.

"He doesn't think he's good enough for me. _He_ thinks I deserve better."

The dirty blonde stood frozen. He did believe his best friend deserved a lot better, but he found it odd that Nathan "big man on campus" Scott thought he wasn't good enough for Haley James. The admission made Nathan seem human. It also made Lucas feel guilty for the way he characterized his brother.

Haley took the tub off the counter and headed toward the back. When she returned she told Lucas to leave.

"I don't want to talk about Nathan with you. Why don't you go and make an effort with your brother?"

He opened his mouth to comment, but stopped. The tension between him and her was unbearable. He nodded in agreement at her and exited the café. He still wanted to help Nathan and he knew if he could that would ease the tension. Just because Dan was gone didn't mean his little brother didn't need help.

It was a little pass noon. There was a slight breeze coming from the river, but the coolness of fall didn't bother the dark-haired boy. It was a reminder of his favorite time of year, basketball season. He bounced the ball and dribbled between his legs before pulling up for a jump shot.

The ball soared through the air and straight through the net. He smiled at the feeling that ran through him. There was something about basketball. Yeah he hated his father for pushing him so hard but he found comfort being on a court with a basketball in his hands. The minute he stepped onto the court everything around him disappeared, and though there were others on the court, he always felt it was him, the basketball and the basket.

"I've never seen you around here?"

Nathan was brought back to reality as he saw Lucas leaning against the pole holding the basketball.

"Pass me the ball." Nathan held his hands out ignoring his brother's question.

Lucas spun the ball in his hands debating whether or not to pass Nathan the ball. He had been looking for his brother. He wasn't sure how he ended up at the River Court though. He thought his brother didn't know this place existed.

"Damnit, Luke! Give me the ball!" Lucas threw the ball to him and watched as he dribbled the ball down to the other end of the court. He sighed then ran up behind Nathan stealing the ball driving in for a layup. His brother wasn't going to make this easy.

"I don't want to play games with you," Nathan said roughly grabbing the rebound. "What the hell do you want? Are you here to be all brotherly?"

"Actually …."

"Cause I don't need you to be a brother. I just need you to leave me the hell alone." The dark-haired Scott shot the ball and followed for the rebound. He didn't want to stand around and have a conversation with him.

"I know last night wasn't easy."

"I don't know what you aren't understanding. I don't want to talk. If you're going to stay then let's play one on one." Nathan bounced the ball to Lucas. He figured if Lucas wasn't going to leave, he would make him play, at least that would stop him from talking.

"If I win we talk," Lucas said tossing him the ball back. "You can have the ball first. First one to ten wins."

"And if I win?"

"We don't talk."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Lucas was unbelievable. He dribbled the ball and drove on his brother for an easy lay up.

"One to nothing."

Lucas shook his head in amusement. Nathan thought he had this in the bag, but Lucas had home court advantage. He knew the block of cement well. He dribbled to his left then crossed over to the right. He was able to shake Nathan off and he went in for a layup.

"One all. I think it's going to be a long game, little brother," Lucas said passing the ball to Nathan.

_Little brother_ infuriated Nathan. He used that anger to his advantage and scored easily. The brothers went back and forth until Nathan was able to block a shot, making the score eight to seven. He scored with the fade away.

"Nine to seven."

Lucas underestimated his brother. He hadn't been able to catch a break yet. He thought the game would go back and forth tied at nine, but Nathan defended well and caught Lucas off balance.

"You need this point to stay in contention, _big brother_," Nathan said with his signature cocky smirk.

Lucas stood at the top of the key and dribbled contemplating his plan of attack. Nathan was right he needed this point and a stop. He took a step to the right and Nathan defended tightly forcing him to back up. He tried to create space between the two of them so he could drive to the rim. He dribbled to the left this time and passed the ball behind his back quickly cutting across the lane to the right pulling up for a jump shot. The ball bounced off the rim before going in.

"Nine to eight, game point."

Nathan released his breath not realizing he had held it in as he waited for the ball to either miss the hoop or drop through it.

"Are you sure you want to finish? You can just walk away."

Lucas wiped the sweat off his brow. He wasn't going to quit. "Just play."

Nathan dribbled the ball and drove down the lane but his opponent forced him out. He dribbled between his legs to create some space then he pulled up with the fade away jump shot. Both boys watched as the ball went through the rim, nothing but net.

"Ten to Eight. Looks like I win." Nathan walked over to the grass and picked up the basketball.

"What are you doing with Haley?"

Nathan stood with his hand on his hip and the basketball in his other hand against his side.

"I won so we don't talk."

"No, you won so no _brotherly_ talk. I'm Haley's best friend and I want to know what your intentions are with her."

"I'm not discussing her with you. What happens between us is our business. Speaking of, I think she's almost off work so I'll see you around."

"If you're using her to get back at me it's not working. I can see right through you."

Nathan chuckled. "You believe what you have to, man." He walked off and Lucas stood there. He threw his hands up in defeat. Something had to give between him and Haley or him and Nathan.

The afternoon had been slow at the café. Haley pulled her phone out of her pocket. She didn't have any messages from Nathan, but she had one from Lucas. The message read: _I tried, Hales._

She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. The bell over the door rang and she looked up to see the older brunette.

"Haley, I appreciate you opening this morning," Karen said as she walked behind the counter. Haley tucked her phone away. "You should go. I know you had a rough night."

"It's not a big deal. I can stay."

Karen removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack in the back. She then tied her apron around her waist.

"I really think you should go home and relax."

"What about you?" Haley leaned against the counter and played with her apron ties. "How did … did Dan … I mean did …"

The older brunette grabbed Haley's hands steadying them and in the process cutting off her rambling.

"As good as to be expected. Dan surprisingly didn't put up a fight."

"Does that surprise you?" Haley shuffled her feet nervously.

"Yeah it does. Deb was surprised too, but the important thing is that he went. He's there now and all we can do is hope he commits to the six months. He needs the help and Deb and Nathan need some time to reconnect as a family."

Haley nodded her head in agreement. She remembered what Nathan told her last night about the three of them being a family at one time. Hopefully he could find that again with his mother.

Karen placed her hands on Haley's shoulders. "Now go home, Haley. Go rest or hang out with Luke. Just go relax. I have everything under control here."

The younger brunette nodded and slowly removed her apron then placed it under the counter. Karen watched as she put her arms through the sleeves of the varsity basketball letterman jacket. She smiled. She thought Haley was exactly what Nathan needed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Karen, but call me if you need help tonight." Haley pulled her hair out of the jacket and exited the café.

"Let me walk you home." Haley looked over her shoulder and stopped walking. "He's a jerk Hales."

"Lucas, I don't want you walking me home if you're going to bad mouth Nathan. Was that what the text was about?"

"I tried to talk to him, but he didn't give me a chance."

The brunette began walking again and her best friend followed beside her.

"I challenged him to a game of one on one and I lost so we didn't talk."

Haley looked at him confused. "You bet him?"

Lucas scratched his head. "He didn't want to talk to me. I told him if I won we would talk and if he won we wouldn't."

Haley laughed shaking her head. "I can't believe you would wager a talk with Nathan."

"He left me no choice. I can't help him if he keeps fighting me. He needs to give a little. I already told you this isn't going to work if I'm the only one trying, and I'm just about done trying."

"Then don't try anymore." Haley knew Nathan needed to try. She would think of a way to get Nathan to see Lucas as a friend, but in the meantime if Lucas was done trying she wasn't going to force him. "Your mom is back."

"I hadn't heard from her. I was beginning to worry. So Dan is gone?" He tucked his hands into his pockets feeling uneasy at the mere mention of his father's name.

Haley shrugged. "He's in rehab, but we'll have to wait and see if he stays."

"Do you think I would've ended up like Nathan if Dan chose to stay with my mom?"

"I don't know. It's easy for us to assume you would've had the exact same life, but Nathan has Deb, not Karen. Your mother has been the only constant in your life. Nathan, he hasn't had anyone. Dan's always been Dan and Deb has been absent. I don't … I don't think you would've ended up like Nathan. Even without Dan you still have your issues, but your mom raised you well. She managed to raise this terrific son. You want to know why you're so terrific?" The brunette nudged Lucas eliciting a soft laugh.

"Why?"

"Because you don't write people off so easily. When you know someone needs help or just needs time to understand you, you don't walk away."

A smile stretched across his face. "Nathan," he said. "I'm losing my patience with him."

"But it's what he needs. Trust me. I've been there. He needs to know you aren't going to walk away. He's going to continue to fight you until he can trust you."

Lucas listened to Haley's advice. She was definitely an expert on Nathan these days even Peyton thought so.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Haley smiled. "I want you to not give up on him, but believe me I understand your frustration."

The best friends continued walking toward Haley's house in silence.

"You want to hang out tonight?" she asked. Lucas nodded yes, but he spotted someone sitting on Haley's porch. "What is it?" Her eyes followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat as she saw him sitting there, waiting.

"I would love to but it looks like you have other plans."

The dark-haired boy rose to his feet. He stared at his brother for a second before his blue eyes locked on her. He couldn't contain his smile seeing her wearing his letterman jacket.

"I'll catch up with you later. I should probably go see my mom," Lucas said. He nodded as a hello to his brother before leaving them.

Haley ran over to Nathan throwing her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he said kissing the top of her head. Haley pulled back and looked at him. "I thought we could …" he trailed off watching as she bit her bottom lip. "I thought we could go on a date." He shrugged unsure of his suggestion.

After he beat Lucas earlier in the day he thought about what his brother said. He wasn't using Haley, but what if she felt that way? Or what if she was beginning to think that? He didn't pursue her to get back at Lucas. The thought had crossed his mind but more importantly she stirred something inside of him. She challenged him and he liked that. Bugging Lucas was a bonus, but he definitely wasn't using her. He liked her and she deserved to know that.

"A date?" she arched her eyebrow and curled her bottom lip in more between her teeth. She could feel her cheeks turning a rosy color.

Nathan laughed. "You're adorable," he whispered as he inched closer to her. His lips captured hers. "You're quite sexy and you don't even know it," he said huskily as he nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle.

"Well when you put it that way." She grabbed his face and softly kissed him. "You talk a good game Mr. Scott. Are you sure about this date?"

He rolled his eyes at the brunette. She was flirting with him and it was driving him crazy. He ran his hand through her hair.

"I think it's time I showed my girl off." He saw Haley's eyes widen. "I mean if that's what you want," he said softly staring at the ground.

Haley bit her bottom lip and a huge grin grew across her face. She almost squealed but stopped. Nathan lifted his head waiting impatiently for her response. Haley grabbed a hold of his shirt and brought him closer to her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked as she rested her forehead against his.

He laughed as the tension in his body subsided. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"It depends." She tilted her head at him. "Are you saying yes?" She nodded her head quickly in response. Nathan laughed. She then threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

**A/N: This chapter leads us into the second half of the story. Thank you again for all your reviews and subscriptions. A special thanks to CoachMom, it warms my heart that you love this story so much to give it a another read, so thanks!**


	16. Light in the Darkness

**A/N: Thanks once again for your continued reviews. Welcome to all new readers. This is a long one, enjoy. **

**Chapter 16: **Light in the Darkness

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong, but sometimes it is letting go. __No one wants to be alone in the darkness. _Allow the light to shine and move forward out of the dark. 

Nathan looked around his room. For the last thirty minutes he had tried on several shirts and now there was a pile of tee shirts and dress shirts thrown on his bed. He sighed heavily. He never had this much trouble before. What was the big deal? It was just a date. He could do this.

He turned around and looked in the mirror. He smoothed down his red dress shirt then meticulously rolled up his sleeves to his mid forearm fumbling a bit. He cursed knowing the nerves were getting to him. Truthfully he had never been on a real date. Before now, a date was a victory celebration party. He didn't remember ever taking Peyton for dinner or even a movie. He didn't want to make a mistake tonight. He had high expectations and assumed Haley did as well. He just wanted to show her how he felt about her. He wanted to convey how important she was to him.

"Nathan." He rolled his eyes when he heard his mother's voice coming from the hallway. He had been avoiding her since he got home. He didn't want to discuss his father, at least not tonight. He had enjoyed the relaxing day he had and wanted to enjoy his evening. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head as he stared at the horrible mess he made. He jumped startled by the soft knock at his door.

"Nathan," Deb said as she knocked again waiting for her son to welcome her into his room.

Nathan ran his hand through his short raven hair as if to comb it then he reluctantly opened the door.

"What happened in here?" His mother scanned the room in disbelief. He was a messy teenager, but she had never seen a stack of shirts thrown on his bed. By the looks of it, she was sure all the shirts he owned were on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?" She clasped her hands together at her waist.

"I have a date," he muttered not wanting his mother to know much about his plans. With his father gone, he felt like he had just discovered freedom. Yeah, Dan hadn't placed many restrictions on him, but with him gone so was the fear of finding him in a drunken, angry state.

Deb perused her lips together and studied her son. He looked happy and suddenly a smile stretched across her face. She had doubted her decision so many times throughout the day, but seeing her son so calm, at ease, she knew filing for divorce and sending Dan away was the right choice.

"I thought we could have dinner together."

"Mom, not tonight." He began rummaging through the shirts looking for his wallet.

"Nathan, I think it's important for us to begin rebuilding our family — as two."

"I really need to go. Haley is expecting me, but I promise … I promise we can spend sometime together tomorrow." He tucked his wallet into his back pocket and rushed out the room.

Deb stood still for a second after he left then turned on her heels and caught up to the teenager.

"Nathan you didn't ask if you could borrow my car. You need to call Haley and tell her you can't go out tonight. It's really important …"

"Are you kidding me?" His blue eyes widened at her words. He immediately thought _this is not happening._ There was no way his mother was going to stop him from going on a date.

"It's important that we spend the first night that your father isn't here together. It makes the transition easier." Nathan's mother was a little nervous. She was trying to build communication with her son and set the foundation for a solid mother-son relationship in Dan's absence. She had read many pamphlets on how to deal with rehab. She needed to repair their relationship and needed some guidance on how to do so.

Nathan's jaw locked in a hard line. His mother was unbelievable. She had been gone for long stretches at a time throughout his life and she chose now to be a parent.

"I'm not standing Haley up. I owe her this much after what happened. I _need_ to be with her."

Deb took a deep breath. Last night seemed like days ago. She had already adjusted to life without Dan and was ready to move on into the next phase of her life. She carefully spoke.

"She can come over here and hang out. It's really important for us to start over and move forward together."

Nathan harshly snatched his mother's car keys off the table near the door. He was trying to move forward yet she was determined to stop him.

"You can't decide to finally be a parent because dad is gone. I needed you present a long time ago. I needed someone to protect me from my father and where were you?" Tears escaped his mother's eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She read about the children acting out at this stage, but she hadn't prepared for Nathan's lashing.

"Haley may not have been here for long, but she's been here. Hell even Lucas has offered help." He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten attempting to calm down. He couldn't hold his anger in, but he needed to make his point calmly. Silence fell around him and his mother. His breathing returned back to normal and he spoke again. This time softly. "I'm sorry mom." His eyes slowly opened to see her petite figure trembling as she tried to keep her sobs at bay.

Guilt ran through his body, but he had to say his peace. If his mother truly wanted to move forward and rebuild, he had to get it off his chest. He had been so focused on his father that he hadn't even much thought to his mother's absence. Every night he wondered if she were here more would his father have been so consumed by the bottle?

"I'm here now, Nathan. I can only apologize for not protecting you and not stopping Dan sooner. But I'm here now," her voice cracked and she released a loud sob allowing more tears to stream down her face.

Nathan hesitated before walking over to comfort his mother. He slowly pulled her into an embrace. He carefully placed his hands on her back.

"Mom." Deb picked her head up and smiled weakly at her son. "Tomorrow, we'll spend time together and begin to adjust to life without dad." She shook her head yes in agreement and watched as her son left the house. Once again she wiped her tears away. She cried because her son was right. She had done nothing for him over the years. She managed to be away at the most important times in his life. It was hard to believe he didn't bond with his father despite his criticisms and belittling.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley yelled into the phone. In desperation she called her best friend for some fashion advice. "I'm not wearing a parka. Forget I called."

She snapped her phone shut and threw it on the bed. She had no idea where Nathan was taking her and she had no one else, but Lucas to call to get his opinion on what she was currently wearing. That turned out to be a bad idea. She sighed. She really needed to broaden her friendships.

The brunette slumped onto her bed. She wore a pair of dark jeans that were fitted at her thighs and straight through the leg. After going through her closet she decided to wear an emerald green V-neck sweater. She stared at her feet. She still needed to decide on the perfect shoe. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She was being such a girl. It was a date. No big deal except it was her first real date and a date with Nathan Scott. The heat rose in her cheeks at the thought. She was out of her mind giddy.

She stood at her closet again biting her bottom lip. She tapped her index finger against her chin as her eyes roamed her shoes. She picked up a pair of black boots with a heel. She sat on the bed and zipped them up. She pulled her hair up in a semi-messy bun deciding to look casual despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

The doorbell rang and the brunette inhaled deeply. She paused in front of the mirror giving her appearance the once over. She turned to leave, but quickly turned around rushing toward her nightstand. She grabbed the pink, plastic bracelet and slid it on her wrist. She again looked in the mirror and smiled. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't remember her heart racing so fast ever.

She ran her hands down her sweater and breathed out. Her nerves were heightened, which she thought was silly. She spent a lot of time with Nathan. Hell they've kissed a lot yet here they were going on a date and she couldn't help but be nervous.

She swung open the door and jumped back as Nathan stumbled. Her hands reached for him.

"Oh, no. Are you all right?"

He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was leaning on the door. I'm all right." Haley's brown eyes locked on his gaze and noticed his blue eyes darken. She felt her face redden under the intense stare and instinctually she bit her bottom lip.

"You're blushing," he said placing his right hand on her left cheek. His ran the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. He stepped closer to her and felt the heat radiating off her body. "Do I make you blush?" he whispered inching closer finally bringing his left hand to her other cheek.

Haley's eyes drooped in anticipation and her body leaned into his. He brushed his lips against hers then slightly pulled back. He heard her groan as her eyes fluttered open. Haley expected him to kiss her not tease her. He smirked then again pressed his lips firmly against hers tilting her head up. Her mouth opened granting him access as his tongue battled with hers. He broke the kiss once both needed air. She giggled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're a tease," she muttered against his lips.

Lucas sat at the counter with his hands wrapped around the coffee mug. He helped his mom during the evening rush knowing how exhausted she was from the trip to Charlotte.

"You don't have to stay here all night," Karen said placing the dirty dishes on the counter.

"Haley is on a date," he said barely audible. Karen paused quirking her eyebrow at the teenager's statement.

"Why Lucas Eugene Scott do I hear jealousy in your tone?" She smiled seeing her son squirm on the stool.

"I don't understand." Karen gently squeezed his shoulder. "It's Nathan. She's on a date with Nathan." He never once looked his mother in the eye as he spoke. Anger bubbled inside him. He knew Haley and Nathan would eventually be at this point or they would end up strictly friends. He had hoped for the latter. His best friend was insistent about keeping Nathan in her life and he didn't understand.

"Luke, she's in love," Karen commented sweetly.

His head shot up and his mother laughed at the reaction.

"Seriously, mom?" His eyes narrowed on her. He gripped the mug tighter allowing the wave of anger to wash over him. "He's trying to get to me through her."

"Ah," she said amused by Lucas' theory. She witnessed Nathan and Haley's interaction. She recalled how she acted around Dan at the same age. She approved of Nathan despite his father. She knew Deb well enough to know under that tough, harsh exterior was a sweet boy.

"Don't give me that look." Lucas placed his head in his hands.

"What look?" she asked still smiling with her hands on her hips. She was quite surprised how he reacted to her observation.

"That look," he pointed to her. "You know the 'I'm a mom, I know everything' look."

She pressed her lips together in a straight line and nodded her head. Her son was in denial and for now she would leave it at that. The café door opened and she and Lucas looked at the entrance.

"Can we talk?" Karen furrowed her brow. She had never seen the brunette before.

"Uh, sure," Lucas said giving his mother a look. He slid off the stool and ushered the girl to a table in the corner. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"Wow, you're a gentleman. I don't think Nathan ever did that. Anyway, I digress."

"I'll say," Lucas muttered. Comparisons to his brother made him cringe.

"I'm Brooke Davis, Peyton's best friend." She paused staring at him waiting for recognition.

"O-kay." It had been days since he spoke to Peyton and when he had he asked her about Nathan.

"All right, well I'm here for two reasons." She held up her index finger and second finger for emphasis. "One, is your brother dating that tutor girl?"

Lucas blinked in disbelief at her question. Did she not know his relationship with his brother was nonexistent?

"I'm not sure if your silence means yes or no."

"It's … uh … I don't know." The dirty blonde was at a loss for words. He could only imagine what her second question was.

"Two, why haven't you gone out with P. Sawyer?" The brunette leaned back in the chair. It was Saturday night she was bored out of her mind. She had spoken briefly to her best friend and sensed the sadness in her voice. She thought it couldn't hurt to ask the source himself. Maybe she could move things along for them.

"Tim threw this lame party last night and I couldn't help but notice Nathan wasn't there and neither were you. Now, I know Nathan never misses a party, but I've seen him with that girl and …"

"And you assumed since Nathan wasn't there he was with Haley?"

"Who's Haley?" she asked leaning on the table. Lucas rolled his eyes. He had seen Brooke attached to Peyton's hip but he never said more than hello to her. He wondered if she truly was this clueless. Then suddenly a smile stretched across her face and she playfully hit his arm. "Haley is Tutor Girl, right?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her ah-ah moment. He shook his head amused by Brooke.

"Does Peyton know you're here?"

"No, she'd kill me so if you could keep this between us." She winked at him. "Anyway, do you like P. Sawyer or not? You can't just string a girl along."

The dirty blonde ran his hand over his face. The brunette was definitely unpredictable. He would've never pegged her for a straight shooter, but he appreciated it.

"I'm not leading her on. I've been distracted and … well … I don't know. I don't know if Peyton and I … I don't know if there is anything there."

Truth was he had been wrapped up in Haley and Nathan's blossoming relationship to concentrate on his almost relationship with Peyton. Why hadn't he taken time to get to know the blonde?

"Uh, I thought you've had a crush on her since … well since forever. You Scott boys are terrible. Speaking of … back to Nathan, so is he seeing Haley?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head. Brooke pressed her lips firmly together waiting for an answer.

"I told you, I don't know."

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. His response wasn't good enough for her.

"You don't know or won't tell me? I'm not going to break them up, at least I haven't decided if I would." She tapped her index finger against her chin pondering. "All right, I really don't care if they are dating. I just thought it would be better if I came in here with two questions instead of one." She smiled and again winked at him.

Lucas laughed. Brooke Davis was definitely something else. Why had he allowed himself to get sucked into Nathan's life? He sighed. He saw how worried Haley was about Nathan and he saw how scared his brother was. He couldn't walk away from that, but he hadn't carved out any time for himself.

"You're a pretty good friend," he complimented her.

"Thanks, I'm the best." She raised her shoulders to her ears in a playful shrug. "So you'll talk to her?"

"Like I said I've been distracted, but yes, I will talk to her."

Brooke stood up and walked over to Lucas. She gently squeezed his shoulder and gave him a smirk.

"I'll see you around. Tell Nathan I said hi."

He looked over his shoulder watching her leave. His mother cleared her throat and stood towering over him.

"Who was that?"

"Brooke Davis."

"I've never seen her before. Oh wait, she's a cheerleader." Karen took a seat in the chair the younger brunette had occupied. She remembered her from the basketball games. "She's cute."

"It's not like that mom. She was actually here on behalf of a friend."

"All right. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." She held her hands up in surrender forcing her son to laugh. She hadn't spent much time with him lately. She had been busy helping Deb get things in order to send Dan to rehab. It was quite nice to have him here.

"How are you doing?" Lucas sat up in his chair.

"Tired, but I'm glad I was able to help Deb and Nathan."

"Do you think he'll stay? I know Dan doesn't have to stay in the program so do you think he'll stay the six months?"

"He'll stay for at least a bit. I know Dan he'll stay long enough to come up with a plan."

She sighed heavily. Over the years Dan had become manipulative and controlling. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't wondered what happened to that sweet, caring teenage-boy who swept her off her feet. She had been hurt when he abandoned her and their child. Then come to find out he had married Deb and was expecting a child with her too. It was a very messy situation, one she would've never predicted. She honestly was never bitter though. She had thought he loved Deb more than he loved her, but seventeen years later, she discovered he only married Deb for her family's money. Who had Dan Scott turned into or had he been fooling her all those years ago?

The blonde carefully tapped the dark-haired man on his broad shoulder. Dan slowly turned and looked up at the woman. He recognized her from the meeting this morning. He didn't want to be bothered. He wanted to sit in the furthest corner and keep to himself. His lawyer told him to commit to the program and he guaranteed he could get him everything he wanted in the divorce. If he wanted custody of Nathan he needed to show he was a changed man.

He flashed the woman his sinister smile. She tilted her head studying his face. He had a few lines around his eyes and bags under them.

"May I sit?" She didn't wait for an answer. She walked around the couch and sat at the other end. "You didn't say much this morning. Everything eventually comes out."

He massaged the back of his neck feeling the tension return.

"Whatever it is you're hiding it will eventually come out."

His jaw clenched at her words. He had so many skeletons in his closet and if he opened the door there would be no going back. He stared at the clock on the wall. Lights were out at ten o'clock, which was good since he had an early morning anger management counseling session.

"I'm not here to make friends," he said through gritted teeth never looking at the woman.

"Good to know. I'm just giving you some advice so you can navigate your way through this program. You don't need a friend, then I'm not your friend." She rose to her feet and turned to leave, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Thanks," he muttered. He noticed her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath before leaving him to his thoughts.

The clock read quarter to ten. He had called his lawyer earlier wanting to get out for good behavior, but he explained once again to really think about what he wanted in the divorce because chances were if he walked out of the facility today, he would walk away from his marriage with nothing.

The dark-haired man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded picture. He opened it. Staring back at him were his wife and son. He folded and unfolded the picture a few times before tearing it in half. He crumbled the half with Deb then reached into his back jeans pocket pulling out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out another picture. This time staring back at him was his oldest son. Lucas was in a white basketball jersey. It was from his one and only season he played organized basketball. He placed Nathan's photo on top and placed both photographs into his wallet then tucked it back into his pocket.

He heard people shuffling around him bringing him out of his thoughts. He fisted his hand tighter around the crumbled photo of his future ex-wife. He got to his feet and followed a small group of people out of the activity room. In the hallway he threw the picture into the trash. The two things motivating him now were his sons. For now, he would stay in the program in hopes of making amends with Nathan and Lucas.

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand down the dock. They attempted to watch a movie at Haley's, but Nathan couldn't focus on the screen and before long they were on the couch making out. The brunette would playfully smack him and turn her attention back to the movie, but he would nuzzle her neck until she gave up and turned her attention back to him. For about thirty minutes this cycle continued. Finally Haley suggested they go out and grab a bite.

"You know we could've ordered a pizza or something," Nathan said pulling her over to the railing. He rested his hands on her waist as they both stared out into the water. Haley leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"I thought you wanted to show me off." She turned in his arms biting her bottom lip.

"I do," he kissed her. "But I was enjoying doing this," he kissed her again this time lingering. She giggled when he pulled back.

"We can do this," she kissed him. "In public." He groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"You remember you said that for when I want to make out with on you that bench over there."

"Haha, let's eat," she nodded toward the restaurant along the market dock.

The couple walked over to the hostess and was ushered to a table. Haley hesitantly picked up the menu in front of her.

"What's wrong?" His blue eyes locked on her gaze.

"We didn't have to eat here," she said as she leaned forward so only Nathan could hear her.

"Huh?"

"Well it's kind of," she paused as she looked around at the clientele, "expensive."

"Nothing's too good for you." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's really all right. Order whatever you want."

She forced a smile. She felt uncomfortable. She always wondered about this place, but didn't know it was one of Tree Hill's finer dinning. She removed her hand from his and opened the menu. All she wanted was macaroni and cheese.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Nathan looked up from the menu at Haley.

"I'll have the macaroni and cheese." She twisted her pinkie ring nervously.

Nathan smiled and handed his menu over to the waiter. "I'll have the same." He knew she was nervous as he noticed her bite her bottom lip. He wanted her to feel comfortable so he ordered the same.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind, but macaroni and cheese, Hales."

"It's food of the gods!"

"Yeah if the gods are five-year olds." She laughed.

"It's my favorite and I hope you enjoy it."

Nathan and Haley had fallen into a comfortable conversation about cooking. Turns out he wouldn't be able to survive without take out. While his mother traveled his father wasn't much of a cook. He would grill every once and awhile, but never did he touch the stove. Then when Deb was home she would occasionally cook. Nathan had no cooking skills what so ever. While Haley could cook and bake.

"I learned at a young age. My father always said my mom was preparing us to make a man happy one day." She rolled her eyes at the comment. "When you come from a big family it's survival of the fittest and you are required to help out in the kitchen. Even my brothers know how to cook."

As he listened to the brunette he noticed a group of letterman jackets in the distance. He groaned as the group got closer. The brunette looked over her shoulder. She was confused at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" She asked taking another bite of her gourmet macaroni and cheese.

"Tim," he muttered.

"Where were you last night, Dawg?" Tim asked looking over at the brunette. He had seen her before, but couldn't remember where. He continued to stare at her as his friend spoke.

"I was busy." Nathan said flatly. Lately he found Tim annoying. The fact that Tim was white and insisted on using slang didn't help the annoyance.

"Well I threw one hell of a party. You missed a good one." He hit the brown-haired boy beside him and the rest of the group of boys laughed. He still stared at Haley finally noticing she wore Nathan's varsity letterman jacket.

"I doubt it. I heard it was lame." Nathan shifted in his chair. He didn't want to talk about last night. He also felt his blood boil as Tim held his gaze on Haley.

"Is this," he pointed at Haley and her body stiffened. Never had she been referred to as _this_. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Nathan shook his head. His blue eyes traveled from Haley to Tim and before he could answer his friend spoke again.

"Now I remember your Pucas' friend."

"Tim it's …"

"Lucas, his name is Lucas," she said clearly upset.

Tim took a step back and put his hands in the air feigning innocence. "So is this a charity case?" His eyes finally fell on Nathan and Haley's eyes grew wide at the question. The group of boys chuckled at the question.

The dark-haired boy clenched his fists and his eyes darkened with anger. He slowly got to his feet.

"You are lacking some manners, Tim." He threw some money on the table paying for the check. Then he held out his hand for Haley to take. She hesitated before slipping her petite hand into his. "Not like it's any of your business, but she's my girlfriend." He pulled Haley close to his side and walked away leaving the group of boys stunned as his admission silenced them.

Haley and Nathan walked in silence until they had reached the main street.

"I'm sorry about that," Nathan said softly. He held her hand tightly worried she would let go. "He's upset that I missed that stupid party."

Haley gently tugged on his arm forcing him to stop walking. "It's all right." She caressed his cheek with her other hand.

"It's not though. He has a lot of nerve calling you a charity case. He doesn't know anything about you or us." Nathan closed his eyes savoring her touch. He slid his body closer to hers. Slowly he opened his eyes and caught her gaze. "This is all new for me."

She knew he was being sincere by his soft tone. "It's … it's new for me too." She felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was the truth. She had crushes before, but never acted on her feelings. However, she knew what was developing between her and Nathan went beyond a crush.

Nathan smiled releasing her hand. He cupped her face still staring into her big, brown eyes. "You look so beautiful." He kissed her and her arms wrapped around his waist. She never tired of Nathan's compliments or his kisses. She moaned into the kiss and felt Nathan smirk against her lips.

"I guess we'll both learn as we go then," he said.

"I'd like that." She released her hold on him and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's get some dessert." She nodded in the direction up the street and led the way.

"It was slow tonight," Lucas said watching his mother tally receipts. He reached into his pocket grabbing his phone. He looked at the screen disappointed he hadn't heard from Haley. There was a part of him that prayed her evening would be a disaster and he would be there to pick up the pieces. He was a terrible person to have such a thought.

"You look miserable," Karen commented peering up from the receipts at her son. The café had been slow for a Saturday night, but she was happy since she was tired from her trip.

"I'm worried." His mother cocked her eyebrow. He threw his cell phone the counter. "I haven't heard from her. You don't think …" his words trailed off as he followed his mother's gaze. His heart pounded in his chest as his blue eyes settled on the couple standing right outside the café kissing. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Haley giggled as Nathan continued to plant kisses on her soft lips. She pressed her hands to his chest attempting to stop his sweet assault on her lips.

"Come on," she whispered breathlessly taking his hand in hers and pulling him toward the door.

"Are you sure?" He spotted Lucas as his brother turned his back to them. Haley took a peek inside then faced Nathan placing her hands on his shoulders.

"If he has a problem with this, with us it's his problem. Besides you said you wanted to show your girl off." He gave his cocky nod as he stepped up onto the stair and laced his fingers with hers leading the way into the quaint café.

Hearing the bell ring as the door open, Lucas moaned in disapproval. He peered up at his mother anticipating her to comment at his reaction. Then he heard her laughter filter the restaurant and he cringed. He could only imagine what elicited that laugh.

"Haley," Karen said ignoring her son's body language. "Nathan." She smiled at the teenagers.

Haley gently squeezed Nathan's hand then walked over and placed her hand on Lucas' back. "Can we talk?" She nodded toward the back area.

He dragged his body off the stool and lightly bumped his fist on the counter before following her.

Nathan stared at the best friends. He noticed Lucas hesitantly followed Haley.

"Nathan, how are you doing?" Karen asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"All right. Thank you for being there for my mom."

"Take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

He took a seat and his eyes wandered to the pair huddled near the restrooms. He wished they were in earshot so he could listen. He hoped his brother was too hard on Haley. Lucas needed to realize the brunette could make her own decisions. She didn't need his input or even approval.

"He'll get over it," Karen said.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm concerned about Haley. He hasn't exactly been supportive." He turned his attention back to the older brunette.

"Your concern for her is quite sweet." She placed a piece of apple pie in front of him. He looked at the plate then back at her. "It's Haley's favorite." He smiled at the gesture.

"How are you doing?" His question took her by surprise. "I'm sure taking my father to Charlotte wasn't easy for you. It was probably the last thing you wanted to do on a Saturday."

"It had to be done and your mother couldn't have done it alone. You know your uncle met us there."

Relief washed over Nathan to know that Keith had helped. He smirked knowing his father probably hated that his brother was present at one of his lowest moments. It was no secret that Dan and Keith didn't get along. Nathan knew that's why he didn't spend much time with his uncle. His father didn't allow it. Keith however, spent time with Lucas. He had helped Karen out in Dan's absence. With Dan out of the picture, maybe he could make an effort to know his uncle.

"I'm trying to be cool here Hales, but I can't." Lucas paced in the small area and was very animated as he spoke. The brunette took in a deep breath waiting to interject. "I don't like this. I don't like him with you. Why are you on a date? I don't understand. He's not in a good place. His mother just told him she filed for divorce then told him his father was going to rehab. He's not …"

"You're rambling," she said halting his movement with her hands on his shoulders. "I'm trying to tell you something and you aren't giving me a chance. You weren't all crazy this afternoon when you saw him on my porch. What's wrong with you?"

"I had a lot of time to think tonight and I don't think you should get too involved. It's great that Dan is gone, but Nathan is," he shrugged, "he's still Nathan."

"I know he's not perfect Luke. He knows he's not perfect."

"Why do I feel like a 'but' is coming?" She bit her bottom lip and he lost it. He placed his hands on his face and slowly ran them down his face. "Just say it Hales."

"We're dating. He's my boyfriend," she said softly.

"Well then should I pull him into a brotherly hug? Congratulate the guy for getting the girl, my best friend?"

"You are a jerk." She poked him in his chest then rested her hands on her hips. "What happened to trying with him? You said you would hang in and keep trying. Are you going back on your word?"

He hissed. Damnit she was right. Why did his little brother make him so crazy? He inhaled then slowly exhaled.

"I'm sorry. I'm not thrilled about this, but if it's what you want …"

"I do. He's wanted this, but I've been hesitant. I know for certain that I want to be with him. Promise you'll be nice."

"Promise," he mumbled reluctantly. She smiled pleased for the moment then left him.

Lucas observed his brother and best friend. A mixture of anger and confusion stirred within him. He balled his hands into fists at his side. He wanted to remove himself from the situation, but he couldn't. He would always care for Haley. He wouldn't stand by and watch her get hurt or allow someone to hurt her.

"Hey," she whispered and kissed Nathan's cheek as she finally returned to his side.

"Karen served us your favorite." He cut into the pie and fed Haley a piece. She giggled and licked her lips. "It's good?" he asked watching her lips spread into a satisfied smile.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucas muttered as he approached the counter. Karen shot him a look of disapproval. The teenager looked at his mother innocently. He wasn't prepared for their sickening couple interaction.

"Karen makes the best desserts. Try some." The brunette took the fork from Nathan and fed him.

"You're right. That's good." The couple stared at each other oblivious of their surroundings.

Karen turned her attention to her son and placed her hand on his back. She felt the light tension in the air.

"Do me a favor and help me take the trash out." Lucas peeked at the pair and decided his mother had a good idea. If he had to spend another minute with them he would've had to say something.

Haley watched her best friend gather the trash and heard the backdoor shut.

"We should probably go," Nathan said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Let me say bye." She leaned over and kissed him making sure not to linger. She knew if she did, they would've kissed until air became necessary.

"Can you believe them?" Lucas began tossing the trash into the dumpster.

"Luke, you need to be supportive. You should give Nathan a chance. He really is a good boy."

He shook his head in disagreement and picked up another bag. He already argued with Haley, he didn't want to argue with his mother.

"Karen, Luke," Haley poked her head outside causing Lucas to pause. "We're going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here bright and early."

Karen walked over and pulled her into a hug. "You look so happy." She pulled back and smiled at the young brunette. "Stay happy, Haley." She squeezed her shoulder.

"I plan too," she whispered and her gaze traveled to the dirty blonde. "Luke?" She tilted her head waiting for him to say something. "I'll see you in the morning."

"He'll come around," Karen said softly and Haley shook her head agreeing. She walked back into the café.

"Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Don't," he said harshly. He hated projecting his anger toward his mother, but she wasn't helping though she thought otherwise.

"Luke, if you don't support her you'll lose her. Think about it." She returned inside leaving her son to do just that. He roughly picked up the next trash bag. He knew she was right. He'd have to overcome his apprehensions. He just didn't know how when it came to his little brother.

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house and shut the car off.

"That was awkward." The dark-haired boy turned to look at her.

"It will get easier. I promise."

"I guess that means we'll be hanging out there." She nodded then laughed at his expression.

"It's not bad."

"I never said it was. I don't like the way Lucas treats you."

"Nathan, he doesn't mean anything by it. He's upset. He knows he's wrong though."

"Still doesn't make it right, Hales. He better watch it because I'll say something to him."

"Can you not get all worked up about Lucas? Come inside for awhile." She scooted closer to him leaning over running her index finger down his chest. Nathan dug his head into the headrest at her touch. It sparked something inside him.

"I would love to but I should go home."

She stretched a little further onto the driver's side and kissed his neck. His eyes snapped shut. She had become increasingly more aggressive. He wasn't complaining, but he knew it would be the death of him.

"Are you sure?" she said against his skin.

His right hand pulled her hair out of the bun and he laced his fingers through her tresses encouraging her. He moaned as she continued her assault flicking her tongue on his sensitive skin near his collarbone.

"Hales," he murmured and she found his lips resting her hand on his thigh. His other hand intertwined through her hair taking control of the kiss. A soft moan escaped from the back of Haley's throat as the kiss grew more heated.

She cupped his face and pulled back gasping for air as Nathan sucked on her bottom lip not allowing her to break the kiss. He kissed her softly then leaned back in his seat studying her face. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but she was still beautiful. Her lips were red and swollen from his feverish kiss. He noticed her chest rose and fell fast while she tried to return her breathing to normal.

"You're amazing," he whispered breaking the comfortable silence.

Haley's eyes locked on his darken blue eyes and she caressed his cheek. A surge of electricity ran through her body, from her head to her toes. She had never experienced such a feeling. Her heart practically jumped out of her chest when he was close and when he touched her she almost couldn't breathe. Then his kisses left her wanting more and breathless every time.

"Stay," she softly kissed stating her case for him to stay.

He sighed and shook his head no in disappointment. "I want to, but I can't. I promised my mom I would be home."

She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded in understanding. She pushed her body off his and Nathan leaned over trying to keep the closeness.

"It's just that my mom wanted me to stay with her tonight and of course I couldn't."

She smiled at him and ran her fingertips over his cheek.

"It's all right."

He took her hand in his. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door. Do I need to search the house?"

She playfully smacked him and he pulled her toward him giving her a chaste kiss. His eyes sparkled as he stared at her before he climbed out of the car. Haley shifted in her seat as she watched him walk over to open the door for her.

"Such a gentleman, Scott," she said seductively tracing her index finger down his shirt. She couldn't explain how he made her feel. She had a newfound confidence about her when she was around him and she loved it. As the pair approached the house hand in hand she wondered if he had this affect on every girl he had been with. Was she feeling the Nathan Scott effect or was this something completely new? What exactly was she experiencing? Was he experiencing it too?

Lucas lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He gripped his phone tightly. He needed to hear from her. He hated how they left things. He hated that she wanted to be with Nathan. As the clock on the wall ticked off the seconds, he had a sinking feeling. It was time for him to move forward with his life and to stop being so overprotective of his best friend. He looked at his cell phone. The dim screen light shone in the pitch-black room. The empty inbox meant something more than no messages.


	17. Social Disorder

**Chapter 17: **Social Disorder

_There are these rules of social hierarchy in high school. These rules are not written down anywhere, but are understood by everyone. So it's understandable for everyone to gawk and whisper when the so-called rules are broken; however, after all the stares and whispering, the disorder teaches everyone that the social hierarchy is not always correct. _

The courtyard seemed more crowded than usual. Haley tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked up to the school building. She heard the cliques of teenagers whispering as she strolled by. She hung her head hearing the soft muffles of voices and felt as if her peers were burning a hole into her. Their gazes were unbearable. She had no idea what she had done to earn such behavior.

Lucas surveyed the school grounds. Something seemed off about his surroundings. He couldn't figure out what was going on, but he felt the gazes of a handful of students on him.

"You're mister popularity today," the blonde said flatly as she walked up besides Lucas. "Well not you exactly but by association." The dirty blonde raised his eyebrow puzzled by her statement. She tucked her loose curls behind her ear as the wind picked up blowing them across her face.

"Still don't know?" she asked stopping before they reached the doors leading into the school. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and stared blankly at her.

"Oh my god!" Brooke bounced at Peyton's side. "Is it true?" she directed the question toward the teenage boy.

He scratched the back of his neck still confused by the conversation. He looked around as students began to shuffle into the building in anticipation of the start of school. As the small groups passed him he noticed their expressions. Some appeared to look at him in disbelief, others in curiosity.

"What's going on?" He returned his attention to the two cheerleaders.

"Broody," the brunette said placing her hand on his forearm. "Tutor Girl and your brother are the talk of Tree Hill High."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke's nicknames. She was always creating monikers for people. This time she didn't particularly care for the names she bestowed on Lucas and Haley.

The blonde watched Lucas exhale slowly. His facial features tensed at Brooke's words. His blue eyes turned a shade darker and she noticed a little anger in them.

"It's true? Nathan and Haley are officially a couple." Walking from the parking lot Peyton saw the dark-haired boy heading toward their small group.

"So he's off the market?" the brunette asked with a pout. She still secretly held out hope that she had a chance with Nathan. She had never hid her affinity for the younger Scott, but she knew he wouldn't bother giving her the time of day. "Why is it that the good ones are taken?"

Her best friend and Lucas quickly turned back to her. Neither one would coin Nathan as one of the good ones.

"What? You know I like him. Yeah he can be a jerk. Even an ass, but look at him." She pointed at Nathan who was slowly approaching them. "P. Sawyer, you and I both know what's under those clothes. He's nothing short of hot." Peyton shook her head at the brunette. She loved Brooke for her bluntness and honesty.

Lucas clenched his fists at his side. To him, Nathan Scott was indeed a jerk — a selfish jerk. He still didn't understand Haley's attraction and the longer he tried to figure it out the more he became uninterested in understanding it.

"He's not good enough for Haley," Lucas said pushing his way between the blonde and brunette entering the building in time to avoid his brother.

"Boy Toy," Brooke said seductively and sauntered over to him before he had a chance to reach them. She hooked her arm through his and ushered him over to where Peyton remained.

"Really Brooke?" He took a hold of her hand and removed her arm from his. "Is the name really necessary?" He tucked his hands into his pockets.

She shrugged. "Boy Toy and Tutor Girl has a nice ring to it."

He rolled his cobalt eyes then laid them on his ex-girlfriend.

"I can't control her," she said reading his mind. It was weird. They had dated for about a year and never had a meaningful conversation yet she could read his mind.

The raven-haired boy held onto the straps of his book bag and sighed. Brooke Davis was unpredictable at best. He wasn't sure how they ended up as friends. Maybe it was because she was attached to Peyton at the hip so along with the blonde came the brunette. Honestly, he didn't mind her, but she could be meddlesome.

"Brooke, just ask me. Ask me whatever it is that has you so excited."

"I'm not excited. I'm … " she tilted her head thinking. "I'm surprised."

"Well?" Nathan didn't have the patience for her this morning.

"Tim said you said Tutor Girl was your girlfriend."

"Please stop with the Tutor Girl. She has a name." He walked between the girls and entered the building shaking his head. He truly didn't understand what the big deal was. He understood Lucas' reaction, but everyone else? It wasn't anyone's business but his and Haley's so why were they the topic of conversation?

"Are you all right?" Brooke asked concerned. Peyton hadn't spoken much over the past few days. She had been upset about the Lucas situation and now this. She had suspected Nathan and Haley were more than friends, but deep down she wanted her suspicions to be false. "P. Sawyer it's not the end of the world." She snaked her arm around her best friend's waist and gave her a comforting side hug.

"What is so special about Haley James?" She finally moved her feet and entered school. Brooke followed close behind unsure of what to say to comfort her friend. "She's got both Lucas and Nathan wrapped around her finger. What does a girl have to do around here to get some attention?" She sulked over to her locker.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke said gently placing her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "I have a feeling Lucas will come around soon. As for Nathan," she looked down the hall eying him, "he wasn't good enough for you. You deserve so much better." Though Brooke liked Nathan she wasn't stupid. He didn't treat Peyton very well. He definitely wasn't boyfriend material and quite frankly she was surprised that Peyton and his relationship lasted as long as it did.

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough. The short brunette dragged her hands through her hair combing it as she put it in a messy bun. Her classmates continued to stare and whisper around her. To make matters worse, Lucas decided to ignore her. What she wouldn't give to go back into the bubble with Nathan.

"How's my girl holding up?" Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close against his muscular chest. He kissed the top of her head and they walked toward the courtyard for lunch.

"What is with people?" She stopped and leaned against a row of lockers. "What is the big deal?" As she spoke two sophomore girls walked by giggling. "Yes it true, I'm dating Nathan Scott!" she yelled at them, which only caused them to burst into a fit of laughter.

Nathan shook his head and scooted closer to her grabbing onto her shoulders. She hung her head ashamed at her reaction.

"Hey," he said softly lifting up her chin. His piercing blue eyes met her big, brown eyes. He could see her frustration. "Don't let them get to you." And there it was, his _I don't care_ attitude. She loved that he could go unaffected by these halls of high school.

"It's easy for you to say. You're Nathan Scott. Everything just rolls off your shoulders." She rested her hands on his waist. She appreciated him trying to comfort her but it was no use. Her day hadn't been the best and she couldn't see it getting any better. Her only hope was for all this to blow over in a few days. She figured that's how long it would take for people to adjust to what she heard some calling this bizarre pairing.

"Hales, you know what would happen if I let what everyone ever said about me get to me?" She shook her head no. "I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be the Nathan Scott you know. Yeah, my father gets to me, but them," he motioned toward the courtyard, "they can't faze me. They can't own me."

"I don't know how it comes so easy for you. Everyone expects you to date a cheerleader. To date Peyton or Brooke," she said softly as she allowed her eyes to travel to the floor. She wasn't a cheerleader and she definitely wasn't Peyton or Brooke.

"If I wanted to play by the rules I would date one of them, but rules are made to be broken. I am more than happy to go against the grain on this. I want to be with you." Nathan cupped her face and once again brought her gaze to his. He closed the little gap still remaining between them. He brushed his lips against hers, not once, but twice. His eyes fluttered open and watched as she opened her eyes sighing ever so softly.

"You're the best," she muttered causing him to laugh.

"And you're adorable." He leaned in and gave her Eskimo kisses before kissing her again. He felt her body finally relax and the heat between them rose.

"We should go to lunch and sit with the naysayers," the brunette said earning a smirk from her boyfriend.

"You do realize you're talking about Lucas." Haley nodded her head and grabbed Nathan's hand leading the way outside. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. You want to talk about your mom?" He sighed at her question. He had avoided her questions yesterday. He had spent the entire day in the house with his mother and at the end of the day he felt like he was climbing the walls. What freedom he felt he had the night before had slipped away in less than twenty-four hours.

"Question is do you really want to know?" He pushed the door open and scanned the courtyard. Haley's hold tightened and he clasped his other hand over their hands.

"Nathan," she said as she too surveyed the area. At one table near the middle Lucas sat reading. Then of course there was the "popular" table off to the right. Peyton, Brooke, Tim and other basketball players sat in deep conversation.

"Come on," Nathan said pulling her toward the table in the middle. "Mind if we sit?"

The dirty blonde peered up from his book. He slouched on the bench as he glared at his brother. He had some nerve waltzing over to him holding Haley's hand. What on Earth did he think? Did he think this action would prove to Lucas that he wasn't using Haley?

"Don't you have a permanent seat over there with your minions?"

"Luke," Haley said taking a seat. She didn't need an official invitation. Nathan had asked as a nice gesture. She mentally noted that the younger Scott made an effort, which Lucas had pointed out he had lacked.

Nathan shrugged at the comment and sat beside the brunette. He turned around to see Tim glaring at him. He faced Lucas again as he rolled his eyes. Tim had some nerve. The guy wasn't exactly popular without Nathan by his side.

"We aren't friends," Lucas said closing his book staring at the pair.

"I never said we were. You're Haley's best friend, at least that's what she tells me, but lately I've heard you've been quite the jerk," Nathan said smugly. He rested his hand on Haley's hip and pulled her close to him, but was immediately rejected as the brunette leaned away.

The dirty blonde chuckled to himself at Haley's action.

"Both of you stop it," she hissed. "I've had a rough morning and I don't need the two of you getting into a pissing contest."

The boys looked from Haley to each other. Nathan silently cursed. This wasn't about either of them. It was about her. He was trying to make her more comfortable with their relationship. However, his brother got under his skin. He hadn't treated her fairly over the past month and he wasn't going to allow him to continue to argue with her about him. If he truly were her best friend he would relent and support her.

"How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" Tim asked Peyton and Brooke. "He can't – I mean he doesn't …"

"Spit it out Dim," Brooke said frustrated with the boy. She peeked over her shoulder. They didn't appear to be a couple at the moment. Nathan sat near the edge on the bench while Haley sat in the middle with space between them.

"Tim isn't he your best friend? Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Peyton took a bite of her apple and tapped her fingers against the tabletop waiting for a response.

"He never even mentioned her to me. I didn't know she was tutoring him. He's not serious about her, right?"

"Ugh," Brooke moaned in annoyance. "Again, how would we know? Not only is he sitting with her, but also he's sitting with Lucas. Those two don't get along yet he's having lunch with him." Brooked raised her eyebrows dramatically.

"We're going to drive each other crazy with all these questions. Tim, you should go over there and just ask him," Peyton advised evilly knowing that would piss her ex off, but what did she care? Tim would be the one digging a hole for himself.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Tim shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"Just walk over there, bat your eyelashes and ask." Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's suggestion. Everyone in their circle often made fun of Tim's man crush on Nathan.

"He was pretty upset on Saturday and I was joking with him about Haley being a charity case."

"Oh my god," Peyton said slugging the brown-haired boy on his arm. "You didn't say that?" she stared at the boy as realization washed over her. "You did," she whispered. Now the younger Scott had done some underhanded things in the past, but she had seen their exchange and despite how much she wished that were the case, she knew better. There was a sincere relationship building between them.

Tim raised his shoulders slightly in a noncommittal shrug. "It was a joke. Ha-ha-ha," he said dryly realizing his remark was stupid. "You think he'll forgive me?"

Both girls moaned at his question. Neither one could believe his line of thinking. This wasn't about his friendship with Nathan. It was about Haley and Nathan. Leave it to Tim to be absorbed in his own relationship with Nathan.

"What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You're unbelievable," Brooke commented.

"Really?" He questioned grinning from ear to ear.

"That wasn't a compliment, Dim!" Brooke leaned on the table now glaring at him. "Why are we friends again? I'm beginning to question your seat at this table."

Brooke rose to her feet in utter frustration. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Never had she seen her best friend and Tim engage in such an argument. The laugh was exactly what she needed.

"Tim you should probably apologize to Nathan if you want to remain his friend." She gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

The final bell rang and the teenagers shuffled into the hallway. Locker doors could already be heard slamming shut as Nathan causally strolled out of his English class. Mr. Simmons had commended Nathan on getting his grades on track.

"What was that all about?" the blonde asked her ex.

"He wanted me to know that my grades have improved." The exes walked down the hall heading toward the gym.

"I guess Haley is a miracle worker." Peyton laughed as Nathan shook his head. He hadn't spoken to her since he crashed on her floor. He was surprised she was speaking to him considering he was now dating Haley. "I'm not upset Nate."

"That's good." He nodded slightly hesitating. He gripped his backpack straps tightly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But Tim is."

"Tim needs to stay the hell away from me right now. He was out of line Saturday," Nathan said angrily. Peyton noticed the veins in his arms as he gripped the straps tighter.

"Nathan, it's Tim. He was being stupid as usual." She ran her hand through her hair. She thought she could smooth things over with him for Tim's sake.

"He can't always use that as an excuse. He needs to think before he speaks." He ran his fingertips over his hair. They stopped right outside the boy's locker room.

"Well he's sorry. I know he hasn't told you, but he is. Maybe you could go a little easy on him?" She bit the inside of her lip waiting for his response.

"He doesn't get a free pass from me for what he said about Haley." He stared off in the distance and spotted the brunette. He smiled noticing the relief on her face. "I'll talk to you later." He gave her a pat on her back as he walked by her rushing off to meet his girl before heading into basketball practice.

Nathan pulled Haley into a tight embrace and rested his head on hers.

"How was your day?" He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "Was it better than this morning?"

"Yeah I think everyone has accepted that I'm your girl. I think even the teachers were looking at me weird." Nathan laughed dropping his hands to her shoulders.

"This will all blow over in a few days. The Tree Hill High universe will right itself." She smiled at his words.

"Come here," she said laced with desire. She firmly latched onto his shirt and pulled him to her pressing her lips to his. She moved her lips over his and snaked her arm around his neck standing on her tiptoes. She missed him and hadn't kissed him the entire day.

Nathan groaned as he stepped back. His breathing had sped up due to their feverish kiss.

"There is nothing I'd rather do than to stand here and kiss you, but I need to go to practice." He wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her body flush against his.

"Do you want me to wait for you or do you want to meet me at my house?"

"I'll meet you at your house."

"Play nice," she said referring to Lucas who she saw enter the locker room.

"Hales," he whined. "I ate lunch with him. He's the one who needs to play nice."

"All right," she said giving him a chaste kiss. He nipped her bottom lip attempting to deepen the kiss. She playfully smacked him on his chest and laughed.

"I'll kiss you later." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"You two are so much alike," she muttered watching his retreating form. Lucas had drone on and on about his brother needing to make an effort.

Lucas threw his bag into his locker as Nathan entered the room. Seeing Haley and him together made him sick.

"So this PDA …"

"You just need to get used to it. I'm not going to tell Haley she can't kiss me when she wants to." Lucas rolled his eyes at the comment. He never experienced his best friend like this. He didn't know how much influence Nathan had over her actions.

"You're manipulating her and I don't like it."

Nathan ignored his brother's comment and continued changing for practice.

"You can ignore me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving Haley alone so you can seduce her." He finished tying his shoe and stood up.

Nathan's head snapped around. He looked at Lucas in disbelief. "What the hell is your problem? I'm not seducing her. I'm not some kind of womanizer."

"She's not going to sleep with you," Lucas blurted out. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until now. He shivered at the idea of them having sex.

Nathan slammed the locker shut and walked over to Lucas. He lightly pushed him having heard enough.

"I wouldn't do that again," he said stepping to Nathan. Both boys' fists clenched at their sides anticipating each other's next move. "You don't want to test me." He nudged Nathan in the chest.

The younger Scott took a deep breath. He reminded himself he couldn't fight Lucas. "It's none of your business, but that's not what this about."

Whitey entered the room and he felt the tension in the room. He eyed both boys as the rest of the team had kept to themselves.

"Do you plan on practicing today or is everyone going to stand around and watch the fight?" He rested his hands on his hips and continued to stare at the Scott brothers. "Get the hell out on the court!"

The team quickly exited the room. Tim lingered behind waiting for Nathan.

"Nate."

"Don't, Tim," he said through gritted teeth. His forehead crinkled in anger.

"I'm sorry," he said to Nathan's back. He slowly followed behind hoping his friend could forgive him.

Lucas waited in the hallway for Peyton. It was time for him to move on with his life. He wanted to get to know the cheerleader. He felt there was a connection and he needed someone else to confide in since these days Haley was just someone he used to know.

"Broody," Brooke said spotting him first. Peyton smiled at him just shaking her head at her best friend. The brunette winked at him knowing full well why he was waiting.

"Hey," he said shyly scratching the back of his neck.

"Well," the brunette said drawing out the word. "I should be somewhere else right now." She twirled around giving Peyton a hug.

"You missy call me later," she whispered and was off, out the door.

"Hey," she said laughing. "Got to love Brooke."

"Yeah she's interesting." He was nervous around the leggy blonde.

"How was lunch with Nathan?" She dragged her foot along the floor as a nervous habit.

"Interesting as well. I really don't want to talk about him." His blue eyes finally met her green eyes. He noticed her body language and instantly picked up on her nerves. He was glad it wasn't one sided.

"Then we won't. Do you need a ride somewhere?" She tucked her hands into her back pockets of her jeans.

"Actually, you want to grab a bite at my mom's café?"

"Sounds wonderful." She led the way out of the building with a smile on her face. All she wanted was a chance with Lucas. It appeared her chance had finally come.

Nathan pulled into Haley's driveway. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in nervousness. Haley told him her parents were back home. His face fell realizing he was going to meet the parents. The only parent he met in the last year was Larry Sawyer, Peyton's father and that wasn't a big deal because Nathan met him right before he shipped off on a job. He meant what he told Haley, he didn't get along with parents. He hated he was so nervous, but Haley assured him it would be very painless.

He opened the car door grabbing his bag and slid out. He leaned into the driver's side door and looked in the side mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to straighten it out. He needed to look presentable. He then ran his hands down his powder blue dress shirt as he made his way to the door. He lifted his fist up to knock but before he could the front door swung open and before him stood an older woman, who he assumed was Haley's mom.

"Well come on in, Nathan. Don't be shy," the blonde-haired woman grinned from ear to ear as she stepped back opening the door wide for the teenager to enter the house.

Nathan smiled and slowly dragged himself into the house. He scanned the foyer looking for Haley. He wasn't sure he could do this alone.

"Jimmy come quick before this boy decides to head for the hills!" she yelled into the living room and Haley bounded down the stairs offering Nathan an apologetic look.

"Mom, dad," the brunette said as her parents stood sort of huddled beside each other. "This is Nathan." She took his hand in hers giving him reassurance. "Nathan, my parents."

"Jimmy James," her father said extending his hand. "That's quite a firm handshake you've got there, Nate. You don't mind if I call you Nate do you?"

"No, sir," he croaked out.

Jimmy James slapped him on the back and spoke, "Please call me Jimmy and you've already met Lydia." He pointed at his wife.

"Well," the brunette tugged on Nathan's arm pulling him toward the stairs. "We're going to study now. Nathan should be here no later than eight."

"No worries honey," Lydia said. "We trust you, Nathan you can stay as long as you like, but I'd keep my eye on this one. She's been known to put the moves on the boys." She laughed as she watched the red creep into her daughter's cheeks.

"Now, Nate remember, you keep your hands to yourself and we won't have a problem." Nathan swallowed hard knowing he itched to touch her. "Oh who I am kidding. It's all right as long as you stay vertical."

"Oh my god," Haley muttered touching her cheek fully aware that the rosy color was a deep hue now.

"You two have fun and let me know if you need anything." Lydia still smiled brightly and waved at the pair before they turned heading upstairs.

"All right so your parents aren't exactly normal but they seem stable." He didn't know what to make of her parents. The scene had been a little awkward. He wondered if his reputation had preceded him and they just chose to ignore it or had they no idea who Nathan Scott was?

"My parents are far from normal and are teetering on unstable. I'm sorry for their behavior." She left her bedroom door slightly ajar then she sat in her desk chair and he remained standing staring at the collage of pictures she had on her wall.

"Hales, you don't need to apologize. You remember how my father reacted when he saw you? This was nothing compared to that. So they're a little …"

"Insane."

He laughed and continued studying the pictures. "Who are all these people?"

"My brothers and sisters. I'm the youngest of seven. I have three brothers and three sisters."

"Wow," he breathed out. He didn't think about it much, but he hated being an only child; however, he wasn't sure he wanted Lucas as a brother.

"Are you going to stand there all night or should we get started?" She patted the corner of her bed for him to sit.

"So your parents are all right with us being alone in your room? I mean what have you told them about me?"

Haley stood and grabbed his hands pulling him toward the bed.

"Haley James what are you doing?" She bit her bottom lip and giggled as she saw the mischief dance in his blue eyes. She released a sigh completely lost in his heavy gaze. "I've been warned about you." She tossed her head back laughing loudly remembering what her mother said. "I don't think I feel comfortable alone with you." He smirked and brought his right hand up to her cheek. They scooted closer to the bed and Haley plopped down on the mattress. She shook her head at him playfully.

He took a seat next to her and leaned over kissing her cheek then he brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. Slowly he placed kisses up her neck right under her jaw.

"Nathan," she moaned nudging him with her head. "We need to study then maybe we can kiss."

"It's been too long though," he said huskily.

"Awe poor baby. Then let's study and I promise we'll make up for lost time." She raised her eyebrow teasingly to which he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled and stole a kiss before he settled onto the bed opening his bag.

Peyton and Lucas sat at a table in the café. They had fallen into a comfortable conversation, which helped ease both of their nerves.

"I don't want to ruin this, but can I ask you something?" the blonde waited with baited breath.

Lucas picked up a French fry and nodded. "Go ahead."

"So …" her words trailed off. She didn't know how to broach the subject. "How do you feel about Nathan and Haley? I mean that came out of nowhere, right?" She released a nervous laugh. Her curiosity got the better of her because she wouldn't have asked nor cared if the couple hadn't sat with the dirty blonde during lunch.

"You know him better than I do. Is he manipulating her? He could date any girl he wanted to, right? Isn't that the normal if you're Nathan Scott? You can have your pick of girls?"

"Nathan can be just as insecure as any other teenage boy. That persona you think you know is a bunch of crap." She took a drink of her coffee and placed it back on the table picking at the chip on the handle.

"Then what do you know?" Lucas grabbed another fry off his plate. He had told himself he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to overanalyze Haley's relationship with his brother. He was going to take a step back and let the relationship run its course because he believed it would be a short run. He believed his best friend would come to her senses and realize Nathan wasn't the boy she thought he was.

"All I know is that he can be an ass and resourceful when he needs to be." She quirked her eyebrow studying his body language. It was apparent the subject of Nathan bothered him, but she liked Lucas, and she really needed to know where his head was at. Was he going to be preoccupied with her ex and his best friend or would she have his full attention? She had already dealt with being less than priority number one and with Lucas she didn't want that to be the case.

"What does that mean, resourceful?"

"If he needs something or wants something he'll find a way to get it, but it's not like that with Haley. Something happened in our relationship and it wasn't that he was busy manipulating her. He began to retreat. I saw him retreat and I noticed he was no longer really interested."

"He was cheating on you." He took a drink of his water keeping his eyes trained on his dinner company. She shook her head no. "Maybe not physically but emotionally."

"That's just it, Luke. We were never emotionally connected. We weren't ever on the same page, which is why I can't believe we were together for so long. We both sort ignored the lack of emotional connection." She turned her gaze away from his. Their relationship was doomed from the start she just hadn't realized it. Her mind wandered to the moment they decided to be a couple. How did that happen exactly?

"I've heard all about his past and it doesn't sit well with me. What the hell is she thinking? Am I missing something because whatever she says she sees, I don't see it?" He ran his hand through his short hair frustrated. He told himself he wasn't going to dwell on this. He was going to leave Haley's love life alone.

"I say good for Haley." His eyes widened at her comment. "Good for her if she's able to find something in Nathan I never was able to. He's not a bad guy. I'm sure everything you've heard is true, but he's changed. As cliché as it sounds he's changed."

Lucas leaned back into the chair. He would never know his brother if he didn't give him a chance, but he couldn't help the voice in his head that continued to scream at him. His instincts told him not to trust Nathan especially with Haley.

"What was it about him that made you want to be with him?"

She thought again. "We were lonely." She now remembered she had seen Nathan partying hard and as his friend she stood by him, but desperately tried to get him to stop. One night, they were both drunk and found comfort in each other. The next day she told him she didn't want him seeing anyone else. He simply agreed like it was no big deal. That's how their relationship began. However, along the way there were plenty of blow ups yet they managed to stay together until their last fight, which coincidentally was about Haley.

"I tried to save him from himself. I guess I couldn't." Her eyes moved from her plate up to meet Lucas' gaze. Neither needed to say a word. Both were well aware that Haley might be able to accomplish such a feat.

Evening had crept up. The dark-haired man ran his calloused hand over his face. He had woken up around six this morning and went for a stroll on the property grounds. He was in detox so no heavy physical activity was recommended. He had experienced trembling and dehydration as his body purged itself of the toxins.

He now sat in the activity room staring intently at blank, wide-rule notebook paper. He tightly gripped the black, ball point pen as if he was willing it to write for him. In his last session the therapist asked him to perform a simple exercise. He instructed Dan to write letters to loved ones. He wanted him to make a list of all the people he cared about at one time or another then to choose three or four people off that list and write a letter to them.

Dan thought deeply about what he wanted to write in his letters. He made the list, numbering every name. Once he finished the list he studied it and immediately knew whom he would compose letters to, at least two of them. His only problem was what to say and how to say it.

"Ah, you must've had a session with Dr. Krover. FYI, you'll have to eventually send those letters." The blonde woman peered over his shoulder. He had yet to figure out who this woman was and why she insisted on hovering.

"Thanks," he said as politely as he could. He moved his head slightly to see her as she continued standing there.

"If you draw any more circles around those names you're going to tear the paper," she added pointing to the sheet of paper off to left side.

"I'll keep that in mind." His body language was a dead giveaway that he didn't want to be disturbed so he wasn't sure why the woman dragged herself over to him. He heard her sigh deeply.

"Really think about what you would say if that person was in front of you. That's what you should write." She gave his broad shoulder a gentle squeeze then walked off existing the room.

He sort of pulled on his face as he dragged his hand down it again. Earlier when he spoke with his lawyer he reassured him he would stay in the program. Truthfully having been assigned this task might turn out to do some good. After day three he decided maybe the program wouldn't be so bad.

He twirled the pen between his fingers then finally placed it against the blank paper. He blinked adjusting his eyes since the harsh fluorescent lights bounced off the crisp, white paper. He debated whether to begin with _dear_; instead he wrote the name and placed a comma after it. On the next line he wrote, _I'm sorry_. His first two letters would begin in similar fashion.

Nathan lay on Haley's bed looking over at her night stand seeing the alarm clock. He sighed reaching over and picking it. The red lights read seven forty-three.

"I haven't heard from my mom." Haley bit her bottom lip in concentration as she finished writing her History paper. "She tried yesterday. I don't think she knows how to be a mom." The dark-haired boy wasn't sure his girlfriend was listening but he still spoke.

She dropped her pen onto her desk then raised her arms in the air stretching.

"What happened?' She spun the chair around to get a better look at him. "You need to give her a chance."

He rested the clock back on the nightstand and rolled on his side to see her. "Funny, she used to tell me that about my dad. We see how well that turned out." He propped his head up in his hand and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. "Come here."

The brunette hesitated. She hadn't heard from her parents since they began studying. She heard footsteps earlier outside her door and found it strange that her father didn't poke his head in. She got to her feet and walked over to the door slowly closing it shut. The last thing she wanted was for either parent to disturb them. She ached to be near Nathan and was surprised both of them managed to focus on their studies for almost two hours.

"What are you doing James?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. He eyed her as she shrugged her shoulders. "Do I need to call your mother?"

"Haha," she said only slightly amused. She sat on the bed tucking her feet underneath her. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" She rested her hand on the side of his leg and he lightly tapped his fingertips against it.

"It was awkward yesterday," he said breaking the comfortable silence. "I felt forced into spending time with my mom. I didn't even know what to discuss with her." She ran her left hand through his hair in an effort to comfort him. "She asked about you."

"She did?" Haley's eyes brightened and her curiosity was piqued.

"I told her I wasn't discussing us with her to which she asked how serious were we." His voice got softer as he finished his sentence. He didn't realize what he was saying until he had already begun to say it. He had never been serious about a girl. Peyton was … well Peyton. Yes, they were in a year-long relationship, but he certainly didn't feel what he was feeling with Haley, which he was still unsure of what he was feeling.

"How serious are we?" She quickly cursed for asking, but again her curiosity got the better of her.

Nathan pulled her onto her side and she situated herself right beside him. He rested his hand against the small of her back with his pinkie and ring finger touching her warm skin that was exposed between the hem of her shirt and top of her jeans.

"I had a run in with Lucas," he said ignoring her question, which didn't go unnoticed by her, but she allowed him to change the subject for fear of his answer. Her fingers played with the buttons on his dress shirt while she listened. "He accused me of seducing you."

She stopped her hands and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Wow," she said softly stunned by her best friend's accusation.

"I need you to know that's not what this – us is about." He ran his hand up and down her back lovingly. He felt her scoot closer to him. He brought his hand up and ran it through her hair before continuing to move it up and down her back. "I'm not sure what stories you've heard, but I'm not a womanizer, Hales. I'll admit to being a jerk or an ass, but not some kind of playboy. Sure, I've been known to flirt with girls or kiss one on occasion, but I don't go around looking for my next prey."

She tilted her head up and kissed him reassuring him that she didn't think that. She nipped his bottom lip and felt him smile as he opened his mouth for her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth causing a moan to escape from the back of his throat. He pressed her body closer to his ad without warning he rolled her on top of him, and her right leg fell between his legs.

Nathan's left hand tangled with her brown hair as she continued her assault on his mouth. He felt his blood drain south and his mind was in overdrive debating whether or not to stop. Haley James was driving him crazy.

She slowed the kiss then planted soft kisses on his lips giving her erratic breathing time to return to normal.

"Hales," he mumbled against her lips. She sucked in his bottom lip then released it as she placed her hands on either side of him pushing her body up. His eyes darkened at the sight of her swollen lips and rising and falling chest. She licked her lips and his eyes snapped shut burning the sexy imagine into his brain. He was absolutely mesmerized.

She could feel his want against her thigh as her senses returned. She realized where they were and muttered something incoherent under her breath as she moved to stand on the floor.

He cleared his throat as his mouth became dry. He had no idea what happened. He couldn't describe the electricity that surged through his body at her touch let alone her kiss. Nathan Scott lay paralyzed. He brought his hands to his face taking a deep breath. When he exhaled he removed them and finally rested his baby, blue eyes on the brunette who returned to her desk chair.

"I'm …" she trailed off and darted her eyes away from Nathan. Whatever coursed through her she couldn't explain. The emotion that washed over her was indescribable. Around the dark-haired boy she discovered her senses heightened and rational thought disappeared.

"I should go," he said hoarsely. He sat up on the bed and gathered his books. Not paying close attention, he stuffed them into his bag. He needed room to breath, space to think. If the girl were anyone other than Haley James he would have given into his desire. Desire? he silently questioned if that was indeed what was stirring inside him.

"Sorry," she said softly not trusting her voice.

He smiled weakly at her as he threw his bag on his shoulder. He walked over to her and placed his right hand under her chin making sure she looked at him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"No need to apologize." He then bent down further kissing her cheek near the corner of her mouth. "I'll call you when I get home."

Haley nodded. She didn't want him to leave. She couldn't help but feel she had forced him to leave. She reacted on impulse and now regretted it.

"Wait," she said quickly getting to her feet and walking over to Nathan. She cupped his face with brief hesitation. She kissed him not wanting him to leave without touching his lips one last time. "I'll talk to you in a few."

"Of course," he said brushing his hand through her hair. Unable to resist he kissed her. He turned the doorknob and left. Haley watched as he took the stairs in a bit of a hurry. She sighed hearing the front door shut.

"Did you run him off?" Lydia asked leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

"Mom," she whined as she turned back into her bedroom. She plopped onto her bed. Her fingertips traced her lips. They ached for him.

"Whatever it is Haley it will all work itself out," her mother spoke from the doorway.

She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't know what it is. I have no idea."

Lydia smiled widely at her daughter's distress. She placed her hand over her heart overcome with emotion. She knew what it was, but she had to let her daughter figure it out on her own.

Nathan entered the house. He looked around for his mother. He rubbed his forehead. His head was reeling from the kiss. The intensity scared him. Never had he experienced such an intense kiss. He couldn't sort his feelings.

"How was practice?" He snapped out of his trance at the sound of his mother's voice.

"It was practice," he said shrugging. He made his way toward the stairs.

"Nathan, I want to talk. We should talk." Deb stood in the living room. She waited for her son to arrive. Yesterday wasn't successful, but it was a start.

"Mom it's late. I have a few things to finish up then I need to get some sleep. I have a game tomorrow. You're coming, right?" He stepped onto the first landing giving his mother a chance to respond.

"I'll be there." He began climbing the stairs again, but stopped when his mother spoke. "Nathan, you should bring Haley over. I was thinking the three of us could have some dinner." He cringed at the suggestion. Though his father was gone, he still had no intention of inviting Haley over especially to get to know his mother. "I think I should get to know your girlfriend. It would be good for us during this transition."

"Can we discuss this later?"

"Sure," she said plastering a fake smile on her face. She watched as he headed upstairs. He kept reminding herself that her son needed time.

The dark-haired boy shut his bedroom door. He pulled out his phone calling Haley.

"I'm home. I," he paused closing his eyes hearing her soft breathing. "I miss you." He had never been so vulnerable and real with anyone, but her. He couldn't explain what took over him when he was with her. It was like he wasn't steering his emotions.

He thought about her the entire drive home. He missed her entire being, her touch, her gaze, her kisses. He exhaled not realizing he held his breath. Haley James was disrupting the natural order of things.


	18. Speak of the Devil

**A/N: Welcome to any new readers. Thank you for the subscriptions and reviews. I love reading what you think so please leave your thoughts. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Speak of the Devil

_Helen Keller wrote, _"_It is wonderful how much time good people spend fighting the devil. If they would only expend the same amount of energy loving their fellow men, the devil would die in his own tracks of ennui."_

Lucas and Haley walked into Tree Hill High silently. The whispering and stares began again.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled as she hunched her shoulders in defense. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She tensed at his action and she shrugged him off.

"What the hell, Hales?" He was annoyed. He was trying to comfort her.

"Luke, didn't you hear that redhead back there?"

He shook his head no after looking over his shoulder. He wondered what redhead she was referring to. He didn't care what people were saying. He tried to convince her it would blow over and the talk about her and Nathan had, but he wasn't sure what prompted this morning's gossip mill.

The brunette entered the building with her best friend in tow. She made a beeline for her locker and huddled in close as she turned the combination lock.

"What happened?" He stood beside her holding onto the strap of his bag. He scratched his head in confusion at her suddenly being closed off.

"You didn't hear that girl?" she asked again opening her locker. She stuck her head inside and growled in frustration.

Lucas laughed having never seen her act in such a manner.

"It's not funny, Luke." She smacked him. "She said, 'she's already moved on to the other Scott.' What nerve?"

Lucas furrowed his brow now understanding. The girl had thought he and Haley were now involved. Ridiculous considering they had been close for years and yes people assumed, but now everyone was talking because she was in a relationship with Nathan. Her every movement was on high alert.

"Hales, people are going to talk. Let them." He leaned on the locker next to hers offering a comforting smile. "If Nathan cared he would've made sure to arrive with you."

"Don't start," she said through gritted teeth. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture from him. She only called him as her backup ride since her boyfriend couldn't pick her up. "You are supposed to be nice, be supportive. I think your mother should have a talk with you about that." She slammed the locker shut and noticed Lucas was no longer paying attention to her.

Peyton laughed as she nudged her best friend with her hip. The cheerleader's curls bounced with her movement. Haley rolled her eyes. She should be happy he was concentrating on something other than her and Nathan, but she still had an unsettling feeling about the blonde and the brunette who she kept company. Maybe she felt jealous? These days she couldn't sort her emotions out. She was happy. She had that emotion pegged and she could decipher when she was upset or sad, but outside of those three major emotions, she wasn't sure what she was experiencing especially when Nathan was around. Or when her thoughts drifted to him.

"You talk to her?" Lucas snapped out his daydream hearing Haley's question.

"Yeah, we've been talking. I opened up the lines of communication. It's not much of anything though. Come on let's get to class." He nodded toward the other hallway. He smiled as the blonde's green eyes found his. It was a simple conversation, but he felt like they were finally moving forward —baby steps.

There was no doubt that Friday was going to be a long day. It was only the break between first and second period. The dark-haired boy sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe his mother this morning. He promised Haley he would pick her up for school, but had to cancel since his mother decided they should have breakfast together as a family.

"Hey you," the brunette said softly as she swept her finger across his back sending chills through his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back inhaling his scent. She loved the way he smelled. She released her hold on him as he turned to face her. "What happened this morning?"

Nathan shook his head. He took her hands in his and leaned down kissing her cheek. "My mom." He turned around shutting his locker door.

"I don't understand." Haley moved closer to him as he leaned on the locker.

"I had one foot out the door when she told me she made breakfast for us." He pushed off the locker and wrapped his arm around her shoulders ushering her down the hallway to her class. "She's still trying to make us a family. What's worse is she suggested you ride with her to the game." The brunette stopped causing Nathan to do so as well. "What? What is it?"

"Why don't you want me spending time with your mother?" It bothered her that he decided it was best for his mother and her not to know each other. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She had already introduced him to her parents and though her parents were a little embarrassing and abnormal, she didn't mind he if wanted to hang out with them.

"Hales," he whined. He should have kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to discuss his mother in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't understand Nathan. She's really trying and you're not making an effort. Is there something wrong with me? You won't even sit with your friends at lunch because of me. So what is it? Why can't I fully be apart of your world?" She rambled and he stood there letting her. He looked around though making sure she didn't catch the attention of the other teenagers in the area.

Were they fighting? Was this a fight? He had fights before, but not about this so he wasn't sure if they were having their first fight.

"Nathan, are you even listening to me?" She waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked snapping out of his daze. "We can be seen together, but I can't get to know any of your friends or your mother?"

The first warning bell rang and Nathan reached for Haley's hand. She pulled it away.

"Seriously, Nathan? You think you can woo me and I'll forget about this?" she placed her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration. Her morning wasn't going well either.

It was official; they were indeed having a fight. He was stunned. There wasn't anything wrong with her. He wanted them to be together, but for them to be alone. Last thing he needed was for his friends and mother to complicate their relationship. His friends weren't exactly the welcome wagon. Haley saw that first hand on Saturday, and his mother would more than likely pry into their relationship. He knew his mother saw their relationship as a gateway to fixing the fractured mother-son relationship and he didn't want her to use their relationship like that.

"Haley," he said as she walked by him not saying another word. He clenched his fist watching her walk away. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Was that a lover's quarrel?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow. The brunette had the worse timing in his opinion. He would have much rather had Tim witness the dispute than Brooke.

"Shut up," he said harshly. He turned to head to class hoping to beat the tardy bell. He had been late to History twice already this week and he knew Ms. Freedman would make sure Whitey knew of his third tardy.

"I thought you were over the drama, Nathan. Isn't that why you and P. Sawyer aren't together or is Haley the reason?" She laughed seeing the change in his body language.

The dark-haired boy froze in his tracks. Was Brooke really implying he cheated on Peyton and with Haley? His Friday had just taken a drastic turn for the worse.

"I hit a nerve," she said amused. She draped her arm over his shoulder and he carefully removed it. The last thing he needed was some bullshit story about him and Brooke reaching Haley. Then there it was the tardy bell.

"Fuck," he muttered. He didn't have time to set the brunette straight. He ran down the hall into his class. He had quite a bit of explaining to do to Haley.

"Mr. Scott, nice of you to join us," the late-twenty-year old teacher said as Nathan desperately attempted to enter unnoticed. She usually had her back to the class scribbling something on the dry erase board, but of course with his luck she was ready to begin class on time.

Nathan sulked to a seat near the back and his brother glared at him. Lucas knew Nathan would hear it from Whitey before the game. He had kept count and this morning was definitely tardy number three for his younger brother. He wondered what held him up. His mind wandered to Haley and him making out in the hallway and he shuttered at the mental image.

Nathan leaned against the wall right outside the Tutor Center waiting for Haley. He knew she snuck into the room before he could catch up to her. He wanted some peace and quiet to talk to her so he waited for the few people to file out before he entered.

"We're closed," she said turning to see Nathan. She stared expressionlessly at him before her eyes softened. "Sorry," she muttered as she cautiously approached him. "I went a little crazy earlier."

His features soften at her admission. "You weren't wrong, Hales." His hand trembled as he brought it up from his side and placed it on her hip. He feared she would reject him as she had done this morning.

"Let's start over," she said placing her hand on his chest. "Hey," she said tilting her head to which he smirked. He took her hand in his and took a step back.

"I can't have this conversation with you if you're going to be that close," he said truthfully. She dropped her hand from his and rested her hands on her hips. "I'm not ready to share you with anyone. I want to spend as much time with you as you'll let me without any outside interferences, which include my friends and my mom."

Her heart raced at his confession. Honestly, that was why she had waited so long to tell Lucas about her and Nathan. The dark-haired boy had more outside forces to deal with than she did. Her biggest challenge was communicating to Lucas how she felt and that he couldn't change that.

"But you're right. I should've formally introduced to my friends, but I'm not at all ready for you and my mother to bond. I'm not changing my mind on that one." Once he finished he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. She felt her knees buckle and he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

She pulled away breathless and tucked her head under his chin burrowing into his chest. Nathan made her do things she rationally wouldn't do. Making out in the Tutor Center was just one of many activities he caused her to participate in. She wasn't ashamed but embarrassed that this teenage boy had such an affect on her. Was this what every new relationship felt like?

He watched as she licked her lips and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Suddenly she felt warm.

"I don't deserve you," he said softly not trusting his voice. Her heart fluttered at his vulnerability. She loved how he could be guarded yet at any time he allowed the wall to come down and he was raw and real with her.

"Don't say that. I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier. It's just," she paused. "It's just that people were talking again since Luke and I came to school together. I'm like the most hated girl on campus because I'm dating you. I can deal with the hate, but the whispers and assumptions."

"Hales," Nathan said and placed his hands on her hips. "You're rambling, baby." His tone was a bit seductive combined with his baby blue eyes and she melted. She wished the day were over and they could go somewhere and be alone. She smiled suddenly understanding his desire to be completely alone with her.

"Hey Luke," Peyton yelled as the teenager exited the building heading toward his normal table in the quad. They had been talking frequently now. She waved him over to their table. She saw his hesitation.

"What are you doing inviting Puc .."

"Dim it's Lu-cas," the brunette said breaking his name into two syllables so the boy could understand. Had he not learned from his misstep with Nathan?

"Sit with us. I believe you know everyone." The blonde scooted over patting the spot next to her. He again hesitated before swinging his leg over the bench and sitting down.

"Are you excited about the game? I'm pretty stoked since it's an away game." Brooke winked at him. She was trying to make him feel comfortable. Lucas Scott sitting at the popular table would have perplexed an outsider. She knew the so-called social rules dictated this grouping was not allowed. "An away game means more opportunity to meet cute guys."

"B. Davis you're incorrigible."

"What, I have to weigh my options. When it's an away game there are more options, more potential." She smiled wickedly. She never ceased to surprise her best friend.

Haley laughed as she pushed open the door with her back. Nathan relentlessly attacked her sides tickling her. Surprisingly the dark-haired boy had to coax her into leaving the Tutor Center. Haley had begun kissing him again and though he loved it, their kisses were becoming increasingly more heated. He had to show restraint.

"Stop," she gasped for air as she turned around stopping dead in her tracks at the sight. Nathan followed her gaze and studied the group. Brooke smiled widely at his brother while Peyton laughed playfully hitting his arm. He noticed Tim sat quietly shifting on the bench.

"Come on," Nathan said grabbing her hand. It was time for her to meet his friends. He couldn't keep her all to himself it wasn't fair to her.

"Nate," Tim said jumping to his feet. He made it known he was excited to see his best friend. "I thought you were still upset with me." Tim held out his fist for Nathan to bump.

The dark-haired boy ignored him and placed his hand on the small of Haley's back slightly pushing her in front of him. "I don't want to hear it, Tim. You owe Haley an apology."

"Oh," he said in shock. This relationship was serious. The girls had tried to communicate to him his stupidity and he still didn't understand. "Haley, I'm sorry."

She nodded accepting his apology so they could move on. She was upset at his comment, but that disappeared as Nathan stood up for her. She saw how short he was with Tim and she didn't want Nathan to continue to hold his words against him. From what she understood, Tim wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He had no censor nor did he know how to censor.

"Lucas," Nathan said nodding a hello. He could handle his brother it was the rest of the teenagers who sat at the table he was unsure of how they would treat his girl. "Haley, this is Brooke Davis."

"Tutor …" her cheery voice trailed off as she saw Nathan's jaw harden. He had already told her to not to call her that. She cleared her throat and plastered on a fake smile. She extended her hand out for the other brunette to shake. "Haley James, right?"

Lucas shook his head amused by Brooke. He was also rather impressed that his brother had such power over the group. He underestimated his position in the group. He had no doubt his brother was the ringer leader, but he didn't think someone like Brooke could be tamed.

"Peyton," Haley said as she finally took a seat at the table. Nathan squeezed in between Brooke and Haley. He made sure to shoot Brooke a look conveying his annoyance with her. Brooke simply crinkled her nose acknowledging his look.

An awkward silence fell around them. After a minute the curly blonde spoke up.

"Are you going to the game tonight, Haley?"

She tucked a piece of hair that had fallen from her hair tie behind her ear. "Yeah, I figured I would ride the bus. I heard Pinkerton is pretty interesting."

"Yeah to say the least. They are a bunch of hicks, real white boys," Tim said in his Southern drawl.

"Tim, you're white," Nathan said.

He shrugged. "Yeah but not a hick." He commented rather dense.

Lucas chuckled. He hadn't spoken to Tim though they were teammates. He saw the appeal of having him around. The boy was a good source of entertainment. Lucas sighed realizing he was actually enjoying himself in the company of his brother.

The bell rang and Haley immediately got to her feet with Nathan in tow. Peyton found the two of them rather cute, which surprised her.

"Haley," the curly blonde called out. "Why don't you meet Brooke and me in the parking lot at forty thirty. Trust me you don't want to ride in an old, stuffy bus."

The brunette curled her bottom lip pondering the offer. Nathan took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze letting her know she should accept.

"Sure," she said softly. Peyton smiled happy to have offered.

Lucas threw his satchel over his shoulder and observed his brother and best friend. He still hated Nathan. He still couldn't fully trust him despite seeing how happy Haley was with him.

"He's not all that bad," Peyton said.

Lucas shook his head in disagreement. "He's Nathan that's enough for me."

"That wasn't bad," Haley said as they stopped at her locker.

"Well that was tame. Tim learned his lesson and Brooke knew better than to say anything."

"Why can't you say that I'm important to you and they realize it?" She leaned against her open locker staring at him.

He ran his had through his hair and stepped closer to the brunette. "That's just it though." He took her hands in his. "They don't know how I feel about you. They don't know what to make of us, which is why Tim made the comment he did. If you don't want to ride with Peyton and Brooke you can tell them no."

Haley pulled her hands away from his hold and turned to shut her locker. Teenagers began feverishly shuffling through the hallway. It was almost time for class.

"Walk me to class," she said before she leaned into him planting a chaste kiss on his lips. She didn't know what to do. Honestly, she thought it wouldn't be too bad, but she would wait till the end of the day to decide what to do. She had a right to change her mind.

The brown-haired man softly knocked on the door. He rested his rough hands on his hips staring at the floor. He wore a light denim jacket covering his white tee shirt. The jacket almost matched the shade of his denim jeans. He strained to hear a drawer close. He knocked again leaning into the white door. He didn't know what was taking so long. He had been summoned so he didn't know why the hell he had to wait.

The door swung open and the man stumbled into the room.

"Are you drunk?" Dan asked. "Did you bring me some?" He chuckled following the supposed joke.

Keith narrowed his eyes on his younger brother. Then he looked around the room. He immediately spotted the pictures on his nightstand. Anger boiled inside him as he focused on the picture of a younger Lucas. He had no idea Dan had possessed the picture.

"Why the hell am I here, Danny?" He smirked knowing his brother loathed being called Danny. "You haven't been in here a week. What could you possibly want?"

"Sit down," Dan pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

"I don't have much time. I need to be in Pinkerton for the game."

Dan felt like he had been kicked in the stomach at the mention of the game. He had missed Tuesday's game and more than likely would miss the rest of the season. Basketball was his life. It was Nathan's life and he wouldn't be there to see either of his sons play.

"Take a seat," he said through gritted teeth.

Keith held his hands in the air in mock surrender and made his way to the chair. He shouldn't have come. He thought it would be a month before his brother would be allowed visitors, but leave it to Dan to pull some strings.

"You said I needed rehab the least you could do is come when I ask." The dark-haired man walked over to the nightstand and picked up two envelopes.

"Funny, I don't recall you asking. It was more of a demand." He crossed his right leg over his left and sunk into the stiff chair.

"I'm stuck in here. I can't get out." He gripped the envelopes tightly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The door is right there, Danny," his brother said again smirking.

"Don't think I haven't considering leaving." He shifted on the bed. His light brown eyes found the carpeted floor. He hung his head. He had called his brother for a reason, but now he didn't know if he could follow through.

"I don't have all day. What's in the envelopes?" Keith watched Dan slowly lift his head. He studied him and noticed how tight he held on the envelopes.

Dan slowly rose to his feet and sharply extended his hand holding out the envelopes to his brother.

Keith then saw in the top right hand corner in print his nephew's name.

"Take them," he said waving them in his face.

Keith snatched them then realized there was an envelope for each of his nephews. His eyes widened. "I don't understand. I'm not …"

"Damnit, Keith!" Dan began pacing. "I need you to give those to Nathan and Lucas. It's part of the program. I need you to give them to my boys and make sure they read them."

Keith got to his feet and felt light headed from his brother's words. Did Dan really think he would shove him into Nathan and Lucas' face? Dan was in rehab to get him out of Nathan's life, why on Earth would he deliver an envelope to him on behalf of Dan?

"I'm not doing your dirty work, Danny. You can mail them." Dan shook his head no. He needed for his sons to read the letters. Snail mail wouldn't guarantee it, but he having his brother hand deliver them might.

"Listen," the younger brother said. "I need them to read the letters. I asked you to come here so you could give them to them and make sure they read them."

"I can't force Nathan or Lucas to read these." He pushed the envelopes into his brother's chest. "I won't."

"You've always been better at getting through to them. Getting through to Lucas."

"Don't." Keith began to make his way to the door. "Don't use me to get to them. They don't need you. You made that perfectly clear when you disowned Lucas and when you began abusing Nathan. Don't play this game with me, Danny. I know better. I know what you are capable of."

Dan picked up the envelopes and hurried after his brother. He touched his arm and Keith halted. He closed his eyes tightly silently praying his brother would change his mind.

"Dan," he said barely above a whisper. "Explain to me the letters." He spoke again still with his back to his bother.

Dan's eyes opened and he walked in front of Keith. He took a deep breath before beginning to explain. He had to convince his brother that taking the letters was in the best of his interest. He began from the beginning and studied his brother's face attempting to get a read. He had hope Keith would leave the facility with the letters in hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Haley to go with Brooke and Peyton?" Lucas asked as he gathered his bag in the locker room.

"Haley is a big girl if she wants to ride with them she can. I'm not out to control her." Nathan shut his locker then put his headphones over his ears sending his brother a message. He gave Lucas one last look before he exited the room. He wanted to catch up to his girlfriend before both departed.

"Ass," the dirty blonde muttered. Nathan always had some smart response. What did he want though? He didn't want his brother using Haley or manipulating her, but he wanted him to tell her what she could and couldn't do? He just wanted him to protect her. He felt comfortable with Peyton, but Brooke was a wild card and he knew Haley had no idea what she was in for.

"Brooke," Nathan said running up on the cheerleader as she headed to her car with her cheer bag and pompoms in hand.

"Oh, can I speak now? Are you granting me permission to speak?" she asked sarcastically. She rolled her brown eyes at the boy then continued walking.

"Penelope," he said harshly.

She froze mid stride. She despised when he called her that, but she knew he was serious. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned to face him.

"This is bullshit," she mumbled. "Yes, Royal," she said sickly sweet and watched as Nathan's body tensed.

"Don't do your Brooke thing tonight." She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "You know what I mean. Don't interrogate Haley or get too personal with her. She's not like you."

"What the hell does that mean?" she questioned offended.

He sighed and took a step closer to her so their conversation could remain private. "She's not like you or me. She doesn't know our world. Can you take it down a notch?"

Brooke dropped her hands to her hips. Funny, she found Nathan endearing has he tried to explain his request. Now he was being cute and adorable all protective of Haley. "And what do I get if I behave?" She knew very well she was testing her limits.

"Promise me, Brooke," he spat. The vein in his neck was visible and his hands were balled into fists.

"What do I get?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Me." He saw the twinkle in her eye and he suppressed his laugh. "You get me as your friend." He smirked and Brooke lost it.

"You little..." she threw her pompoms down and lunged at the younger Scott.

"Hold on there, B. Davis." Peyton stepped between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nathan here wants me to be on my best behavior. He doesn't want me to be Brooke and say Brooke things!" Peyton laughed and quickly covered her mouth seeing her best friend fuming. "Great, you're on his side."

"Nathan has a right to be concerned. Haley has no clue what she's getting herself into." She turned to her ex. "I promise to keep an eye on her." She crossed her heart and smiled at him. In the distance she spotted Haley and she nodded for him to turn around.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke pouted but was completely ignored.

"Thanks," the dark-haired boy said and ran off to meet Haley. The bus would be leaving soon so he only had a few minutes.

"Hey," the brunette said. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You nervous?" he asked as he ran his hands soothingly up and down her back. "I wish I could sneak you on our bus." He brushed her hair off her shoulder resting his hand at the base of her neck pushing her close. He licked his lips and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. "I can't wait till after the game."

She giggled. "What exactly did you have in mind?" She raised her eyebrow and watched as his lips formed a smirk.

"It's a surprise, Hales."

"Scott, you need to get your butt on the bus!" Whitey yelled as he walked up on the couple. "You'll have plenty of time to do that later. Get on the bus and get focused."

Nathan kissed Haley and reluctantly pulled away. He brushed his hand through her hair. "I'll look for you in the stands."

Haley sat in the backseat of Brooke's Volkswagen Beetle. She peered out the window taking in the scenery. They weren't joking when they described Pinkerton as hickville. The drive had been lined with tons of trees and hardly any road lights.

"Tutor … ow, P. Sawyer!" Peyton slugged her best friend preventing her from calling Haley by the nickname she had bestowed on her. "If you insist on hitting me I may just run us off the road."

Haley sat back and rolled her eyes. Brooke Davis had a flare for the dramatic. She was rethinking taking the bus.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's quite the bitch when she isn't the center of attention," Peyton said looking at Haley.

"Bitch my ass," Brooke muttered keeping her eyes on the road and tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"I promise though she doesn't bite." The blonde patted Brooke's head. The brunette jerked the steering wheel pulling over to the side of the road. "What the hell?"

She parked the car then turned around. "Listen just because you are dating Nathan, don't think you get a free pass. I'm Brooke Davis and I will not act any differently, Tutor Girl!"

"It's Haley. My name is Haley and I would appreciate it if you would turn around and drive. Don't think just because you're Nathan's friend that you get a free pass!" Haley crossed her arms across her chest. She was fuming. Why the hell had she come with the girls?

Peyton stifled a laugh. She was beginning to like Haley. She watched her best friend's nostrils flare in anger. She waited for Brooke to respond. Instead, she tugged on her cheerleader uniform and turned around then put the car in drive. She signaled to get back on the road then pulled out.

About a minute later Peyton busted out laughing. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. The blonde's laughter was contagious and Haley began to laugh.

"Shut it," Brooke muttered that only caused the two girls to laugh louder. "Sure, go ahead and laugh at me. It doesn't happen too often."

The blonde wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. She hadn't expected Haley to respond with such fire. Perhaps Brooke finally met her match. She realized what her ex liked about Haley. She might have been innocent and shy, but under all that was a fiery, feisty girl.

"You were warned B. Davis."

Haley pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text message. She smiled beginning to blush at the message, _"How's my girl?" _Her heart fluttered. She was indeed his girl.

An hour and a half later, the basketball team was heading to the bus. They won by twenty-one points. Nathan looked around for Haley, but couldn't find her. He pulled his phone out and was about to call her.

"Luke, Nathan." The brothers turned around to see their uncle.

"Keith, is there something I could help you with?" Whitey asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I just need about five minutes to speak to my nephews." Both boys noticed Keith waving two envelopes as he spoke. Nathan didn't know why they caught his attention then he squinted as he recognized the scribble on the outside of the envelope.

"What is in the envelopes, Keith?' Nathan asked with anger in his voice. Lucas looked between his brother and uncle in confusion.

"Whitey, do you mind?" The coach nodded and walked off allowing the Scott family to have a moment.

"Keith, what the hell is in the envelopes?" Nathan raised his voice and took a step closer to his uncle. Lucas placed his arm between the two of them.

"Don't," he said lightly pushing his brother back. "Don't talk to him like that."

The dark-haired boy clenched his right fist ready to hit his brother.

"Luke, let him go," Keith said softly. He hadn't spent much time with Nathan but he could tell he was heated and Lucas was in harm's way if he didn't step away. He had seen that look hundreds of times before. Dan had the same look in his eyes when they fought as kids.

Lucas backed away still puzzled by the tension in the air and confused by Nathan's focus on the envelopes.

"I need a … I need a favor." Keith still waved the envelopes around as he spoke. "Don't hate me."

"Keith what is going on?"

Nathan clenched his jaw and screamed in frustration. He put his fists to his forehead then opened them running them down his face.

"Don't hate you? You are asking for me not to hate you? What is in the envelopes? Just tell me what is in the envelopes." His heart was racing and his blood boiling.

Lucas didn't know how, but his brother somehow silently communicated to his uncle.

Keith was at a loss. He suddenly couldn't find the right words to ease into this. Before he knew it Nathan snatched the envelopes from him and ripped open the envelope with his name on it. Lucas watched as his brother's body began to tremble. He shuffled toward him cautiously. Nathan's eyes skimmed the letter and his body shook with fear. Without realizing it, his legs gave way and Lucas immediately swooped in grabbing a hold of his brother. Keith too stepped forward and gave his nephew some support.

"What is it, Nate?" Lucas asked as he brought his brother to his feet.

"This one is yours," he said shoving the unopened letter into Lucas' chest as he composed himself. Nathan made his way to a bench nearby and sat down. His stomach was in knots. He felt nauseous. "Why would you?" He looked up at his uncle then his brother. Lucas just stared at the envelope.

"He said it's part of his recovering. It's important that both of you read his letter."

Hearing Keith's words, Lucas' eyes widened as it registered. He opened the envelope and looked at the last page and cringed at the name on the bottom: _Love, dad_. "No, no, no," he said shaking his head. His hands were now shaking and he gripped the sheets of paper tightly.

"You of all people are buying into this? I can't, I won't be apart of his sick twisted plan." Nathan pushed the letter into Keith's chest and picked up his bag storming off.

"Nathan!" Keith called out but got no response. "Luke."

"He's right. I can't believe you …"

"Luke, listen to me, please." The dirty blonde inhaled deeply willing his body to calm. "I don't agree with my brother. We don't get along, but he's trying. He's not leaving the program and he's trying to stick with it. I can't turn my back on him. He's expecting that. As much as I would like to walk away from him I can't because after the dust has cleared, he's still my brother." Lucas' breathing finally returned to normal he understood what his uncle was saying. He understood the double meaning. "I need you to talk to him, Luke. I need you to speak to Nate. Both of you should read the letters when you're ready."

"I'll think about it." Keith gently squeezed his shoulder then draped his arm around him walking him to the bus.

Nathan punched the back of the seat in front of him. He had crumpled the letter, but still held it in his fist.

"Scott, you cut that out now!" Whitey boomed from the front of the bus and moved to the side to let Lucas enter the school vehicle. "You all right, son?" coach asked the teenager who simply nodded.

Lucas made his way to the back of the bus toward his brother.

"I don't want to talk about it, Luke. Whatever apologize he had to make means nothing," Nathan hissed never once looking at his older brother.

Lucas took a seat diagonally from Nathan. The bus pulled away from the school and the bus fell quiet as the rest of the team settled in for a long trip back to Tree Hill.

"Keith …"

Nathan sat forward in the seat leaning toward Lucas. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk."

"Then don't just listen. Keith is trying to help Dan. He believes Dan will see this through and this," he held up his letter, "this is part of his recovery. We don't …" he shifted on the seat. " We don't need to read these now, but you should consider it."

"What the hell do you know? You have no right telling me what I should or shouldn't do." He rubbed his face. "And what about you? Are you going to read yours?" He studied his brother's face. He didn't know him well, but he could read him. He saw the hesitation in his blue eyes. He knew he was considering reading the letter, but he also knew he was far from committing to reading it.

"I don't know," he said softly then turned away from Nathan sinking into the old bus seat.

"That's what I thought," the raven-haired boy spat. He still fisted the letter as he turned to face the window. He stared out into the darkness. As much as he thought he had finally come into the light, he hadn't. He couldn't escape the darkness. He couldn't outrun the devil.


	19. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Chapter 19: **Not Ready to Make Nice

_Sorry doesn't always deserve forgiveness. One word cannot erase the past when both parties are not ready to forgive and offer forgiveness. Forgiveness doesn't always come so easily._

The brunette leaned against Brooke's car irritated that the bubbly cheerleader took a detour on the way back to the school. When they arrived the yellow bus was already parked and empty. She impatiently waited for Nathan. She had called his cell, but had received his voicemail. She called him three times and it went straight to his message. She even sent him a text and hadn't received any response.

"I'm real sorry. Brooke can be a …"

"Bitch," Haley muttered looking away from Peyton. She kicked the back tire in anger then ran her hand through her hair. This was not how she imagined her night would be. She thought the three of them could bond and become familiar with each other, instead Brooke had an attitude. Haley spent most of the ride quiet in the backseat. Peyton spoke to her every so often, but Brooke refused to anything to her.

"Well, yeah. She is very territorial though she would deny it," Peyton said now leaning against the car. Brooke was her best friend, but she would not excuse her behavior. She wanted to ring her neck.

"Nathan doesn't even like her that way," the brunette said pacing along the length of the car. "Is she upset because Nathan doesn't have any interest in her?"

The blonde raised her eyebrow. She never considered Brooke's feelings being hurt by Nathan dating. It didn't bother her when Nathan was dating Peyton, but the fact that Nathan was dating Haley, now that was different. Haley was different. She wasn't his typical one-night stand. Did that bother Brooke? Did that intimidate her?

"Brooke has always had a crush on him. When I began dating him she saw that as a step closer to him. She occasionally would throw herself at him, and he would reject her. It's sort of funny." Haley stopped pacing and looked at her. Peyton laughed realizing how funny it was that Nathan rejected Brooke. "Nathan would often make out with a random girl at a party or take shots off of a _friend_, but when it came to Brooke." She shook her head and chuckled. "When it came to my best friend he managed to reject her."

Haley pressed her lips firmly together letting everything sink it. Perhaps she had been a little harsh with Brooke, but she wasn't going to allow the brunette to push her around.

"I'm not giving you a ride home!" Brooke yelled at Haley as she came back to her car. "So go find your _boyfriend_."

"Stop," Peyton said softly placing her hands on her best friend's arms. "Stop it, Brooke."

The brunette's nostrils flared as she took in deep breathes. She scowled at her friend. How dare she tell her what to do? Without thinking before she spoke, she turned and addressed Haley.

"He left without you, didn't he?" She wiggled her way out of Peyton's grasp. "That's just so Nathan," she said sweetly.

"Cut it out, Brooke!" Peyton took a step toward her friend. She knew where this conversation was headed and was desperately trying to cut it off.

"He must have found another girl to keep his bed warm tonight. I mean you're too innocent for that, for sex, right?" She shrugged her shoulders playfully and watched as Haley's demeanor changed from relaxation to hurt.

"That is enough, Brooke," Peyton said standing in between the brunettes. Peyton had only seen her like this when she was drunk, but she knew Brooke hadn't being drinking.

Haley turned her head as if she had been slapped. Tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away before turning back to the two girls. She wouldn't give Brooke the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I have done nothing to you," she said, her voice shaky. "If this is about Nathan, you have no claim on him. If he wanted to be with you he would've."

"Ha! You think he hasn't?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" The blonde reached her limit with her best friend. "Just stop. Haley doesn't deserve this."

"I get it now," Haley said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I get why Nathan didn't want me around you. He knows how mean, hurtful and ugly you can be. All this because he's rejected you one too many times. You're pathetic," she spat out before walking off to find Nathan or Lucas. She spotted some of their teammates still exiting the locker room so there was still a chance one of them was around.

"That was beyond mean," Peyton said angrily. "He asked for you to be nice, and you couldn't. You just couldn't be nice. Haley isn't the one you're upset with. Why the hell would you do that to her?"

Brooke looked away from the blonde. She began to sob. She couldn't control her emotions. Her friend had asked her to do something so simple yet she couldn't. It was true she liked Nathan. She had a crush on him. She hadn't said anything to anyone – not Peyton or Nathan – about what she was feeling now. She had been just as surprised as everyone else that geeky Haley James had caught Nathan Scott's attention. How was it that she, Brooke Davis, was so inadequate for him?

"Brooke," her best friend said softly seeing her body shake overcome with sobs.

"I'm," she sucked in her bottom lip as she tried to speak clearly through the tears. "I'm so … so sorry." She threw herself around Peyton in an embrace.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Peyton waited a second before she finally wrapped her arms around the brunette. "He asked for you to tone it down. If you really cared about him you wouldn't have said those things to Haley."

She felt Brooke nod in agreement against her boney shoulder. The brunette then pulled away and wiped away her tears. Her big, sad, hazel eyes were a gateway into her soul. Peyton could see right through her. She saw how screwed up she was, which was just as screwed as she was.

"Why her, Peyt? Why Haley?" She finally asked the million-dollar question.

A small smile stretched across Peyton's face and she held Brooke's head in her hands. "You don't get it. You can't see it because you refuse to, Penelope." Brooke laughed painfully. "_He_ needs _her_. Nathan _needs_ Haley."

Brooke sighed and rested her head again on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton smoothed Brooke's hair down and kissed the top of her head. Brooke needed a friend. She just hoped Nathan would forgive her.

"Luke, where is he?" Haley asked frantically. Her emotions were all over the place as she had just stepped away from a very uncomfortable situation. Lucas hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"What happened? You're shaking. What's wrong, Hales?" He felt her grip on him tighten.

"I keep calling him and there's no answer. I text him and he doesn't respond. Where is he? He said he would see me after the game. He had some surprise …"

"Haley," Lucas pushed her back and held onto her shoulders. "Slow down. What happened? You are shaking."

She swallowed hard and her eyes darted across the courtyard. She still searched for him.

"He's gone." He saw confusion wash over her face.

"What?"

"It's Dan." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the letter. "Dan wrote us each a letter. He had Keith deliver them. He just," he ran his hand through his hair, "Nathan he just ran off once we got back. We'll find him. I'll help you find him."

She nodded and inhaled deeply. Her eyes were glassy. She still wanted, no she needed to cry, but she needed Nathan.

"I don't know where he could be," she whispered. Her mind was clouded. Her thoughts were hazy at best. As she tried to think about where he could be all she wondered was if he was alone. What Brooke said made her question Nathan's commitment to her. "We _have_ to find him, Luke."

The dark-haired boy sat in the parked SUV. His cell phone lay on the passenger seat. He had turned it off not wanting to be interrupted. On the floor of the passenger side was a bottle of vodka. His knuckles were almost white as he gripped the steering wheel with such force. He stared into the darkness of night, into the beachfront view. His mind racing as his thoughts were all over the place. Damn, Dan Scott, he thought. He pounded the steering wheel with his fists and yelled in frustration.

His breathing was erratic and he shifted in his seat as he eyed the bottle of liquor. He debated whether or not to open it. Then his mind drifted to his father. His father favored scotch, but whatever his father was looking for he certainly didn't find it at the bottom of an empty bottle. His anger turned to pain and before he knew what was happening, he shut his eyes and tears streamed down his face. He felt like a child. Even in his father's absence he could still be reduced to nothing.

He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes then dragged them down his face, wiping the tears away. Again, his steel, blue eyes landed on the bottle. He sighed defeated and reached for it. He placed his right hand on the bottle cap, but hesitated. He slowly placed the bottle into the cup holder. He refused to give in to the demons. No matter how easy it was to drink away his pain, he couldn't. Maybe he could find his answers in the letter. He reached into the backseat and picked up the ball of paper. What answers was he searching for though?

Carefully he began opening the ball. He was unsure he would be able to read the words. He had done quite a number on the letter. He flattened the letter with his open hand against the middle console. He noticed the opening line: _Nathan, son_. He laughed bitterly. His eyes followed to the next line: _I'm sorry._

"Easier to write than say," he said softly. He couldn't stop his eyes from flowing down the page. _Where do I begin?_ He shook his head. If his father truly wanted to apologize he wouldn't have done it in a letter. He wouldn't have questioned where to begin. The list was long, but someone truthfully remorseful known where to begin. Dan's letter was self-serving. The contents of the letter really had nothing to do with him. It always led back to his father.

He tossed the pages to the floor in the backseat finally capable of pulling his eyes away. He was far from ready to read it. He hated his father for asking Keith to do such a favor for him. And Lucas? He shook his head. What the hell did he know about Dan Scott? About the life he had with Dan? His brother had different issues to resolve with their father, but he had no right to ask him to consider reading the letter. Reading the letter meant forgiveness and Nathan was a million miles away from forgiving.

He grabbed his phone gripping it tightly. He stared at it briefly before turning it back on. He didn't need the warmth and comfort from the bottle his hand rested on. He needed Haley. As the screen illuminated and loaded he received the message and saw the three missed calls. He unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of the car. He had to wait for his emotions to calm before letting her know where he was at, but something told him she would find him.

The brunette plopped onto the bed and the blonde sat beside her.

"Thank you," Brooke said meekly. She rolled onto her side. She felt so ashamed of her behavior. Her, Peyton and Nathan had been friends for years, almost a decade and she betrayed him. To make matters worse, her best friend tried to prevent her from doing so, but she disregarded the warning.

"You want to really talk?" Peyton scooted further onto the bed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "She's a good person."

"And I'm not. I get it, Peyton," she spat out.

Peyton rolled her eyes. She fiercely loved Brooke, but she was often blinded by her pride and selfishness. "Tonight, no you weren't. But I know under that bitchy façade there is a scared little girl. You're so afraid of letting people in. Haley is … she's Haley and you don't know what that means right now, but she's definitely not a Brooke replacement."

Brooke listened quietly. It had been just her and Peyton. They were the main two girls in the group despite whomever Nathan was dating or hooking up with. Today she realized that was no longer true.

"He's never asked me to not be me. He's never challenged me. He's so protective of her, but she's not made of glass. She's not fragile. She's not going to break," she said with her back still toward her best friend.

"She did Brooke. You broke her tonight. You chipped away at whatever confidence she had with Nathan. How … why would you attack her _innocence_? You know sex is a touchy subject. Why would you go there?"

She began to tremble and the blonde felt it. She placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder and soothingly ran it down her arm.

"It's like she said, I'm pathetic. None of his girls or groupies has ever questioned me. What was I suppose to do?" Tears slowly rolled down her face.

"Walk away because Nathan asked you to take it down a notch. Regardless of how threaten you feel, you owed it to him to be nice and allow Haley to see the real Brooke Davis." Peyton rolled onto her side and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "I hate to say this, but she's not going anywhere."

The brunette sucked in her bottom lip with every breath she inhaled. Never had she stooped so low. She would have to redeem herself. Now she had to prove herself worthy of Nathan and Haley's friendship.

"He's going to hate me."

Silence filled the room. The blonde gave Brooke's arm a gentle squeeze then shifted again, rolling onto her back getting comfortable.

"He'll get over it. Time heals everything."

Lucas and Haley sat in Karen's café. The brunette still hadn't told him about Brooke. She couldn't. She wanted to tell Nathan. She knew he would comfort her, and he could shed light on why Brook acted the way she had. She bounced her leg up and down on the stool as her nerves were still on the surface. As time slipped away her heart pounded fiercely in her chest.

"Did you read your letter?" Lucas shook his head no then reached into his pocket running his fingers over the envelope. "Are you going to? Do you think he did and that's why he turned off his phone?"

"I don't know. He seemed dead set on not reading it. I'm not ready and I can't imagine he is. He can't be in the right frame of mind." He took a sip of coffee as he studied the brunette.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's shutting me out. I told him he could trust me. I need him to trust me, Luke," she responded pleadingly.

Lucas ran his hand over her back not having a solution for her. He hated seeing her like this, which only made him hate his brother. How could he make her worry like this?

"I called Deb and she hasn't heard from Nathan," Karen said pouring coffee into the mug in front of Haley. She noticed the teenager's worry and wished she could've made the worry go away. "She called him, but he didn't answer."

"Wait, did it go straight to voicemail?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure."

Haley pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. She bit her bottom lip waiting for him to pick up, but he didn't. "His is phone is back on." She smiled relieved. She knew he was all right, but why wasn't he picking up? It took a minute, but it dawned on her.

"Luke, can you drive me somewhere? I know where Nathan is." She hopped off the barstool and rushed out the door before her best friend could respond.

"I'll be back, mom," he said as he left the café.

About five minutes later as Karen was cleaning, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed before walking to unlock it.

"You better have a damn good reason for being the messenger," the older brunette said turning her back toward Keith.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to lie. Dan can be pretty convincing, but we all made a promise, Karen." He took a seat at the counter. "We promised to support his recovery. We all promised not to abandon him."

"Yes, but that was Deb, you and me, not Nathan and Lucas. Why are you helping him drag his sons into his downward spiral? We took him to get help to get him away from them." Karen spoke with disappointment.

"You know my brother and I don't have a good relationship. If I thought this would do more harm than good I wouldn't have taken the letters."

"Well Nathan has run off and Haley is in distress along with Deb all because of the letter. So would you like to rethink your decision?" She rested her hands on her hips.

Keith ran his hand down his face. Karen was right, but he had a good reason for giving the letters to his nephews. "Both of them need to know what Dan has to say, true or false. We can't keep them from knowing. They are almost men they need to be able to make their own mind up about their father. Dan has a chance to make things right. Do I believe he will? No, but Lucas and Nathan must realize that on their own. We can't continue to tell them how to feel about Dan or what's wrong or right. At some point we have to let them grow up."

Karen heard him out. He was right, her and Deb were just trying to protect their sons. Deb hadn't done the best job protecting Nathan and she realized that. She blamed herself, but she took action.

"You're right, but I'm worried this is all a ploy to get to them from inside the facility. He can still hurt them though he's miles away."

"I know, but we won't always be around to protect them. Plus, I think some good can come from this." Karen looked at him puzzled. "This could bring Nathan and Lucas together." Keith smiled knowing full well that was the last thing Dan expected, but it had been the very thing he had considered once he heard his brother out about the letters.

Lucas spotted the SUV as he pulled up to the beach house. His eyes landed on Haley. She smiled as she too saw the vehicle.

"Do you need me to wait?" She shook her head no. "Do you want me to go with you?" Again he was met with a no. "Call me if you need anything." He reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of him, Hales," he whispered. She smiled wider hearing his concern for his brother.

She quickly exited the car and ran in the direction of their spot. Lucas watched as she disappeared from his view. He called Deb.

"It's Lucas. Nathan is all right. He's with Haley. She found him."

The brunette hugged her body as she quickly walked toward the cluster of rocks. She smiled remembering how concerned Nathan was for her every time they climbed the rocks. She carefully made the trek over the rocks and her heart beat against her chest rapidly. As she reached the clearing Nathan sat on the ground staring into the night.

"It took you long enough," he said not turning to look at her. The brunette stood still and studied him. His voice didn't give her any indication if he was upset or sad.

After a minute he spoke again. "I'm sorry." He held out his hand for her to take. When he felt her touch he looked up at her. "I knew you would find me," he said softly.

Haley situated her body between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her temple. The couple sat in silence both relieved to finally be together after the day both had. They sat listening to the sounds around them just needing to be together. It was odd. If Nathan had been with any other girl, the silence would've killed him, but with Haley the silence calmed him.

"Lucas told me about the letter. He's worried about you," she said closing her eyes listening to the waves. She lay her head further back on his left shoulder. A sigh fell from her lips.

"I'm sorry I left. I had to be alone, but I also needed you. I just had to sort things out." He nuzzled her neck trying to get closer to her though he knew he was as close as they could possibly be.

"I … Brooke …" she stuttered afraid to mention her clash with the brunette. Nathan pulled back and shifted to see her face. He noticed tears threatening to fall.

"What did Brooke do?" his voice was laced with anger.

The tears rolled down her face. "She made me doubt you. I tried. I tried to block her out …"

"Shhh," he said cupping her face kissing her tears before softly kissing her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry about Brooke. She doesn't know when to leave things alone. I should've sent you with my mom."

"Don't blame yourself. She's hurt, Nathan. I threaten her and she had to let it out. Unfortunately, I was there. I was her target."

Haley kissed Nathan softly, slowly. She felt his anger fade and electricity ran through her body. She leaned further into him as she nipped his bottom lip. Nathan moaned as her tongue entered his mouth. Her body relaxed as he touched her warm skin under her shirt. He pulled away so he could remain under control. His body temperature had risen and his desire stirred, but he knew this was as far as they could go.

"You're not the target, Hales," he said as he got his breath back. "She's upset with me. You and I came out of nowhere, and she realizes there's a good possibility that you aren't going anywhere. You and I are just beginning."

Haley's heart fluttered at his words. Neither was going to walk away no matter what Lucas or Brooke said.

"Peyton tried to stop her. She stood up for me." He smiled tangling his hand in her hair. Peyton liked Haley. She appreciated her and understood how he felt about her without having to ask.

"Everything is going to be all right. Trust me." He searched her big, brown eyes. He saw the trust there. His heart beat loudly against his chest. He was certain she could hear it.

"Did you, did you read the letter?" He hung his head. He had to be honest with her. She deserved to know how damaged he was and just how dark he could get.

"I'm not proud, Hales." She furrowed her eyebrow confused. His left hand took hold of her hand as he right hand rested on her thigh. "I was so angry. I immediately shut down. I got a bottle of vodka unsure if I would drink my anger away. I thought I could numb the pain." He drew lazy circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "I wanted to be numb and forget that letter exited." Her eyes roamed his face. She hadn't tasted the alcohol.

"I held the bottle in my hand. The letter sort of taunted me. The letter is my father. It gives him presence in my life since he's not physically here, and that is exactly why I didn't open the bottle. I don't want to be my father." He whispered the last sentence not believing he wouldn't turn into Dan. He was still trying to reconcile that he could be whoever he wanted to be.

"You may not be proud, but I am." He smiled letting the statement consume him. Who knew he could make her proud? He wasn't deserving of the praise though.

"I read the first two lines of the letter. I'm not ready to read it. I'm not strong enough to read it. I am broken and damaged, too much to face the words on the pages. It could all be a lie, but as of now I'm not in the right state to decipher it. I need more time to heal."

He lay on the ground and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and draped her leg across his leg and her arm across his chest. He closed his eyes reveling in their closeness. He was a fool to run off without letting her know. If he had told her, even spoke to her he might've prevented Brooke from her outburst.

"I got so upset with Keith and Lucas because of that damn letter." He brushed her hair and held her hand. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. He owed her. She was probably going crazy with worry.

She snuggled closer as the wind picked up. "They understand. Lucas is just worried about you. He drove me over here." She picked her head up to see his reaction. He had his poker face on, but she noticed the mischief in his eyes. "You're bad you know that?"

His cocky smirk appeared at her observation. "Come here," he said huskily slightly sitting up meeting her halfway. He planted several kisses on her lips before laying back down and shifting her body completely on top of him. He then trailed kisses down her neck sucking on her collarbone. It hadn't taken him long to figure out her weakness.

Haley moaned and moved to give him better access allowing their lower halves to meet. She was losing her resolve as he continued to attack her pulse point. Unconsciously her hips grinded into him, suddenly causing the raven-haired boy to stop. Her eyes fluttered open she sighed frustrated and confused. She propped her body up and hovered over him. He groaned finding it incredibly sexy having her above him like that. He looked away and snapped his eyes shut. His want for her grew, but he knew he couldn't move too fast with her. He had to take things slow with Haley.

Karen sat at the kitchen table waiting for her son. He let her know that he was on his way home and that he called Deb.

"Mom," Lucas said having entered the door in his bedroom. "What are you doing, it's late?"

"Waiting for you. You saw Nathan?"

"No, Haley went alone to find him." He pulled out the chair and sat down. He began picking at the tablecloth. Karen watched her son. He had something on his mind. She waited in silence for him to speak.

"Stop staring at me," he said not looking at her.

"Ask." He looked at her. "Say what's on your mind."

"How?" he paused. She raised him, so she knew him well enough to know he something to say, but how was she so sure it was a question? "How do you know she loves him? How do you know she's _in_ love with him?" He slumped in the chair.

She couldn't help, but laugh.

"I'm opening up to you and you're going to laugh at me? This isn't easy." He stood up and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Sorry. So you believe me?"

He sighed and stuffed his hands into the grey hoodie. "She was distraught when she found me. She didn't speak much on our way to the café or to the beach. It's like she can't breathe without him."

She smiled seeing her son put the pieces together. Lucas looked at his mother. He ran his hand through his short hair. He returned to the chair.

"How? How does this happen? How did it happen? Haley loves Nathan."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "Luke, there are no rules to love. It often catches you by surprise. It sneaks up on you when you least expect it and sometimes it takes awhile to even realize it. Haley and Nathan haven't realized it, but they will. Are you ready for that?"

He threw the envelope onto the table. Karen's eyes widened. She knew it was the letter.

"I don't know. I'm not ready for that," he said pointing at the envelope. "I don't know if he loves her. He's dealing with a lot. I think too much to know."

"Are you ready to be a brother?" She questioned her son as she listened to the tone of his voice. There seemed to be not only concern for his best friend, but for his little brother.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. His eyes darted away from his mother then settled back on the envelope suddenly connecting the pieces. The letters bonded them.

"When he's ready, I just maybe," he said quietly afraid to speak at a normal level because his admission was a big one.

"Nathan isn't as bad as you think. He takes care of Haley. There's a good boy underneath all that damage. That tough exterior is just that. I believe he needs his big brother as much as he needs Haley. Like you said, he's dealing with a lot. There's a lot of things he has to sort through before he knows exactly what he wants, if he wants you in his life. Promise me you'll be patient." She reached across the table and took her son's hands in hers.

He smiled recalling Haley asking the same of him. It never ceased to amaze him how much his best friend was like his mother.

"Promise."

Nathan unlocked the beach house door while Haley held onto to him tightly with her arms wrapped around his waist. Once he opened the door he took her left hand in his leading the way into the house.

"I can take you home," he said pushing her in front of him so he could look into her eyes. "You should go home." He feared her parents would freak out if they knew Haley and him spent the night together.

Haley threw her arms around his neck pressing her body into his. "How about I make you a deal?"

He arched his eyebrow intrigued. "A deal, huh?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I don't know about you James."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him slowly. His hands sprawled out on her back. Though the kiss was slow, there an overwhelming intensity. He began walking her back to the couch. Misjudging his steps they fell onto the couch with Nathan falling on top of her. The fall broke their kiss.

Haley laughed and he brushed her hair out of her face. He quickly placed his right foot on the ground and held his weight up. He swore he saw lust and desire in her brown eyes. He shifted his body siting at the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Hales," he said huskily. "We can't stay here." He looked away from her intense gaze. He couldn't lie. The thought of being with her crossed his mind several times tonight, but he didn't want to ruin what they had just discovered.

She kneeled beside him and began playing with his short hair. "Let's stay and we'll leave early in the morning so I can sneak into my house without my parents knowing I stayed here with you."

He shook his head no. "I feel like I'm corrupting you. This isn't you. You wouldn't stay the night with a guy."

Her face fell at his statement and her mind drifted back to earlier in the evening. Brooke's words echoed in her head, _"I mean you're too innocent for that, for sex, right?_"

"What does that mean?" Nathan looked at her with concern. Her voice was weak, almost pained. Her hand dropped from his head and she sat back on her heels.

"I mean …"

"I'm too innocent? Haley James wouldn't dare do something as bad as stay with a guy?" she questioned rather loudly.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "What? That's not what I meant. Let me take you home and we'll talk about this."

"I said I wanted to spend the night with you. Why are you turning me down? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Are you kidding? You're kidding me, right?" He repositioned himself so his entire body was facing hers. He reached for her hands attempting to calm her, but she moved them away and moved her feet out of under her. "I don't understand what's going on. I don't want to move too fast and I feel spending the night together is too fast. This has nothing to do with you not being good enough. I don't deserve you, remember?"

She combed her hand through her hair processing what he said. She took a deep breath. She had to be honest with him.

"We spent the night together a week ago. Now it's too fast?"

"I shouldn't have stayed with you then. That was my fault, but we weren't dating yet. Us officially dating changed everything. What is really going on?"

"Brooke said I was too innocent," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "She said I was too innocent for sex. She implied you had found someone else to …" her words trailed off and she looked away from him.

Nathan moved closer to her and cupped her face moving it to look at him. "Brooke is a bitch." He hated referring to her as such, but when she wanted to, she could play dirty. Telling Haley that was beneath Brooke, but he knew she was capable of saying such hurtful words. "I left and came straight here. God, sex was the furthest thing from my mind. I felt suffocated and I know I should've come to you, but my first instinct was to be alone. I thought you and I were going to learn as we went along. This is all new to me and I'm really trying not to ruin this, but we have to be on the same page." He dropped his hands from her face confident that she wasn't going to turn away.

"You're right," she said once she let his words sink in. She rested her hand on his thigh and placed her head on his shoulder. She hated she needed to hear him say that sex hadn't crossed his mind, but as much as she had seen the best in him, she wasn't sure if the worse still remained.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head sighing lightly.

"This, us," he paused, "we aren't about sex. We should take things slow."

Haley moved her hand to his chest nuzzling closer to him. She smiled as she felt the quick beating of his heart though his chest rose and fell at its normal rhythm. She picked her head up and she noticed him blushing.

"Nathan Scott," she said teasingly. "You look a little pink." She moved her hand up to his neck and kissed him softly once she brought his head toward hers.

"I know you felt it, Hales. You do that to me." He took her hand off his neck and placed it back on his chest. "You cause my heart to race."

The butterflies began in the pit of her stomach and she buried her head in his chest knowing she too now blushed. He laughed.

"It's late, let me take you home."

"Fine," she muttered. They didn't have to have sex. They could've snuggled in bed. All she really wanted was to be near him. He had to know he wasn't alone.

Nathan dropped Haley off at her house. The brunette assured him she wouldn't get into trouble for getting home after midnight. He reluctantly climbed the stairs up to the bedroom he knew all too well. He sighed seeing the blonde and brunette asleep on the bed from his position in the doorway.

"Your staring is rather creepy not to mention you sneaking in," the blonde said opening one of her eyes. "This couldn't wait until morning?" She opened her other eye then nudged her best friend. She recognized the expression on Nathan's face. He wasn't going anywhere until he spoke to Brooke.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke whined as she stirred.

"Wake up," she said this time pushing her with more force.

The brunette rolled over and her eyes shot open at the sight of Nathan. She gasped realizing what was coming.

"Hello, Brooke," he said without any emotion. He moved to Peyton's desk and pulled out her chair taking a seat. "I'm going to give you the opportunity to explain what happened then I'm going to talk."

Brooke slowly sat up in the bed. She gave a help-me look to Peyton, who just rolled her eyes. She knew better than to get in the middle of this fight.

"You already know." She brought her knees into her chest hugging herself. "I may have been a little mean to Haley tonight."

Nathan dropped his head back and rubbed his temples. He should've just gone home. The brunette couldn't be honest with him. He knew she was going to dance around the subject.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I was a first rate bitch." Silence surrounded the three.

The dark-haired boy slowly lifted his head up. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Is that it?" She nodded. What else could she say? He rose from the chair and headed to the door.

Peyton wrinkled her forehead in confusion. She prepared for a knockdown. This Nathan was definitely not the Nathan she knew.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked moving to face him. There was no way he was going to leave and not berate her.

"Home." He ran his hand though his hair. "We aren't all right. What you did was not right." He clenched his fist and looked away. He considered punching the wall, but thought better.

"Wait, that's it?" She rose to her knees on the bed causing the blonde to shift toward the edge of the bed.

Nathan's blue eyes burned a hole into her. He conveyed his disappointment with one look then he exited the room.

Brooke fell onto her heels. "What the hell was that?"

"That my dear was Nathan Scott. Now get back to sleep and no more snoring." Peyton rubbed her head and rested back into the mattress. This wasn't going to blow over, but she didn't have the heart to tell her best friend.

The night dragged. Lucas tossed and turned. He woke with a start swearing he heard a soft knock at his door. He ran his hand over his face and looked at the clock. It was fifteen past one. Once again he heard the soft knock. He pulled the bed covers off and grabbed his shirt off the chair. He pulled it over his head then pulled back the curtain that covered the small window in the door.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He opened the door and came face to face with his brother.

Nathan stepped back and took a seat on the step with his back toward him. Lucas stayed inside the house with the door open. Sleep still lingered and he was trying to process what was happening.

Nathan looked over his shoulder at his older brother and motioned for him to join him. To which Lucas rolled his eyes. He was definitely not dreaming. He didn't know why the hell his brother visited at this late hour. He shuffled outside and occupied the top stair near his brother.

"Are we going to have a brotherly moment?" the dirty blonde asked then quickly regretted it.

The dark-haired boy glared at him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope. He had pressed the letter as flat as he could then folded it into the envelope. He turned away from Lucas looking at the object. He then extended his hand holding it out for his brother to take.

Lucas did just that, but was confused. "I don't understand." He turned the envelope over in his hands he could feel the wrinkled paper inside. "Did you read it?" Nathan shook his head no. "I …"

"Keep it." He finally looked at his brother. His blue eyes held sadness. "I want you to keep it. You can read it if you want, but I don't want anything to do with our father." Lucas cringed at those two words: _our father_. He realized it was the first time Nathan had ever acknowledged their bloodline. That was progress.

The two sat in silence as the fall wind picked up. Lucas stared at the letter while Nathan stared into space.

"I didn't read my letter either," Lucas said barely above a whisper.

"Good decision." Nathan clasped his hand together now staring into the street. "You didn't need him then you definitely don't need him now."

The older brother nodded in agreement. He was curious though. What did Dan want to say to him? What had he chosen to say that he thought would change their relationship?

"Make me a deal." Nathan looked at his brother. "When I'm ready to read my letter, you'll consider reading yours." He held the envelope up for emphasis.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," he said honestly. "Can you believe it's been a week? A measly week, yet his presence remains here with us. Those stupid letters."

Lucas didn't want to push Nathan into opening up. He remembered his mother and Haley's advice. He had to be patient.

"I should go," Nathan said getting to his feet. "My mom is probably freaking out." He stepped down onto the sidewalk that led to the stairs. "How do you do it?" Lucas furrowed his brow. "I mean how do you and your mother manage the family thing?"

"We're all we have. She's the only parent I've ever known. It's not always easy, but we make it work." He hugged his body as he felt a chill run over him when the wind picked up again.

Nathan sighed deeply. It was odd because his life had gone through phases. When he was younger he had his mother and father as he got a little older he only had his father and now as he was reaching adulthood he only had his mother.

"Hey Nate," Lucas called out as his brother began to walk away. "It's late. Why don't you stay? You can have my bed and I'll take the couch."

He shrugged. Slowly he walked back to the house. He hadn't noticed until now. He was exhausted so sleep seemed like a good idea. Lucas moved away from the door and let his brother enter first. Nathan discarded his jacket and fell onto the bed. Lucas left the room and sleep came easily for the younger Scott.

"You did a good thing, Luke," Karen said from her doorway. She had stirred hearing a noise. "He'll eventually come around."

Lucas smiled and threw himself onto the couch. He faced the back of the couch cushions.

Karen draped a blanket over her son. If someone told her seventeen years ago that she would be here without Dan by her side with two Scott brothers under her roof, one of which wasn't her son. She wouldn't have believed them.


	20. There's a Fire Starting in My Heart

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating. This chapter was a little difficult to write so your reviews/criticisms are much appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: **There's a Fire Starting in My Heart

_What is this extreme feeling brewing? There's an intense connection; a force field that draws me near. The intensity excites me yet scares me. _

It was early Sunday evening and Haley and Nathan sat in Haley's bedroom studying for midterms.

"How long have we been at this?" Nathan asked as he sat up on the bed finally tearing his eyes away from the history book. He squinted his eyes. He wasn't sure if he had actually read the words on the last few pages. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up stretching. He smirked walking over to his girlfriend who insisted on sitting at her desk.

"Neither of your parents has interrupted us this hour. Does that mean it's safe to do this?" He leaned down and moved her now honey blonde hair over her shoulder. He licked his lips before kissing the base of her neck. Haley rested her head against his shoulder and brushed her fingertips through his hair encouraging him to trail kisses up her neck.

She swiveled her chair around and captured his lips. The height difference made kissing a little uncomfortable so she rose to her feet without breaking away. Nathan laughed against her lips as they stumbled to the bed. He pulled her flush against him before falling onto the bed.

"Ow," he said in between kisses and reached behind his back moving the textbook out from under him. Haley straddled his waist as she planted several chaste kisses on his lips. Her hair cascaded down around them and the teenage boy moaned deeply. It was hard to believe that they had been dating for two months and Christmas break was a week away.

"We should stop," he said breathless as Haley now attacked his neck. His hands moved from her hips to her face pulling her away from him. "Hales." He stared at her face and almost laughed at her innocent expression. If he had learned anything over the past two months it was that Haley James wasn't so innocent.

"Are you not interested in me?" she pouted pushing out her bottom lip dramatically. She rolled onto her side breaking contact with his body. She giggled realizing her comment rendered him speechless.

"You think you're funny?" The dark-haired boy reached for her and began tickling her.

"Stop," she said gasping for breath all while laughing. "Na-than." The bedroom door opened and Lydia poked her head inside and cleared her throat causing Nathan to stop. He looked at Haley's mother mischievously and the blonde buried her head into Nathan's chest embarrassed at the intrusion. She knew she would get an earful later from her mother.

"Sorry Mrs. James," Nathan said sitting up on the bed.

Lydia forced a smile. She liked Nathan, but had noticed a shift in their relationship. She hadn't decided if the change was good or bad, but she worried her daughter might be getting in over her head. She thought maybe their relationship was moving too fast, too soon as she noticed the intensity between them.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Mom, I was thinking we would go grab something at Karen's. A little study break." Haley tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. She had told her mom they would probably eat dinner at the café, so she knew her mother didn't want the couple out of her sight, which explained the hourly interruptions.

"All right, then you'll be back for more," she paused, "studying?" She raised her eyebrow implying there would be more than just studying.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. As her mom continued surveying the room, she looked between her mom and Nathan reconsidering resuming their studying here under her parents' watchful eye.

"We might go to Lucas'," she said turning to look over at her boyfriend. Nathan raised his eyebrows and nodded agreeing. He and Lucas were on better terms, but they didn't spend hours hanging out. In fact, the only time they hung out was with Haley.

"All right well then just call and let me know." She waved before shutting the door.

"What was that all about?" Nathan placed his hand on her knee gently squeezing it.

"My parents have been acting odd lately. This is the first time they've taken turns coming to check on us. They used never check on us."

"You used to not shut the door." Nathan stared at his girlfriend and watched her bite her bottom lip. "What aren't you telling me?" He had gotten so familiar with her quirks. He knew she was keeping something from him.

Haley sighed and stood up from the bed. She began pacing the length of her bed and bit on her thumb nail.

"Hales," he said as he scooted to edge of the side of the bed. He reached for her and stopped the nervous movement. He brought her in between his legs. "What is going on?" He touched the exposed skin at her sides and softly moved the pads of his thumbs.

"I got the sex talk," she muttered and instantly blushed. He laughed loudly then quickly pressed his lips together stifling his laugh as best as he could. Haley lightly punched him then sat on his lap draping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," he said not knowing what else to say. "I guess it was …"

"Awkward." She kissed him. "They said I should talk to them before I decided to have sex."

"Would you tell them?" His hand rested on the small of her back. He felt the magnetism between them and he searched her eyes for approval before he kissed her. He cupped her right cheek to gain better control of the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she sighed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Haley pushed Nathan's chest trying to get him to lay on his back. Instead he pulled away staring at her swollen lips. "You didn't answer," he said breathlessly.

She giggled. "You didn't give me a chance." She trailed her index finger down his chest. "I told them I planned to wait until marriage. But for some reason if I felt ready before then I would consider talking to them about it."

Nathan smiled. "You are so incredibly sexy and you don't even know it."

Her eyes lit up and the red crept into her cheeks. "I swear."

"What?" He gazed at her through his eyelashes.

"You have some of the best lines, Mr. Scott."

"It's the truth, baby. How did I get so lucky?" She shrugged her shoulders and leaned in giving him Eskimo kisses. "We better get going. I have a lot of studying. This week is going to be hell."

Haley stood up and walked to her desk gathering her books. Nathan picked up his study materials too. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just picturing you and your parents sitting around the dinner table discussing sex."

She rolled her eyes not amused by his amusement. "It wasn't at the dinner table. It was actually a few weeks ago after you climbed out of my window. I'm pretty sure my dad saw you jump off the tree because not a minute after your exit they were at my door. So it's kind of your fault that I had the talk, mister."

He chuckled. "Parents don't like me. Remember, I've told you that several times." He threw his backpack on his shoulder.

"Well what about your talk?" She draped her strap across her chest.

"Serious?" She nodded heading toward the door. "The day I made varsity, my dad entered my room and threw a box of condoms on the bed then said make sure you wear one of those and don't keep any girl around too long." He scratched the back of his head knowing he probably should've avoided answering, but she trusted him and he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't be honest with her.

Haley's face dropped. She swallowed hard as she focused on the last part of his story. She shivered thinking about what Dan would say if he knew about their relationship.

"Hales, don't." He opened the door and waited for her to exit her room. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's all right. Have I overstayed my welcome?" He shifted on his feet. "You were with Peyton …" He held his hand up halting her statement.

"Don't. You aren't Peyton." He considered kissing her to knock some sense into her, but he knew that was wrong. "My dad is an ass. Peyton and I weren't serious. You know that." He removed her hands that were tucked against her chest. She allowed him to hold her hands and he felt relieved. "We're serious. I am very serious about you, Haley James. I'm not going to listen to anyone about our relationship. Please don't doubt us."

She leaned into him and kissed him. Her eyes fluttered open when she pulled away. "It's only been two months, Nathan. I'm sorry if I'm still a bit nervous about us." She placed her hand on his chest. "There's such an intensity that thrills me, but scares me."

The dark-haired boy nodded. Neither had spoken about the intensity. He felt it every time they kissed. He could hardly control himself. His body had a mind of its own and his head couldn't form a clear thought when they kissed or were even in close proximity of each other. He was just as scared as she was, but more of making a mistake and ruining what they had.

Peyton spun her fork on the table. She waited for Lucas to bring out the food. The café was a little busier than normal for a Sunday evening probably because midterms started tomorrow. She sighed thinking about the upcoming week. She loved this time of year in Tree Hill. For one it was the holidays and her father would be home and secondly winter break was five days away.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lucas said placing her burger in front of her then placing his on the table.

She smiled up at the dirty blonde. "Are you excited about Friday?"

Lucas took a seat and nodded. "I've been waiting for the break. Midterms are driving me insane." He ate a fry and smiled at her. "You ready for your first final?"

"Nah, but I'm not worried. I'll go home after dinner and study some, but I'm not going to stress." She took a bite of the hamburger and silence fell around them. Her and Lucas had been hanging out more in the past two months. Especially since her best friend had gone into hiding. Brooke decided it was best to avoid social settings for fear of running into Nathan. Both girls knew Nathan still had something to say about her behavior toward Haley, and both were waiting for him to finally get it off his chest. Peyton didn't understand why he hadn't said anything. It wasn't like him to let it fester, and the festering is what worried the blonde.

"How are things with you, Haley and Nathan?" she asked as the bell rang over the door and Haley and Nathan entered. Lucas looked over his shoulder and waved the pair over.

"All right, I guess." He scratched the back of his neck. He didn't want to have a conversation about his best friend and brother.

"Hey, it's pretty busy tonight," Haley said running her hand through her hair when she reached the two teenagers.

"Yeah I'm helping out a little. Nate, take a seat." Lucas rose from his chair and offered it to his brother. "Hales, you want to lend a hand and we can get your food."

"All right," she said looking at Nathan who sat down and smiled approvingly at her.

"So you and Lucas?" Nathan laced his hands together and waited for the blonde to respond. "You know it's all right. I mean I've moved on so there's no reason why you can't."

"Luke and I are just talking. We've gone out a few times, but it's not anywhere near you and Haley. I'm happy you're happy."

"But?"

"No, but." She shifted in her seat.

"Just say it Peyton." Nathan sighed. Some things never changed. He remembered she could be outspoken at times then say few words at other times. He could read her well, which was odd because when they dated he honestly didn't pay any attention to her moods or how she said things.

"You should talk to Brooke. You should give her a chance to apologize. She's throwing the end of the semester party after the game on Friday. You could ..."

"I'm tired of telling you this. I can't forgive her for what she said. I'm surprised you aren't upset. All she ever did when we were together was throw herself at me and you thought it was acceptable. She disrespected our relationship and I care a lot about Haley so I'm not going to let her do the same to our relationship. I know she's been avoiding me. I need some time because I'm still so upset and Haley … she hasn't mentioned it again, but I know she's uncomfortable and I won't put her in that situation again." The dark-haired boy tried not to raise his voice, but thinking about the brunette's antics easily angered him.

He knew he had to put Brooke in her place, but over the past two months he put all his energy into protecting Haley, letting her know she was all that mattered, to hell with Brooke. Brooke Davis was completely removed from his social group as far as he was concerned. If she was around Peyton or Tim, he stayed away and after a week or so she got the hint and was very cautious about when she hung out with Tim or Peyton.

"She's truly sorry," Peyton whispered.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Sorry? She hasn't said one word to Haley or me to make things right. She's a coward, at least Tim had the decency to come to me and apologize. He made an effort, but Brooke has done nothing to indicate that she's remorseful."

"What does she have to do? She told you what happened the night it happened. She gave you an opportunity to say whatever you had to say and you said nothing!" Peyton was now upset. She thought he was being unfair. "Ten years, Nathan. You've been friends for about ten years and you won't even make an effort. Haley is worth throwing that away?"

"Damnit, Peyton," he said through gritted teeth. "What has Brooke ever done for me? We are only friends because we're damaged. You and I know the three of us gravitated toward each other because of our situations. I warned her. I told her to be nice because I knew her game. Every time I brought a girl around she would size her up then go in for the attack. I've never wanted Brooke in that way and I now know just how much that bothers her. It wasn't enough that I asked her to back off. My request meant nothing to her. What the hell did I have to do? Did I have to spell it out for her? Why is it that I have to prove to her just how important Haley is? Why is it not enough that I say I like her and for that to be sufficient for Brooke to accept her?"

The blonde slumped in her chair. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't explain her best friend outside of the fact that she was hurt deeply by Haley and Nathan's relationship. It wasn't Nathan's fault though. And Brooke never spoke up for herself. She never once told put her heart out there for Nathan to truly see. Did she think if Brooke were honest Nathan would've seen her differently? No, she knew Nathan would still have passed her by, but at least she wouldn't have had to wonder why not me.

"Do you love her?" she asked unsure if he would answer.

"I don't want to discuss that with you," he said darting his gaze away from her looking at Haley. She smiled widely at him and his heart beat hard against his chest. He couldn't help the smile that grew across his face. "It's intense."

"Is that good?" She looked over at Haley then back at Nathan. The smile never faded from his face. "I'm sorry about Brooke. She knows she's wrong, but she's too stubborn to face your wrath." She took a sip of her soda.

"Well she has waited too long, which has only made the situation worse." Nathan slid the chair back and ran his hands down his thighs smoothing out his jeans. He noticed his brother and girlfriend heading toward them.

"I thought we could take our food to go." Haley nodded toward the door. She noticed the exes were engaged in a heated discussion.

Nathan furrowed his brow. "Aren't we going to …" Haley silenced him with a kiss and Lucas turned away still uncomfortable with his best friend's relationship. He continued to tell himself, _"Give it another month,"_ but a month quickly turned into two.

Haley giggled once she pulled back. "Are you going to come with me or what?"

"Where you go I'll follow," he said in a daze. "Peyton, Luke," he said nodding his good bye.

"Ugh, I still can't stand to see them together," Lucas said reclaiming his seat. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

"You know they aren't breaking up anytime soon. You really need to get used to it."

"I know," he mumbled.

"You and Nathan seem civil though. Are you brothers, now? I mean can I call you brothers?" She smiled devilishly knowing full well it as a touchy subject for him.

He sighed. Their relationship was still complicated. They spoke every once and awhile with Haley around, but never hung out just the two of them. It had been about two months since Keith gave them the letters and neither had uttered a word about them. Lucas hadn't even touched his letter. He avoided it, but he knew soon he needed to read it and hopefully Nathan would be ready to do the same. As much as he didn't want to give Dan more power, they had to read the letters.

"Not really. I'm sure he would agree with that assessment." He ate another fry and stared at the blonde. "Let's not discuss Nathan or Haley. So about the party on Friday, you want to be my date?"

Nathan quietly opened his front door as Haley leaned into his back.

"Do you mind?" he whispered and she laughed. "You're practically sucking all the oxygen you're so close to me."

"Is Nathan Scott complaining?" She teased him as he shut the door. He didn't look all the way up the driveway so he wasn't sure if his mother was home or not. So he wanted to enter the house quietly especially since they weren't suppose to be here. "I'm not," he said capturing her lips, kissing her tenderly. "What is with you though? You lied to your mom?"

Haley bit her bottom lip and began climbing the stairs up to Nathan's room. She ignored the question.

"Hales," he said in a hushed tone. He groaned as she continued to his bedroom. He had no idea what she was thinking or why. Once she reached the second floor she waved him up. He shook his head then bounded upstairs.

"Is your mother here?" She removed her coat and placed the bag of food on the desk. Nathan watched as she then unbuttoned her green sweater revealing a cap sleeve button up flowered print shirt. He noticed she had left the top three buttons unbuttoned and his mouth went dry. How had he not noticed until now?

"I don't … I don't think so." She flopped onto his bed and patted the space next to her. She had a come hither look. He shook his head no. "Answer me, please." She raised her eyebrow as she sat up removing her brown boots. "Why did you lie to your mother?"

She rolled her eyes and lay back down placing her hands behind her head. "I'm sorry, you enjoyed being interrupted every hour?

"They're your parents. It's their house." He shrugged. "They have every right to check up on us. Can you blame them?" He sat on the edge of his bed knowing if he sat too close to her they'd end up making out, not finishing the conversation.

She ran her hand through her tresses pondering his question. "I want to be alone with you without having to worry about them walking in on us."

He looked at her and grunted inwardly. Damn she was sexy. Her hair was fanned out on his bed and he noticed the smallest gap between the hem of her shirt and the top of her jeans. As she stretched the bottom of her shirt shifted up and where another button probably could've been, the material separated exposing her taunt stomach. He ran his hand over his face then tugged at the collar of his black sweater suddenly feeling warm.

"Why lie?" he carefully pushed the subject though he understood what she was getting at. He still wanted to hear her say it.

"Are we going to talk all night?" She got on her knees and crawled to him. This time she heard his deep groan. "What was that for?" she asked kissing his neck. His skin was so warm.

"You are so damn sexy tonight. It's driving me crazy." He dragged his hand slowly down his face as she giggled. "I need to study, Hales." He voice cracked revealing the effect she was having on him.

She looked at him perplexed. "Is Nathan Scott turning his girlfriend down?"

He shook his head yes. "You lied to your mom about where we were going to study, but I won't let you lie to her about studying. There is nothing I would rather do than make out with you, but it's hell week. I need to pass my midterms. You should be proud that I actually want to study."

"Fine," she pouted and was about to get off the bed when he grabbed her causing her to laugh loudly. He pinned her on her back against the bed.

"One hour," he said holding up his index finger. He peered at the time. They could afford to sacrifice an hour. "We can make out for an hour then back to studying." He smirked while his now deep, dark blue eyes roamed her face. He leaned down and tenderly began kissing her. A satisfied sigh fell from Haley's lips and she weaved her fingers through his short hair. Warmth covered the pair and desire brewed as they continued kissing.

The blonde smiled against Nathan's lips as his hand slowly trailed down her side before touching her exposed hip. The touch sent a surge of electricity through her body. She tangled her legs with his and pressed into him causing their bodies to radiate more heat. She loved being consumed by him. She thought if he didn't touch or kiss her, she'd die.

Three hours later Nathan sat at his desk as Haley lay on his bed lightly snoring. He smiled thinking their making out must've tired her. It was about three after nine and he managed to study for French and history. He felt confident for the first day of midterms.

"Nathan," Deb said as she reached his room. "Oh sorry." She noticed Haley sleeping. Her and Nathan hadn't spoken much about his relationship. She learned early on if they were going to make their mother-son relationship work, some topics were going to be off limits; Haley was one of them. "You should take her home. It's late."

"I'm going to." He stretched and the blonde stirred. "She's beautiful," he said not meaning to say it out loud. His mouth snapped shut so he couldn't accidently say more.

"She is." His mother entered the room further and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Have you thought about sending your father something?"

The dark-haired boy hung his head. He told his mother he would think about sending a gift or card, but he figured if he waited too long it would be too late. Having Dan out of his life the past two months had been wonderful. He wasn't ready to let him back in. He didn't know if he ever would be ready for a father-son relationship again.

"You don't have to send anything. I know nothing has changed, but I just want you to really consider it." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Though their relationship had strengthened she still felt like she had to tiptoe around. It was still very fragile.

"Nathan," the blonde said as her eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to the light. She wasn't sure where she was. "Oh my god what time is it?" She shot up in the bed and looked around. She blushed seeing Deb in the room. She tried smoothing her hair.

"It's getting late. You should get home. I'll let the two of you pack up. It was nice seeing you Haley." The teenage ager smiled and waved at her boyfriend's mother.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" She began shoving her books and notepads into her bag.

"I didn't know you had until you began to snore." He stood up and stretched again.

"I don't snore." Haley paused looking over at him before going back to her packing.

"Yes, you do, but don't worry it's cute. You don't sound like a lawnmower." He snaked his arms around her waist loosely.

"Haha, that's not funny. Now kiss me," she demanded and he was happy to oblige. She fumbled with her belongings as he kissed her neck. "All right, that's too distracting. Help me pack, please."

He nuzzled her neck laughing against it. "You're so demanding James." She turned in his arms and hooked her arms and grinned widely at him.

"But you love it," she said playfully scrunching her nose. "We need to go before my parents come looking for me."

Nathan smirked at her. "Well let's get a move on. I don't need Jimmy James coming to look for me."

"Funny my dad wouldn't hurt a fly," she said leading the way out his room.

"Well, a fly never dated his daughter." She laughed.

"Bye, Mrs. Scott," she yelled waving at his mother who sat in the living room.

Deb smiled. She peered out the window seeing her son open the door for his girlfriend. She smiled wider. Maybe she had done something right. She hoped Nathan would be more responsible than his father had been at his age.

Haley slammed her locker door. She finished her killer English midterm, but the stress of the week had reached its peak. She was thankful it was Wednesday.

"Two more days," she muttered to herself. She hadn't seen Nathan since the morning. He had sneaked in some extra studying during lunch and actually told her she had to stay away so he could concentrate. She was amused at how cute he was telling her that. She felt proud though that he had been so disciplined about studying for his exams.

"Do you have a minute?" the brunette smiled weakly once Haley looked over her shoulder.

Haley looked at her watch. "Less than five." She responded flatly. She made a fist at her side as she quickened her pace.

"Haley, can you slow down?" Brooke pleaded, but Haley briefly looked her way offering her a glare. "I'm sorry."

The blonde halted causing the brunette to run right into her back.

"You have got to be kidding me?" She raised her voice then noticed all eyes on them. She gently grabbed Brooke's forearm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "It's been about two months and you're just now saying sorry?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Sorry doesn't magically put your words back in your mouth. You can't take back what you said, and honestly you meant every word so don't apologize." The first warning bell rang and Haley groaned in frustration. "I don't have time for your bullshit." She exited the room leaving the cheerleader alone.

Brooke was on verge of tears. She was making an honest effort at apologizing. It pained her that Nathan didn't dare speak to her. She would gladly welcome him yelling at her over the silent treatment. Peyton continued to reassure her that Nathan would eventually forgive her. In the meantime she thought maybe she could get Haley to accept her apology making it easier for Nathan to do the same.

She shamefully walked out of the classroom and hid her eyes behind her hair. She lacked all focus and wanted to leave, but couldn't because of exams. She dragged herself to her final class of the day struggling to pull herself together.

The music was blaring as Nathan and Haley worked their way through the sea of teenagers. The honey blonde held onto Nathan's forearm tightly not wanting to get separated from him. She looked around the living room hoping to spot Lucas, yet trying to avoid Brooke.

"Why did we come again?" she asked slightly yelling so Nathan could hear over the music and chatter.

The dark-haired boy led his girlfriend into the kitchen and handed her a plastic cup. He raised his eyebrows silently asking if she wanted a drink. He noticed her gaze roam the kitchen and he took her hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze. Seeing her discomfort he had to remind himself why they come to the party.

"We can leave," he said in her ear. She shook her head no as she got pushed into him. "I promise I won't leave your side." He brought her hand up and kissed it. They ended up at the party to celebrate the beginning of winter break and the Ravens victory, but as Haley clung to him perhaps they should've celebrated alone.

"It's all right," she said leaning further into him. Her parents had been keeping a watchful eye on her for a while and she really wanted out of the house. Ever since they had the sex talk with her they had become strict. It was Christmas break and she was feeling rebellious. "Luke said he would be here. I think I can manage with my two boys." She winked at the dark-haired boy then stood on her tiptoes kissing him slowly as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Lucas cleared his throat and Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sound.

"I'd pace myself if I were you. It's going to be a long, interesting night," he said once he had his brother's attention too. He raised the plastic cup up taking a drink and Nathan followed his gaze.

In the kitchen entranceway stood Peyton and Brooke. He knew he would run into the brunette after all it was her party. He didn't want to cause a scene. After Haley told him about her talk with Brooke, he realized he needed to finally speak to her.

"Will you stay with her?" he asked Lucas, who nodded as he took another drink.

"I know I promised, but …"

"I'll stay with Luke, but don't be too long." She kissed Nathan releasing him from their embrace. She watched him walk away and she pulled her honey blonde locks into a messy bun.

"It was bound to happen," the dirty blonde said. Haley whipped around to see her best friend. "He can't keep avoiding her. It's unhealthy."

"He hasn't avoided her. He's just decided not to speak to her. I'm not stupid though. I knew we wouldn't be able to avoid her tonight." Haley eyed the keg as she spoke.

"Hales," Lucas grabbed an empty cup and waved it in her face. "Are you sure?" She nodded slowly. She had never drunk alcohol before, but suddenly she was very thirsty and thought she would add to her list of rebellious acts.

Nathan stood in front of the pair of cheerleaders with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"So …" Peyton said drawing the one-syllable word out.

"Can we talk somewhere quiet?" Nathan broke the awkward silence. Brooke gave him a weak smile and reached for his arm, but he quickly rejected her touch. The gesture stung her, but she kept her brave face on as she began leading the way into the study.

Nathan looked around the room. He recalled Peyton, her and him sneaking into the room on more than one occasion that her parents were yelling at each other. They would sit on the floor near the huge window passing around a bottle of vodka. Times had certainly changed. These days Brooke's parents were nowhere to be found and the three of them hardly hung out. Hell he hadn't spoken to the brunette in two months.

"I tried apologizing to Haley, but she bit my head off," she said hugging her body so as to protect against Nathan's words.

"Can you blame her? You attacked the one good thing in my life and you just expect because you're Brooke Davis for her to forgive you?" He fisted the inside of his pockets as his anger rose.

"Is it real, Nate?" she asked softly staring at the floor. "Is she worth losing us?"

He chuckled amused at her second question. "Wow," he said finally pulling his hands out of his pockets. He tugged at his hair in irritation. "You are awfully high on yourself. Have you always been this way and I've just ignored it?" Brooke's head shot up. "There was never an us, Brooke. Yes, we _were_ friends, but not an _us_. I guess I expected too much from you. All you had to do was be nice. I know this," he pointed at her, "is all an act. I know the real Brooke Davis and I know she's a good person. I asked that you be that good person for at least one night and you couldn't. Why?'

Tears welled up in her eyes and she sucked in her bottom lip. Here she was at her party on the verge of crying. Suddenly her mind raced, rethinking the confrontation.

"Don't," he said harshly. "Crying is only going to make this hurt more. We aren't friends anymore. Haley is … she's perfect for me. She's exactly what I need and I wanted to share that with my friends. I wanted that to be enough for you to give her a chance, but what I want or what I need doesn't matter to you. When did you become such a bitch?"

He hated using that word, but that was the only word that came to mind. Unfortunately it was the only word that fit.

"Just … why … just tell me why Haley James?" The brunette wiped her tears feverishly as they rolled quickly down her face.

He sighed shaking his head. "You don't get it. It, us, Haley and I, we just happened. She makes me feel. There's this unexplainable intensity that makes me so alive. She's my light in the darkness."

"Do you love her?" She hiccupped overcome with sadness. Her voice broke.

Nathan stared at her. Did he love her? He didn't even know what love was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to disclose that information to Brooke. "Does it matter? Does that somehow take back what you said? Does it mend our friendship?" He shook his head no answering for her. "My feelings for her didn't matter then so why would they now?"

"Nathan, you know how I feel about you. You know how much I like you. You have to understand that your relationship hurts me deeply. We've been friends for about a decade and you turned to her for comfort when you and Peyton broke up. I've been right here, right in front of you and you've …"

"Stop," he said roughly. He put his hands on her shoulders breaking her out of her daze. "I didn't turn to her for comfort. I wasn't hurt about Peyton and I. Haley and I are not a product of the break up. We are so much more than that, but you refuse to see that." He dropped his hands and turned away from the brunette. The entire conversation was rather painful. He secretly hoped she would come to her senses and understand, but that wasn't the case. The longer they stood there talking the more desperate her words were conveying just how far she was from understanding.

"When she figures out that you're no good don't expect me to be here!" She yelled fiercely.

Nathan's blue eyes widened at her comment. "You can't do it. There you go again being so hurtful. You can't be the girl I used to know. Tell me when did you become so bitter?"

"I'm hardly bitter, sweetheart. I'm tired of being cheery. Look around. My parents have abandoned me and you've turned your back on me. What the hell do I have to be happy about?"

He hadn't realized her parents had abandoned her. She disliked them greatly, but he knew she needed them. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't be her friend. She needed to find someone else to comfort her.

"Nathan," she said softly walking toward him. "Please forgive me." She wrapped her arms around his body and lay her head on his chest. Nathan flinched and gently pushed her off him. Her touch made him uncomfortable.

"When you decide you're ready to accept Haley I'll reconsider, but until then I can't. I won't." He immediately left the room. His heart ached for her, but he truly couldn't forgive her. She had to grow up. She had to realize she was a better person than who she acted like.

"What happened?" Peyton asked. She had been waiting in the hallway. Her green eyes darted across his face.

"She needs a friend," he said before leaving her.

The blonde quickly entered the study and took her best friend into her arms. She smoothed her hair down and felt Brooke's body shake. "You need to take deep breaths." She pushed the brunette back and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "Pull yourself together B. Davis. I promise you, this will work itself out. You need to give a little though. Think about it." Brooke nodded. Nathan had been right. She was so much better than the persona she had created. Peyton and even Tim knew the real her other than Nathan.

The honey blonde stood beside Lucas lifting her cup up to drink. She laughed loudly at Jake's joke and Lucas smiled realizing the alcohol was taking affect. Nathan stood a few feet away from the small group watching his girl immersed in conversation with a few of his teammates. Until this moment he hadn't given her a chance to hang out in such a social setting. After they began to date the parties had sort of died down. The last time they were at a party was at his beach house. That was the night their relationship shifted.

"Nathan!" Lucas called out noticing his brother zoning out at the scene before him. Haley turned to see him and bit her bottom lip blushing at him.

"We'll see you guys around," Lucas said putting his arm around Haley's shoulders leading her away from the group. "I guess it didn't go so well." Somehow he had begun picking up on his brother's body language.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "It's a start. I needed to talk to her, but … you know I don't want to talk about it." He took Haley's hand in his. Slowly his signature smirk crossed his lips. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

She scooted closer to him and batted her eyelids at him. Then raised the cup to her lips taking another drink. "Guilty," she said softly.

"Three's a crowd," Lucas said as he tore his eyes away from the couple spotting his date with her best friend. "I'll meet up with you later, Hales." He left the couple having felt uncomfortable at their obvious affection toward each other.

Nathan rested his hands on her waist and planted a kiss behind her ear. "We can leave whenever you're ready." She giggled feeling his warm breath against her sensitive skin.

She draped her arms around his neck. "But the night is so young." He lifted his head up and his blue eyes danced across her face. Without a doubt the alcohol had caused her to let her guard down. "What did you have in mind?" she asked seductively.

"I've never seen you this way. Are you buzzed, Haley James?" He tapped the tip of her nose and she tilted her head in rubbing her nose against his. "You're so adorable," he said huskily.

"They make me sick," Brooke said sticking her finger in her mouth making a gagging noise. She managed to pull herself together and decided to enjoy her party.

"Brooke," the curly blonde scolded. "You can make it right if you really want to."

"Don't worry, they make me nausea too," Lucas said taking another drink. "But Peyton's right. If there's one thing I've learned it's acceptance. If you don't accept them he's got every right to shut you out. Trust me, I've been there." Though he was still adjusting to the couple, he knew he could never ask Haley ever again to choose. He entertained the idea that there was some good in Nathan Scott, but he couldn't see it yet. Patience. He had to have patience with his brother.

Nathan leaned against the wall outside the bathroom waiting for Haley. He had monitored Haley's drinking. With the way her parents had been lately, the last thing he needed was for Haley to be wasted.

"How's she holding up?" Lucas had seen him as he made his way through the huge crowd in the kitchen.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." He held his hands up for emphasis. He laughed seeing the look of disgust on his brother's face.

"Oh did I interrupt a brotherly moment?" Haley said as she walked over to Nathan's side. He kissed her temple while staring at Lucas wondering if he was going to respond. There was a slight tension in the air as the brothers stood in silence with Lupe Fiasco's _The Show Goes On_ blaring in the background.

"All right, well I was coming by to say good night. There's not much happening here." The party had been a drag since Brooke wasn't in the partying mood. Looking around the house there were teenagers drinking themselves silly, grinding against each other or making out, all of which didn't interest Lucas much. His date had abandoned him for her best friend though she apologized profusely.

"Well something we agree on. The good thing for Brooke is that I'm pretty sure this party didn't blow as much as Tim's did." Haley snuggled closely to Nathan and dragged her index finger down his muscular chest stopping at his belt loop as she hooked her finger through it.

Lucas looked away. He hoped his best friend's actions were alcohol induced then again he hoped that was as far as her actions went tonight. He immediately tensed thinking Nathan would take advantage of her.

The dark-haired boy removed her hand from his waist and held on to it slightly feeling uncomfortable. It was odd because before Haley he would've been practically having sex in front of the party crowd, but things were completely different with the blonde. He still wanted them to be able to retreat into their own world. He wanted them to have their privacy and he knew Haley appreciated it.

"Let's go Hales before I have to meet Jimmy James' death glare."

"Oh Lydia James has a pretty good death glare too." She giggled and pulled away from him. She hugged Lucas. "You're all right to drive?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Let me know you got home all right." She nodded then turned back to Nathan. She grabbed his hand and led them out of the house.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said lightly touching Lucas' shoulder. He took her hand in his. "She's not having any fun."

"You're a good best friend. If Haley didn't have Nathan I would've been with her tonight. I understand the best friend rules." He dropped her hand then cupped her face kissing her. They hadn't kissed since that night at Nathan's beach house. He wasn't sure he'd ever kiss her again, but as they took things slow, his want grew. She had invaded him and he waited for the right moment to kiss her.

"I hope …" She placed her finger to his lips. She blushed as he smiled. He realized he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. This time she leaned in and kissed him.

In the distance the brunette stood overcome with sadness. She hated that she couldn't be happy for either one of her friends.

"Who would've thought Lucas Scott would be kissing Peyton? You think he wormed his way in just to make a move? He must've followed the Haley James manual." Brooke jerked her head to her left glaring at Tim. She thought she had been delusional about what had happened, but she was wrong. Tim was living in his own denial. Maybe it was time to be the real Brooke Davis. She deserved better and everyone around her deserved her best.

Nathan walked Haley to her front door. He noticed the lights in the house were out. He wondered if her parents had told her anything before they left earlier. The couple stood under the dim porch light.

"It's only sixteen past midnight. I think your father would be impressed." He cupped her face and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"We could've gone to your house for bit." Haley moaned as he kissed her again. The thought crossed his mind as she had a later curfew. "Come upstairs for a little bit." She bit her bottom lip and gripped tightly onto his shirt.

He walked over to the porch railing and looked up. He eyed the tree considering climbing into her room. He heard her soft laugh behind him and was brought out of his thoughts. He shook his head while walking back to her.

"What if they're still awake?"

"Please," she pouted. "I'll let you follow me up. No climbing trees involved." She hugged her arms around his torso and smiled up at him.

He sighed. He was about to decline when the door flew open. He grabbed Haley's hands as he stepped back. Haley dropped her head feeling uneasy. She was under the influence and was trying to coax her boyfriend to go upstairs with her. She didn't want to know who had opened the door.

"Mr. James," Nathan said shifting his stance under the older man's heavy gaze.

"Nate, it was nice of you to bring Haley Bob home at a decent hour. I'll give you two about five minutes." He nodded at Nathan then shut the door to leave the teenagers to say a final good bye.

"I guess that's a no," Haley muttered finally locking her hazel eyes with his dark blue eyes. She felt a little dizzy from staring up at him and brought her hand to her head. "Damn beer," she mumbled causing the dark-haired boy to laugh.

"You're so cute, baby." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. He purposefully wanted to control the kiss knowing she would make sure to heat things up quickly. He pulled his lips away from hers and placed a kiss on her collarbone eliciting a moan. "Good night, Hales." He whispered against her soft skin.

As they once again stared into each other's eyes she rested her hand on his chest. She couldn't help but smile as she realized his heart raced. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then pulled back giving him a small wave as she opened the front door.

Once she disappeared Nathan exhaled not realizing he held his breath. He smirked thinking how cute she was tonight. She couldn't stop touching him. He wondered if the intensity would ever subside. He hoped not. He hoped there would always be such an unexplainable intensity between them. He chuckled as he climbed into his car. Haley James was definitely something else.

"Haley Bob," Jimmy said from her doorway. "Sleep it off and we'll discuss whatever it is that's bothering you in the morning." He scratched his face watching his daughter carefully pull back her sheets. She released her hair from the messy bun and her tresses cascaded down her back.

He sighed as seconds of silence passed. She wasn't going to answer him. "Fine, I'll see you at breakfast." He shut her door and once she heard the door click she turned to look making sure her father had indeed left her alone.

Haley turned the light off and climbed into bed. Her head spun a little, but she was unsure if the alcohol caused the dizziness or Nathan. A soft sigh fell from her lips at the mere thought of Nathan Scott. Who had she become over the past two months?

She turned on her side facing the window. She secretly hoped the dark-haired boy would appear. What had overcome her? She couldn't stand to be away from him. She could barely breathe without him near. When her eyes closed she only saw him. More importantly she had not so subtly shut her parents out, but why? She wasn't hiding anything. At least she had no idea if she was hiding something. Maybe she was hiding _from_ something.


	21. The Sounds of Silence

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and story favorites. I love reading your reviews so keep them coming. The song in this chapter is _"Blackbird"_ by The Beatles. Happy Fourth of July to those in the States. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: **The Sounds of Silence

_It's too quiet. In the distance you can hear a pin drop. The silence is almost deafening. It's a warning sign of imminent danger to come. Just like the Simon and Garfunkel song begins, "Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again." The silence signifies the darkness on the horizon. _

It was two days before Christmas Eve and Haley sat at the piano in the café. Her fingers glided over the ivory keys ever so gently. She had already cleaned the small restaurant and waited for Nathan. Lucas had been nowhere in sight tonight and she smiled. He must've been with Peyton. She was so happy he had found someone. She was surprised that him and Peyton were able to make a connection, but she was still very happy.

"Are you going to play?" Karen asked from the counter. She knew Haley had taken lessons at an early age. The youngest James had gravitated toward music. She had often found the young girl dancing around her establishment well past closing time singing or humming along with the music she had turned on.

Haley shrugged her shoulders then began playing chopsticks. It was the easiest tune to play and even though Karen knew of her talent she was still very self-conscious performing in front of her second mother.

The older brunette laughed remembering a very young Haley attempting to teach her son the tune. He had been interested in learning after see the movie _Big_, although he tried to convince his mother that he needed the huge rollout keyboard that Tom Hanks had played on in the film. Instead, Lucas settled on learning the tune on the café piano.

"We have that piano in our living room and I haven't played in the longest time." She began playing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_. "I should practice for the big James family Christmas."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Haley's piano playing. As she saw who was at the door she blushed hoping he hadn't seen or heard her.

"Don't get up, I'll get it." Karen unlocked the door for the raven-haired boy and smiled as she moved for him to enter.

The blonde softly tapped the keys now familiarizing herself with _The First Noel_. She loved Christmas and spending time with her family. This year was especially special since she would be able to spend the holiday with Nathan, which reminded her, she still had to get his present.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on her back. She scooted over and he took a seat on the bench. "You play?" At that moment he felt embarrassed. She knew he enjoyed basketball, but he had never asked what she liked to do, well besides making out with him. "Play something for me," he said softly.

She hid her head and shook it no. Her cheeks were once again feeling warm. He took her hand in his and lightly traced the keys with her fingers. He noticed the ease of her movement under his touch. She knew the piano well.

"Do you sing too?" Now Peyton loved music, but she didn't have a musical bone in her body. She would sing off tune and clumsily strum a guitar. No, Peyton's talent was art. Seeing his girlfriend at the piano he knew she was definitely musically inclined, but wondered why she failed to mention it to him.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. "Why are you so shy, Hales?" he questioned her as he lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "It's all right, when you're ready I'll be your audience."

"Thank you," she said finally speaking. She had lost her ability to speak as he probed her about the piano and singing. She didn't know why, but she was shy about letting him hear her play. Truthfully, she was very nervous. What if he thought she wasn't good? He was obligated as her boyfriend to cheer her on. He couldn't tell her she sucked.

Karen smiled at the scene. They were cute. She read Haley's body language and knew how uncomfortable Nathan was making her with his questions, but he had also picked up on it as he gently asked. She wondered how much longer until either realized they were in love. Both were able to read each other so well.

"We should get going. I have a busy day tomorrow." She rose to her feet and walked behind the counter. She grabbed her pea coat then her purse. "I'll be in sometime just to hang out."

"All right, I'll let Lucas know. Maybe he'll stop in." She hugged Haley. "Night, Nathan."

"Good night," he said as he placed his arm around Haley's waist ushering her out the café.

Lucas lay on his bed holding the envelope that contained his letter from Dan. As he and Nathan had begun to act civil the letter haunted him. He was curious what the hell Dan had to say to him. He wondered if the letter contained something that would change his view of Dan or even Nathan.

He twirled the envelope in his hand. He also hadn't spoken with Keith much lately. The first time after he had given them the letters Keith asked if they had read them. After saying no, Keith knew not to ask again. The dirty blonde sighed dissatisfied. Why did the words on the pages taunt him? He hated Dan and wanted so badly to hold onto that.

He looked at his door noticing a shadow. There was a harsh knock and he jumped up discarding the envelope on his bed. He swung open the door surprised to see his brother.

"Did you know Haley plays the piano?" He entered the room without waiting to be welcomed in. Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion – one, why was Nathan at his door and two, how did he not know that his girlfriend played the piano. "How long?"

"Huh?" He closed the door then sat in his desk chair slightly confused by Nathan's presence and the conversation.

"Why didn't she tell me? Have you heard her play or sing?" Nathan took a seat on the bed his gaze focused on his older brother.

"Slow down," he held his hands up. "Haley didn't tell you she sang?" He didn't know what to make of the admission. She loved to sing and play. He was pretty sure she even scribbled a few lyrics. "I really don't know. She's never played in front of a crowd. She strummed the guitar in front of me and even taught me chopsticks on the piano, but outside of her family gatherings she doesn't publically perform."

"She plays the guitar?" Now he was more confused than ever. He thought for a second. He never noticed a guitar in her room. He remembered the family piano in the living room. "Wow, I don't … I don't know what to say. I guess she doesn't trust me." His heart sank at the thought, but that was the only explanation he could accept.

Lucas couldn't explain his best friend's reasons for not sharing that part of her with Nathan. He had tried to reassure him by letting him know she didn't really perform.

"Nate, I really don't think it's about trust. Haley … she's …"

"How else would you explain it? It's important to her so why wouldn't she share it with me? I thought we were good, you know? I thought we were moving along fine, but then I discover this." He got to his feet and began pacing. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you ask her because she's really the only one who can answer your questions?"

Nathan halted his pacing. "She didn't say much of anything. She sat silent like she was afraid to tell me. I don't understand. The most important thing to me is basketball and she knows all about it. If she feels that way about music why hasn't see said anything? You know her better than I do so help me."

The eldest Scott chuckled did Nathan just ask him to help him? Was this a brotherly moment? Did hell freeze over?

"She's not an open book, Nate." He watched as his brother returned to the bed. "We were mere children when she learned to play the piano. It was no big deal to her then. Honestly, I didn't know she still played. She keeps things from me too. Remember she was tutoring you and she lied to me about it for months." He thought if he pointed that out it would ease his brother's thoughts. He studied Nathan. His younger brother ran his hand over his face. He could tell his body was tense. "You're not losing her," Lucas said breaking the silence finally realizing what Nathan was thinking.

The dark-haired boy raised his head and looked at Lucas. "I never said … I didn't think …" He sighed. He did think her keeping something this important meant she wasn't ready for their relationship to be more. He took it as her stepping back. "How did you know?"

Lucas shrugged. Then recognized the familiarity of Haley's silence. "I sort of thought the same thing as she kept the tutoring a secret and the kissing. Those things were important to her and she didn't share either with me. I had to practically drag the information out. You know, she doesn't even tell me much about the two of you these days." Nathan shifted on the bed. "Not that it's any of my business. I'm just stating a fact."

Nathan nodded feeling relieved a little. He had no one else to talk to about the blonde and had hesitated coming over, but he made the right choice. He placed his hand behind him and heard the crinkle of paper. He looked over on the bed and noticed what lay there.

"Did you read it?" He tried forgetting the letters existed. He had been wrapped up in Haley and hadn't cared to think about his father, which is why he refused to send a gift or card to him. His mother understood and supported his decision.

"No." He leaned his elbows on his knees. "Nothing good can come from that letter, right? You know him better than I do. He's just messing with us, right?"

Nathan heard the uncertainty in Lucas' voice. For so long he wanted his father to be a better person. He wanted his father to do something without any ulterior motive, but as the years went on he faced the truth. Dan Scott couldn't do anything without wanting something in return. He wondered if his father believed the words on those pages would alter his sons' view of him. Did he truly believe a letter would mend the fractured relationships?

"I wish I didn't know him. No matter how difficult it was to grow up fatherless, you need to know you didn't miss out. You had the best of the Scott brothers. You had Keith there. Without a doubt, without even knowing how much he helped out, I know he was twice the father Dan could've ever been for either of us. Take solace in that, Luke. Don't let this stupid letter get to you. If you want to read it, then do so. When you're ready, I'm here. I'll read mine." He tossed his brother the envelope and Lucas smiled. All right so Nathan wasn't as bad as he had been painted. There was a vulnerability that he was sure Haley saw. He disliked that Nathan showed his softer side to him because that meant his best friend was right. Damn Haley James, he thought.

It was Christmas Day and the patients were allowed to have visitors. Dan sat in his room with his door open listening to the Christmas carols that filled the hallway. He didn't expect anyone to show up, instead he would enjoy seeing the family and friends of other patients come and go.

"You want to have Christmas dinner with me?" the blonde woman asked from the doorway. She had taken a liking to Dan Scott over the past two months. She put up with his harsh demeanor knowing he would eventually soften and he had. He stopped being so guarded and cold toward her. You could say she had become an ally.

She knew full well he wouldn't have anyone come visit during the holidays. She had picked up on the strained relationships in his life and she began to notice the stack of folded letters on his nightstand. His therapist must've had him writing a lot to help with his feelings. She was curious if it was helping any considering it was the holidays and he hadn't even received a gift, but a solitary card.

Dan grabbed the card off his dresser and read it. He smirked at the scribble. His brother had graciously sent him a Christmas card. He had asked Keith to visit, but knew there was a slim chance he would, considering their last visit. Keith had never answered if either of his sons read the letter. The younger Scott assumed they hadn't, which is why the letters rested on his nightstand.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having dinner with a lovely woman such as you," he said trying to pull off what he identified as the signature Scott smirk.

"Oh there's absolutely no reason to be so charming, Dan." She rolled her light blue eyes. She was far from interested in the man. She had been intrigued because there weren't that many people who entered the facility and were never visited or never had phone calls from home. She had been curious when she figured out the short, gray-haired man who visited often was his attorney. Now attorneys came and went, but not divorce lawyers.

"Whatever," he muttered annoyed by her sarcastic tone. "Having dinner with you will be better than eating alone." He sat on his bed and flipped the television on. He managed to convince one of the directors of the program that having a television would help with his recovery. He explained his addiction to basketball could easily replace his addiction to alcohol. That explanation didn't go over well. He didn't know they would frown upon replace on addiction with another, but the blonde came to his rescue and explained the benefit.

"I heard they may let you out for good behavior." She walked further into the room and watched as the older man shifted on the bed and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow silently questioning her. "Someone said you might be given the green light to leave in another two months. Who would've thought Dan Scott on the fast track out of rehab?" She placed her index finger on her chin pondering.

"How does that work? My lawyer said I had to complete the six months." He now stared at her with more interest.

"Someone can sign off on the four-month program. When you enter everyone is placed on the six-month rehabilitation program, but upon further evaluation patients can be downgraded, upgraded, whatever graded to the four-month recovery program." He smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Don't get too happy. Nothing is certain."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll make sure I'm expedited." The wheels were turning and he smiled devilishly.

Nathan stood by the fireplace looking at the photos on the mantle. He tucked his hands into his jeans feeling slightly uncomfortable. When his mother told him they would be having Christmas brunch with Karen, Keith and Lucas he had expressed concern. He and Lucas were getting along, but he certainly didn't want to spend more time with him than he had to, besides he didn't want his brother thinking he actually liked him.

"I was six-years old," the dirty blonde said from the entranceway. He leaned against the frame crossing his arms across his chest. "I was Spider-Man that year." He smiled as he now stared intently at the photo of him and Keith from Halloween.

"I wasn't big into super heroes," Nathan muttered not looking at Lucas. "I always went as a basketball player."

Lucas chuckled at the raven-haired boys lack of creativity. He should've known. He imagined Dan had placed a ball in Nathan's hands the instant he was born. As much as he disliked his brother, he couldn't deny Nathan was a natural on the court.

"Was that just part of Dan's drilling?"

Nathan shrugged finally turning his head to see Lucas. He had never thought of it like that, but he now recalled one year when he wanted to be a doctor because some pretty girl in his class had a crush on her doctor. He smiled as he remembered Dan's response to that, "A doctor? Seriously, Nathan? Keep in mind that you're going to be a basketball player in the NBA one day so don't get any ideas." He rolled his eyes at the memory. Dan thought if Nathan pretended to be a doctor he'd lose sight of the big picture.

"I guess it was."

"Boys brunch is ready," Karen said as she walked up on the boys. She smiled noticing there was a light tension in the room. She never thought they would be in the same room not wanting to kill each other.

As Lucas led the way into the kitchen, Nathan slowed his steps and spotted his uncle coming out of the bathroom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan's voice was shaky. He had been nervous to be around his uncle after their last meeting, but he had to apologize.

"What's up, Nate?" Keith grinned placing a comforting hand.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted to the letters." He hung his head as he finished speaking.

"Nate, I knew I was taking a huge risk in giving them to you and Luke, but I honestly feel you two should have an open mind. Do I agree with Danny? Hell no, but I made a promise to help and if bringing those letters to you two helps then I held up my promise. I understand why you were upset." He scratched the back of his head. "You handled it better than I expected. Let's eat," he nodded his head toward the kitchen and nudged his nephew forward. He knew Nathan hadn't read the letter. He was definitely curious what his brother had to say and what Dan thought was a sufficient apology to his sons.

The James's were pretty much settled for the evening. Haley lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She needed space. The house had been quite full with thirteen people moving around the first floor between the kitchen, dinning room and living room. She had spent the better half of the day in the kitchen helping her mother since Taylor refused to touch raw food. She rolled her eyes at her sister's latest phobia. She had developed a fear of raw poultry and meat, but that didn't explain why she refused to touch the vegetables. Luckily, Quinn and her eldest sister Vivian stepped in to help.

Her brothers and brother-in-law along with her father sat in the living room watching some football game. They were never any help except this year her mother managed to convince them to clear the table so now she rested upstairs in the peace and quiet of her four walls. She wondered what Nathan was up to considering him and his mother celebrated rather early with Lucas. She smiled picturing the brothers all brotherly. What she wouldn't do to have actually been with the brothers. She always thought Lucas would love a little brother and after seeing how trapped Nathan was with Dan, she knew he could use a big brother.

Haley closed her eyes sinking into her mattress. She saw Nathan every time. She missed him and wanted him to spend Christmas with her family, but thought it would be too overwhelming. They had only been dating for about two months and he would have to put up with Taylor. She groaned thinking about her hitting on Nathan. Her sister had a knack for hitting on her sisters' boyfriends. She had flirted with their now brother-in-law Richard when Vivian brought him home on Thanksgiving a few years ago. She shivered thinking about it.

The blonde was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a light knock at her door. She sat up on her bed then listened again wanting to make sure she heard the noise. About two seconds later another light knock came. She hopped off her bed and swung the door open to reveal the blue-eyed teenaged boy. A huge smile marked her face. Her heart fluttered and her eyes immediately went to his lips. Without processing she flung her arms around his neck and pulled his head down slightly as she rose up on her toes to capture his lips. As her lips moved over his she fisted his gray dress shirt in her right hand and pulled him into her room not wanting to be interrupted. God help her if one of her brothers saw them.

As she forced him into her room she heard something bang against her bedroom door and she pulled away with her chest heaving and her lips swollen from their feverish kiss.

Nathan laughed at her. "I've missed you," he breathed out gazing into her eyes with now his dark blue eyes. He licked his lips tasting her strawberry lip-gloss. He carefully placed the object he held on the floor then quickly cupped her cheeks slowly kissing her. He angled her head up and tilted his head to the right as he nipped her bottom lip asking for permission. She moaned softly into his mouth and pushed her door shut moving him up against her door.

"Hales," he mumbled into her mouth and she pressed her body more into his. He groaned at the contact. There was no denying she desired him. Then his mind snapped to reality. They were in her room with her brothers and father downstairs.

"Hales," he said again pushing her back with a little force. She looked at him confused. "You have a full house," he whispered knowing his voice would crack if he tried to speak at a normal level.

She slumped on her bed then realized what he placed on the floor. "What's in the case?" She eyed him curiously. She recognized the case, but was in disbelief. Had he gotten her that? How did he know?

Nathan smirked as he saw the confusion and surprise dance across her face. She wasn't expecting his gift. He bent down and picked up the guitar case. He placed it on the bed beside her. "Open it."

"But Nathan," she said barely audible. She played with her pinkie ring nervously. Her heart raced overcome with such emotion. "I don't … how?" she stuttered returning her eyes back to the case. Her fingertips traced over the top before landing on the clasp. Carefully she flicked the clasp up and in one swift motion covered her mouth with her hands in absolute surprise.

"The guy at the store said it was a decent acoustic guitar." He sat on the edge of the bed waiting impatiently for her to say something, anything. "Hales." Her head sprung up causing him to worry when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby? Say something." He took her hand in his rubbing small circles over the backside.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly her lips stretched into a smile. "I love it." She sprung into his lap and firmly pressed her lips against his. Her heart burst in awe. He laughed and the concern left his body. "How did you know?" She turned back to the Yamaha FG700S guitar.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and began talking. "The other night when you were at the piano. You know those keys so well and …" he trailed off not wanting to give his secret away. He inhaled the scent of vanilla and kissed her collarbone before continuing. "Luke might have mentioned that you play the guitar," he added sheepishly.

She giggled. "You are absolutely adorable. Thank you."

"Play something for me." He hesitated to ask after seeing how shy she was the other night at the café.

She shook her head no while running her fingers over the strings. "Anyway it's probably out of tune."

He nudged her face with his nose and kissed her earlobe. "I had the guy at the shop tune it."

Wow, she thought. He had thought of everything. She looked at him once he picked his head up. "What do you say?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

She moved off his lap and picked up the guitar. She sat in her desk chair resting the guitar against her knee. She meticulously placed her fingers on the beginning chords. She inhaled then exhaled as her nerves rose to the surface. She wanted to be relaxed in his presence, but couldn't find comfort until she strummed the guitar causing her to get excited. Nathan shifted on the bed and couldn't help but smile.

"Will you sing for me?" He figured he would press his luck. He still hadn't any idea why she hadn't told him she loved music. It bothered him, but he thought eventually she would open up to him.

The blonde smiled and shook her head slightly. "Please," he said pleadingly. She cleared her throat and her fingers nimbly moved against the guitar strings.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Nathan closed his eyes listening to the soft tone of her voice. He realized by the third line her nerves had subsided and her body relaxed. He recognized the glimmer in her eye because he had the same look every time he stepped onto a basketball court.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

She strummed the guitar one final time ending it after the second verse. Her hazel eyes fluttered open landing on Nathan. She searched his eyes for his approval. He slowly smirked at her and she giggled placing her head in her hands.

"You are amazing, Hales," he said softly overcome with emotion. He listened to music, he went to concerts, but he couldn't recall anyone sounding so wonderful. He saw a side of her he didn't know existed and he loved it.

"Stop," she said blushing under his intense gaze. She leaned the guitar against her desk and made her way to him. She placed her knee on the bed between his legs and pushed him on his back. "You are amazing, Nathan Scott," she whispered as she lay her body on top of his. Her lips met his in a searing kiss.

Cautiously the teenaged boy placed his hands on her hips and moved them across her back as she controlled the kiss. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt his body heat rising. His hands travelled under her purple shirt discovering her body to be warm to the touch. Feeling completely out of control, his mind no longer in sync with his body, Nathan pulled his lips away and began trailing kisses down her neck flipping them over.

Haley settled her head deep into the pillow and her body instantly reacted to the position change. Her left leg wrapped around his leg and she pushed against his body causing him to lose his balance and fall onto her. Nathan quickly shifted his body weight and sucked on her collarbone. Her fingers laced through his raven hair encouraging him.

Her mouth was dry. She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "Nathan," she breathed out. A soft knock at her bedroom door jolted her back to reality and she pushed him off her quickly jumping to her feet.

"Haley." Her body stiffened at the voice. It was Taylor. She moved to the door and shot her boyfriend a look of panic before opening the door just enough to slide out into the hallway.

"Tay," she said running her hand through her mussed hair attempting to hide the evidence of her activity with Nathan.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked smirking knowing full well her little sister had been making out with her boyfriend. "Aren't you going to introduce me to, Nathan?" Her voice was sickening sweet and Haley almost gagged.

"Not now." Haley turned to enter her room, but was hated again by her sister.

"Mom asked me to check on you. She sneaked him in right pass everyone. So …"

"What?" the blonde snapped.

"Why would mom want me to check on you? Have you been," she paused, "naughty?" she cocked her eyebrow implying more than innocent kissing.

Haley rolled her eyes and was grateful when she heard her sister Quinn speak from the stairs.

"Taylor, leave Haley alone. Mom wants you to join us downstairs. _It's a Wonderful Life_ is on." The brunette waited for her younger sister to make her way toward her.

"Whatever," Taylor said lightly flicking Haley on her shoulder.

"Bitch," the honey blonde muttered as Taylor walked away and headed downstairs. "Thanks, Quinn."

"You owe me. You know later David and I might want to make out," she said with a wink before bounding down the stairs.

Haley opened her door and smiled seeing Nathan lying on his back. "You look very sexy tonight." She crawled up his body and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Come here." He pulled her flush against him falling back onto the mattress. He gave her a chaste kiss. "Were you planning on telling me that you sing?" He felt her sigh deeply.

"It's nothing serious, Nathan. I kind of just play whenever I need to relax." He ran his hand through her long honey blonde locks and kissed the top of her head.

"That's not true. You're happy when you sing. It's a big deal." She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. She could never tire of staring into his deep, blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I was any good. I play for fun, but I try not to be too serious about it."

"Is that what you want to do – sing?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You are good. You're better than good, Hales. I want to share this with you. Promise me you'll play for me again. Promise you'll start thinking about it more seriously."

"Nathan," she whispered.

"Promise."

"I promise," she mumbled against his lips, but before they could get started she pulled away and laughed at his contorted face. "I haven't given you your gift."

"That could've waited." He sat up against her wall watching as she handed him an envelope. He opened it and pulled out a ticket for a Bobcat's game. "You're the best." He placed the present on her nightstand and grabbed her by her hips.

"You say that now, but Lucas has the other ticket." He pushed her body up a little and tilted his head looking at her. "Do you hate me?"

"Very clever of you, James." He kissed her. "I couldn't hate you. So I have to suck it up and spend an evening with Lucas. I think we'll both survive. What did he say?" He began planting kisses down her neck.

"I haven't told him yet." She moaned once he sucked her sensitive skin near her collarbone. "Let's not … let's focus on this." She cupped his face and firmly placed her lips to his. It had definitely been a merry Christmas.

Hip-hop music blasted through the beach house. The New Year's Eve party was small compared to Nathan's victory celebrations. He had invited most of the basketball team and a few of the cheerleaders. He stressed to Tim he wanted an intimidate gathering.

Nathan walked around the house saying hello to his teammates he had yet to speak with. As he approached the pair of blondes on the couch he smiled.

"What is that look for?" Peyton asked while she played with the collar of Lucas' white dress shirt. Her hair was pinned up for the occasion and she was wearing a red cocktail dress.

Nathan sat on the coffee table holding a plastic cup of beer. He took a drink and shook his head. "Look around," he said motioning with his hands. "Is this real?"

The dirty blonde sat up on the couch. He held onto his girlfriend's hand and studied his brother. He didn't immediately understand what Nathan was talking about. He then looked around and caught his brother's stare.

"We're happy and a new year is on its way. The three of us are far from where we were this time last year."

Peyton looked around a little sad. Brooke was missing from the small group. She had told her to come and try again to work things out, but the brunette had yet to arrive.

"Haley and I rang in the New Year on the roof top of my mom's café. This is definitely a far cry from that celebration," Lucas said as his best friend approached.

Nathan held his hand out for his girlfriend to take. His eyes bore a hole through her. She looked amazing in her green, one-shoulder cocktail dress and her hair was pulled out of her face in curls. As he stared at her his breathing got caught in his throat. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her blocking out the grumble from Lucas at their affection.

"I'd say get a room, but," he shuddered at the thought, "that's not an image I want either."

Haley laughed blushing at her friend's comment. She leaned her head against Nathan's chest and tapped her finger against his muscular chest. She felt slightly dizzy from his kiss and the beer she had consumed, but she found him so sexy in his tux tonight.

"We have about an hour before the countdown begins so Haley and I could …" the raven-haired boy trailed off getting smacked playfully by his girlfriend. "I was only taking your best friend's advice." He smirked at her and Peyton rolled her eyes all too familiar with that trademark expression.

"Do you think they'll always be this sickening?" Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear. The couple still managed to make him uncomfortable. He believed it had to do with the way Haley acted around Nathan and knowing all about Nathan's experiences. He couldn't stop thinking about the two of them sleeping together even though it was none of his business. He knew he was being overprotective, but he was only looking out for Haley's heart. He understood his best friend's stance on being intimate and was concerned that his brother would push her into something more.

"Stop worrying about them," the blonde said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Brooke's here," Nathan said, his voice laced with confusion.

"No fighting tonight," Haley said grabbing his chin moving his head to her. Her eyes darted across his face. "Maybe we can make amends. It's going to be a new year." He found her lips and tightened his hold on her. He wanted to spend the next hour with his lips fused to hers. He certainly didn't want to speak with Brooke because this right here was a hundred times better.

The brunette cringed at the couple lost in one another and she cleared her throat breaking them apart.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

Peyton and Lucas stood from the couch. "Nate, I'll meet you on the boardwalk in about fifteen," Lucas said.

His younger brother nodded his head in agreement. "Brooke." Haley rose to her feet allowing Nathan's arm to fall from around her waist. "Hales," he whined. He didn't want to have the same discussion with the brunette. He ran his hand down his face.

"Brooke, I think it's time we put this behind us."

"Awe thanks, Hales," she said sarcastically.

Nathan quickly got to his feet and stood between the two girls. "Brooke you need to leave." When she didn't make a move to the front door he said, "Now."

"We can't talk?" she asked looking over his shoulder shooting Haley a death glare.

He carefully yet firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. "Not tonight. What I said two weeks ago still stands. You want to work this out or whatever, we can do that later, but definitely not now."

Peyton walked up behind her best friend and took her by the hand giving her ex a reassuring look that she would handle this.

"Come on Brooke. I want to talk to you." Brooke harshly shrugged her shoulders causing Nathan to release his hold.

"I don't like who you've become Nathan Scott," she spat out.

"I don't like who you've become." With that the brunette turned on her heels and was followed out the door by her best friend.

Haley placed her petite hand on his shoulder and hooked her left arm through his pressing her body into his back.

"I'm sorry." Nathan turned around taking her hands in his. "I want the two of you to work things out if that's what you want."

"I won't have her disrespect you. You're my girlfriend and that means more to me than her friendship. I have ruined so many things in my life that I don't want to ruin us. I don't want anything to come between us. I like you Haley James and Brooke," he shrugged, "she really needs to try if she wants to be in my life."

The blonde shuffled her feet forward closing the thin gap between them. Her hazel eyes got lost in his soft, loving gaze. "Kiss me." He glided his hands up her bare arms and traced her naked shoulders lightly with his fingertips before gently caressing her cheeks. He captured her lips and moved over hers ever so slowly. She sighed at the tingling sensation his feather light kiss created.

Peyton had walked Brooke down to the gravel paved parking area. She leaned against her best friend's car.

"I am ready to make this right." The brunette paced back and forth in her five-inch heels.

"Why weren't you nice to Haley?" This was the last thing the blonde wanted to be doing on New Year's Eve. "She encouraged Nathan to work things out, but you had to be snide. How the hell do you expect Nathan to forgive you? You have to accept Haley and respect their relationship. Until then he's not going to forgive you."

"But they're just so … so …"

"Cute? In love?" Brooke halted her pacing. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Oh come on, Brooke. If you actually stopped and looked at them you would see it."

"So he's told her?" There was a pain in the pit of her stomach. She knew he never loved Peyton. He never uttered those three words to her best friend so if he had done so to Haley then this was real. Was it possible though? Was it possible at seventeen to be in love?

"That's not the point." The blonde touched the brunette's forearms. "If you want to be friends again you have to accept their relationship for what it is. Luke was right, it's not easy, but if you don't you'll always be on the outside. How important is having Nathan in your life?"

Brooke pushed Peyton's hands off her and abruptly turned away. "He's chosen _her_. He's chosen a side. I don't think there's any room for me in his new life."

The blonde shook her head. She didn't truly know this version of her best friend. She knew Brooke could be cold, calculated and manipulating, but the "woe is me" side of her was not the least bit attractive.

"You'll always have a place in his life, but you need to accept Haley. She's not bad. She really cares about him and she's stable. He needs that. You saw the way Nathan and I were. The three of us are a lot alike."

Brooke turned around with her arms across her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What are you saying? Nathan and I would never be good for each other?"

The blonde hesitated before nodding her head up and down. She watched as her best friend began laughing hysterically laced with bitterness. She had never known her feelings for Nathan to be so strong. How could she have missed that?

The brunette finally swiped the tears off her cheeks and began walking backward before turning around and running to her car. She opened her door and climbed inside starting the engine. She peeled out quickly and Peyton watched the taillights fade into the darkness.

Lucas strained under the lamppost light to read the letter. He shook his head in disbelief. Was Dan serious? _It was your mother who made the decision for me to abandon you._ He furrowed his brow. His mother wouldn't dare, would she? _I wasn't there when you were born, but I offered assistance. I wanted to help raise you. I wanted you and Nathan to be brothers. _

Lucas unconsciously crinkled the sheets of paper. He didn't believe the words he read. There was no way Dan Scott wanted anything to do with him. How could his father want to lay claim to him seventeen years ago, but in present day pit him against his brother? None of it made sense. He continued reading only getting more worked up. _I am far from being the father you needed, but it's never too late, Luke. I can be the father, the man you need me to be. Give me a chance, son. _

He shivered at the three-letter word.

"Luke," Nathan said as he approached his older brother from the shadows. He had been wrapped up in Haley and lost track of time. He should've been out here about five minutes ago. "Are you all right?" Seeing Lucas off balance and his eyes filled with hurt and shock, he was now reconsidering the pact they made.

"He wants to be my father. How can you say these things in a letter?" He held up the pages tightly.

"He's a coward. The one thing I've learned is that Dan Scott talks a big game. He could never stand in front of you, look you in the eye and say whatever he wrote." He held out his hand silently asking for his letter.

"You don't have to read it, Nate. I know you said …"

"I know what I said just give me the damn letter, Luke," he demanded. He watched as his brother reached inside his tux jacket and pulled out the letter. His hand trembled.

He snatched the letter and moved under the lamppost and began to read the letter. His eyes skimmed the words. It had all been said before. _I only did those things to make you stronger._ He wanted to punch something at that moment. _I saw you losing focus and had to remind you what was important. _Dan had always used that line. He shook his head continuing on. _I can be the father you need me to be, son._ He snickered.

"It's all lies. It's not anything I haven't heard before." His brother leaned against the railing listening. "_I want to make things right. It's never too late to make things right._ He's such an ass. His addiction isn't to blame for his constant belittling or his need to tear me down. Oh and you'll love this, _I wanted you to know Lucas. I wanted you to have a big brother to lean on._ He's so full of it," he said angrily. His father didn't make an effort with his own brother so how was he to believe he wanted him and Lucas to lean on each other?

Lucas scoffed hearing those statements. Did Dan manipulate his wording from one letter to the other? He couldn't be original. He looked at his watch. It was eleven thirty-six.

"We should head back inside. It's almost countdown time." He moved toward Nathan, who didn't move. His eyes were transfixed on the letter.

"_Things will be better once I return home. Your mother and I will work things out. I won't drink anymore. We'll be a family again. You and I will workout. I'll get you prepared for your future. Everything will be made right,_" he read the words softly swallowing the lump in his throat. "What an arrogant bastard!" His eyes deceived him as a tear escaped. All his anger had built up to unshed tears. "He … he actually thinks I want to be a family with him. He thinks … he thinks my mom wants him back."

Lucas had seen him vulnerable before, but this was different. He cautiously pulled his brother into a hug. "You don't need Dan. We don't need him."

The raven-haired Scott nodded and broke the embrace. "He's trying to break me down and look at me. He succeeded."

"Nate, he hasn't unless you let him. We are going to miss the countdown. Let's go back inside. Go ring in the New Year with Haley. You need her." Lucas stuffed his hands into his pockets. Nathan stared over his shoulder out at the waves. He smiled at the peaceful sound. He began walking leading the way back to the house.

"Let's promise each other something," the older brother said as they walked back. "No matter what happens next with Dan, we have each other's back. We won't abandon each other."

Nathan listened. He inhaled deeply trying to push his anger out. The two continued the trek in silence. At the bottom of the stairs stood Haley and Peyton. Both boys smiled. Nathan glanced at his brother.

"Promise," he said barely audible. Lucas nodded in understanding. The party moved outside as the other partygoers began to fill the porch with their cups in hand.

"10!" Mouth began the countdown.

"9!" several patients around Dan shouted at the twenty-inch television in the activity room as they watched the celebration in Times Square.

"8!" now everyone chimed in at the beach house. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder pulling her close to him.

"7!" Dan stood near the entrance not entertained by the decorations and the community gathering. He itched for some champagne – really any alcohol. He tried to convince the blonde to sneak him some, but she laughed at him.

"6!" Lucas leaned his head against Peyton's as he watched his best friend snuggle closer to his brother. The scene paled in comparison to last year's celebration.

"5!" Some older gentleman placed a stupid party hat in Dan's hand to which he forced a smile then tossed it on the table. He began backing away from the dull celebration.

"4!" Everyone anticipating the beach fireworks shuffled around to get a good view from the porch. Haley snaked her arms around Nathan's waist and looked at him. Her heart raced as she closed her eyes listening to his heart beat at the same pace.

"3!" As Dan backed out of the room he bumped into the blonde. She touched his arm and nodded for him to join her back in the room. The dark-haired man glared at her. He harshly removed her hand from his arm. Her face fell and she entered the party.

"2!" Peyton giggled with anticipation of the sky lighting up. She hadn't been this happy last year. She stole a glance at Nathan and Haley then looked at Lucas. She placed her hand on his check and moved his head closer to hers.

"1!" Everyone at the beach house shouted right as the sky lit up. Peyton softly kissed Lucas. Nathan swiftly brought his hands to Haley's face and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He pulled up slightly and searched her eyes. He smiled when she moved her arm up his back. He found her lips again as the sound of party horns and noisemakers went off. He nipped her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth tangling with hers. A low moan spilled from her lips and she fisted his shirt at his waist. Though the fireworks were going off in the crisp night sky, Nathan and Haley had created their own show.

At the end of the countdown, Dan clenched his arm. His chest tightened and he stumbled toward the wall to brace his body. The blonde had blown her party whistle along with the others and she peered over at the man only to see him collapse to the floor. Her eyes widened and she called out for an attendee as she made her way to him. His body twitched and she instantly knew he was having a heart attack.


	22. The Villain Never Dies

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This is another long chapter. Hope you don't mind. I'm trying to get back on a normal update schedule. This chapter was time consuming and difficult to work out so please review with your thoughts and/or criticisms. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: **The Villain Never Dies

_Ever danced with the devil? Ever come face-to-face with evil? In every fairy tale there is always a bad guy and the hero never dies. Unfortunately, in this fairytale the villain lives another day. Where is the hero when you need one? _

White. Stark white. The walls were white and the harsh fluorescent lighting bounced off the walls causing the raven-haired boy to squint after several minutes of staring at the bare, white wall in front of him as he sat in the most uncomfortable chair ever waiting for some information on his father's condition

To his right his mother stood at the nurses' station, which was a light blue color, almost powder blue. He strained to make out the words spoken, but everything was muffled as if he were under water. Everyone moving about appeared to be walking about in slow motion.

At his left three chairs down sat Lucas with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. It appeared that sections of his hair were spiked and others flat. He had the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up while he had untucked it hours ago.

Nathan's blue eyes focused on himself. He looked down at his attire suddenly being flooded with the night's events. His tux jacket lay skewed on the chair beside him while his tie had long been left in the car. His sleeves were still down but unbuttoned. He rubbed his face with his right hand then flung his head back against the top of the chair slumping lower on the chair.

He shut his eyes and concentrated. In the distance he somehow heard the slow ticking of the big, round clock on the wall as the seconds passed. It had been almost two hours since they arrived in Charlotte after the two-hour car ride. He wished he could turn back time. He wished he were still at the beach house enjoying the New Year.

Two hours ago life seemed simpler as simple as it could be for a teenager.

_The fireworks down the beach had stopped. From the porch laughter could be heard from a few houses down as well as the music. In Nathan's beach house several teenagers sat around the living room still sipping champagne though midnight had long gone. In the kitchen Haley traced the rim of her champagne glass with her index finger. She felt a little dizzy. She had no idea she would enjoy the bubbly so much. She hiccupped then giggled amused by her trace-like state. _

"_I'm cutting you off," Nathan said grabbing the glass causing her to stop the monotonous movement of her finger. He grinned widely as she placed her hands on her hips and pushed her bottom lip out, pouting. "I promised your parents I would keep an eye on you. I'm just taking care of my girl." He reached for her hips and moved his body in front of hers. _

"_Your girl, huh?" she questioned seductively as she ran her index finger down the buttons of his white dress shirt. She giggled innocently hearing him groan deeply when her fingertips traced the waistband of his pants. She hooked her finger into the waistband then pulled him closer to her. She grinned sensually._

_Nathan's body immediately reacted, but he gently took ahold of her wrist. "Not here Hales." He removed her hand bringing it up to his mouth. He tenderly kissed her fingers beginning with her pinky. He watched as she blushed at his action. Their eyes held each other's desired-filled gazes. Everyone, everything disappeared. Both felt like they were the only two people in this moment. _

_A soft sigh escaped her lips as he kissed her index finger. His kisses against any part of her skin jolted throughout her body. They created a surge of emotions. She batted her eyes lashes bringing her mind back to reality. She looked around the area and frowned. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked now caressing her cheek brushing a stray curl away. This time Nathan felt a spark and he searched her eyes seeing a twinkle though her facial expression hinted at sadness. _

_She shrugged dramatically then leaned into him. "Everyone is still here. I thought," she took his earlobe into her mouth teasingly. "We'd be alone by now." Her lips moved against his neck. The vibrations of her words against his skin caused him to roll his eyes in pleasure. He instinctually weaved his hands through her loose curls, which only encouraged her. _

_The blonde stumbled upon his sweet spot as she lay kisses down his neck. She began sucking on his collarbone and in response Nathan quickly cupped the side of her face and brought her head up to his. He kissed her hard not wasting any time as he nipped her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. Haley threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into his muscular frame. _

"_Ugh, get a room!" Tim shouted as he entered the kitchen looking for more alcohol. Normally he encouraged Nathan to make out in front of everyone, but with Haley James, Tim's opinion on public displays of affection changed. Not that he had an issue with the girl, he just thought it was rather sickening the way in which his friend devoured the girl and vice versa. Sure all the other girls had been just as aggressive, but secretly he felt like a peeping Tom whenever the couple engaged in kissing._

_Nathan ripped his lips away realizing they were in the kitchen in plain view. He could've consumed his girlfriend right then and there, but there were several things holding him back. _

"_Why don't we?" Haley asked staring up at him with lustful eyes biting her bottom lip. _

_Nathan dragged his hand down his face. He silently cursed. What had Haley James done to him? He would've jumped at the chance to take her to bed, but not like this. He sighed. His girl looked so sexy, so hot, but still so innocent. _

"_Nathan?" She touched his face getting his attention. "I want to spend the night with you … only you." She emphasized only and he unconsciously growled. No other girl had ever been so sexy saying those words. _

_Haley played with his now loose tie that hung from his dress shirt collar. She licked her lips then firmly pressed them together trying to patiently wait for him to say something. As seconds passed she became self-conscious. Was something wrong with her? Why hadn't he whisked her upstairs? She could feel his desire against her so what was he waiting for?_

"_Is everyone going to crash here tonight?" Lucas asked ignoring the small tension in the room. He scratched his head while staring at the couple. He darted his eyes as he begun to feel uncomfortable at their closeness. Peyton told him he should get used to this side of Haley, the intimate, confident side. _

"_Uh," Nathan spoke swallowing the lump in his throat hard. Haley stepped back from him as the uneasiness set in. "More than likely Tim will be left. Looks like some are heading out." He nodded toward the front door then waved at the group. "Be careful!" he yelled. _

_Lucas looked at his watch. Hard to believe it was January and he was at Nathan's beach house with his girlfriend and best friend. He wasn't sure if the scene was a good sign of good things to come, but for the moment all felt right in the world even the fact that Haley and Nathan were dating. _

"_Hey Nate, we're heading down to the beach. There's another party. Come on," Tim said jumping up and down in excitement. Both Nathan and Lucas rolled their eyes. _

"_I think I'll pass," Nathan responded. He looked over at Haley who now stood a little further away from him with her thumb nail in her mouth and her left hand across her chest protectively. His lack of words ruined the moment. He hated himself. _

"_Whatever, man. You're being lame!" he shouted with his back to the brothers as he left. _

"_He's a little bitter." Lucas watched Haley sweep her left foot across the hardwood floor nervously. He wondered what happened. He walked up on the two of them and instantly felt tension between them instead of the immense intensity that often surrounded them. _

"_Are you all right, Hales?" He gently squeezed her shoulder and she forced a smile. _

"_Do you mind if we talk, Hales?" Nathan asked needing to think more than talk to his brother. Maybe even reconsider? He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He couldn't allow his body to determine such a decision. _

"_I'll go keep Peyton company." She dragged her body away from the pair feeling completely dejected. One minute Nathan was completely into her the next he pushed her away. Truthfully she was far from versed in teenaged boys, but this was Nathan Scott. _

_The dirty blonde furrowed his brow. He didn't know if he had any brotherly advice to give Nathan. He wasn't exactly inept when it came to relationships. _

"_What's going on? Is she all right?" _

"_You really don't want to know. I just needed some time." Nathan took a seat on the stool. Silence surrounded the brothers. Nathan stared at the floor replaying his heated moment with Haley. He wanted her, but he knew she wanted to wait. Plus the intensity still scared him. He was afraid to admit what that intense feeling really was between them. "She's amazing." _

_Lucas nodded in agreement. He knew the person his best friend was. He couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Then again he disliked it when Nathan showed this softer side, if one would call it that. He followed his brother's gaze. Nathan was staring hard at Haley. Lucas inwardly groaned before he spoke sensing he would regret it._

"_If you really need to talk," he paused and scrunched his nose disgusted at his offer, "I'll listen." _

_Nathan chuckled. He saw the discomfort. He shook his head. "I don't want to have a heartfelt moment with you, plus you really don't want to know. I'm trying to spare you here." _

_Lucas didn't understand. He was about to probe further then his eyes widened as it dawned on him. Haley and Nathan had been close the entire night. He shuddered. _

"_Oh jeez," he muttered eliciting another chuckle from his brother. "Just poke my eyes out." He threw his arms up in the air as he began to pace as if to walk off the realization of what his meant. _

_Haley sat on the couch beside Peyton. She played with the hem of her dress. She wondered if Nathan was actually discussing them with Lucas. She hoped not. The last thing she needed was a lecture from him about sex. If she wanted a lecture she would've told her parents she was considering sleeping with Nathan. _

"_What's on your mind?" the blonde asked. She sat silently long enough and could tell by Haley's body language that something was bothering her. Usually she ended her night all alone after Nathan and her fought, but she knew things were very different between the blonde and her ex. She had no clue as to what caused the shift in Haley's demeanor. _

"_Nathan," she sighed. She picked her head up and looked at Peyton then fixed her eyes back on the hem of her dress. She bit her lip debating whether or not to have this conversation with his ex. _

"_You're good for him. I've never seen him this happy. Trust me he was never head over heels for me." She smiled as Haley again picked her head up. _

"_I think I may be moving too fast for him," she blurted out then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Forget I said anything." The blush crept into her cheeks and the blonde lightly laughed. "Oh God." _

"_Moving too fast for Nathan Scott, seriously?" Peyton was indeed surprised by the revelation. Then confusion ran through her head. Haley hadn't struck her as the type to make the first move. Now everything made sense. The entire evening suddenly had perspective. _

_Here Peyton was in Nathan's, her ex, beach house with her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, who happened to be Nathan's estranged older brother sitting next to Lucas' long-time best friend, who was now her ex's girlfriend who just revealed to her that the Nathan Scott had turned her advances down. How bizarre did that sound? _

"_Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have said anything. Damn booze," she rambled and dropped her head in her hands. Her hair fell over her shoulders and she muttered something incoherent. _

"_I'm sure you're overthinking this." She put her arm around Haley's shoulders. "Nathan is … he's being a gentleman. You deserve as much, Haley. He's being respectful. You know not many, well maybe not any, girls can say that about Nathan. You're definitely in a class of your own. I would be proud of that."_

_Haley picked her head up. She sighed. There was the silver lining she was looking for. Nathan wasn't the Nathan Scott she had learned to hate. He was a different Nathan Scott, one she yearned for. Nathan was all hers, her guy. _

_Nathan cleared his throat as he walked n front of the girls. The awkward silence between Lucas and him was too much. He was amused however, by Lucas' discomfort. Without saying a word he held his hand out for Haley to take. He watched as she hesitated. She looked at Peyton then back at him. She placed her hand in his and rose to her feet. _

_Nathan exhaled not realizing he held his breath. He led his girlfriend to the stairs. The couple stood at the bottom of the staircase holding hands. Nathan looked over at her and she squeezed his hand. Her heart began to speed up, but she wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited. Nathan smiled reluctantly because he knew she was expecting something more than what he was going to offer. _

_He slowly led them up the stairs directly to his room. Once inside he shut the door. Haley stood near the bed. The moon was high and shined into the room. She scanned the space never have been inside. The walls were bare and there were a few family pictures. She figured from all those years ago when it was the three of them. _

_Nathan moved to the bed and sat down. He let her look around. It bought him time to formulate the right words to say. He ruffled his hair waiting patiently for her to speak first. He had no idea where to begin. He just wanted so desperately to make things right. _

_Haley moved about the room as her stomach did flips. She walked over to the huge window looking out onto the beachfront. She couldn't help but grin thinking about their spot under the tree. As she thought about their talks her nerves subsided. The raven-haired boy was so vulnerable with her. He had shared his pain with her and protected her. She felt her heart thump loudly against her chest. Only he could make her feel so much with such intensity. _

_Nathan bore a hole into Haley's back. The little moonlight outlined her body perfectly, almost angelically, which only reminded him why he couldn't sleep with her, at least not yet. He kept his eyes trained on her as she gracefully moved toward him. She let down her hair and seductively shook out her tresses. His body stiffened at her action. A jolt of desire coursed through his body. He lifted his hand barely off the mattress then lay it back down. He didn't trust his body. He didn't trust his touch. _

"_You can touch me, Nathan." She lifted his chin as she stood between his legs. "I want you to touch me." _

_His mouth went dry. He dragged his tongue across his lips then slightly parted them taking in a sharp breath. His body was deceiving him. He fisted the comforter once Haley cupped his face. Her touch sizzled. _

"_Nathan," she whispered confused. She knew he wanted her so what was the problem?_

_He sighed defeated and without thinking his calloused hands came in contact with the back of her thighs. He torturously made circles with the pads of his thumbs. His eyes snapped shut at the growing heat between them. His mind raced and he cursed. This wasn't why he brought her up here, but he couldn't locate his voice. _

_Haley bent down and kissed him. She bit his bottom lip then pulled back teasingly. She slowly pushed him down on his back. She noticed he was completely mesmerized by her and she absolutely loved it. _

_When his head hit the mattress she began to climb on top of him. He froze and swiftly brought his hands to her face pinning her hair back. _

"_Haley, this isn't why …" her lips cut him off. She gently moved her lips over his. He didn't react immediately caught off guard. A second later his lips moved with hers and she straddled him. He moaned into her mouth at the sexual position. Damn, he thought trying really hard to focus. He finally broke the kiss when he felt her begin to unbutton his shirt. He hadn't even realized her hands had moved from the side of his body._

_He held onto her wrist stopping her. Their eyes connected and she sighed at his uncertain gaze. _

"_Haley, I want to … I really do, but …" _

"_But what?" She searched his darken blue eyes again looking for an answer. "I love you, Nathan." As the words spilled out of her mouth her heart beat rapidly. She swore in the quietness he could hear it. That's what the immense intensity was … love. She loved him._

_Nathan blinked in disbelief. He smiled at her lovingly. "I …" Haley brought her finger to his lips shushing him. She took his right hand and placed it on her chest. _

"_Feel that." He nodded as he sat up a bit. "Nathan Scott you make my heart race. I can't breathe when you're not around. When I'm with you I want to be so close to you I can barely stand it. I am crazy about you." _

"_Wow," he breathed out. He took her hand and brought her palm to his lips kissing it. He caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly, slowly. He lay back down and brought her body flush against his. His left hand rested on her butt and pressed her firmly into him letting her know just how much he wanted her. _

_Nathan was losing his resolve. Haley James loved him. She wanted to be with him in the most intimate way and his body didn't want to reject her. He didn't want to reject her. He felt so conflicted, but continued his ministrations moving down her jawline with soft kisses and she ran her fingertips down his side causing him to jerk, tickling him. She giggled softly. _

_Nathan rolled them over, now hovering above Haley so he could get better access to her neck. He planted butterfly kisses down her neck. Her fingers laced into his hair. Once he hit the smooth, sensitive skin of her collarbone her body grinded into his and she moaned. Her hands traveled down his back feeling his muscles contract. She fisted his shirt untucking it and pulling it up. Quickly her warm hands found his scorching bare skin and Nathan's lips discovered hers again._

_Completely lost in one another, neither one stopped at the sound of a soft knock on the door. Without any warning the door swung open allowing the hallway light to fill the room. Lucas hurriedly turned away, but remained at the door. Nathan pulled his lips away, but continued to shield Haley's body from the intruder. He rested his forehead against hers. Secretly he welcomed the intrusion. _

"_Dan … he …" The older Scott couldn't speak. He cautiously looked at the couple. "Damnit, Nathan why didn't you answer your phone? Dan had a heart attack!" _

_Nathan's eyes widened. Talk about bad timing. _

"Here," Haley said delicately handing her boyfriend a cup of stale coffee from the hospital coffee vending machine.

Nathan rubbed his eyes adjusting to reality. He smiled weakly and took the cup then held her hand interlocking their fingers.

"Did you call your parents?" She shook her head no. She reached over and brushed his mussed hair off his forehead. "Hales," he whined. He asked her to call her parents. He was more worried about Lydia and Jimmy getting upset that their daughter ran off in the middle of the night with him than about his father's condition.

"Do you want me to call?" Lucas asked shifting to face them. His brother had sat quietly for most of the time they had waited.

Nathan shook his head and pulled out his phone. He placed the cup on the coffee table then stood up. He stared at the time. It was seven thirteen in the morning. "I'll call them." He hastily walked off to call his girlfriend's parents leaving the best friends in an awkward silence.

Lucas got to his feet and stretched having sat in the chair for about two hours straight. He then shuffled his way to the seat Nathan had occupied. He gave Haley a look asking if he may sit. She turned her back to him and his body tensed. She knew what was coming next. She had avoided him for a reason.

"You want to talk about …"

"No," she snapped. Her back still toward her best friend, she sucked in a deep breath wanting to cry. She didn't want to discuss what he walked in on. His father, _their_ father was in a coma.

He gripped his hair in frustration and looked away from his best friend. She was obviously hurt. He hadn't uttered a word about what he walked in on. The two-hour drive was relatively silent. He had driven the three of them seeing as Nathan was distraught and shocked.

Deb contacted Lucas when she couldn't reach her son and he had to be the messenger. His initial reaction was sheer surprise then he immediately went into crisis mode unsure how his younger brother would take the news. Yes, Nathan hated Dan, but he knew his father. He actually had a relationship with Dan so he expected the news to be taken hard.

The dirty blonde cleared his throat seeing Haley hug her body tightly. He carefully reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his touch off.

"Hales, did he …"

"No, Luke," she spat harshly. She instantly rotated her body to finally face him. "This is not the place to discuss this, and it's none of your damn business!"

Nathan heard his girlfriend's harsh, loud tone as he reentered the waiting room.

"Please Luke," she whispered knowing without having to turn around that Nathan had returned.

"Did something happen?" Nathan picked up his tux jacket noticing Haley shiver. He approached her and draped it over her shoulders. He then took a seat in the chair next to her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her temple. "Your parents don't want you to stay all day." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Your dad said he would come get you, but I told him I'd call in an hour with an update."

Lucas observed the two. Nathan was gentle with Haley. He was attentive and considerate, which only added to his confusion. Maybe he read the situation all wrong.

"Still no word?" Lucas asked and Nathan peered over Haley's head at his brother. Without saying anything he answered. "Where is your mom?"

"She went to the cafeteria. The doctor should be arriving soon to let us know what happened." Lucas heard the even, flat tone and knew Nathan didn't want to discuss Dan. He didn't want to be here.

The three teenagers sat in silence still waiting. Nathan continued to hold Haley. He longed to be far away from this stupid hospital. He never got the chance to explain himself to Haley. She didn't let him respond to her confession then his body took over and he never said what he wanted to say.

"Nathan, Lucas Dr. Telafuse is here. I didn't know if you wanted to join me." Deb clasped her hands together waiting for an answer. She watched her son shift in the chair, sitting straight up. Then she noticed Lucas waiting for his brother's response. "You don't … if you don't want to …"

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand. "No, it's all right I'll join you. I have some questions." He got to his feet and began following his mother. He peered over his shoulder weakly smiling at his brother and girlfriend.

"Go with him please," Haley pleaded and her best friend complied. He followed a few steps behind. Running his hand through his short hair he took a deep breath unsure how he was going to feel once he saw Dan. No one had been allowed inside the room and not much information had been given.

"Mrs. Scott," the middle-aged doctor said looking up from the chart he read. "I assume these are your sons." No one corrected the doctor as the three of them took in Dan's appearance.

"Is he going to die?" Nathan questioned with his eyes fixed on his father who lay hooked up to machines.

His older brother choked at the question. Dan Scott, die? He didn't believe that was possible. He was sure the man could even negotiate his death.

"He's in a coma and I'm not sure when he'll wake up. Unfortunately all these fancy machines cannot predict that. He had a heart attack and preliminary tests point to hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM, but until he wakes up we won't know for sure." The doctor walked over to the machine reading the results. He made a few worrisome expressions. "When he wakes I can provide you with more information until then we will monitor him. I don't know if you plan on staying, but before you leave please get with the nurse. I would like to record family medical history."

Deb nodded. "His brother will be here in a few hours. Between the two of us we'll do our best. Thank you."

Once the doctor left the room Nathan walked further toward the hospital bed. "I'm not staying." He gripped the bed frame tightly. "Luke, you'll take Haley and me back?"

Deb turned to look at the dirty blonde. She shook her head yes giving him permission to take her son. If Nathan didn't want to wait around she wouldn't force him. A life or death situation didn't make his relationship with his father better. If anything, it complicated things.

"Of course, Nate." He slowly approached his brother. He raised his hand wanting to provide comfort, but stopped realizing tears rolled down Nathan's face. He closed his eyes wishing he could share the pain. He only knew a little bit of what his brother had gone through with their father. Having no contact with Dan had spared him the pain Nathan now experienced.

Lucas turned his back to Dan and leaned over a little. "We're in this together," he whispered.

The dark-haired boy inhaled deeply then blew out his breath wiping the tears away. He was livid. His emotions once again deceived him. Honestly he didn't know where the tears were coming from because he was irritated, not sad.

"We're going to leave. You'll be fine though, right?" Nathan asked never turning around.

"Yes. Keith and Karen are on their way. I will call you when I hear anything."

Nathan moved around the bed, closer to his father. He stared hard at Dan's face. He laughed then quickly shut his mouth. He actually looked peaceful.

"Come on, Luke." He stopped and hugged his mother. "Take care." He kissed her on the cheek before he exited the room. Once outside he leaned against the wall staring at the fluorescent lights that hurt his eyes. He closed his eyes and the noise in his head consumed him. He wanted to clear his mind so badly. He wanted to hold onto the goodness in his life, but his father had to find a way to be a presence in his life.

"Lucas," Deb spoke while the teenager stood facing Dan. "Will you please look after Nathan?"

He turned away from his father and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"He's not taking this well. I don't want him to do something he'll regret. He's kind of like his father in that respect. He can let this consume him and he doesn't need that." Deb tripped over her words nervously. She didn't know what she was going to do, but was relieved that Karen and Keith were on their way. She wanted Dan out of her life as much as her son did. Keeping vigil wasn't ideal.

"Are you all right?" Lucas caught sight of his brother who now sat on the floor in the hallway. He felt torn. He couldn't distinguish who Nathan truly was. Was he the tough jerk or this vulnerable, lost boy?

"It's just like him, right when my life is seemingly perfect he rears his ugly head. He found a way to ruin my new year." Nathan made his way to his feet.

"About that." Lucas couldn't keep his mouth shut. Nathan curiously eyed him. "What I … interrupted … I mean …"

"It's not what you think." He sighed. "It's none of your business, but we weren't going to have sex." Nathan darted his eyes away from Lucas' judgmental glare. "We haven't had sex. Haley and I aren't sleeping together so you can dial back the overprotective brother act. Can't she have one thing that's hers – all hers?"

Lucas' glare softened. He was wrong for wanting to know. Nathan was right; he didn't need to poke his nose where it didn't belong. "I don't trust you, but that's my problem not Haley's. She likes you and she sees something good in you. I still need time to see that."

"You're her best friend. Why isn't it enough that she loves me for you to accept me?" Lucas tilted his head and furrowed his brow. Did Nathan say love? "You are beginning to act like Brooke."

Nathan walked away furious. His emotions were bouncing all over the place. One minute he was happy the next angry. It had been an ongoing cycle over the course of the night into the morning. Every so often he would feel confused.

He stopped and studied his girlfriend. She stared at her phone. She took his breath away. Her hair was now pinned back with a few loose strands. The green dress still looked absolutely amazing. He loved her. He realized he hadn't had the opportunity to tell her and she deserved to know.

"Hey," he said softly. "We need to talk." He grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "Let's take a walk."

"Is everything all right? I spoke to my parents. They're a little upset, but when I get home I'll smooth things over." She hooked her left arm through his right arm as they continued holding hands.

Nathan pressed his lips to her forehead. "Define all right."

"Is he …"

"I don't want to talk about my father."

The couple continued walking until they stepped outside. Nathan spotted a bench and led them over to it. The outside air was refreshing and cool. The day was actually beautiful.

"Nathan." He kissed her tenderly. She moaned at the sensation his soft movement caused. It felt like forever since they kissed. How she missed him.

"You shushed me earlier," he said breathlessly taking a seat on the bench. She blinked adjusting to the moment. "I was trying to tell you something." The blonde suddenly realized what he was talking about. She slowly occupied the space next to him. "You've seen how messed up my family is," he began, placing his hand on her knee. She cupped it with her hands listening intently.

"My parents … well I don't think they were ever on the same page. I grew up surrounded by lies. Their marriage was a charade. Both moved through life practically numb." He combed his hand through his hair becoming nervous. He was rambling, which he found cute when Haley did the same; however, he doubted it had the same affect on her when he did it.

"What I'm trying to say is ... well … I don't know what love is. I didn't know what love was. My parents never truly loved each other. These past months I've felt this intense emotion. Until last night I wasn't sure what it was. I've never experienced it before nor have I seen it." He cupped Haley's face and scooted closer to her. "I love you, Haley James." A tear travelled down her face. She smiled widely and he leaned forward kissing away the teardrop.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I fell in love. I want you as much, if not more than you want me, but it's important that we don't rush into anything. I need you. I just need you here with me." He picked her hand up and placed it over his heart. "You feel what you do to me?"

She giggled feeling the exact same thing he had felt against her chest last night. " I love you, too. Are we crazy?"

He shrugged. "Crazy in love," he said causing her to laugh again. He smiled at the corniness of his statement.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to tell me sooner, but it doesn't matter. I know now." She caressed his face lightly rubbing the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip. "I love you, Nathan Scott. I'm madly _in_ love with you." She draped her left arm over his shoulder and rubbed her nose against his then kissed his lips planting several chaste kisses.

Lucas stood in the distance. He wandered around the hospital searching for them. Luckily a nurse had seen them walk outside. His chest tightened seeing them oblivious to their surroundings. He felt like he was losing his best friend.

Nathan sat on the couch waiting for Haley while Lucas sat in the chair. When they arrived back in Tree Hill they immediately went to Haley's house since her parents were upset by their two-hour trip in the middle of the night.

"Mr. James, it's my fault. I should've reasoned with her. She wanted to be there for us. I should've …"

"Nate, I'm glad you're back. I know my daughter better than you or Lucas. She can be stubborn. I don't think you could've talked her out of going. I know how she feels about you and she wouldn't want to leave you alone at a time like this. Lydia and I were a little concerned, but now she's back. It's all right, but how is your father?" Jimmy took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Nathan shifted and Lucas spoke up. "He's in a coma. The doctor can't say when he'll wake up."

"Daddy," Haley said from the entranceway. "Mom said it was all right if I hung out with Nathan and Lucas. I promise to be home early."

"That's fine. Boys, I'm sorry about your father. Let us know if Lydia and I can do anything and promise to have my little girl back early tonight." He smiled keeping his statement light.

"Promise, Mr. James," Nathan said and Lucas nodded as Haley's father left the room.

Haley stood still in place looking between the brothers. Both were exhausted, but something else was bothering them. The entire two-hour ride was deathly silent. She felt caught in the middle.

"Hales, I'm going to go home for awhile and rest. My mom and Keith got to the hospital. There's no update. I can take you and Nathan to his house." She noticed her best friend never once looked her way.

"We all should talk, Luke." She finally entered the room taking a seat next to Nathan. "What is wrong with you two? I know it's not Dan." She brushed her hand through her hair.

"It's none of my business," Lucas muttered annoyed.

"Are you serious? This," Nathan pointed at his brother, "is about what I said?" Haley wrinkled her forehead perplexed. "It isn't your business, but if Haley wants to tell you then she can. I already told you though."

"What the hell happened?" She was met with silence. Nathan moved away from her and walked behind the couch. He stared at the front door for a second. He then looked back at his girlfriend then his brother.

"I'm out." He quickly went to the door and swung it open leaving. Haley froze in shock. When the door shut she examined Lucas.

"What the hell happened?" she questioned harshly. "What did you say?"

The dirty blonde mumbled something regretfully.

"Excuse me." She now stood with her hands firmly on her hips and though she was short she towered over him as he sat slumped in the chair.

"Are you going to sleep with Nathan?" he asked in a hush tone not wanting her parents to hear.

Her brown eyes went wide. "You are incredible. Get out!"

"Hales, I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen not without saying something. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I said get out. I know you don't give a damn about your _father_, but Nathan does. He may not admit it, but this sudden turn of events is hurting him. Damnit, why can't you be the big brother? Don't worry about me, worry about him." She dropped onto the coffee table and her body shook as she cried.

Lucas slid onto his knees and cautiously rested his hand on her back moving it in a circular motion trying to soothe her. "I can't …" she sucked in her bottom lip as her cries became more frequent. "I can't do this alone. I need you to help him."

Deb, Karen and Keith sat in the cafeteria. They picked at their food on the tray respectively in front of each one. Evening had fallen and Dan was still in a coma. None of them knew what to do. Should they wait it out or head back to Tree Hill?

"This is just like Danny," Keith said dropping his fork onto the tray. "He's going to wait until he's good and ready to wake up. He's going to make us wait for him. Even at a time like this he manages to get us right where he wants us." He laughed truly amused at the situation.

"I wish someone could tell us when he'll wake up," Karen said pushing her food around with her fork. "What is this HCM? Did Dan know about it?"

"He never mentioned it to me. I'm worried though. The nurse told Keith and me it could be genetic. I don't … I don't know what that means for our sons." Deb reached across the table and gave Karen's hand a comforting squeeze. "I asked for more information, but they said the doctor would explain it all."

Karen tried to relax. The doctor didn't want to explain further until Dan woke up and they could run the proper tests to determine without a doubt that he had HCM. "I can't wait for the doctor. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the hotel and use the Internet."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Keith asked as the brunette stood up. "You don't look so good."

Karen had lost her color. He hadn't expected her to come considering her and Dan's past, but she insisted. After all she had helped Deb to get him to rehab and like Keith, had promised to stay by his side until he completed the program.

"Deb, do you mind if I take her?"

"No, I think it's a good idea. If Dan wakes it's probably best I'm the only one here. Knowing Dan he won't take the three of us together well. I'll call if anything changes."

Keith ushered Karen out and Deb continued to stare at her tray of food. She shut her eyes praying the HCM wouldn't affect Nathan or Lucas. She hated waiting. More than anything she hated waiting for Dan. She silently cursed the man. Had he known and never said anything? It would be like him to put his sons at risk if it benefited him.

The sky was pitch black with very little stars shining. The dirty blonde stood in front of the massive front door of his brother's house. He surveyed the area. He had never stepped foot on the property. The house was huge much like the beach house. For a second he wondered if he would've had this life had Dan chosen his mother over Deb. He quickly shook the thought. There was no need to play what if. This is what his life was. There was no turning back.

He stepped off the front stair and walked down the left passing the huge window. He couldn't see any lights on in the house. He didn't know if he should be concerned. He imagined Nathan was exhausted. It was possible he had fallen asleep. He walked back to the front door and placed his hand on the knob. He turned it surprisingly the door was unlocked. He hesitated before stepping inside. He gasped at the foyer. Slowly he moved about unsure where to begin looking for his brother.

"What is this room?" He had wandered around the first floor rooms until he stumbled upon this room. He flicked on the light finding his brother sitting on the floor in the center of the room holding a photo frame tightly in his hands. Lucas studied the pictures on the bookcase and the sports memorabilia. "Nathan?"

"His prized possessions." He raised his hand holding up the photo.

Lucas walked further into the room. He tried to make out the picture. When he couldn't he walked closer to his brother. He jerked once he was able to make out the picture. His eyes then fell onto the floor. In front of Nathan were several photos scattered about.

"When I was little, I wasn't allowed in here. Dan would show me some stupid basketball card he bought then he would come in here and put it on display, but I wasn't allowed in here. He thought I'd ruin his precious sports collection."

Lucas took the frame from Nathan. "Now I know the real reason. He had these pictures of you stashed in here. He was afraid I'd find them. Maybe he didn't ever love me. I was never the son he wanted," Nathan said sadly.

"Nate, you don't really believe …" his question trailed off when his little brother acknowledged him. He then spotted the bottle of vodka. "Have you been drinking?" He sat down on the floor and reached for the bottle, but Nathan pushed him away.

"I haven't opened it … yet." He grabbed the bottle and studied it. "You think if I drink the entire bottle it will numb the pain?"

"You won't find any comfort in that bottle. You drink I drink," he said hoping he wouldn't open the bottle. The last thing either needed was to get drunk. "We're in this together, remember?"

"For how long, Luke?" He glowered at his brother. "Earlier you wanted to beat me up for something I didn't do. You said so yourself, you don't trust me. How long are we in t_his_ together?" He still firmly held onto the bottle of vodka.

"I'm sorry about that. You're right it's none of my business and I need to stay out of it, but it's been Haley and me for years. It's hard letting go. Look at you, look at me with Dan." Nathan bobbed his head understanding what Lucas meant. "You had our father in your life and look how difficult it is to let it go. I've always had these questions and one day he's gone resolving nothing. I wake up sometimes still wondering if this is all for the best."

"If you want Dan you can have him." Nathan placed the bottle in front of his brother. "What happened to the letters?" He had given his letter back to his brother. The wounds were still fresh as less than twenty-four hours they had read them.

They sat in silence for about a minute before Nathan questioned Lucas again. "Luke, where are the letters?"

The dirty blonde leaned back and reached inside his pocket pulling out the folded papers. He threw them on the floor right next to the vodka. "I couldn't throw them away. Part of me wants to know if any word is true. How can I live with this version of Dan that I've created? Is it fair?"

"It doesn't have to be fair. Dan wasn't fair. I mean look at all these pictures." Nathan picked up a photo of Lucas in his basketball uniform. He looked to be about eight. "All these years I hated you because he told me to. I had to be number one because you were nothing to him. Come to find out you were something. You meant something to him." He tossed the photo to his brother and eyed the alcohol.

"Then maybe I owe it to myself to know." Lucas stared at the photo of him. He wondered how Dan had acquired it. Maybe his mother had refused help after he was born, but once the two of them settled as a family she opened the lines of communication and allowed his father to have some connection. "What's going to happen when he wakes up?'

"Don't know. Don't care." The younger brother grabbed the folded letters. He was real curious what haunted his brother. "What do you think you'll get out of knowing Dan? I don't think he's ever been honest with me. If he was it was for his own good. It only benefited him."

"I don't know, Nate. I can't keep living in the shadows though. I'm not saying he's not the man I made him out to be, but I should be able to finally see that for myself. Maybe he'll be the better man he said he could be." Lucas dropped his head into his hands. He didn't truly believe that Dan was a good man, but something tugged at his heart. Something told him he couldn't walk away from the opportunity to finally know the truth from a first-person point of view.

Nathan remained quiet. His eyes refocused on the vodka. Last time he wanted to drink away the pain Haley found him.

"I love her."

Lucas looked over at his brother. He had forgotten about the four-letter word Nathan used during their conversation at the hospital. Haley hadn't opened up to him so he had no idea where the two stood with each other.

"I love Haley. I tried to keep her at a distance because I'm damaged." He sighed. "She can see right through me. She sees something good. How can someone so pure see something good in _me_? I don't deserve her. She deserves so much more, someone better." Nathan's voice cracked and this time he opened the bottle of vodka. He brought it to his nose and smelled it. He scrunched his nose in disgust then placed the bottle back down.

"A lesser man would've taken a drink. Dan would've taken a drink." Lucas removed the bottle from in front of Nathan and rolled it across the room. "Haley has always seen the good in everyone. She has this ability to make people better. In your case she's just made you become the person you always were, but couldn't be because of Dan."

He touched Nathan's shoulder shaking his brother from his daze. "Do I think you've changed? A little. This person, who you are at this moment isn't who you'll end up to be. There's still more greatness underneath, at least I imagine that's what Haley knows." Lucas had no idea where his words were coming from. He thought about Haley. He knew he had to trust her when it came to his brother. She wouldn't allow herself to be blinded by his charm or his Nathan Scott persona.

"I don't want more than what she can give. All I want is her; her strength, her goodness and definitely her fierce loyalty." Nathan smiled as he said the word loyalty acknowledging his girlfriend's loyalty to his brother.

"Just promise you'll protect her."

"Promise," Nathan said softly. He began gathering the photos of his brother. He handed them to Lucas. "They're yours if you want. One less thing that connects you to Dan if you take them."

Lucas nodded. He eyed the folded letters.

"If these are that important to you then keep them." Nathan picked up the letters and handed them over to his brother as well. "I know what's true. You're still trying to reconcile it all. I won't ever stop you from knowing our father, but you need to be careful. If not you'll just may be the second coming of Nathan Scott." He smirked rising to his feet. He pulled out his phone that vibrated. He opened it and said hello before listening to the other person on the line.

Lucas stood up holding the photos and letters. He again looked around the room. Dan Scott was trapped in his past life. He then looked at his brother. Between him and Haley they would both make sure that Nathan wouldn't get caught in the what-might-have been.

"He's awake," Nathan muttered then he exited the room.

The elder Scott inhaled deeply then exhaled. He ran his hand over his face. What exactly did that mean for the brothers?

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of Naley, but a lot had to be worked out in this chapter for the story to progress. **


	23. Heaven in My Hell

**A/N: Thank you for all the terrific reviews, also the story alerts, author alerts and favorite story. It all inspires me, and this story definitely could not have made it to more than 100 reviews without you. Special thanks to my newest reader _Starlight77_. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: **Heaven in My Hell

_Through the suffering in this hell there's this blissful experience that some call heaven. Though the devil may be chasing me, I've found paradise. I've found an escape to ease my pain. I've discovered the perfect dwelling._

Nathan lay on his stomach with his right hand draped across Haley's stomach as the two silently rested on her bed. The clock on her nightstand read one eighteen in the morning. He kept closing his eyes and opening them almost as if he were going to miss out on something. He couldn't sleep, which is what led him to her.

After he spoke with his mother, Lucas and him decided they would head back to Charlotte in the morning. Not because they wanted to, but it was the right thing to do. Since when had Nathan Scott been the type of person to do the right thing? Again his mind traveled to her. Haley's goodness, her kindness somehow found its way into his heart. Not only that, but he did have Lucas to guide him as well.

Once Lucas left Nathan tried to sleep, but his mind raced every time he closed his eyes. He had visions of his father lying in the hospital bed or he would have flashbacks to memories of his father that often haunted him. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to get out of the huge house that Dan built.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered playing with his fingers. She knew he wasn't asleep. His breathing was even, but not shallow.

"Close your eyes and sleep, baby," he muttered into the pillow. He scooted closer to his girlfriend touching his head against her shoulder. He lightly kissed her shoulder.

She rolled onto her side and brushed his soft hair. Her delicate fingertips lingered along his hairline. About thirty minutes ago she thought she was dreaming. A light tap came from her window and her body almost floated over to it. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes not believing Nathan was the one tapping on her window.

"Hales," he whispered picking his head off the pillow laying his forehead against hers. His right hand slowly ran up her side and she jerked signally he actually tickled her. "Sorry." He pushed his nose against hers giving her Eskimo kisses.

She giggled then sighed at the tenderness of his action. A feather light shiver trickled through her body down to her toes. His touch amazed her. She got so worked up at every move he made. Sometimes she couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do about her desire, her want, her need for him.

As she stayed in her stupor she felt his soft lips graze hers. In the darkness her hazel eyes made out his baby blue eyes. Her hands snaked around his neck and a slow smirk appeared on his face. She realized he was teasing her. She bit her bottom lip and lifted her head to his grabbing his lips in a searing kiss.

The bed shifted when Nathan moved his body partially over hers hooking his right leg with hers.

"Haley James, I love you," he said breathlessly. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and left several smooth kisses. "You smell so good." His lips vibrated on her skin causing her to giggle at the tickle-like sensation.

"Vanilla," she said and heard him inhale deeply. "You are so adorable," she added. He moved to see her face. He furrowed his brow not understanding. "You Nathan Scott act like this is all so new to you."

He sat up on the bed while she laughed moving her hand quickly over her mouth. She chastised herself. Her parents were a few doors down and the last thing she needed was for one of them to enter her room. When Nathan was involved she loved living dangerously, but she still didn't want either of her parents to come knocking on her door wondering what in the world had her laughing at this hour.

"It is." Haley stopped seeing his jaw lock in a hard line. He ran his hand through his hair. He then took a hold of her hand and traced the ring on her pinky. "I've never stopped to appreciate such things before you. Yes, I've been …" he paused not wanting to say something stupid. "I've been with other girls, but I have never appreciated any of them as I do you. All this is not normal, but I never want to be normal. I never want us to be normal." He kissed the palm of her hand then brought it to his chest so she could feel the even, fast beating of his heart.

"Oh goodness," she whispered covering her face with her left hand as she blushed. She knew he could see the rosy color creep into her cheeks. He laughed and grasped her wrist gently pulling her hand off her face. "You say all the right things."

Nathan moved to lay on his side and began running his fingers through her honey blonde, curly locks. "Give me time, I'll stick my foot in my mouth. I'm just on a hot streak at the moment." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again. Haley was a great distraction from Dan, probably too good of a distraction.

His mouth lovingly moved over hers. He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip and she instinctually opened her mouth. Their tongues collided causing Haley to moan into his mouth. Her petite hands found the hem of his tee shirt and lightly traced his warm, bare skin as he delved deeper.

"It's so warm in here," she whispered breathlessly once they pulled apart. She fanned herself with her hand and Nathan grinned knowing he had that effect on her. He stole another kiss and her hands moved up his bare back trying to memorize his muscles.

"We should sleep. I have to get up early and you need to function tomorrow or else I'm sure your parents will know I was here." He kissed the tip of her nose then settled into the mattress.

"I want to go with you," Haley said caressing Nathan's face. Her eyes were getting heavier by the second, but she didn't want to fall asleep. She hadn't spent time with her boyfriend since they returned to Tree Hill. She wasn't sure if she would see him before he and Lucas took off for Charlotte. Laying beside him was a pleasant treat and she didn't want to sleep through it.

Nathan sighed and his body fell deeper into the mattress. He brought Haley flush against him. "It's a two-hour drive. Luke and I aren't planning to stay long. I think after running off in the middle of the night you should stay here. I'll be back before evening." His hand combed down through her hair then rested in the middle of her back. Her hand trailed down his side resting on his hip.

"I want to support you though," she said softly followed by a yawn.

"Sleep, Hales." He closed his eyes hoping she would do the same in return. He could've stared at her all night, but he knew if he did she wouldn't allow her body to succumb to sleep. With his eyes closed he nuzzled her neck and kissed her soft skin. He inhaled deeply wanting to remember the sweet vanilla scent.

"Nathan," she mumbled as she began drifting off.

"Shh, I'm creating a memory." He pulled back and took a long look at her now sleeping form. He kissed her temple. The girl took his breath away like no other girl ever had. He wished life could always be like this – peaceful, just the two of them. "I love you." He settled back onto the pillow and closed his eyes drifting to sleep knowing in a few hours he would be on the road without her.

Lucas paced in the waiting room. He was jittery as he waited. The doctor had taken Dan to run some more tests and said it would be about two hours before he would speak with the family.

"Sit down, Luke," Nathan said irritated. "Damnit you shouldn't have drank that second cup of coffee." He dragged his hand down his face. His eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep, but it was all well worth it. Though he didn't get much sleep, he slept well with Haley in his arms.

"I don't like all this waiting. How the hell can you sit there patiently?' Lucas pulled his hair and finally took a seat across from his brother.

"It's Dan. What the hell am I suppose to do? I have no control over this and worrying isn't going to help the waiting." Nathan got to his feet and pulled out his phone. The digital clock on his phone read nine twenty-three. If the doctor estimated the time correctly Dan should be done in about ten minutes.

"Did you hear from Haley?" Lucas asked shifting in the chair. "I'm surprised the two of you aren't attached at the hip."

"Haha," Nathan deadpanned. "She's probably still sleeping. She wanted to come, but I thought it was best she stayed. Last thing I need is Jimmy or Lydia telling us we can't see each other."

He brushed his fingertips over his hair remembering his escape. He sneaked out before light and headed back to his house. For a split second he considered waking her up so they could have a long, drawn out goodbye, but she looked so peaceful sleeping with her eyelids shut softly and her mouth slightly open. He kissed her forehead lingering for a second then he slowly traced the contour of her face barely touching her with his fingertips. He smiled when he got off the bed and she reached for him instead grabbing a pillow. The gesture was a bittersweet one. It made him happy, but his heart ached a little knowing she wanted him to stay.

"Boys," Keith said walking over to his nephews carrying a bag of pastries. His voice snapped Nathan out of the memory. "Have you eaten?" He tossed the bag on the table in front of Lucas. "Who knew so many people would show up for Danny, huh?" The older man smirked. His comment caused his older nephew to smile and Nathan shook his head amused.

"I'm thinking it was comments like that that kept my dad from letting me hang out with you," the younger Scott said. He chuckled as his uncle shrugged his shoulders knowing Nathan was probably right.

Deb entered the waiting area and for the first time in twenty-four hours she genuinely smiled at the picture perfect family scene. Nathan never had an opportunity to know his uncle or his brother. She was happy to see things had definitely changed. She felt partially responsible because she was able to get Dan away from her son.

"The doctor is ready to talk to us. He said we could go to his office. Lucas your mother is waiting for us."

The three Scott men filed out following the older blonde down the hallway. Nathan felt odd making the short journey. He felt a shift of sorts. He tried not to dwell on it though. He tried not to think the worse of his intuition. He glanced at his brother who walked beside him about a half step in front. He couldn't read his facial expression well. He wondered if he too had the sinking feeling.

"I see everyone is here. Please sit," the doctor said positioning himself behind his desk. He took a seat in the leather desk chair and scanned the file on top. He had a perplexed look on his face.

Lucas briefly scanned the room suddenly nervous. He had no idea what Dan's diagnosis would mean for him or his brother. He had begun to search the Internet late last night, but the instant he saw the words genetic mutation he couldn't explore further.

"Well the results are conclusive. Dan has HCM, which means he'll be fine as long as he takes care of himself. He'll need to take medication to help with the symptoms and he'll be on a special exercise program to help with the HCM and rehabilitation from the heart attack."

Unknowingly, Nathan let out a breath he held as Lucas did the same. Neither one truly relieved that Dan would be fine, but more relieved that they knew for certain Dan had HCM.

"What does that mean for our sons?" Karen asked. She had read some statistics yesterday, but wanted to get confirmation from the doctor before panicking too much. Keith assured her that everything would be all right.

The doctor sighed. He looked back at the file then glanced at the older brother then at Nathan.

"They should be tested. Statistics show that there is a fifty percent chance that a child is likely to inherit the disease if one parent has it. Without screening your sons the only other way you would know if they had HCM would be if either had a heart attack. Other than that it's frequently asymptomatic."

Deb gasped and Karen's body went stiff. Nathan felt numb and Lucas' heart raced at the information. In the long term what did all of it mean?

"Doctor, so there's a possibility that neither has it?" Keith finally asked. He was the only one in the room that appeared unfazed by the news.

"Fifty percent for each."

"And what about basketball?" Nathan questioned having been silent. He still didn't understand the disease, but it hit him. What if having it meant no more basketball? Was that a possibility?

The doctor sighed again. Nathan clenched his fist as his anger rose. The doctor's constant sighing pissed him off. What the hell did he have to do to get a straight, honest answer?

"Now you said Dan would be fine with exercise so if either of the boys have HCM they would just need medication and they could still play, right?" Keith had seen Nathan's reaction and calmly tried to ease his nephew's thoughts.

"It's suggested that those diagnosed with HCM who are under thirty shouldn't participate in sports with high cardiovascular demands. It would be my recommendation that they not play basketball." The doctor dropped his gaze back to the file as the tension became unbearable.

As silence blanketed the room, the raven-haired Scott took off. Lucas snapped out of his daze hearing the door shut. He quickly exited the room searching for his brother. His breathing was erratic at best. He had waited so long to play basketball in the spotlight and now a dark cloud loomed.

Nathan couldn't breathe. His chest was tight and his pulse pounded in his ears. He immediately wondered if his father knew about his condition. It wouldn't make sense if he had though. Dan always wanted Nathan to follow in his footsteps. He wanted to be there every step of the way so if he knew he would've taken care of himself at the very least. Would he have put Nathan in danger just to achieve his dream through his son?

Finally reaching the outside world, Nathan took a deep breath and stumbled to the nearest bush. He threw up without any warning. It was drilled into him to be the best and one day he would be rewarded. He always had to compete with his father. Now at the peak of his high school career a larger shadow than Dan Scott was casted upon him.

The dirty blonde rushed out of the hospital. He paused right outside the entrance looking around for his brother. Finding Nathan he ran over to the boy.

"Oh God," Lucas said flinching back once he saw what happened. He held out a bottle of water for his brother who snagged it.

Nathan rose to stand tall. He stood still for a minute before feeling his legs beneath him. He walked over to the bench and slowly sat down. He opened the water and swished the liquid around in his mouth then spit it out. He dropped his head and muttered something that Lucas couldn't make out.

"It's not …" Nathan looked up at his brother with hatred in his eyes. Lucas swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Damn Dan." He plopped onto the bench next to his brother.

"We can't escape him. There's no escaping the great and powerful one," Nathan remarked sarcastically. He felt like punching something. He eyed Lucas then sighed knowing he couldn't pummel his brother. He wasn't upset with Lucas. It was Dan who angered him. Even if he could somehow cut off all ties he would always carry a part of his father.

"I don't know what to think. I can't wrap my mind around everything." The dirty blonde finally spoke. He didn't know how to comfort his brother when his emotions were all over the place.

"All I can think is it's over. Everything Dan has drilled into me no longer applies. Like that," he snapped his fingers, "it's all gone." His voice was solemn.

"It doesn't have to be." Lucas stared into the distance trying to focus on something other than his pain and his brother.

"You heard the doctor. HCM means no basketball." Nathan stood up and wringed his hands. He felt trapped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pictured Haley. Now he wished she was there. How was he supposed to move pass this? Could he move pass this?

"We can get a second opinion. Not playing is just a recommendation, Nate." Lucas blinked. He dropped his head back taking a long look at the greyish, blue sky.

"I'm not getting tested." Nathan stopped pacing.

"What?' Lucas got to his feet and harshly turned his brother around to face him. "We're in this together. We are going to get tested."

He pushed his brother's hands off his shoulders. "We're only in this together until one of us finds out we can't play basketball any more. I'm not getting tested." He turned his back to his brother once again.

Lucas gripped his somewhat long hair and groaned in frustration. "You think my mom or your mom is going to let us decide to take or not take the test? I can already tell you they're thinking about how soon we can be tested."

Nathan shrugged. "So we lie," he said never turning around. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not going to argue about this now." Lucas groaned loudly irritated at his brother's thinking. There was no way either one of them would get out of taking the test.

"Good then we agree to tell our moms we'll take the test that's it." Nathan turned to face his older brother. "You're either with me or you're against me. Decide now before we go back inside," he commanded roughly.

"Damnit Nathan! We have to be tested." Now he felt like picking a fight. Saying they would be tested wasn't going to placate their mothers.

"We will just not now. Not until the season is over, I promise. This may be my only chance at greatness on the court. Don't make me lose it." Nathan's voice cracked as tears welled up. It was just a stupid game he tried desperately to convince himself, but couldn't.

Lucas' heart broke realizing the immense impact the news had on his little brother. Yes, he loved basketball, but Nathan had been submerged in it at a young age. Then he had been ridiculed for his lack of commitment and focus. Basketball was the only thing he knew outside of Dan. Basketball in Nathan's eyes defined him. If someone asked who Nathan Scott was the answer was Tree Hill's basketball star.

"Fine," Lucas said defeated. He cautiously took his brother into a quick embrace. "I'll think of something to tell your mom and my mom. We're still in this together."

The two brothers made their way back into the hospital in silence. Neither knowing what happened next, and both unsure that they could wait for the test.

The dark-haired man adjusted his hospital bed and repositioned his body against the pillows he had behind his back helping to prop his body up. He waited as patient as possible for his sons. He hated to admit it, but he was practically giddy at the thought yet terrified at the same time. If Lucas and Nathan were together what did that mean for him? Did they form an alliance or were they still enemies? At the moment he couldn't figure out what he wanted for his sons. He just wanted to see them.

"Mom, we're going to go in for a few minutes then we're leaving," Nathan told Deb. She nodded agreeing.

"I'm glad you're going to see him. You should despite how you feel about him." She hugged him tightly for almost a minute before releasing him.

"You ready, Luke?" His brother eyed the door then looked back at him. Nathan opened the door and immediately cringed at his father's wicked smirk.

Dan's eyes roamed between his boys. He studied Nathan's blank expression and Lucas' far off stare. He couldn't read their body language well. He still wasn't sure if Nathan and Lucas had formed a relationship.

"I'm glad you boys came." Dan cleared his throat feeling parched. He watched as Nathan moved a little further into the room walking over toward the window. Lucas stayed rooted near the door.

"Don't all speak at once," Dan said attempting to make light of the situation.

Nathan turned his gaze outside and leaned against the window. He picked at the window caulking. "Doctor said you're going to live." Nathan's voice was even and flat not giving away his real feelings about his father's condition.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He laughed again trying to cut the obvious tension in the room. "I understand that I'll have to take some medication, but I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern, Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes then turned his gaze back toward the window. If his father really wanted to talk, he had plenty to say, but right now all he wanted was to leave as soon as possible.

"Listen, _Dan_," Lucas joined the conversation. "I'm sorry you had a heart attack, but as of now that doesn't change anything. It actually complicates things more."

Dan nodded then switched his view to Nathan, who still stared out the window. "You read the letter?" He clutched the hospital bed sheets as the air condition kicked on in the room.

"You mean you're bullshit," Nathan said angrily. "Yeah we read our letter." He rotated his body slight to face his father about halfway. "You forget, I may be the younger son, but I've known you a lot longer than Lucas. I can decipher Dan Scott code. I gave my big brother a lesson is Dan speak one-oh-one." His sardonic tone didn't go unnoticed by his father. In fact Dan's immediate response was fisting the sheets tighter as rage coursed through his body at his son's words.

One of the machines Dan was hooked up to began beeping loudly. Lucas moved around the room toward the device. He furrowed his brow curiously. Before he could figure out what was happening, a nurse came running into the room.

"Do you mind leaving?" she asked over her shoulder while she paid attention to the reading. Nathan gladly exited and Lucas began to leave, but was halted by Dan.

"Luke, stay." He looked at the nurse. "I'll calm down." She stared at him expressionless face then returned her attention to the read out.

"Lucas before you leave, I want you to tell me you'll consider what I said in the letter. Give me some hope son. Something to go home to."

Lucas closed his eyes trying to remain calm at the request. He hated that Dan referred to him as son.

"Please and keep an eye on your brother. There's something going on with him. Something has changed. He needs some guidance," Dan remarked obviously ignoring Nathan's clear disdain for him.

"Whatever you need to think to get better," he said softly. He took a few steps backward blindly reaching for the doorknob. "I'll look after Nate." And he meant it. He knew how the situation was affecting his little brother and he needed to be the big brother. He needed to live up to his role model, Keith, and be the big brother Nathan needed.

In the hallway Nathan paced gripping his cell phone. He was beyond ready to leave.

"How long will he be in the hospital?" Nathan asked.

"About a week then he'll return to rehab," Karen answered her son. "Is everything all right?"

Lucas studied his brother's slow movement. "It will be. I need to get him back," he said knowing his brother needed Haley. He gently touched Nathan's arm causing him to stop. "You ready?" Nathan nodded.

"I'll call you later, mom. We just really need to leave." Lucas' blue eyes pleaded with his mother fully aware that they hadn't discussed the test, but he only imagined it wouldn't be long until his brother completely lost it.

Haley lay under the covers on her bed. She had awoken early only to feel the cold, empty spot beside her. She willed herself back to sleep and was now waking up for the day. She rolled onto her side and noticed a folded paper on her nightstand with her name written on the outside with a cute heart underneath it. She smiled widely as she stretched. Funny, she hadn't seen it earlier. She must've been too tired to spot it.

As her eyes continued to adjust to the light she read the clock that the letter was propped up against. It was forty after eleven in the morning. She wondered why her mother hadn't come in to check on her. She never slept in so late, not even on a weekend.

She ran her hand under the comforter and came in contact with a piece of soft cotton fabric. She whipped the comforter up throwing it across her body. She grinned like a child on Christmas morning seeing exactly what it was. She picked up the white tee shirt and bought it to her nose inhaling the sweet aroma of the cologne Nathan wore. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks. She was blushing at the fact that he left her a reminder of him. She then remembered what he told her as she fell asleep_, "I'm creating a memory."_

Oh how she loved Nathan Scott. She stretched on her bed clutching the shirt in her hand.

"Haley Bob," Lydia said as she knocked on the bedroom door. She poked her head into the room. "Good to see you're finally awake. I guess Nathan left early this morning." She arched her eyebrow and smiled down at her daughter.

Haley pulled the covers over her head. How did her mother know? Well she certainly gave away her guilt by hiding beneath the comforter. She slowly slid out from under the bed sheets leaving the tee shirt under the covers.

"Mom, he couldn't sleep," she mumbled playing with her pinky ring never looking at her mother.

"So he climbed into your window in the middle of the night? You could've at least let him come in the front door, baby." She sat on the bed next to her teenage daughter pondering what she should say if anything really.

"Mom," Haley whined. Her eyes darted behind her mother staring at the letter her boyfriend left her. She prayed it would go unnoticed by her mother. She didn't need any unnecessary teasing.

"Come here." She opened her arms and Haley scooted into her embrace. She combed her daughter's hair soothingly. "I know he's going through a lot, but don't be making the boy climb through your second-story window. Last thing his mother needs is to be taking care of her injured son and her recovering husband."

Haley smiled and peered up at her mom. She wanted to pinch herself wondering if she was dreaming. Why was she being so cool about this?

"I'm not saying he's allowed to stay over, but if he's going to, let him in the front door preferably when your father isn't in the kitchen having a late-night snack."

"Oh no," Haley immediately buried her head. "Did dad see him?" she muttered and heard her mother laugh.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I grabbed your father and started making out with him."

"Ew gross," Haley said scrunching her face in disgust, which caused a huge smile to break out on Lydia's face.

"I think you should get up and start your day. Don't you have to work today?" Lydia got off the bed and made her way toward the door.

"No, I told Karen I would stop in sometime today depending on when Lucas got back in town." Haley threw the covers off and swung her feet over the side of her bed. "Thanks for being … cool … you know about Nathan," she said nervously. For one, she didn't want the comment going to her mother's head and two, she didn't want her comment to be taken as an opening for discussing her and Nathan's relationship.

"I was young once. I know what it's like to be in love." Lydia stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Haley smiled. She didn't have to say a word. Her mother knew how she felt about Nathan.

The wind picked up blowing rather cold as it came off the river nearby. Nathan sat on the picnic table spinning the basketball in his hands. Lucas sat on the bench glancing up at his brother every so often. Nathan wanted to come to the River Court, but hadn't moved from his seat on top of the table for the last twenty minutes.

"You're awfully quiet," the older brother said while staring at the grass at his feet. He scratched the back of his head then again looked at his brother. "Did you talk to Haley?" He pointed at the cell phone that lay beside his brother.

The raven-haired boy shook his head no. He stopped spinning the ball and held it between his hands. He then rested it against his knees and his fingertips traced the black curve on the ball then ran over the small dots that made the grip.

"What can I do, Nate? You're not the only one staring down at the barrel of a gun." Lucas tried. He tried not to bring up the HCM and the impending fate both faced. He knew the outcome would affect Nathan more than him, but he had a lot at stake too.

"We don't tell Haley anything," Nathan finally spoke, his gaze in the distance. He hadn't called his girlfriend because he couldn't hide his pain. He needed time or else he would begin to push her away. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't know." Withholding the truth had put a strain on his and Haley's friendship. He hesitated to agree for that reason. It didn't surprise him though that Nathan would easily choose lying over being honest with her.

"She'll worry, Luke, and maybe for no reason. We both have the same chance of having HCM." He bounced the ball on the bench. He had to escape reality. It was either step on the court or buy a six-pack. He knew Lucas wouldn't let him drink. Besides, the alcohol would only numb his pain for a few hours.

Nathan hopped off the table and made his way onto the concrete court. A rush of peace flowed through his body. He needed this more than he had realized.

"Let's play for it." He jumped up and shot the ball. Nothing, but net.

"I will not let a game decide whether or not I tell Haley. You're more twisted than I thought." Lucas remained in his place watching his brother shoot around.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose again?" He dribbled the ball between his legs and smirked at his brother. "You know I'm better than you." He began to egg Lucas on.

Lucas turned his head away. Nathan still knew how to get under his skin. He knew his brother was hurting. He knew he was scared, but he wouldn't let him goad him into a game.

"You want to help me?" He stopped dribbling and became serious. "Play against me. I need this right now. I need to know if I can walk away from this."

Lucas stood up and stared at Nathan. "If I win what do I get?"

"Oh come on. You really think I'd play you for your silence?" He cocked his brow questioningly catching the older boy off guard. "I want you to agree not to tell Haley because you know it's right for now and because …" his voice trailed off.

"Why?" Lucas held his hands out for Nathan to pass him the ball. "Well?"

Nathan looked at the round object in his hands then threw it at Lucas. "Because you're my brother," he said softly with a hint of fear. A part of him feared saying it out loud would destroy their progress, and he thought Lucas would reject the idea.

"Great, you're going to guilt your big brother into keeping a secret." His lips stretched out into a smile. "Let's just play."

Nathan removed his jacket tossing it on the grass. The awkwardness that hung in the air subsided once the brothers began to play. Both sort of ignored the other's comments. Neither brother was fully ready to commit to being family, but both felt a step closer. They both believed they were headed in the right direction.

Haley poured a fresh cup of coffee for a customer then made her way back to the counter. The café was a little slow, but she didn't mind. She wasn't going to stay much longer. She had spoken with Karen and knew Lucas and Nathan were due back. She could tell from Karen's voice that something was wrong, but she decided not to press her. She knew when the time was right, Karen would tell her.

She leaned on the countertop and smiled as she spotted her best friend coming to the door then frowned once she realized Nathan wasn't with him.

"Please tell me you didn't argue with Nathan," she said pleadingly. Things were tense between the two of them yesterday and today they made the drive without her. She prayed they were able to get along.

"It's nice to see you too, Hales." Lucas walked around the counter and pulled his best friend into a hug. "He's at home. He needed some time."

She nodded her head against his shoulder and felt him squeeze her tighter. Something was off with him. She pulled away and cupped his face. Her eyes darted across his face. She searched for a sign. They had been best friends long enough for her to know when he was hiding something.

"What happened? Is it Nathan?" He shook his head no. "Then what?" She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, it's not Nathan. It's just Dan. Dan is just … he's going to be all right. It was just really hard to see him. He wants to make amends. I just …" He gripped his hair frustrated. "It's a lot to process. That's all."

The friends were brought out of their conversation by the bell over the door. Both looked and saw Peyton.

"Hey," Lucas said relieved to see his girlfriend.

"Did I interrupt?" the blonde asked slowly approaching the counter. She spun the stool seat and smiled awkwardly.

"No, I was just leaving." She pulled Lucas into another hug and kissed his cheek. Her heart raced with worry. She needed to see Nathan. "Peyton, it was nice to see you."

"Same here." Peyton's eyes were trained on Lucas. She studied him as he watched his best friend leave.

"I'm glad you're back, but what's wrong, Luke?" Though the two hadn't been dating for long, she could still tell something was bothering him. He had this far off look that she had seen in Nathan at times. His usually came from a conversation – no rather a verbal beat down from his father.

Lucas shrugged not good at thinking on his feet. He hated lying, but he agreed with Nathan. What they found out about Dan's condition had to stay between the two of them at least for now.

"What about Nathan?" she asked once he didn't respond. "How did it go?"

"Is Nathan the type of person who would destroy himself? Would he be destructive?" Sure he had found his brother gripping a bottle of vodka, but was he capable of downing the entire bottle?

"When he was a freshman on varsity he partied pretty hard, but he wasn't drinking to numb the pain. No, that came later. Depending on what Dan said to him after a game dictated how much he needed to consume, but I was able to stop him a few times from drinking himself into an utter stupor." She tried to read Lucas' expression, but couldn't figure out if it was worry or confusion. "He tends to let his anger for Dan build until he wants to punch something or break something. Why, what happened?"

"I think he hates Dan more than I do," he said softly leaning his elbows on the counter. "He's probably more upset than I am that the bastard is going to be all right."

"I don't think he'll do anything stupid. He has Haley. She'll get through to him." She took his hands into hers and gave him a reassuring smile. "Now how are you holding up? I know it's not Nathan that's bothering you. What happened with Dan?"

He sighed. The probability of having HCM hung over his head and the only person he could discuss it with was his brother, who was also having a hard time trying to come to terms with the possible outcome.

"He's going to stay in for observation for a week then back to rehab. He's going to be taking some medication." As he spoke he rubbed the back of his neck attempting to release the mounting tension. "Other than that he's Dan being Dan. He acted like we were one big happy family. Nathan couldn't stand it and I tolerated it for as long as Nathan stayed in the room."

"I'm glad you could be there for Nate. He'll never admit it, but he needs a shoulder to lean on every once and awhile especially when it comes to Dan. Are you sure you're all right, though?" Her and Nathan never had good communication so she was trying to be open and honest with Lucas. She wanted to be a better communicator with him than she had been with his brother. What she found interesting was Lucas acted in a similar fashion as Nathan when he didn't want to talk. She figured it must be a Scott trait.

"I will be. It's going to take some time to get back to normal around here." He laughed. "Whatever normal is."

For now Peyton decided to let the subject go. With their relationship being so new, she didn't want to overstep her bounds. She knew something happened which is why Haley had left in a hurry. She would just let Lucas tell her when he was ready.

Nathan lay in his bed throwing the basketball up in the air. He couldn't let it go. He attempted several times to put the ball down, but he couldn't. He thought playing would ease his pain. He thought it would give him room to breathe. He didn't want to think about losing what he had known to be his future.

Beating his brother on the court hadn't brought him any comfort. There were a few plays when he felt Lucas was letting up on purpose. He felt like his brother was trying to help ease the pain by letting him have the easy shot.

"You should consider locking your front door." Her voice startled him and the ball almost hit his face. He heard her laugh and he peered over the basketball that he held against his bare chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of irritation. He hadn't spoken to her because he wanted to be left alone. She didn't deserve this version of him. He wanted to protect her from the dark, troubled Nathan he had become hearing the news about his father's HCM.

She blinked hurt by his voice. "Luke said you were here. I've missed you." She cautiously entered his bedroom. She had no idea what transpired, but she wasn't going to run. He might've wanted her to leave, but she wasn't going to. She pushed back when Brooke pushed her, so she had no excuse not push with Nathan. "What happened?" she asked him with her eyes searching his. He wasn't happy to see her. There was no glimmer in his blue eyes like there usually was when she was around him.

"Hales," he said softly. He put the basketball on the bed next to him not wanting it too far from him at the moment. He hated himself for the hurtful look in her eyes. He sat up on the bed moving his legs over the side. He held out his hand silently asking her to come to him.

"Between you and Luke, I'm worried. What happened in Charlotte?" She ran her fingertips over the edge of the bed slowly stopping next to him. She bit her bottom lip as her fingertips danced over his knee.

Nathan picked up his head. His piercing blue eyes remained expressionless, while his body burned from her soft, delicate touch. He took her hand in his and moved her between his legs. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the pain inside him so he could be focused on her.

He pulled her onto his lap refusing to listen to his mind. His thoughts told him to keep her at arm's length. It wasn't right. He was so hurt, confused, scared. The list went on and on.

"Nathan." She touched his cheek lovingly. She leaned her forehead against his and gave him Eskimo kisses. "Tell me you're all right."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and wrapped his left hand tightly around her waist pulling her closer to him. He rested his head in the crook of her neck inhaling the vanilla scent he had yet to forget. He licked his lips before pressing them to her warm skin. He sighed content feeling some of his worry leave his body. "I love you," he said now resting his head against her shoulder.

She played with his short hair at the nape of his neck. She still felt the tension in his body. "You're all right, aren't you?" She felt him nod against her shoulder.

He moved onto his back bringing her with him. His back hit the basketball and without giving it a second thought he pushed the stupid orange ball off the bed. "Lay here with me, Hales." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. He captured her lips in a slow, tender kiss. His emotions were high so he made sure not to pour them into the kiss.

Haley sighed into his mouth. She placed her petite hand on his chest and immediately felt the burn beneath her touch. His body was just as hot as her touch. She pushed her body off his breaking the kiss.

Looking into his eyes she once again searched for a sign. "Please talk to me, Nathan." She positioned her body beside him and propped herself up on her elbow. Her finger ran down his chest as if it had a mind of its own.

Nathan halted her hand because the simplest touch clouded his mind. It stirred his desire and though he would've gladly buried himself in her, it wasn't right. He needed to find another way to deal with the news. Plus, he didn't want their first time to be about letting go of his anger.

"He's going to be all right, but I don't know if I am." Once again he laced his fingers with hers only this time bringing their hands into view. He thought they fit perfectly. "He's going back to rehab once he's cleared so for now he's still out of my life."

"You're going to be fine, baby." She too studied their hands and couldn't help but smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Just talk to me." She scooted closer to him and lay her head on his chest. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed each one of his knuckles.

Both lay in silence. Nathan trickled his fingertips up and down her side while still holding onto her right hand. His chest tightened as he thought about the secret he and his brother were keeping. He cursed reminding himself there was no reason for Haley to know. Neither Scott brother was going to take the test yet. He hugged her closer kissing the top of her head.

"What would happen if I could no longer play basketball? Would I be less than what I am?" he questioned her treading lightly on the subject not wanting her to probe much.

"Why wouldn't you be able to play?" She furrowed her brow caught by surprise.

"There's always the possibility that I get injured. Sometimes the injury can be career ending. I just … I want to know if I would be less than I am if I couldn't play any more. Would you … I don't know … would you love me less?"

Haley sat up breaking all contact with Nathan. She stared at him like he was crazy. How could he think her love was dependent on his ability to play basketball? Before she vocalized the question, she knew why – Dan. His father had drilled it into him that he was less if he wasn't the best. Dan's love depended on the day of the week and whether or not his son performed to his standards. Dan Scott had truly broken the man she loved.

"I don't love you because you play basketball. I wouldn't love you less if you couldn't or didn't want to play any more." She cupped his face making sure his blue eyes were focused on her hazel eyes. "You wouldn't be less than who you are. Basketball doesn't define you, Nathan. You have other things in your life. Other great things that make you who you are. I love you. I will always love you." She dropped her head and felt the bed shift as Nathan rose up meeting her halfway finding each other's lips.

Haley controlled the kiss, moving her lips feverishly over his. She sucked on his bottom lip and traced her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in. He fisted her hair as she tilted her head delving deeper into him. Nathan groaned. Haley pulled away needing air.

She caressed his cheek. "I love you, Nathan Scott. I love that stupid little smirk of yours." At her comment the smirk appeared on his face. "I love how your eyes light up when you get the answer to your practice work correct." She sighed before continuing embarrassed by her next admission. "I love how you kiss me. I love when you kiss me." She blushed watching Nathan's brow rise.

He gripped her hips and pressed her into his mattress hovering above her. He gave her a chaste kiss. "What else do you love about me?"

She rolled her eyes. "God, help me," she said in a southern accent. "I don't know if your ego can get any bigger." He smiled and his eyes finally lit up. "I love your amazing blue eyes. They make me melt when you gaze at me lovingly."

Nathan positioned his body between her legs. He kissed her collarbone then trailed butterfly kisses up her neck. He smiled hearing her moan softly.

"I love your touch. It drives me insane." Haley was cut off when Nathan kissed her lips. He slowly glided his lips against hers. He moved his lips along her jaw and returned his mouth to her collarbone leaving his mark. "I love that you leave me breathless," she whispered her eyes rolling in the back of her head in sheer pleasure.

Nathan picked his head up and grinned widely at his girlfriend. "I love you, Haley James. Always. Forever." He laced his fingers with hers and brought their hands over her head. "I love that you love me. I love that you see more than basketball. I love that you …" his voice cracked. A lump formed in his throat his emotions rose to the surface. "I love that you see something in me. That you believe I'm good enough for you because …" his voice cracked again.

Haley's eyes welled with tears. She hated hearing him so overcome with emotion, but at the same time she loved that he could be so vulnerable. She touched his cheek softly seeing his eyes shut savoring her touch.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this. I don't ..." Haley kissed him to stop him from speaking. She didn't want to hear any more. She was scared where his train of thought was heading.

"Please stop, Nathan. I love you. I. Love. You. Always. Forever. Stop questioning us and start believing in us. Honestly, I sometimes think I don't deserve you. Why on Earth would Nathan Scott like, love geeky, nerdy Haley James?"

Nathan moved beside her and pulled her body on top of his. Her head rested under his chin.

"Hales, you know I don't see you that way." He ran his fingertips up and down her arm. "It's not like that. Yes, I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Popular, All-American, but so what? That doesn't amount to anything if I don't have someone to share it with it. I love that you're a bookworm. I mean who else would tutor me if you weren't?" She playfully smacked him giggling. He closed his eyes feeling her giggles against his chest.

"I love that you bite your lower lip when you're nervous or embarrassed. I love your smile."

"What else?" she muttered while her index finger outlined his abs.

"I love your ass. You have one serious ass." He laughed hearing her gasp once his hand made contact with her backside. He knew her face was red without having to look. " I even love that stupid, ugly poncho."

She grumbled burying her face in his chest. "You've made your feelings about that piece of clothing very clear," she commented with a hint of humor. She lifted her head and connected her gaze with his. "Feeling better?"

"Much. How about you, baby?" He observed the blush creep into her cheeks hearing the word baby. He knew she loved it when he called her that. "Haley James, I love you. You're so amazing, too amazing for words. You're absolutely beautiful. So beautiful that my voice gets trapped in my throat. Don't ever doubt your worth." His hand moved from her butt under her shirt touching her warm smooth skin and his right hand cupped her face, guiding it down to his. He nipped her bottom lip and laughed as she groaned at his teasing.

"Kiss me," she whispered. He did as he was commanded. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers combed through his hair while he dipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He moaned deeply when her hips grinded into him. He knew her body had a mind of its own much like his.

Haley pulled away earning a whimper. She kissed his strong jaw down his neck. Nathan moved his hands to her hair encouraging her action. When she reached his collarbone she hesitated for a second before sliding her body down leaving kisses on his chest. An alarm went off in his head.

"Hales," She picked up her head giving him a seductive smile. He rolled his eyes in absolute desire. "I want you, but …" She sat up straddling his legs. He watched as her hair fell around her face. "I'm not ready. I don't want to rush this." Her heart fluttered hearing him admit his hesitation. She knew he wanted for her to be absolutely sure about taking the next step.

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Come here." Haley giggled as he lightly tickled her sides. She fell back on top of him this time kissing his lips.

Nathan smiled into the kiss. At that moment it was just him and her, no outside world existed. Nothing else mattered. Screw Dan Scott, he thought. He may never have basketball after this season, but he would always and forever have Haley James.


	24. Ease My Soul

**A/N: Ack these chapters continue to get longer. I may not update next week. I will be out of town so we'll see, but I wanted you to know I haven't forgotten about this story. Thanks again to all my lovely readers - old and new. Please leave feedback, it's always appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Ease My Soul

_Guilt is the price we are willing to pay for our wrongdoings. It's the awareness of having done something wrong. It's the feeling of shame and regret. It's the voice in the back of your head that brings forth doubt. People say the truth shall set you free, but it can't take back our wrongdoings. _

Nathan drummed his fingers against the table while he attempted to read his English assignment. The silence in the room affected his concentration and caused his mind to drift to other things that were weighing on him. He had spent the entire week home alone enjoying the peace and quiet, but the quiet gave him too much time to think. His thoughts about his future or lack thereof in basketball swirled around. Every evening after basketball practice he drove to the River Court attempting to expend all his energy on basketball in case these last two months were his last to step on a basketball court.

He would then go home around eight every night to a dark, empty house. His body fatigued. His calf muscles sometimes so tight he'd have to rub the tension out. His quads often on fire and his arms painfully sore not only from shooting and dunking, but weight lifting. He tried everything to get his mind away from HCM and the power it held on him, but nothing could distract him from it.

He wanted to speak with his brother, but couldn't. He felt like Lucas didn't exactly understand him even though the test held the same power over him. There was a huge difference; Lucas hadn't banked on basketball being his future. Dan hadn't handed him a basketball and drilled into him to be the best nor had he told him basketball would be his life, would be the only thing he ever needed.

Nathan drummed his fingers a little faster and Haley looked up from her book wondering why the hell he insisted on doing that as he studied. He had been acting odd the past week and the insistent drumming had become a habit of his, one which she didn't appreciate while she was studying. She noticed his eyes were a little puffy and oddly, he looked a little older. His body was hardly ever relaxed not even when she touched him. She sighed and reached over placing her hand on top of his hand halting the irritating movement.

"What is with the drumming?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Nathan's head shot up and his blue eyes appeared a shade lighter than normal. He leaned over in his chair and kissed her lips softly. He freed his hand from hers and brought both of his calloused hands to her face deepening the kiss. Again, he tried to let his thoughts go and concentrate on something else. Haley was supposed to be his sanctuary much like basketball, but during the past week that too had been lost. He cursed knowing he had let his father and HCM consume him so much that it began to affect Haley and him.

Haley gently pushed on his chest. She loved kissing him, but she had also noticed he would kiss her to ignore her questions or to avoid conversation. She stifled a moan remembering they were in the Tutor Center during lunch. Though they were alone she didn't want to get carried away.

"Nathan," she mumbled as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She again pushed his chest. This time he pulled back and ran his hands through her hair. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes moved across his face trying to find something, anything. He had not only been acting strange, but his face had been difficult to read. "What is with you?"

His hands fell from her hair. He leaned back in his chair and dragged his left hand through his black hair. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach swirled around. He was guilty of trying to hide his secret. What began as an easy omission suddenly had a life of its own. He would wake in the middle of the night with a start. After he woke with a start on Monday late night, he stopped climbing through her window to sleep. He recalled he scared her when he abruptly sat straight up breathing erratically with beads of perspiration on his brow. He even jumped at her soft, gentle touch. He remembered he mumbled something to calm her. He knew it didn't calm her, but she did a good job at hiding it.

Then he found himself zoning out during practice thinking about how different his life would be once he took the test and had the results. Tim hit him in the head with a pass and Whitey yelled at him for not paying attention. He also hadn't spoken to Lucas because he didn't want to drag his brother further into his web of lies. The less Lucas knew the better. Lucas didn't want to lie to Haley in the first place so Nathan wouldn't dare share with his brother the affect the secret was having on him.

"Nathan?" She caressed his cheek and watched as he blinked as if he were trying to focus. She furrowed her brow in concern. "Baby, what is wrong?"

He sighed as the bell rang signally the end of lunch. Secretly, he was grateful to have been saved by the bell. He knew he had begun to shut her out and he couldn't stop himself. He imagined the truth would set him free, but now wasn't the right time.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll discuss it later. Let's go I can't be late for class since it's game day." He put away his English work and Haley watched as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.

She touched his hand. "Please don't push me away. I need to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." He nodded then pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her small frame resting his head on top of hers closing his eyes, taking in how perfect they fit together.

"I love you, Haley James. I'm a little nervous about tonight. My mom should be back home and Dan back in rehab. It's a little nerve racking. It's like my world is finally going to right itself again, but for how long?"

Haley pulled back studying his face. She saw the crinkle in his forehead and knew there was more to it than that.

"You're going to be late. Come on." She took his hand and led them out of the center. He hadn't completely shut her out. She gently pushed him knowing it was exactly what he needed. She would continue to do so until she knew for certain that he had disclosed everything to her.

The dark-haired man stuffed his clothes into his duffle bag. He could feel the three pairs of eyes on him. He felt the eyes burn a hole into his back. His jaw clenched tightly. He was angry that the three people in the room were silently watching his every move. He felt as if they were wardens and he was in prison.

"Would the three of you fucking stop staring at me?" His voice echoed as it bounced off the white walls of the small, private hospital room. "I'm not going to escape."

"Danny, we're just concerned. The doctor said you should wait another day or two," Keith commented watching his brother zip the duffle bag closed.

Dan peered over his shoulder and glared at his older brother. He spoke to his lawyer yesterday. They both agreed the sooner he could get back to the rehab facility the better. Dan would be able to proceed with the divorce a hell of a lot sooner if he could get back to the facility. He didn't care what the doctor said he felt as strong as an ox.

"Shut up, Keith. I don't know why the hell the three of you are still here." He swung the bag over his shoulder and began to move quickly only to be stopped when he realized his legs were a bit weak. He hadn't walked around much in the last two days. His motor skills needed a refresher.

"Dan, we are here because we all promised to support you through your recovery. Please stay another day. It hasn't been a full week. If you're not physically strong the program won't be as effective." Deb walked over to her husband and reached out gently touching his broad shoulder.

Dan scowled at her and roughly pushed her hand off him. He couldn't stand being cooped up in his room nor could he stand to be kept a close eye on especially by the three people whom he felt had betrayed him. He waited for his one-time love, Karen to chime in. She had been at the hospital on and off over the past week, but hadn't come in to see him. He found her presence odd. It baffled him.

"I'm leaving today. The nurse is getting the paperwork together. So I won't need any of you to babysit me." He took a seat on the bed waiting impatiently.

"Danny, we are only here because we care," Keith said only half meaning it. Truly he was glad his brother was leaving the hospital. He could return home and get on with his life. He figured his younger brother would've milked the heart attack, but apparently he wanted out of rehab more than having everyone dote on him.

"Whatever," Dan muttered annoyed by his brother. He wondered why Keith even bothered. Neither hid their disdain for one another so it irritated him that Keith pretended to care.

The four adults sat in silence. Keith paced the length of the wall while Dan glared at him. Karen sat in a chair near the door with her gaze somewhere in the distance, and Deb looked out the window much like Nathan had days ago. She was more than ready to leave and get back to her life. She didn't want to leave her son alone much longer. Right as they were making progress Dan ended up in the hospital.

"How are my sons?" Dan's surprisingly soft voice cut through the silence. Karen's head shot up and Deb turned to look at her still husband. Keith stopped his pacing and stared incredulously at his brother. "Don't all answer at once."

Deb cleared her throat. "Nathan is fine. I'm glad you'll be out of here so I can go back home."

"Don't worry, it's not like you were ever mother of the year, but that's not what I'm talking about." Dan stood again making his way to the door. He looked in the hallway searching for the nurse.

"I don't think I need to remind you that you aren't exactly father of the year," Karen said dryly. "What are you getting at Dan?"

"They need to get tested. Have they?" Dan noticed Deb and Karen eyeing each other. "I guess I'll have to make sure my boys get tested. Unbelievable. I leave the both of you to take care of …"

"Are you kidding?" Karen questioned jumping to her feet. "You left Lucas long before he was even born. I've been mother and father to him so don't start being all fatherly!"

"And we all know what you've done to Nathan. You can't stand here and berate me for trying to pick up the pieces you left behind because let me tell you," Deb stood toe to toe with Dan pointing her finger at him. "That's exactly what you left behind – pieces of a broken teenage boy. Don't you worry, Karen and I will take care of our sons."

Dan fumed. The vein in the side of his neck pulsed and his nostrils flared as he clenched his fists at his side. "If something happens to either one …"

"Danny, getting all worked up isn't good. If you want to leave today you need to calm down. Deb is right you don't need to worry. The boys will be fine, better than fine. You need to worry about getting the help you need." Keith stood still far away from his brother with his hands in his pockets.

"All of you get the hell out! I don't need any of you. Get out! Go home and take care of _my_ sons! Trust me if not, you'll both regret it when I return home." Dan waved his finger between Karen and Deb as he threatened the women.

The hospital room door swung open and the nurse held onto a file that contained Dan's discharge papers. The short brunette felt the tension in the room. Her green eyes darted around from face to face. She had worked several years as a nurse and had seen a lot, but this family gathering intrigued her much like it did the other nurses on duty. What made it weirder was the attorney that showed up every other day to check on the patient.

"Mr. Scott, Dr. Telafuse doesn't recommend you leave, but he has spoken with your therapist and the other staff at the rehab facility. Everyone assures him that you'll be fine. At the first indication of a relapse or anything else serious in nature you will be back here." She placed the folder on the tray stand that resided by the bed then opened it placing the pen on top of it. "You'll need to sign these papers."

Dan snatched the pen from the papers and began signing. Keith shook his head not surprised by his brother's outburst. He didn't believe for one second that rehab had helped him any. There was still a lot of anger. The only thing rehab did was kept him from the alcohol. Deep down he wanted to believe his brother could let all his pain go, but in the back of his mind there was always the little voice that told him otherwise.

School had been out for about half an hour, but there were still small groups of students in the courtyard. Lucas made his way to the boys' locker room. He hadn't seen his brother and though they had about two hours before they were due in the gym for the game, he thought he would find him there. Over the past week he noticed Nathan had spent extra time in the gym. One night after practice he followed his brother only to be led to the River Court. He stood in the shadows not wanting to interrupt whatever cleansing his brother was trying to do.

As Lucas made his way into the locker room, sure enough Nathan was there. He sat on the bench in front of his locker tying his shoe. He ran his hand through his hair. His brother hadn't sensed his presence. It had also been that way all week. His little brother often drifted off somewhere else. He had missed several pass patterns in practice. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worry because he was.

"My mom's back. She wants to talk later. I imagine it's about the test." Lucas threw his bag on the floor and took a seat about a foot away from his brother facing the row of lockers. "I don't think she'll let me wait till the end of the season."

Nathan brought his hands to his face rubbing circles over it. "I look at her and my heart clenches. It's like I stop breathing for a split second. I don't think I can keep this from Haley any longer. I thought I could. Lying has always been second nature. I could always manipulate the situation or lie about something and move on, but with Haley," he paused finally looking at the dirty blonde. "I can't."

Lucas exhaled the breath he held. He had avoided his best friend as much as possible and to top it off he kept Peyton at a distance. Though Peyton and him weren't nearly as serious as Nathan and Haley he still couldn't bring himself to talk about it with her. He didn't want to alarm her.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy. You remember she kept the tutoring a secret from me?" His blue eyes softened as he peered at his brother. Nathan nodded. "I wonder if she lost sleep over it. I wonder if she felt like I do. I can't keep avoiding her, Nate. What would be the harm in telling her? She'll just want to support us."

Nathan moved his foot off the bench then rested his elbows on his knees. He shook his head. "I don't want her to worry. There's nothing any of us can do to change the outcome of some stupid test so is it fair to cause her worry?"

"Is it fair for us to cause her pain by lying? She's going to kill us when she finds out we kept this from her. Don't be a jerk." He kicked his locker in anger. Nathan didn't make much sense.

The brothers sat in silence. Nathan struggled to convince himself to tell his girlfriend. It was wrong to keep the diagnosis from her, but he saw it as Dan meddling in their relationship. How could his father get to Haley and him? HCM was the answer. He balled his hands into fists.

"I want to protect her. Isn't that my main duty as her boyfriend? I don't know, Luke. She deserves so much more than me. If I can't be honest with her then we have nothing." Lucas observed his brother. He listened as Nathan rationalized out loud. He disliked how much sense Nathan now made. He disliked how deeply he cared for his best friend because it demonstrated that Nathan Scott was a decent guy. "I'm so stupid," he whispered. "I need to tell her. We should tell her."

Nathan got to his feet and left the locker room while Lucas remained sitting on the bench. Was it possible that Haley had changed Nathan? He shook his head. He was beginning to believe his brother always had a heart. It was just Haley who was able to bring the caring side out of his brother.

The brunette walked straight into a body. She slightly bounced off the muscular frame and her friend gently touched her forearm.

"Ouch," she said barely audible. She looked up at the person who she ran into. "Sorry, Nate."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed or wanted for that matter was to physically run into Brooke Davis. His eyes drifted to his ex-girlfriend who smiled weakly at him.

"It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going." He stepped around the pair only to be halted by Brooke's voice.

"Can we talk?" Brooke clasped her hands behind her back to keep herself from reaching out for him. She waited pressing her lips together firmly in a straight line.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make this all right. I want to be friends again. Give me a chance to prove myself, please." Her voice cracked and she felt her eyes well up. She had been so emotional lately. She had dreaded coming back to school because she would have to see her former friend and crush. She wasn't stupid just naïve. She knew she was wrong to be so spiteful toward Haley.

"Brooke," he said, his voice laced with annoyance. Seriously, how many times did he need to explain himself to her?

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry. I know you don't get along, but he's still your father and I'm terribly sorry I wasn't there, but I am here now." The brunette pleaded with Nathan desperately wanting to comfort him and to make amends.

Peyton cringed hearing her best friend ramble on. How had she never noticed Brooke was not good with words? Or maybe she just wasn't good with words when it came to Nathan. She arched her brow as she pondered her own question.

"I really don't want to talk about Dan and ..." he trailed off carefully trying to string his words together. "I'm doing all right. Thanks for asking."

Brooke smiled softly at him. "I'm glad. Can we be friends again?"

Haley pushed the door open with her back. She had been in the Tutor Center waiting for game time to near closer, but she couldn't concentrate as her mind continually wandered to her boyfriend. Then she realized Lucas had kept to himself for the week. It dawned on her the Scott brothers were hiding something, but what? Her honey blonde locks shined in the dimming sunlight as she turned around pausing as she saw Peyton, Brooke and Nathan. She held onto her book tightly to her chest.

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned. His gaze was far off in the distance. She whipped her head around to see what had Nathan in a trance. She sighed. "I want to get to know Haley, Nate," she stated looking back at him.

"Brooke now isn't a good time. We'll all talk after the game." He brushed by the two cheerleaders and broke into a run. Once he reached his girlfriend he brought his hand up pushing Haley's hair off her shoulder.

"Everything all right?" Haley's hazel eyes roamed his face with worry. She observed he was in his practice jersey.

"It is now," he said cupping her face giving her a kiss. His chest tightened then relaxed once she moved her lips with his. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until his lips touched hers. He was going tell her after the game. He had to set his heart completely free.

"It was promising," Peyton said hooking her arm through the brunette's. Brooke watched unable to look away.

"He loves her, huh?" For Brooke, it was watching a car crash. You aren't involved, but you cannot avert your eyes or not slow your car down to look.

"Yeah, our little Nathan Scott has grown up. He's discovered that four-letter word." She stepped in front of her best friend blocking her view of the loving couple. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Haley is good for him. She understands him like you and I can't. I would never have seen the softer, vulnerable side of him. I couldn't bring that out in him, but she can."

Dan paced in his room. He had been back at the facility for about three hours. He was getting antsy. He called his lawyer to talk him down of the ledge. He was more than ready to return to Tree Hill and fight for his son, maybe even his sons. It angered him that neither mother appeared concerned about the HCM. He knew his sons loved basketball so it had to be a bit scary to know that neither may have that once they find out their diagnosis. Still they needed to know.

"Don't overexert yourself," blonde said from the doorway. She was notified when he returned and was surprised to find out he had come in on his own. She knew his wife, brother and former flame had been with him at the hospital.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm." Dan picked up two photos off his dresser. He stared at the two pairs of blue eyes staring back at him. He wondered how their game was going. "You know I'm missing my boys play tonight."

"What are you thinking?" She entered the room further. She noticed his hair had become rather long then she spotted the circles under his eyes. Oddly enough he had looked ten times better when he began the program two months ago. "Are you planning your escape?"

"I've talked to my lawyer. I believe I can make a case to have custody of Nathan. That's all I want. If I can't salvage my marriage, I want my son." His fingertips danced over Nathan's photo. If he were being honest with himself, he would admit he was truly hurt by Nathan's actions at the hospital. He had been grateful that Lucas was cordial.

"Dan, I don't know if getting custody of Nathan is going to be easy. I'm not sure what your lawyer has told you, but Nathan is seventeen. He can testify as to who he wants to live with." The blonde took a seat in the chair and Dan glared at her.

"Don't you worry about my son. I have everything under control. Nathan will live with me. My first priority is getting all these stupid people to sign off on my release a lot sooner than two months."

She got to her feet and cleared her throat. "You just remember one of those stupid people is me." She pointed at herself. "I'd consider being a lot nicer if I were you, Dan." She swiftly turned on her heels and left the room.

Dan hit the dresser with his fist. He hadn't meant to anger her. He knew he needed her on his side. He faced the mirror and stared hard at the image glaring back at him. He ran his hand over his face slightly pulling his cheeks down. For the first time ever he recognized the wrinkles on his face. How the hell had he managed to age so ungracefully?

He closed his eyes not liking what he saw. He wondered if either Nathan or Lucas would ever see the man, the father he knew he could be. After several sessions with his therapist he believed there was a better man dying to get out. He believed he could be father of the year, but the big question that loomed: Was it too late?

Karen opened her café for a small victory gathering. She was well aware of the house parties that often ensued after a Ravens' victory. She didn't want her son staying out all night so she told him to invite a few people over to the café for food and non-alcoholic drinks. Her and Lucas needed to discuss setting an appointment for an ECG. She was so happy to be back home and more happy to see her son play, but she had found herself holding her breath as she watched him and Nathan run up and down the court knowing it was possible that either could suffer a heart attack.

Deb gently shook Karen's shoulder bringing her from her thoughts.

"Look they are both all right. Tomorrow morning the four of us will sit down and discuss the test. Both had their physicals and Dan has gone a long time without having a heart attack. You know how active he is. I think for now they'll be fine, but I definitely don't want to wait long for them to get tested." She grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her now friend that everything would be fine. "Let's see if they need anything." Deb smiled seeing her son in the booth in the corner with his arm slung around Haley's shoulders.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Karen asked as her gaze locked on her son who sat across from his brother. Lucas' arm rested on the back of the booth and his hand lightly touched Peyton's shoulder. "Hard to believe those two were worlds apart not that long ago."

"So were we," Deb added. She never hated Karen. She hated Dan for the way he tried to play the two of them against each other. When she discovered that Karen existed and she too was pregnant, her first reaction was anger. Then she decided she would support Dan. If he wanted to get custody or shared custody of his son she would be more than happy to help. As the years went by and she saw how badly Dan handled the situation she kept her distance from the brunette.

It wasn't until three years ago she found out that Karen had turned Dan down when he offered financial support. Now looking back she couldn't blame her friend. Taking something from Dan usually came with strings attached. She could recall on several occasions him telling Nathan, "Well I'm not sure that's an investment I want to make. There's not going to be much return." She specifically remembered Nathan asking if he could have money for a new state-of-the-art weight bench. With the way Dan had him training, she thought for sure he wouldn't flinch. Instead he berated him. Dan told Nathan he hadn't touched the weight bench he had enough to replace it. She had always thought Dan wanted nothing, but the best for their son so his rejection of the request surprised her.

"I'm afraid Dan will ruin them," Karen said getting Deb's attention. "He made sure they hated each other. How can we be sure he won't try everything to keep them apart again?"

Deb shrugged. "It's going to be up to them. It's like Keith said, we need to let them learn things on their own, in their own time. They aren't boys any more, yet not quite men. We need to let them go and make their own mistakes, but let them know we'll always be here for them."

Nathan caused Haley to giggle when he breathed softly on her neck as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Here we go again," Lucas muttered. "Would you want to see Peyton and me canoodling all the damn time?"

"Eh," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "It might be nice to let Peyton know how you feel about her every once and awhile. Ouch." Haley elbowed Nathan for his comment.

"Remember, he's still Nathan Scott. Jerk doesn't necessarily wash away," Haley commented lightly tapping his cheek.

Peyton's mouth had fallen open in embarrassment at what Nathan said. She knew Lucas liked her. She didn't doubt that. Their relationship was far from the level of Nathan and Haley's so she didn't think it was appropriate for them to be all over each other. They were in the very early stage of a new relationship, not even the honeymoon phase.

Brooke entered the café with Tim in tow.

"I don't understand why we couldn't have a party at your house," he said looking around the small café. "This is going to be lame."

Brooke hit him hard in the arm, which was easy to do since the boy was so scrawny. "Tim, your party was lame. Nathan and Lucas have been through a lot recently. I think something low key is good. You can always leave." She flung her hair over her shoulder and pointed her index finger at him warning him.

"It was only lame because Nate dawg didn't show up," he said staring at the wooden floor.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Lately, Tim grated on her nerves more than usual. She chalked it up to the fact that her relationship with Nathan was so strained. Her senses were heightened and she allowed Tim's stupidity to get to her.

"Dim's here," Lucas said watching as Nathan scooted closer to Haley and sunk further on the seat. "I thought you two kissed and made up." He laughed hearing his brother groan.

Nathan felt Haley's body vibrate and knew though she didn't make a sound that was laughing.

The brunette took a deep breath and adjusted her red blouse. She felt a little out of place and became self-conscious about her appearance. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a swoop neck red blouse that showed a little cleavage. She scolded herself because she wore the shirt with every intention of attracting attention, but she never better. She guessed the popular brave-face Brooke was having an inner struggle with the little, nice Brooke.

Brooke walked over to the foursome. "Hey, P. Sawyer." She forced a smile on her face.

Nathan peered up through his eyelashes at her while playing with Haley's fingers. He felt so territorial tonight. He knew he was losing his resolve to tell her the truth about Dan and the diagnosis.

"Do you want to sit?" Lucas asked. He liked Brooke just fine. He wasn't fond of her she treated Haley, but there was a fine line since she was his girlfriend's best friend. He slid out of the booth and pulled Peyton with him. "You should sit. I have something to show Peyton."

The blonde tilted her head at her boyfriend. "A surprise?" she questioned raising her brow.

"Come on, let me show you." He nodded toward the back. "We'll be back." He intertwined his fingers with hers and led the way to the back outside the café.

Haley eyed the brunette then brought her gaze to her boyfriend, who seemed to be holding onto her for dear life. She picked up her right hand and brushed her hand through his hair. He was tired. His body had practically relaxed against hers as if he would drift off to sleep at any moment.

Nathan moved his head as if to get more comfortable. His eyes fluttered open landing on Brooke. Fatigue settled in and he wasn't in the mood for a discussion with Brooke about their friendship. He hoped everything could be resolved and done with once and for all.

"You had a great game, Nate." She placed her hands on her lap trying not to fidget. Haley's soft stare made her more nervous. The girl was supposed to despise her; at least she would've if she were Haley.

"Brooke," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Haley. I'm sorry for the things I said. I was hurt. I am hurt." Her voice cracked letting the two of them know her true emotion. "I had no right to say those things. Nathan asked me to be nice, and I was far from it. I was downright mean … and … and territorial."

Haley pushed Nathan off her tilting her head to look at him. She furrowed her brow silently questioning him.

"What?" he asked feeling his heart race at the look she was giving him. He sat up fully alert now. "What's wrong, Hales?"

She turned her scowl to Brooke and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why would Nathan have asked you to be nice? You knew he liked me so why was it necessary for him to ask you to be nice to me?"

Nathan knew what was coming next. She turned to him. "Why did you ask her to be nice? I'm not fragile, Nathan. I can take care of myself. In fact, I did."

"Don't be upset with Nathan. You're right. I shouldn't have needed to be told to be nice. I let my feelings for him cloud my judgment. I'm sorry. All I can do is apologize and hope both of you forgive me." Brooke wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"Haley was never a threat Brooke because I never liked you in a romantic way." Brooke flinched.

"I know that now. I know," she said meekly.

"Hales, I didn't know … I didn't know what she would say or do and I wanted to protect you." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. He then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to protect you. I will never apologize for protecting you." As the words fell from his lips he pressed them against hers knowing he was speaking more about the secret he kept than about the situation with Brooke.

At first, Haley didn't move her lips. That awful feeling in the pit of her stomach signified Nathan was trying to hide something. After a few seconds though, she relented and moved her lips with his. As they kissed their surroundings disappeared. Nathan was glad he could still get lost in her. It had been difficult for them to withdraw into their own world. Despite his trouble with his focus, he was more than relieved to know he could still count on getting wrapped up in her.

"What is this?" Peyton asked then Lucas flipped on the lights. "Wow," she said spinning around taking in the wide, open space.

Lucas walked over to the blonde and placed his hands on her hips. He smiled watching her face glow at the sight. He knew she saw it as a blank canvas. "You were talking about opening a venue, a club for all ages. This could be it."

The curly-haired blonde covered her mouth with her hands completely speechless. She walked over to the raised stage and hopped up on it. Her green eyes roamed the room picturing tons of people. She jumped off the stage area. "Bands could play here," she said excitedly.

"I haven't talked to my mom yet, but I thought you and I, maybe even Brooke, Haley and Nathan could clean this place up and get it organized. With my mom's help, you could maybe run it." Lucas had been nervous all night about showing her the space. He knew it exited above the café. His mother used it as storage when she first began running the café then slowly she moved things out and revealed the oval, dusty bar and the raised stage. There were still a few foldout chairs and tables, but the space had been vacated for years. "What are you thinking, Sawyer?"

She spun around once again. She pinched herself. "Ouch," she said laughing. "Do you think your mom would agree?"

"I don't see why not, but you let me worry about that." Peyton smacked Lucas playfully on the arm and he gently grabbed her bringing her into an embrace. "I like seeing you smile." He kissed her lips lightly laughing against them.

"You must have picked some lines up from Nathan," she said this time initiating a kiss.

"Hey now, there's no need to hurt my ego." He brought his hands up under her face, cradling it. The pair engaged in searing kiss. He missed her. He didn't realize it until now that he missed Peyton. Their relationship had been missing the playfulness, but it was his fault because he carried a secret. For the moment everything felt right, it felt normal.

Brooke cleared her throat interrupting Nathan and Haley.

"Sorry," Haley muttered bringing her hand to her cheek trying to hide her blush. "Brooke, I really do want you and Nathan to be friends. I know you were his friend long before I was his girlfriend and it's important to keep that relationship, but it's completely up to Nathan." The honey blonde's eyes fell on her boyfriend. She held his hand on his lap.

He sighed. "Promise me you'll respect my relationship, Brooke. All I want is for you to respect that I love Haley and she's not going anywhere. If you have a problem with that then that's exactly what it is – _your _problem." He removed his hand from Hales and draped his arm around her shoulders bringing her practically onto his lap.

Brooke placed her hands on the table and noticed her best friend and Lucas walking over. "I don't want any more awkwardness or avoidance. I know I was wrong. I still have a lot to adjust to, but I understand. You're in love." Nathan smiled. "Haley, I hope we can maybe be friends." She raised her shoulders to her ears nervously. Then she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Everything all right?" Peyton asked her face still beaming.

"Yeah," Nathan and Brooke said simultaneously.

"Good," Peyton said sliding into the booth next to Brooke.

"I hate to cut the night short, but I need to get Haley home." The younger Scott stood up stretching his legs.

Haley scrunched her face in confusion. She didn't need to be home until midnight.

"Mom, we're leaving. I'll see you at home later." Nathan smiled at his mother, happy she had returned. He knew they had a tough road ahead of them, but this was the first time in years he was actually happy to have her home.

"Not too late, Nathan," Deb said. "You make sure you get Haley home at a decent hour." Deb winked at her son and saw him roll his eyes in response.

"Is everything really all right?" Peyton asked Brooke. Lucas took a seat across from the best friends. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached inside his jacket and read the message.

"Luke, you all right?" Peyton motioned toward his cell phone.

"Yeah." He dragged his hand through his hair resting it on the back of his neck. Suddenly he felt the tension in his neck. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He too would need to leave soon.

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house and shut the car off. He peered through the passenger side window seeing several lights still on in the house.

"I think my parents are going to freak out that I'm home before midnight. You want to come in or we could make out here." Her fingers traced over the three buttons on his red polo shirt.

He leaned over and slowly kissed the crook of her neck. She threaded her hand through his soft, black hair. She moaned as his lips moved down to her collarbone. She felt like it had been forever since they had been this close.

"You should come inside." She bit her bottom lip and Nathan's left hand gripped her hip to keep her from squirming. "Nathan," she said breathlessly.

He pulled his lips from her skin and rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't Hales. Besides one look at the two of us and your parents will know what we're up to."

She pushed his head off her shoulder and moved against the window putting plenty of distance between the two of them. "Are you going to spend the night? Will you spend the night? I miss you and I'm worried about you."

Nathan listened to her questions, but his eyes were transfixed on her lips. He hadn't kissed them enough tonight. He adjusted his seat, moving it back a little then reclining it. He took her hands in his and gently tugged her arms motioning for her to join him in his seat.

She climbed into the drivers seat on top of him. "We could go inside and do this." She kissed him tenderly. Her left hand caressed his cheek while her right hand rested under his shirt on his smooth, muscular abs. "Nathan," she mumbled over his lips. She felt him against her thigh and wanted him so badly. Her hand fell from his cheek and pushed his shirt up. She tried desperately to get him to help her remove his polo and under shirt. She sat back almost hitting the horn. She removed her black sweater revealing a pale yellow camisole.

Nathan's eyes widened at her action. He looked out the window then shut his eyes. "Damnit," he said in a harsh tone. He held her face in his hands. "Hales, we can't do this, not here. Not outside your house." He brought her body down to his and hugged her tightly. He combed through her hair with his left hand and rested his right hand on the small of her back. What the hell had he been thinking? "I want you, but this isn't right. I'm sorry, baby." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

She sighed. "I wish you would come inside. We can do this in there." She sat up and turned to look at her house. She saw the light downstairs flick off. "They are off to bed." She kissed him. "Come inside." She kissed him again. She ran her nose against his then kissed him. "Curfew is midnight. We have about two hours. We can just kiss." She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and stared longingly into his soft, grayish blue eyes. The desire danced in his eyes.

He groaned. "I can't." He seized her lips in a long, passionate kiss. He sucked on her lips and his tongue darted along her bottom lip. He then nipped her lip and her lips parted. She angled her head so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue wrestled with hers and he could taste her cheery lip-gloss, which drove him mad. His hips bucked and she grinded into him. His hands quickly flew to her waist to hold her still. Every time they kissed like this neither one could control their bodies. Haley broke the kiss breathing heavily. Her lips were swollen and her skin was so hot.

"Let me …" he inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath. "Let me walk you to the door." Haley nodded not trusting her voice. She climbed off of him and picked her sweater up, putting it back on.

Nathan readjusted his seat and watched as Haley fixed her clothes. His hand moved across his face. His mouth was so dry. "You're so beautiful, Hales." He grabbed her hand and moved the pad of his thumb over the back of it. "How did I manage to get your attention?" Haley blushed. She touched his chest able to feel his heart beating as fast as hers.

"Come on." He opened his door and climbed out of the car. He smoothed down his shirts before walking around to open Haley's door. He pulled her into an embrace wrapping his arms around her small waist. He stepped back and licked his lips then kissed her delicately. He made sure not to rush his kisses because he knew that would come from his emotions he had buried regarding his father and the HCM. He made the mistake once of pouring his emotions into a kiss and he knew he scared her that night.

"At this rate, we'll never make it to the front door," she said when he pulled away. "Will you spend the night, please?" She held onto his hand tightly as they walked up to her door.

"Not tonight. It's my mom's first night back. She's expecting me home." He removed her curly hair off her shoulders pulling back in a ponytail slightly twisting it so it wouldn't blow much in the small breeze. "I'll call you later though."

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his. Mindlessly she played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "You can sneak into my room in the middle of the night, if you can't sleep, baby." She stood on her tiptoes kissing along his jaw. Her lips found his and she stilled her movement resting her lips against his plump, soft lips. He sighed and she giggled then moved her lips over his, ever so slowly. His hands rested at the small of her back and he let her control the kiss. The kiss never became feverish yet it still elicited a throaty moan from Nathan.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Lucas sat on the picnic table waiting. He saw the light shine on the concrete court then heard the tires roll over the grass, rocks and leaves. Next he heard the engine of the car shut off and the door slam shut.

"You're late," he said not looking behind him.

"Did you have plans? I'm sorry. I got caught up." He walked in front of his brother tucking his hands into his letterman jacket.

Lucas grumbled. His mind automatically went to Haley when Nathan said things like that. He shuddered thinking about the two of them making out. He needed to stop being so disgusted with their intimacy.

"I hear we're talking tomorrow. I think we should invite Haley," he said taking a seat next to his brother. "She can sense something is off."

"I haven't really spoken with her. She has to know I'm keeping something." Lucas stared off in the distance. He managed to pull Peyton closer tonight, but if his mother didn't agree to his idea he would lose the ground he gained. He had to tell Haley the truth before he could even consider telling Peyton.

"You know Peyton won't ask." Lucas turned finally looking at his brother. "We never communicated. Our relationship wasn't about … about communication. She doesn't know how to communicate so she'll ease into it with you, but you'll have to tell her if it's causing the stress it's causing my relationship with Haley."

Lucas cringed. How had he forgotten his brother not only dated his girlfriend, but also had slept with her? "Maybe you should worry about your relationship with Haley and stay out of mine with Peyton."

"I'm trying to help." He jumped off the table and walked over to the bush grabbing the basketball they hid out there.

"Are you being brotherly?" Lucas asked angrily.

"What the hell has you so tweaked? You're being an ass!" He threw the basketball at his brother who almost let it him in the face.

"God damnit, Nate! What the hell is your problem?" He bounced the ball hard against the concrete slab.

"I haven't slept in the past week. I've been hot and cold with Haley. My mom is back, which means I have to face this disease. I have to come to terms with reality. Just when I think everything is good something sends my life in a tailspin. It's always been that way. I've never had a stable family life or school life. The one thing that was always consistent was basketball." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "After I take the test that all may come tumbling down."

Lucas felt Nathan's pain. There was always something to remind him just how bad his brother had it. Deb and Dan were never stable for him. Yes, he had money, had a beach house and was popular, but he had been dead inside. He had been bitter and angry. Then Haley came along.

"You have Haley," he said softly holding the ball against his knee.

"I know, but I don't feel like I'll be enough for her. Without basketball I have nothing to offer her. I have no future." He walked back to the table and plopped onto the bench. He brought his head into his hands. He was so tired.

Suddenly it hit Lucas like a ton of bricks. Future, he thought. Nathan was thinking about the future. Without basketball he had no stability to offer Haley. He looked at his brother who sat defeated. "You want a future with her," he stated.

Nathan slowly picked up his head feeling the dampness on his cheeks. Tears had fallen and he hadn't realized it. "I love her. I didn't know anything about love until she showed me. Why on Earth would I deserve her especially if I have no future?"

Lucas' chest tightened seeing Nathan's eyes glazed over then hearing him speak so broken. What had Dan done to his brother? Could he help him?

"I tried telling her I was no good. Hell I even tried to be a jerk, but couldn't be. I couldn't treat her like I treated other girls. Now look at me, I have something with her I've never had before and I'm trying my best to set her free. She has to see the real me, Luke. She has to so she can walk away because God knows how hard it is for me to push her away."

Nathan's body shook and he willed it to stop. He had been scared before, but not like this. He pressed the palms of his hands to his face and cleaned his tear-stained cheeks. "Give me the ball, Luke." He held his hands out for his brother to pass him the ball.

"It's late. Let's go home." He began to walk over to the bush.

"Give me the ball Luke!" Nathan yelled this time.

Lucas got to his feet holding the ball in his hands. His eyes remained trained on his brother. "I know you think this is the answer." He palmed the ball holding it in his outstretched arm. "You believe every shot you make brings you closer to letting go, but it doesn't, Nate." He slowly moved to stand in front of his brother. "It only brings you more pain. Just stop it. Stop trying to let it go."

Nathan watched as Lucas dropped the ball. His eyes stayed fixed on it as it bounced a few times then rolled over toward his feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"You can't let the game control you," Lucas whispered.

"It's not the game." Nathan's voice cracked and tears streamed down his face. "It's Dan. It has always been Dan. If I walk away I am nothing because that's how Dan sees me. I've always been nothing in my father's eyes." He sucked in a deep breath. "Haley, she … she makes me someone. Basketball or no basketball, I am someone to her."

Lucas cautiously touched his brother's shoulder. He hugged him for a second then stepped back. "Forget about Dan. What is it that you want?"

He turned and shot the ball. It soared through the crisp air effortlessly falling right through the rusted rim. He smiled. "Honestly, Haley. If I can have Haley and basketball I would be complete." He turned back to Lucas. "If all I can have is Haley, I'll be complete."

"Then forget about Dan. Forget about what might happen. Let's both agree to live in the present and once we know the results we move forward, never looking back." The dirty blonde put his hands in his pockets unsure if his brother would agree.

Nathan stared out into the river view. He let Lucas' advice set in. He closed his eyes and listened to the water wash over the edge of the grass. He felt his body relax and peacefulness blanket him.

"Let's go home." He walked over to his brother and patted his shoulder as he continued walking. One day at a time was the only way to face the unknown. Tomorrow his brother and him would move forward. He couldn't live his life with fear or hatred. Damn Dan Scott. He was Nathan Scott. He was someone without his father. He was Haley's always and forever.


	25. Break Even

**A/N: All right I managed to update within the week, yay! Thanks for the reviews. I hope people are still enjoying the story. Please leave feedback, thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 25: **Break Even

_Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu said love is always selfish. In love sometimes we do things for selfish reasons, but not in the sense for our own welfare, but more for the other person's well-being. _

The moon shone brightly in the Tree Hill sky. There was a slight breeze, but despite the cool air Nathan and Haley sat feet apart under the tree overlooking the beach. One minute Haley could feel his gaze on her the next she felt him shift on the grass looking back out into the water. She wrapped her body in a blanket over her pea coat to keep warm.

She had run off to their spot not wanting to talk, but knowing he would follow her. He had that look in his eyes. He wasn't going to give her time to process the information. He wanted to talk this out, but she wasn't having any of that as they sat in pin-drop silence.

The wind picked up blowing the loose strands of her hair in her face. She clutched the blanket tighter. She didn't know why she ran to their spot in the first place. It was cold outside and she didn't want any reminders of them, but she immediately ran off heading where she originally thought was nowhere, but found herself under the tree.

"I was going to tell you. I did tell you," he said through gritted teeth. Nathan dragged his hand through his hair as his anger rose. He tried to remain calm, but couldn't. He believed Haley was being unreasonable. The reason he invited her was to tell her about Dan and HCM. The guilt tore him apart. He knew it was time to tell her so he asked her to come to the beach house.

His hands dug at the ground beside him. He had to refocus his energy on something. His fingernails dug into the grass hitting the hard Earth. He used all his strength to break the dirt. His anger had to flow out someway and he figured this was the best way of calming down.

Haley repositioned her body so her back was facing her boyfriend. She wanted to be left alone. Not only had Lucas not told her, but Nathan hadn't either. For a split second she actually thought she should be happy that the brothers agreed to keep a secret; however, as she learned more about the disease her chest tightened and anger filled her body. What the hell was either of them thinking? It was one thing for Lucas to lie and another for Nathan to keep her in the dark. She loved him. They were in love. He should've told her.

As she continued sitting in the silence with him boring a hole into her back, it dawned on her their conversation a week ago was about HCM, not Nathan getting injured. She wanted to scream. Ever since the night on the boardwalk months ago, she felt her and Nathan were slowly getting closer then once they began dating, they couldn't stand to be apart. She saw a different side of Nathan. A side she never thought existed. He loved her and wanted to protect her, but keeping such a secret wasn't the best way to protect her, especially not her heart. It was his heart that needed protecting.

She sighed now realizing that's what it was all about – protecting her. He had protected her from his father, even pushed her away. He called himself damaged and not good enough for her to save her from him. She didn't budge though. She didn't give up on him.

"Hales, I couldn't …"

"Shhh," she said barely audible. He wanted to talk so he was grateful that she said anything to him. She slowly moved from her spot. She turned so he could see her profile. A few seconds passed and her gaze travelled to him. Her heart beat rapidly when her hazel eyes connected with his piercing blue eyes. She quickly broke the contact and stared at the ground.

"I had to know, Hales." His voice cracked. He brought his hand to his face wiping away the tears that fell. He had never in his life been so emotional. Only Haley could evoke such emotions from him.

"What Nathan?" she bit back at him. Her head whipped around and her heart broke noticing his tear-stained cheeks. "Why do you do that?" she asked softly.

He stared at her confused by the question. He didn't understand what she meant. What was it that he did?

"Why do you find it so hard to let me in?" Her gaze moved away from him again. Her chest tightened and she gasped for air. Anxiety flowed through her body. Never in her life had she felt such an intense, heart wrenching pain. She heard him sigh and she closed her eyes attempting to focus on the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

"Until you," he coughed trying to hold back his emotions in his words. "Until us," he said clearing his throat. "When I looked in the mirror all I saw was basketball staring back at me. I am Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's basketball star. The next Scott to lead the Ravens to a state championship."

"Damnit, Nathan it's just a stupid label! You don't have to be Nathan Scott basketball star with me."

"I know, but basketball defines me. I walk those stupid halls and what do you think everyone sees?" Haley looked over at him. "They see the school jock. Cocky, arrogant Nathan Scott, who puts a ball through a hoop."

"I don't understand. That doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell me about the HCM. I love you. I'm right here, Nathan. I'm not going anywhere. Basketball or no basketball, I'm not going anywhere. I don't love you because you play basketball and I sure as hell aren't dating you because you're popular." Haley kept her tone flat not wanting to give her emotions away. She was stewing inside then she felt a swirl of sadness for her boyfriend. It didn't make sense. He never cared what others thought about him. Then a light bulb went off. It really wasn't that he cared about what other people thought. It was that he cared what _she _thought. She stood up and walked over to him taking a seat in front of him sitting on her heels.

"You asked me the other day what would happen if you couldn't play basketball anymore. You wanted to make sure I would still love you. Why didn't you … why didn't you just tell me then?" She rested her petite hand on his knee.

"All my life, I never once cared about what other people thought of me. I had basketball and the fuck with all them. Then you came along and I … I don't know … I tried so hard not to care." He cupped her right cheek. "I know basketball isn't what brought us together, but … it's such a huge part of who I am. I didn't want for you to one day wake up and look over and not see the boy you fell in love with."

Haley took a sharp breath in. His words echoed in her mind, "_One day wake up and look over and not see the boy you fell in love with." _ Her heart pounded so loud she knew he could hear it. Her eyes searched his trying to make sure she heard him correctly. Did he think about a future with her?

"I can't give you more than what I have and it may not be much once I take that test." He parted his legs and pulled her body into his. His body immediately warmed. He missed their closeness. She hadn't let him touch her. He shut his eyes resting his chin on top of her head. She snuggled into his chest. He remembered how she physically pushed him away when he tried to hug her after he explained to her about Dan's diagnosis and how that affected Lucas and him. He noticed she didn't look at his brother; instead she glared at him with disappointment.

"I may always be less than what you need, Hales. I can't … I can't let you waste your time with me." She picked her head up and moved her hand to his face. She felt his stubble under her fingertips. "What's that saying? If you love something set it free?"

Tears streamed down her face and she hadn't realized it. Nathan cupped her face and slowly kissed her. Anger, desperation and love whirled inside him. He was never good with words more so around her. He couldn't find the words to say. Truthfully, he couldn't say the words. His stomach twisted, knotting as the words danced in his head.

Haley sighed as she parted her lips. Her anger slowly escaped her body and she felt the love envelope them. She wanted to show him just how she felt about him. He deserved to know she loved him no matter what.

Nathan angled her head deepening the kiss. His tongue fought with hers as he desperately sought out control and longed to be closer. His need for her grew by the second. He reminded his body this – Haley and him – wasn't about sex. His need was purely selfish. His need was to make himself feel better, not her, not them.

When air became a necessity they pulled apart. Haley couldn't find her voice allowing Nathan to speak first.

"I love you, but after tonight I …" Haley kissed him not wanting to hear his words. She feared his words.

"Don't, Nathan. We can work through this. I love you. Remember always, forever?" She caressed his face and made sure to hold his gaze hoping her eyes would convey her love that she always felt she could never stress enough to him.

He heard the desperation in her voice. He ran his hand through his hair. Nothing had been decided earlier. Neither Lucas nor him wanted to take the test yet, but the women in their lives demanded otherwise.

_Deb paced back and forth while Karen sat on the couch across from the two teenage boys. Haley sat in the chair, her face marked with confusion. She had been asked to come to the beach house and had no clue what was going on. Karen had been surprised when Lucas told her to bring Haley, and Deb had been caught off guard by the teenage girl's presence. _

"_What's going on?" Haley spoke as the tension in the room mounted. She looked at Nathan then Lucas. The brothers appeared to be closer than ever. She suddenly began to go over their actions the last week. Lucas hadn't spoken much to her and Nathan had been distant. He couldn't sleep through the night, at least not when he had climbed into her window. _

_Both mothers glared at their sons. Both sons looked away from the intense stare. _

"_Will someone please tell me what's going on?" She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Dan has a disease," Lucas began not looking at his best friend. _

"_A disease?" _

"_A genetic disease," Nathan added. He too avoided looking at his girlfriend. The weight he had been carrying around didn't disappear as he hoped it would. _

_Haley exhaled deeply as her mind raced with many questions. What the hell did that mean? _

"_Lucas and Nathan might have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, otherwise known as HCM. That's what caused Dan's heart attack," Karen said informing the girl she thought of as a daughter. _

"_They need to take an ECG to find out if they have it," Deb said walking over to Haley. She slowly placed her hand on Haley's shoulder to comfort her. She was shocked to learn that Nathan hadn't told her about HCM. She was certain he loved her. Why had he not told her?_

"_Then?" She peered up at Deb. Her anger built as she listened to the older women. She trusted both Scott boys and neither told her. She feared what this meant. _

"_HCM can cause sudden cardiac death or simply a heart attack, which was the case with Dan. The disease is asymptomatic so Lucas and Nathan need to be tested." Karen now only addressed Haley as if the boys were not present. _

_Haley's bottom lip quivered and as tears fell from her hazel eyes she wiped them away not wanting to cry in front of either Lucas or Nathan. She felt so betrayed. _

"_What happens if either has HCM?" She played with her hands in her lap unable to sit still. Serious conversations often made her nervous._

"_We can't play basketball," Nathan answered staring at the floor. His heart wrenched. How could he have not told her? Why did he think this was the best way to inform her? He should've listened to Lucas. They should've told her. _

"_We each have a fifty percent chance of having HCM." Lucas' eyes finally moved to Haley. His hands fisted in anger. He caused her pain. He should never have listened to Nathan. He shouldn't have let his brother convince him that they were protecting her. Suddenly he hated Nathan, again. _

"_How soon can they take the test?" Haley asked Deb who stood over her. _

"_Karen and I made an appointment for them for Wednesday." _

"_No," Nathan said standing up. "I'm not taking the test. I won't. Not until the end of the season. I want to have the chance to play out the season before finding out if I'll ever be able to play again." He still couldn't look at Haley. Every ounce of him knew it was wrong not to take the test sooner, but he had to see basketball through. After all his hard work, he owed it to himself to see this commitment through. Then he could walk away. _

"_Nathan Royal Scott! You will take the test next week or …" _

"_Or what?" His rough voice caused his mother to jump. She recognized the look in her son's eyes. Dan got that look when he was determined to have his way. She realized what she was up against. _

"_Lucas don't you even consider waiting," Karen said angrily. "You will take that test or not play at all. I will make sure of it." _

Yelling ensued from everyone in the room, except from Haley. She listened to both sides, but after everything was all done she couldn't dare look at Nathan or Lucas. When Nathan reached for her, she instinctually rejected him.

"You don't agree with my decision though." He gently grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his face. "I'm not taking the test."

"But what about basketball, Nathan?" She wiggled lose from his hold. "What about that stupid game you seem to love so much more than me?" She now yelled at him. "Deb too said she would make sure you wouldn't play until you took the test."

"I can convince her otherwise," he whispered ashamed at the thought of manipulating his mother. The thought alone was another indication that he was no good for Haley.

Haley got to her feet. Tears flowed down her face uncontrollably. All she wanted was for Nathan to be safe and to be with him, but from the sounds of it, he was pushing her away.

"You don't have to say anything." She talked loud enough so he could hear her since her back was to him. She dried her face then turned around. Nathan's head shot up and she stifled a cry seeing him crying. That was just a reminder of why she loved him. He allowed himself to be vulnerable. He let her see him at his lowest moments. "I'm … I'm going to leave, but don't worry when you go home tonight, you'll still have your precious basketball," she said bitterly. She threw the blanket at his feet and began to storm off.

He quickly stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her a little rough turning her to face him. Their faces mirrored each other's. He let her go unsure if she'd continue to walk away. When she didn't he put his hands under her chin then began to kiss her tears.

She couldn't help, but sigh. She wanted to feel his lips against her skin, against her own lips one last time. She was weak for allowing him to touch her let alone kiss her.

Nathan softly kissed the corner of her mouth then the other corner. He pulled back and looked for permission to kiss her lips. Normally he wouldn't have, but he didn't want her to hate him more than she already did. She fisted his shirt getting to her tiptoes. His head fell slightly meeting her lips in a searing kiss. He was letting her go and she had to know he still loved her; he just couldn't be with her. He couldn't be the man she needed, at least not now.

Lucas sat on a stool at the bar area. He remained silently as he watched Peyton move about the space planning the small renovations. Karen agreed to let Peyton open the all-ages club as long as she ran all changes by her.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" the cheerleader asked. She knew when not to say anything when she was with Nathan, but Lucas was a different story. She had waited patiently to probe. She didn't want their relationship to falter due to lack of communication so she studied him over the past week trying to learn his body language and just trying to become in tune with him.

"You're not going to like it," he said scratching the back of his neck. Even though they hadn't been dating for long, he knew the news would affect her.

The blonde took a seat on a stool next to him. "Well at least you're being honest." She rested her elbow on the bar waiting.

"I didn't tell you everything about Dan. He's got HCM." Lucas explained to Peyton exactly what that meant and how it affected him and Nathan. As he told her everything his mind wandered to Haley. She ran off and Nathan had followed after her. He had to speak with his best friend.

"Wow," she said shocked. "You and Nathan are at risk? Does Haley know?" She didn't know how she should feel. She cared about both brothers, but Haley had an invested interest in both.

"She does now. I'm hoping she'll talk to me." He twisted a little on the stool nervously.

Peyton nodded once the honey blonde entered the venue. "Maybe that's why she's here." She got off the stool and grabbed her jacket. "We'll talk later. I need some time to let it all sink in."

"I understand," he said taking her hand. He kissed it relieved she hadn't been upset.

"Luke, I don't know what to think. I really don't. I'm not upset that you didn't tell me, but I wish you could've trusted me, to confide in me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Haley waited for Peyton to leave before approaching her best friend. She wanted to laugh at the thought. Could they be best friends if he was going to keep things from her? Damn she thought. She had done the same to him, but her lie wasn't as severe. It wasn't life or death.

"What happened, Hales?" He noticed the tear tracks. Things must not have gone well between her and Nathan. He should've gone after her. Instead he watched his brother chase after her. He stayed back because he believed Nathan should be the one to comfort Haley. Haley was his girlfriend and that ranked higher than friend in his mind.

He was so lost. He remembered when they were about nine years old. Haley had stolen a candy bar from the store down the street and Lucas took the rap for it. He paid Mr. Marx and got a stern talking to from the old man; however, he gave Lucas advice. He told him he was a good friend and to never lose that quality. He said a good friend was hard to come by and to nurture his and Haley's friendship. He admired Mr. Marx and in this very moment felt ashamed for what he had done.

"I … Nathan and I … we …" her body shook and she fell to the floor. Lucas jumped up and sat on the floor. He pulled her body into his and brought his hand up, smoothing down her hair. He kissed her temple and his heart broke as he felt her body vibrate against his. She sobbed quietly in his arms.

"When you're ready to talk I'll listen," he said into her hair. He couldn't imagine what his brother did.

Haley began to hiccup as her sobs continued. Never had she not had any control over her emotions. She closed her eyes tightly and began counting in her head to ten in an effort to calm down.

"Hales, I'm so sorry. Whatever happened with Nathan is partially my fault." He meant what he said. For one, he didn't have to go along with his brother on keeping Haley in the dark. Secondly, he could've convinced Nathan to tell Haley a lot sooner. "We both just wanted to protect you. We didn't want you to worry if there was really no reason to worry."

Her vibrations slowed and she took a deep breath sucking in her bottom lip. She didn't hear a word Lucas said. His voice sounded muffled as she focused on her breathing and counting.

"We both love you. You have to believe me. We wanted to protect you." He waited for her breathing to return to normal. Her sobbing stopped because her body had stopped shaking.

She scooted out of his hold. His blue eyes reminded her of Nathan. The only difference was there wasn't romantic love in them. Their relationship needed repair as well, but at the moment she didn't care about their friendship. She needed Lucas' help with Nathan.

"We broke up," she said despondently. "I need you to talk to him, Luke. Please."

He sighed and dragged his hand down his face. Of all the idiotic things Nathan could've done. "He doesn't deserve you, Hales. Let him go."

"What?" she questioned incredulously. She thought they were past this. She was under the impression that he trusted her decision regarding his brother.

"If this is what he wants you need to let him go. He'll eventually realize he was wrong." Lucas waited with baited breath. He studied her as she let his advice sink in.

"He told me he had nothing to offer me. He loves me, Luke. He was thinking about the future, a future with me. You need to talk to him. I can't … I can't breathe without him. He may not need me, but I need him desperately." She tugged on her best friend's jacket almost shaking him as she talked. "He loves me and that's enough for me," she added softly.

"You're going to be all right. It's all going to be all right." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know Nathan that well, but I know him well enough. He needs space. You need to let him go for now. He's on a downward spiral and he doesn't want to take you with him. He's trying to save you."

"I am not some damsel in distress!" She pushed him forcefully away from her. Her life made no sense to her and her best friend made no sense. "First, it was himself, then Dan, next Brooke … I do not need any saving!" She got to her feet and began pacing. She never felt violent, but now she wanted to hit something.

Nathan saw the headlights shine on the concrete basketball court. He didn't turn to look thinking it was his brother. He eyed the six-pack on the table next to him. Lucas would give him some holier-than-thou speech about drinking.

"You're a jackass."

He smirked hearing the familiar voice. He wondered how she found him. He hadn't hung out at the River Court when they dated.

"Pull up a chair, P. Sawyer." He pulled a beer off the plastic ring and tossed it to her. She looked at the can debating whether or not she should partake in his loneliness. "What, now you're a goody-goody since you're dating Luke?"

Oh he had some nerve, she thought. Had he already been hitting the bottle? He didn't slur his words, but this Nathan Scott was not the same Nathan from yesterday. He was definitely back to his former self.

She sighed defeated and popped open the beer. "You're an ass."

"I've been called worse and by you." He raised his can toasting her before bringing it to his lips and chugging half the can.

"What the hell happened, Nate?" She cautiously sat down on the table top beside him. She shivered, but not from the wind. This scene seemed eerily too familiar. They hadn't hung out here together ever, but sitting together sharing a six-pack was déjà vu. Misery did always like company. Nathan and her made for quite interesting company then add in Brooke and the three of them had a memorable night.

"Did you come here to talk or drink?" He took another drink this time a swig. He sort of disliked her coming to talk to him. They were exes for a reason.

She rolled her eyes. "I saw your girlfriend. Lucas told me about the HCM. You want to talk or drink?" She sipped the beer and watched as he downed the rest of his beer. He then crushed the can and tossed it on the ground. "Hit a nerve?" she asked sweetly knowing she had. Nathan might've changed a bit, but his buttons hadn't. She still knew what buttons to push to get him riled up.

"You want another, blondie?" He opened another can and took a long drink. He waited for her to say something, but she sat silently. Funny how their communication hadn't changed just because they were no longer in a relationship. "We broke up, at least I think we did. She wouldn't let me say the words, and I didn't want to say them."

Peyton practically dropped her beer. She chugged her beer and handed the empty can to him. He crushed it and tossed it on the ground. "Now you want to talk?" She drank the entire can in preparation of what Nathan had to say. Haley and him breaking up was major. Sure, some people at school thought Nathan and her breaking up was big, but he loved Haley. They were in love and their relationship was unconventional by high school standards.

"I am my father's son." He held the beer in both hands staring at the top of the can. "I can't be with her because I'll only hurt her. I already have hurt her. I should've told her. Instead I wanted to protect her from something none of us can control." He continued to stare at the can of beer as if he were searching for an answer. He chuckled at the thought. He could count on both hands the number of times he heard, _you won't find any answers at the bottom of en empty._ It had been a hard couple of months.

"She wants to support you. She doesn't need you to protect her from something she can't control. I don't know Haley very well, but I know she just wants to be there for you. This news is major and you shouldn't have to face this alone because you're not alone." Peyton shook her head at him. He hadn't looked up from the beer. She hoped he was listening to her.

"It's not easy. Love is not easy." He drank the beer and placed the can down. "I won't be the same if I have HCM. I won't be the same without basketball. The one thing I was scared of becoming I will be. I'll be Dan," he said softly. He cleared his throat as his emotions rushed to the surface. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He didn't want to breakdown in front of his ex. His vulnerability was reserved for Haley.

"Did you not hear anything I said months ago?" He finally looked at her. "If you don't want to be Dan then don't. HCM isn't necessarily the end of your basketball career. You need to take this one step at a time, Nate."

The raven-haired boy got off the table and picked up the basketball. Peyton intently watched as he began shooting the ball. He dribbled and shot then chased after his rebound. He then dunked the ball. Her heart ached. They had been friends for a decade. She had seen him play organized basketball and cheered him on. She would be lying if she said she had never once been in awe of his talents. Nathan Scott walked around like he owned the school because truth be told he did. He was the Ravens chance at a championship probably since his father. He had every right to be cocky and arrogant. He earned it.

Nathan walked back over to her. "Every day I come out here after practice. I'm trying to let go. I'm trying to prove that I don't need this, but it never works. Coming here only makes me crave it more. I can't be the man Haley thinks I am. That person doesn't exist. This is me." He pointed at himself. "I am a jerk, an ass, cocky and don't give a shit about anyone. That is who I am and always will be. It's too late for me to change. It's too late for me to be someone else."

"No it's not. People change, Nate. You have to decide what the hell you want and go for it. Haley, fortunately for you, loves you just the way you are. There's this better guy inside you and she sees it. She knows it. You need to let her decide what she wants. If she can't handle this version of you then let her decide to walk away because I know as well as anyone that this version – the bitter, scared Nathan Scott – will always exist. It's just up to you if you want to be him." She hesitated getting off the table. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Don't let her go Nathan unless that's what you really want."

Nathan pulled away feeling awkward. "I can't push and pull with her. For now, I have to let us be. We're not together right now and I believe it's for the best. I have to not be selfish. Right now I'm going to be selfish and wait to be screened. It's not fair to her for me to wait, but I'm doing it for myself."

The blonde nodded understanding she couldn't get through to him. "Don't wait too long. Don't wait to figure out that you can't live without her." She went over to the table and grabbed the three remaining beers.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed by her action.

"You don't need this tonight. Play your little game and get home. Sleep this night off." She walked back to her car throwing the beer in her trunk. She hardly recognized Nathan tonight. There were many pieces of him that were the same yet different. He had been crying, but she didn't want to say anything because the Nathan Scott she knew didn't cry. The only emotion he showed was bitterness.

"Nathan is stubborn," Lucas said as Haley cleaned off the bar. Once she calmed down she looked around. He told her what about Peyton's idea. She decided to help by cleaning, which is what she did best when she was upset.

"I'm mad at you," she said not looking up from the spot she cleaned.

"I know. An apology isn't going to fix us. I was thinking maybe the three of us need time alone. Maybe we need time to regroup. Nathan is going through a hell of a lot more than I am. He always thought he'd play in the NBA. He feels he can't provide for you if he doesn't have the NBA. As much as it pains me, he loves you. He wants to be with you forever."

Tears rested on the brim of her eyes. Hearing Lucas caused her chest to constrict. She told herself over and over she was done crying for the night. She wouldn't let Lucas' words get to her. It made her happy, yet sad.

"He wants to spend the rest of his life with me?" she asked knowing she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the better of her. What kind of discussion had the brothers had?

"I don't think it's my place to answer." Lucas moved some boxes Peyton had packed. He decided to busy himself as well. "I thought he was over this. I thought he was going to take it one day at a time." He grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

"He told he would love me always, forever, but now …" she shrugged. "I'm not sure he meant it. That hurts a lot more than him keeping HCM from me."

Lucas stopped sweeping. He tried to figure out what to tell her. "He meant it, Hales. He loves you so much he doesn't want you to be around when he self-destructs. I don't think I can stop him."

Haley threw the rag on the bar top and looked at her watch. She needed to head home. "I hope my parents are asleep," she said putting on her coat. If either of them sees me they'll want to talk. They'll see my distress. I don't want to talk to them not about this." Her fingers nimbly buttoned her pea coat.

Lucas reached into his pocket feeling his phone vibrate. He hung his head seeing the screen. His damn brother wanted to talk. He replied then stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"I love him, Luke. What am I supposed to do?" She pulled her hair out of her coat as she walked over to her best friend. "You and I aren't okay." She reminded him then gave him a hug.

He kissed her forehead holding her tightly wanting to ease her pain from tonight's news. "I know."

Haley sighed deeply and tucked her hands into her coat pockets. She exited the club and leaned against the wall. Pulling out her phone she stared blankly at it. She composed a message and sent it. After taking another deep breath she left heading home. She prayed he would come tapping on her window.

"She's gone," Lucas yelled. Nathan came out from the back of the stage. "You're a coward." He leaned the broom against the bar and sat down. "She's hurting, you ass."

He hung his head. He held his phone in his hand staring at the screen. He was still in love with her. She still loved him. The message read: _I love you. Always, forever._

"I am a coward. I'm an ass. There I admit it now can we discuss something other than Haley?" He pulled out a chair from one of the tables in the room.

"What else is there to talk about? She doesn't know what she's going to do because she loves you. I can't comfort her because my words aren't enough." He rested his elbow on the bar and shook his head in disappointment.

"You told Peyton, why?" His phone vibrated again on the table. Since he hadn't unlocked his screen the message repeated. "I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Yeah you made that clear a week ago. I told her because Haley knows and Peyton is my girlfriend. Contrary to what you may think, Haley isn't the only girl around here that matters."

"Funny because you were in agreement with me that she was the only one that mattered." He slumped in the chair and rested his right ankle on his left knee. "So you're taking the test?"

"I have no other choice and neither do you. Let's both agree to get this over with."

"I'm pretty sure I'm done agreeing with you. No more pacts. I've learned my lesson," Nathan responded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lucas yelled hitting the bar top with his fist. "_I _didn't want to lie to Haley. I did it for you."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "You agreed with me. You thought it was best to save her the worry. I'm just done with this." He motioned between the two of them. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to be brothers or whatever."

Lucas furrowed his brow at Nathan. His little brother was angry at the world. "You know you can change your outlook on life by letting Haley in. You don't have to be a jackass."

"That's the reality, _big brother_. I am an ass." He began his sentence harshly then his voice softened at the end. "I need her to hate me right now." He ran his hands down his face.

"Why?" His brother was a riddle. He couldn't figure Nathan out.

"I'm so consumed by the possible outcome. It's just easier if she hates me. It's always been easier that way. When Peyton and I were fighting I made sure she hated me. I made sure I did something stupid to get her riled up. Some might say I did things without ever thinking of the outcome, but the truth was I knew what I was doing. For whatever reason, I needed her to hate me. It's so messed up, but it's the truth." He found it easy to talk to Lucas and that scared him. He now realized what brought Lucas and Haley together. They shred a lot of the same personality traits. He hated that he sat there confiding in his brother.

"Were you serious about not wanting to be my brother?" Nathan now talking with ease confused him. His earlier statement made no sense.

"As long as you don't talk about Haley with me then we can be brothers or whatever." He shrugged his shoulders. His phone vibrated again catching his attention. His heart pounded once he read the message again. Keeping her away from him wasn't going to be easy.

Brooke stood in the courtyard waiting for Peyton. She couldn't help, but smile. The brunette was giddy as she heard the murmurs of a break up. She then spotted Haley walking in her direction. Lucas walked next to her. The brunette arched her brow. She thought Lucas would arrive with Peyton this morning. She didn't really care just an observation.

Haley walked with a heavy heart not listening to her best friend. Lucas and her were still friends, but she made sure he knew she was still upset. She was angry with him and Nathan.

Lucas heard Haley sigh and realized she had zoned out. He saw his brother enter the building. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it feeling the tension mount. This was going to be difficult for her.

Haley ran her hand through her hair. When she had told her mom she was going to work yesterday, Lydia asked why. Haley hadn't worked Sundays in a long while because she wanted to spend time with Nathan. Now she needed to stay busy. She avoided her mom's question and dragged herself to the café. She hadn't spoken with Nathan. She didn't want to appear desperate.

"It's true, isn't?" Brooke asked once Peyton reached her. "Is Nathan single?" She asked excitedly.

Peyton rolled her eyes in annoyance. Damn her best friend was insensitive. "Brooke I wouldn't get my hopes up, honey." She placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "He still loves her."

The brunette's face dropped. "I don't get it. Why did they break up?"

Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder and began walking them into the building. "I'm not entirely sure they broke up." The brunette halted. "Brooke it's a long story just promise me you won't make a fool of yourself and throw yourself at him."

"Whatever," she muttered. God how she hated Mondays.

Nathan opened his locker and pulled out his books. When he shut the door he noticed his brother and Haley. He really hated what he was doing to her, but for the moment he thought the break was for the best. His mouth went dry as he watched her approach him. What the hell was she doing?

Haley hustled by the other students. She would probably regret what she was going to do, but she had to do it. She stopped right in front of Nathan. He didn't move, which gave her confidence.

"Hales," he said huskily, surprising himself. He hadn't meant for her name to be spoken in such a tone.

She licked her lips then closed the distance between them. She could feel everyone's eyes on them, and she didn't care.

"Haley," he said her name again quickly darting around to see people stopped waiting for the show.

She cupped his face and her lips crashed onto his. As she moved her lips over his, he didn't react. His fist clenched at his side so he wouldn't touch her. He couldn't touch her.

As she darted her tongue out she felt his lips move. He couldn't control his body. He wanted to kiss her. He loved kissing her. He couldn't not kiss her back. He parted his lips moaning when he felt her tongue against his. She tasted so good. His hands now lay flat at his sides. He still couldn't touch her. She slowed their kiss down. She pulled back slightly then pecked him twice. His eyes fluttered open and his voice was lost in his throat.

Her right hand stroked his face and he noticed she wore the pink Cracker Jacks bracelet. When his eyes landed back on hers she smiled.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley walked away and Nathan stood absolutely still. Keeping Haley at a distance was going to be very difficult. He smirked at her statement. She definitely wasn't going to let him go.


	26. You Cannot Quit Me So Quickly

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it too. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

**Chapter 26: **You Cannot Quit Me So Quickly

_No matter our age, we still deserve a timeout every once and awhile. Space creates clarity and gives us a new perspective on life. It leads us back to where we belong. _

The evening air was still cool, but no cooler than normal for January weather in North Carolina. Haley sat on the planter in the courtyard in front of the school waiting. She counted the minutes, hours and days since she last spoke to Nathan. Her heart ached every time she saw him, but she didn't dare chase after him. Her kiss Monday morning was enough, at least for now. She licked her lips wanting to be able to taste him, but she knew better than that. She was very much aware that any trace of the kiss was long gone.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the click of heels against the concrete ground. Haley looked up surprised to see the brunette standing before her.

"I know we're not friends, but if you want to talk …" she raised her shoulders to her ears then let them drop. "I know a thing or two about getting your heart crushed by Nathan Scott." Brooke forced a smile attempting to make light of their encounter. She hadn't realized her feet had led her to Haley until it was too late.

"No offense, but you really don't know what it's like." She pushed her hair out of her face as she glared at the cheerleader. She avoided talks like this because no one truly knew how she felt. Her and Nathan were in love. Even her mother tried to sympathize with her. It only made her feel worse listening to her mother talk about how time heals all wounds. She rolled her eyes just thinking about that conversation.

"Brooke, we're not friends and even when Nathan and I are together we don't have to be friends – just civil. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me about Nathan," she added curtly.

The brunette opened her mouth and no words fell out. The petite firecracker of a girl stunned her. Although she shouldn't have been surprised.

"B. Davis," Peyton yelled as she approached the odd pair. She tucked her hands into her leather jacket and looked from Haley to her best friend. The atmosphere was definitely weird, which set the tone for the evening's event. She hooked her arm through Brooke's. "Let's head inside." She motioned toward the front door where students and parents filtered in.

"Yeah. It's almost time and I haven't decided on my number one choice," Brooke said making it a point to look at Haley.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll be inside in a minute." Brooke nodded understanding her best friend wanted some time alone with the broken hearted tutor.

"She's a piece of work. I guess she's just wired that way." Haley grabbed her purse from her side and stood up. She knew exactly what she wanted tonight.

"She's a bitch, but you already knew that. I thought … well if you don't mind standing with Brooke … that you could hang with me inside. This event usually doesn't last long, but there's always strength in numbers." The wind picked up and Peyton swiped at the blonde curls that now covered her face.

Haley liked the blonde. She had been cautious at first, but after witnessing Lucas with her and actually holding a conversation with the lanky blonde she genuinely liked her. She would never understand the dynamic with Brooke, but that was Peyton's decision and she admired the blonde's loyalty because she could relate. She had a loyalty to Lucas that until recently had never faltered, but their long-time friendship could compare to Peyton's and Brooke's.

"Sure why not?" Haley followed behind Peyton and as the two girls entered the high school they were handed programs with the line up.

"Remember ladies, it's cash only!" Mrs. Smith reminded. "Also you are to leave with the one you bid on."

Haley looked around stunned by the large crowd of girls and women. She never attended the annual Boy Toy auction because she had no desire until now. Every year she heard about the bidding wars over the most popular boys on the basketball team, which of course included Nathan.

"Any tips?" she asked nervously. As a cheerleader, she knew Peyton had attended the past two years. She eyed Brooke, who stood at the end of the catwalk grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I guess the first tip is to beat Brooke."

Peyton turned to see her best friend rather happy, practically giddy. Brooke always carried huge bills for this event. She was not one for losing especially where a boy was concerned. In the pit of Peyton's stomach she could feel a knot. "Crap," she muttered. She closed her eyes praying Brooke would absolutely not bid on Nathan. "Fuck," she said a little louder. Her best friend was a wild card – unpredictable as always.

Haley shifted on her feet in anticipation. She ignored Peyton's words. The air in the cafeteria was strange and she couldn't focus on Peyton's one-syllable words. Her hazel eyes roamed the room and spotted Lucas peeking through the curtain on stage. She could tell he was nervous, but what the hell did he have to worry about? Peyton was surely going to bid on him. Her only worry was whom other than Brooke would she have to outbid for Nathan?

"It's awfully crowded out there," Lucas said closing the curtain turning back to the group of basketball players.

"Let me see," Tim said jumping on the stage taking a look for himself. "Damn I can't believe all those hotties came out for me." He tugged on his shirt pretending to dust off his shoulder.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his friend. Tim lived for this day. Once basketball season started, Tim would immediately search the schedule for the date of the Boy Toy auction. The dark-haired boy laughed. Tim was probably the only basketball player who cared more about this auction than the final stretch of games.

Lucas chuckled at Tim's comment. He wondered how much money the boy thought he would raise. His guess was ten dollars, and that was only if some girl was feeling generous.

"Do you want to bet on how much someone bids on Tim?" He whispered to Nathan and Jake laughed overhearing.

"This isn't a fair bet. I mean Tim only brings in about five bucks every year. It's just funny to think he believes every year is his year to raise the most money. I'm pretty sure he dreams about the girls out bidding one another for him." Jake sat on a chair wearing the Ravens' mascot uniform and his jersey over it.

"Tim is delusional," Nathan commented.

"All right boys." Coach Whitey Durham boomed as he entered the area. "Everyone knows the lineup. Do what you can within reason to raise money? And Tim, no crying this year, son."

The boys couldn't help, but laugh at their coach's statement. It was true. Last year Tim cried on stage as he stood there under the lights waiting for someone to bid on him. Whitey stretched out his introduction as much as he could. Finally one of the mother's waved four dollars and some change bidding on the boy.

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked his brother as he watched him pace back and forth with his hands in his pockets. "You seem on edge."

"I'm sorry are we talking these days?" He scratched the back of his neck. "I can't remember if we like each other this week." He hadn't said much to his brother since last weekend and when they were in practice he kept the conversation strictly basketball. It was difficult to look at Lucas without immediately seeing Haley, which was his main reason for not speaking to him.

"Cut the crap, Nate," the older brother said annoyed. Nathan had retreated into darkness since the beginning of the week. He knew it had to do with Haley and the kiss, but of course his brother was in stubborn mode and refused to discuss anything that pertained to the girl.

Nathan drowned out his brother. He wouldn't admit to him that his stomach was in knots. He had dreamt about the kiss every night and worse he had driven to Haley's house and sat outside staring at her window. She plagued him. Last week he couldn't sleep because of the secret he kept. This week he couldn't sleep because he missed her.

He cleared his throat hearing Vegas being called on stage. Lucas would be up after Tim. What an act to follow, he thought.

The dirty blonde peered over his shoulder. He waited for Nathan to speak.

"Is she out there? he asked softly. He hated asking, but he had to know. Honestly, he felt her presence. If there was a chance for them to end up together he wanted to prepare himself. Deep down if he could, he would ensure Haley outbid everyone.

"Admit you miss her," Lucas said taking a seat on the stair as he waited his turn. In the background roars, cheers and music filtered the air. "Tell me you love her and miss her, and I'll tell you if she's out there." He was secretly beginning to like this big brother role. He enjoyed teasing Nathan. He imagined that was what big brothers did.

Nathan groaned as he turned his back toward Lucas. He didn't have to admit anything. Lucas was fully aware of his feelings. Nothing had changed. They broke up because Nathan was being selfish and stupid, not because either didn't love the other. He would be a fool to say he didn't miss her. Haley was always all over him even in the most public of places and that alone turned him on. How could he not miss her? Not to mention she had an aggressive side that drove him to the brink. He curiously turned back around seeing his brother get to his feet to take the stage. He wondered if Lucas knew about Haley's sexy, uncensored side. He hoped not. He hoped that had been reserved for him.

"P. Sawyer, you're boy is up soon. Do you think there'll be a bidding war?" Brooke tapped the program against her hand still grinning from ear to ear. The tension among the three of them was becoming unbearable. She knew most of the friction was directed toward her. She wasn't dumb; she knew the situation she stepped into. Both women disliked her tonight for different reasons. Her best friend was disappointed in her and rightfully so. The minute she found out Nathan was available she had planned how she would win him over.

Haley shifted nervously moved from one foot to the other. She didn't trust Brooke and could feel the hostility. She looked at her program and rolled her eyes.

"Tim's up next," she muttered running her hand through her hair. She gathered her hair and put it up in a messy bun.

"Ladies, next on the block," Whitey paused then groaned once he realized who the next boy toy was. "Tim Smith," he said annoyed.

The music blared and the scrawny white boy walked out shaking his ass. He wore an oversized button-up short sleeve shirt and baggy jeans with tennis shoes. He smiled widely as he swung his arms in the air from side to side. When he reached the end of the catwalk he turned around and smacked his ass believing he was showing off the goods.

Brooke covered her face with her program and tilted her head at Peyton. "We're friends with that? Why?" she asked eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Do I hear a dollar?" Whitey asked tugging at his dress shirt collar. He cringed every year Tim took the stage. He remembered freshman year, he had to loan a woman two dollars so she could bid on the poor boy.

"Remember ladies, this is for charity. Who wouldn't … who wouldn't want some … Tim," he said with edge. He looked at his watch and prayed he would have to usher Tim off stage due to time constraints.

"Three dollars and a mint!" one of the parents yelled out. The woman shook her head in disgust, but felt bad enough to put everyone out of the misery that was Tim Smith.

"Sold!" Whitey happily pounded his gavel against the podium.

"You do remember you kissed Tim when you were eight." Peyton reminded her best friend raising her eyebrows.

The brunette moved the program further up completely covering her face now embarrassed that the blonde revealed such information in front of Haley. She kissed Tim as a dare. Hard to believe, but yes, at eight years old, Brooke Davis was already playing Truth or Dare. Funny, she had never kissed Nathan though. How had she managed to never get that dare?

Haley laughed to herself. Tim had kissed Brooke. That was one tidbit she would've kept to herself. Her body relaxed though sensing Peyton was trying to put her at ease. Brooke was not all that she seemed. Nathan had told Haley as much, but it was different to see Brooke's best friend bring her back to Earth.

"I'm up next." Lucas straightened out his sweater. "Last chance, Nate. Say you miss her and I'll tell you if she's out there."

Nathan shoved his brother causing him to stumble back through the curtain. He didn't want to play games. Lucas' teasing was grating on his nerves. He gripped his hair and began pacing as he heard a thunderous cheer come from behind the curtain.

"Will you relax? What has you so tweaked? Haley?" Jake asked. He leaned against the wall with his wings across his chest. He had known Nathan since freshman year. He had never seen the boy so tense and strung out on a girl. Nathan had always been so carefree, easy going when it came to girls. He was a little picky about who he made out with and hooked up with, but not too picky. When he heard about Nathan falling for Haley James he couldn't believe it. He knew of Haley, but never spoke to her. Haley definitely was far from Nathan's type. She wasn't a groupie or easy. And she was a stark contrast when compared to his ex-girlfriend Peyton. He smiled sort of proud at who Nathan had become since falling in love with Haley.

"Why doesn't anyone around here mind his own damn business?" He kicked over a chair then walked to the steps and took a seat. He still had to wait for Jake's turn.

"I think it's great that you're in love. Listen I'll peek out there and tell you if she's here. You won't have to admit anything to me. It's written all over your face." Jake offered and began walking up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if she's here, it's not for me," he said believing she would come out to support Lucas other than him. He at least hoped she wasn't there for some other guy other than Lucas or him. His stomach knotted at the thought.

"We have Lucas Scott, now!" Whitey beamed and laughed as the dirty blonde broke out the robot.

"He has such a boyish charm, P. Sawyer. I've never noticed," Brooke said unable to help the coy smile that formed on her face.

"Thirty dollars!" The girls heard one of the cheerleaders yell out. Peyton shot the girl a dirty look.

"Thirty-five!" the blonde countered.

Lucas smiled shyly. He wasn't big on being auctioned off, but he enjoyed seeing his girlfriend fight for him.

"Do I hear forty?"

Brooke surveyed the room. She noticed some junior varsity cheerleaders huddled together. "I think you have some competition, but something tells me they didn't bring enough money."

Peyton glared at the group and a petite red head yelled, "Forty!"

"That bitch better watch herself," she said through gritted teeth. "Fifty!" she countered never tearing her green eyes away from the group. Brooke too had zoned her gaze on the group. She couldn't believe the audacity of the girls. There was an unspoken rule among cheerleaders, hands off each other's boys especially if you were an underclassman.

Haley observed the brunette's protectiveness take over. All right maybe she wasn't that bad. What the hell was she saying? Brooke made it clear she wanted Nathan. Of course she was bad. She only fiercely protected what she saw as hers and that included Nathan. Her blood began to boil the more she thought about Brooke and her actions.

"Fifty-five," the red head called out.

Haley turned looking at Peyton. She swore she heard the tall, blonde hiss at the girl. Suddenly she felt ridiculous for being here. Would she have to put up such a fight for Nathan? God she hoped not.

"Seventy-five!" Peyton waved her money in the air still boring a hole into the group of girls.

Lucas stood still on the stage with his hands partially stuffed in his pockets. As the bidding war continued he began feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't expected such a fight over him.

"Eighty!"

"That is it!" Brooke shouted and balled her hands into fists at her side. She marched right over to the group of hussies and watched as they cowered.

"Ninety!" Peyton yelled in their directions in a blind fury. Haley cautiously placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Peyton, you're looking rather scary."

"That's the point," she gritted out.

Brooke leaned into the group of girls. She pointed her finger at them before she began. "Listen to me you JV cheerleader you. If you ever … I mean _ever_ want to be on _my _cheerleading squad you'll back the fuck up and retract your claws." She turned around and pointed at Lucas. "That boy there belongs to P. Sawyer so put your money away until Jake comes on stage. Him you can have!" She pushed her hair over her shoulder then realized the crowd had quieted. She tugged on the hem of her blouse and ran her hand down the silk material. "I believe the bidding was at ninety dollars. Carry on." She waved her hand motioning for Whitey to call the auction.

"As you say Ms. Davis," the old coach mumbled irritated by the interruption yet relieved the brunette had put a stop to what could've turned out to an awful situation. "Sold for ninety dollars. Be sure to pick up your boy toy at the table."

"Thanks, B. Davis." Peyton pulled her best friend into an embrace. She might've been upset with her earlier, but that had drained from her when protective Brooke showed up. Now she hoped the brunette would show her true self when Nathan made his way on stage.

"It got ugly out there," Lucas said returning backstage. "I thought a cat fight was going to break out and all because of me."

"Nice to see you're so humble even after your success," Nathan said sarcastically eyeing his brother as he walked away.

"Haley never uttered a word," Jake said waiting for his introduction. He thought he'd throw Nathan a bone though he had been told to mind his own business.

"Thanks," he muttered, but knowing that didn't help. His chest tightened, suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and counted to ten jerking out of his quiet moment hearing the girls go wild when Jake walked onto the stage.

He sat back down on the steps. Haley had showed up for him. The thought of spending time with her all alone scared him; however, it's what he secretly wanted. He had broken up with her to protect her. Even after hearing her reassure him of his worth, he knew better. Lying to Haley wasn't the best decision. It only reiterated what he had known all along; he wasn't good enough for her.

Jake reappeared. "Eh, I think I have a group date." He shrugged his shoulders and pulled off the Raven's costume.

Nathan shook his head having drowned out all the noise as he thought about Haley. He took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He moved to the top of the stage and placed his hand on the curtain. His palms were sweaty. He dragged them down his warm-up pants.

"Last, but not least. I believe this is the moment a lot of you ladies have been waiting for," Whitey said building Nathan up.

"I know I have," Brooke said she smirked at Peyton when she received a scowl. "What?' she whispered.

Haley stood on the other side of the blonde and rolled her eyes. She had butterflies in her stomach and had begun rocking back and forth on her heels. She contemplated making a run for the door and forgetting about Nathan. However, once her eyes landed on the brunette cheerleader she pushed her fears aside. She came on a mission and wasn't going to leave without her boy. If Brooke wanted a knockdown, drag out fight for a boy who had made it crystal clear he wanted nothing to do with her then Haley was up for the challenge.

Peyton peered at Haley through her peripheral vision. She brought her thumb and index finger to her mouth nervously biting on her thumbnail. She might have to pull a B. Davis move and throw down with Brooke if she didn't come to her senses and let Haley win Nathan.

"The one, the only, Nathan Scott!" He held his hands out as if presenting the younger Scott to the crowd.

Nathan flashed his smirk and removed his sunglasses revealing his cobalt blue eyes to the audience full of women of all ages. A huge roar erupted in the room helping to ease Nathan's nerves. He could barely make out the crowd because of the stage lights Mouth had set up.

He nimbly unbuttoned his warm-up jacket unveiling his muscular bare chest with the words Boy Toy written across in blue.

"Fifty!" a woman who looked to be in her early twenties screamed out trying to be heard over the loud shrieking and hollering.

Nathan's eyes scanned the front row searching for his girl. His heart raced when he found her. Their eyes met and he bit his lip. He reached for the legs of his pants and quickly yanked them off while continuing to stare at the honey blonde. The warm-up pants were tear-a-way pants and easily discarded somewhere into the crowd.

"It smells like sex," Brooke said fanning herself with the program leaning over into her best friend.

Haley's head snapped in her direction breaking the gaze. She furrowed her brow. Again the women screamed as Nathan flexed for them.

"Seventy-five!" Brooke yelled topping the woman to her right.

Peyton elbowed her in the ribcage rather hard. "Ow," she hissed.

"Now, ladies let's quiet it down a little. The last bid was seventy-five. Do I hear eighty?"

"Ninety!" Haley finally chimed in. She watched as Nathan smiled at her. The room had become rather warm since he stepped on stage. She swallowed hard as he turned around and flexed his back. To think that body belonged to her. As far as she was concerned it still did.

"One hundred." Brooke countered. Peyton reached up and hit her best friend on the back of the head. "P. Sawyer, cut it out!" She stomped. Her head whipped to the right hearing the woman bid again.

"Do I hear one fifteen?" The bidding amused Whitey, but he prayed it wouldn't drag on too long. He noticed the fire in the women's eyes. He thought the bidding over Lucas was bad. This could definitely escalate to a fistfight in seconds. He didn't want to have to pull girls off each other.

Haley rummaged through her purse and sighed. There was no way she would leave with Nathan tonight. She only had one twenty.

The woman slid over to Brooke. "I have a purse full of tens. I came prepared cheery," she said bitingly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and made another bid. "One twenty-five."

Haley began to walk away when she felt a hand on her forearm. "She's bluffing," the brunette said. Both girls turned to look at the woman digging through her purse. She located a ten, but that wouldn't be enough to top Brooke's bid.

"Do I hear one thirty?" Whitey looked around the room that had quieted down a bit.

Nathan shrugged at the old man as he waited for him to call the auction. He inwardly groaned. He hated Brooke at the moment for outbidding Haley.

"One twenty-five going once."

"Here" Brooke shoved the money into Haley's hand. "Bid again."

"What?" She was puzzled.

"Going twice." Whitey could tell something was going on between the two teenaged girls. He was trying to draw out the process.

"One thirty!" Haley yelled finding her voice.

"Sold for one thirty!" Whitey hit the podium with the gavel. "All right that concludes our annual Boy Toy Auction. Remember no returns or exchanges. You leave with the one you won."

Nathan had disappeared into the back. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Peyton stared at the two girls waiting for one of them to say something.

"Thank you," Haley said softly. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, Tutor Girl." Brooke crinkled her nose. She gently squeezed Haley's shoulder. "You should go claim your boy."

Haley began walking away, but stopped. She turned back to the blonde and brunette. "I was wrong about you. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Stop it," she said embarrassed by Haley's thank you. "I'm not that noble. I had every intention of bidding on Nathan." She looked Haley straight in the eye. "Then I saw the way he looked at you. He wanted you to win him. He would've been miserable had I outbid you. He would've hated me again. So don't thank me. I did what I did for selfish reasons."

"Yeah, but you still didn't have to do it. Whatever your reason, you still helped me out. You helped Nathan." She awkwardly patted the brunette on her back and without any warning; Brooke pulled her into a short hug.

"Now go," she said stepping back toward Peyton. Both girls watched Haley's retreating form.

"You, Brooke Penelope Davis, did a great thing tonight." She draped her arm over her best friend's shoulder and hugged her close to her side. "Thank goodness because I thought I'd have to kick your ass."

Brooke laughed and pulled Peyton into a full on hug. "I have my moments." The brunette pulled away. "Do you think that parent will want to hang out with Tim all night?"

The blonde laughed loudly shaking her head. Her curls bounced with her body's vibrations.

"What? I don't want to spend a Friday night all by myself." Brooke laughed at the thought. She couldn't get Nathan, but she would settle for Tim's company over no one. Even though the boy was inept, she did enjoy hanging out with him in small doses.

The dark-haired boy sat on the bench in the locker room while every other boy around him changed or grabbed their bags and left the room.

"Do I need to warn you before you go on this date?" Lucas asked leaning against the row of lockers. He noticed Nathan's right leg bouncing up and down. "It's Haley. There's no reason to be nervous. For god sake you just got up on stage and practically stripped down."

"I just don't want to mess this night up for her. I don't know what will come from this, if anything, but I don't want to ruin it. Not for us, not for her," he said softly with his eyes trained on the floor.

"Live in the moment." Lucas' advice hung in the air. Nathan slowly lifted his head. "Leave all that shit behind you and just be with her. That's what both of you want." With that he left.

Nathan knew his brother was right. Live in the now with Haley. Let her set the pace and everything should be fine. Better than fine – great.

Haley paced with her head down focused on the ground. She waited impatiently for Nathan.

"You nervous?" Lucas nudged his best friend causing her to stumble. Luckily she caught herself before falling over. "Sorry." He smiled at her clumsiness.

Peyton walked over to the pair and tapped her boyfriend with the envelope. "You ready, boy toy?"

"I don't really have a choice." Peyton smacked him on his arm and rolled her eyes. "No need to be violent." He rubbed his arm.

"Hey, I make the rules so if I want to be violent, you're going to have to deal." She lightly tapped her index finger on his chin then kissed his cheek. "Haley, you want us to wait?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm sure he's still gathering his things." She fidgeted with her fingers and began pacing again. She glanced at the school door and smiled seeing Nathan walking out. "I'll be fine," she said again. The couple followed her gaze. Lucas took Peyton's hand and gently squeezed it letting her know Haley would be all right.

Haley skipped about two steps then stopped not wanting to show her excitement. She met Nathan halfway. His hands were in the pockets of his letterman jacket. He had to occupy them somehow. He had the urge to touch her, but he didn't know how she'd react. He didn't want to push her. He would take his cues from her. If she held his hand he was gladly accept or if she kissed him he would more than willingly kiss her back.

"Rules state you're in charge tonight," he commented. "Where are we off to?"

"Somewhere." She nodded toward the parking lot then began walking toward his SUV. "Are you coming?"

He smiled. His emotions were all over the place. There was a mixture of uneasiness and comfort. He couldn't explain it though. He didn't know he could feel both at the same time. He began following her. The situation wasn't ideal, but he would gladly spend the night with her however he could get it and for the moment this was how. He was her prize.

Nathan pulled up to the River Court. The drive had been quiet, but it hadn't bothered him. The silence allowed him to think. He felt the tension in the air and was unsure if he could break it.

When he turned the car off he looked over at Haley. Her head leaned against the cool window. Warmth had flooded her face as she replayed the auction. Just the thought of Nathan half naked stirred her desire for him. She unknowingly sighed softly.

The dark-haired boy brushed his pinkie against her left hand that rested on the seat. He closed his eyes reviling in the electricity that ran through him.

Haley peered at him biting her bottom lip. She sensed his hesitation because she too had plenty. She had spent the early afternoon planning their evening together. The entire time she didn't fully believe she would be the highest bidder, but she planned an evening together anyway.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I don't get it. Why are we here?" He crossed his arms on top of the steering wheel and rested his chin on his hands staring out the windshield. He had never brought her here. The River Court wasn't his idea of a date. It was hardly romantic and what fun would it be for Haley to sit and watch him play basketball as a date?

"You'll see," she replied softly. She opened the door and slid out of the car.

Nathan watched her walk over to the bush where his brother hid a basketball. He laughed. He finally pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into his pocket.

Haley's eyes fluttered as the wind blew. She stood at the free throw line bouncing the orange ball with two hands against the concrete.

Nathan smirked as he studied her body movement. Her knees were slightly bent and her butt looked to move up and down with every bounce. He groaned at the sight.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or join me?" She held the ball on her hip waiting.

He grinned and walked over to her. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" He stopped in front of her between the basket and her body leaving about a foot of space. He considered not commenting on the vibe she was giving off, but what would be the point? Was he supposed to not talk tonight? He was sure if he overstepped at any time during the night she would let him know. Haley wouldn't allow him to take advantage of her and he didn't want to. He loved and respected her.

She blushed and lightly laughed. Even though they were broken up this seemed natural and easy. "There's no need for your lines tonight. I've heard them all before and frankly, I'm not impressed." Nathan watched her as a playful smile danced across her face. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth softening his jawline. God, she was beautiful. His breathing hitched as he continued eyeing her.

"You haven't seen my A game yet, Haley James," he retorted huskily taking a step closer to her. When she didn't move he brought his right hand up wanting to touch her.

Haley bit her bottom lip and shook her head no as she moved back in response. "Lord, help me if that's true." She threw the ball at his chest so he could occupy his hands. It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her. No, she definitely longed for his touch, but he had to earn it. "Teach me."

Nathan cocked his eyebrow. "Show me what's go great about the one thing you love." Her voice broke, which she hadn't anticipated. The bitterness lingered and her voice more conveyed as much.

"Hales, you know that's not true," he said softly. Though she had moved away from him, he took another step toward her. Instead of reaching for her he handed her the ball and walked to her side. "You want a lesson. Put the ball in your hands like this." He put his left hand on the side of an invisible basketball and his right hand behind it. "Square your shoulders to the basket."

She gazed over at him feeling the heat radiate between their bodies. She positioned the ball in her hands like Nathan showed her.

"Bring the ball up slightly in front of your face. Bend your knees a little." He hit the back of her left knee with his to get her to bend. She scowled at him. "What? I figured you didn't want me touching you, which is going to make this lesson difficult."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. "But no funny business," she added sternly pointing at him, which didn't work to intimidate him. Instead it made him chuckle.

"When you get ready to shoot you'll rise to your toes and bring the ball further up." He demonstrated for her including the release. "You'll need to follow through." He moved his hands again up snapping his wrist. "It's all in the wrist." He continued repeating the movement to emphasize its importance. "You ready?"

She shrugged her shoulders not having much confidence. "Sure."

He studied the distance. "Maybe you should move closer." He gently pushed her placing his hand on the small of her back. He closed the space between them leaning his body into her side purposefully. He could smell the vanilla. He shut his eyes inhaling deeply. Suddenly he was back in her room the first night he had spent the night with her. There were so many things that led him to a memory of them, and the simple, intoxicating smell of vanilla was one of them.

Haley's eyes fluttered feeling his breath against her cool skin. Silently she cursed. At this pace her resolve wouldn't last long. She broke the contact and shuffled forward. "I wanted to shoot a free shot."

Nathan smiled and without thinking tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingertips lingered behind her earlobe. He cleared his throat. "It's called a free throw from the charity stripe." He dropped his hand seeing her tense. He overstepped his bounds. "You'll be fine from here." He backed up. "Shoot it."

She looked at him and brought the ball up bending her knees. She hesitated. Her mind was racing. "What if I look like an idiot? I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of you. This may not be cute or …"

"Hales, you're rambling. Besides, this was your idea. Take a chance. We both know you know how to do that." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to touch her again.

She knew he was right. She turned her attention back to the basket. She counted to three in her head before shooting the ball. Both watched it sail through the air not coming in contact with any part of the rim.

Haley quickly spun around and buried her face into Nathan's chest. The force of her body against his sent him off balance. He cautiously put his hands on her arms.

"So you can't shoot a basketball. You can just leave that to me." He kissed her forehead allowing his lips to linger on her skin. He inhaled deeply. His heart began beating faster.

Haley pulled back. She brought her hands to his face abandoning her plan of no touching. She stared into his blue eyes. The love remained. Her chest tightened. She was no longer thinking with her mind. Her heart was now dictating her actions. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his so softly that neither were sure they had kissed.

Her eyes darted across his face and finally settled back on his baby blues. "I wanted to know what it felt like. I wondered if I could feel what you feel when you step on a court and the ball is in your hands." She dropped her hands from his face then walked backward. She turned and jogged over to the ball that had rolled onto the grass.

"I love you!" he yelled. Her head whipped up. "I love you more for trying to understand my passion for the game, but unless you have an overly critical father who lives in the past I don't think you can ever understand. I don't know how to make you understand."

"I just want you to let me in." She held the ball in her hands and walked back to him. "I want you to let me completely in." She put her hand over his heart and he turned his head as if in pain.

He looked back at her and put his hand over hers. "I took the test." He waited with baited breath for her to say something. As she moved her arm around his neck, he cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know if I'll read the results when they come back, but I took the test." She brought him closer to her hugging him tightly.

"I think you should try again," he said looking over her shoulder at the spot she had tried to shoot from.

She bit her lip. "I don't know. That was pretty embarrassing. It was an air ball." She pulled away and walked back to her spot.

"Let me help you," he said following her. He stood behind her and began instructing her. "You're not embarrassing, Hales. It's hot that you want to learn." He put his hand on her hip and felt her head drop against his shoulder. He kissed her neck and rubbed his nose softly against her skin.

"Put the ball in your hands like I showed you." Haley straightened her body and did as she was instructed. "Remember bend your knees." He placed his hands firmly on her hips and gently pushed down, getting her to bend her knees. "Relax," he said huskily.

Haley closed her eyes at his touch. Who knew basketball could be so intimate?

He stepped back a little. "All right shoot." She stared at him for a moment then looked back at the basket. She shook her arms out to relax then got back into position. Again she counted to three.

"Don't count just shoot."

She refocused and shot the ball. This time the basketball flew through the air and hit the front of the rim. It bounced forward and fell through the rim. Her face brightened. She spun around and flung her body into Nathan. He closed his arms around her waist.

"How'd that feel?" He laughed hearing her giggle. "That was so sexy. You're so sexy." He felt her stop giggling. He created some space between their bodies then lifted her head up by her chin.

"That's how you feel," she whispered. "All that excitement, sense of accomplishment. That's incredible." She moved her hand to his face tracing his strong jaw. Her eyes moved across his face. He was wrong. Making a simple basket offered her some understanding of what he felt. She didn't think she could feel any closer to him, but she did.

Lucas and Peyton sat on the stage sharing a pizza. As Lucas chewed his slice he stared longingly at his girlfriend.

"Would you stop that?" She hit his knee and laughed when he dropped his slice of pizza onto the plate. "Why do you insist on staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She touched her face searching.

He laughed. "No, it's just. I'm really having fun."

"I know this isn't romantic, but I needed help if this place is going to be ready in two weeks for open mic night." She leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly. "Thanks for helping."

"Eh, I don't really have a choice, but I would've done it anyway. You didn't have to bid on me to get me to help you with the club." He brushed her curls off her face and traced her cheek. "This was perfect."

Peyton had begun working more and more on the club since talking with Karen about having an all-ages open mic night. She didn't want to disappoint Karen by not meeting the self-imposed deadline to have the place ready. She asked Lucas if he minded spending their night working on the place, and of course he didn't so they busied themselves with cleaning and rearranging tables.

"I really appreciate your support with this, and I owe your mom a huge thank you."

"I think she's enjoying this as much as you. You're sort of doing her a favor. It's going to be great." He rested his body on the palm of his hands as he leaned back. He took in the scenery. Once the place was finished it would be his girlfriend's vision. His heart swelled with pride.

"What's with that look in your eyes?" Peyton had seen that look before in his eyes. The look kind of scared her because she couldn't identify it.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm so proud of you. Let's finish up here." He got to his feet and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled at him and gladly put her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "I'm glad you won me tonight. Although the thought of a chick fight was pretty sexy." He wriggled his eyebrows and she smacked his chest.

Lucas stood rooted on the stage and watched Peyton begin to move chairs around. He would've never believed that he could feel like this – so happy and smitten. He figured at some point this was exactly how Haley had felt with his brother.

Nathan and Haley sat on a blanket under the tree at their spot. If anyone had seen them, they were sure they would've thought the teenagers were crazy for being out in the cold. The weather wasn't that bad. Spring would arrive soon enough so the weather wasn't too bad.

Haley rested her head against Nathan's shoulder and his left arm was draped haphazardly across her stomach. His right hand moved up and down her arm slowly. Haley looked over at the container of macaroni and cheese they had devoured willingly.

"Are you still hungry?" She shook her head no moving it side to side lazily. "Thank you for cooking. It was amazing." He kissed her temple then moved down her face to her cheek next he kissed the corner of her mouth. He continued leaving kisses on her soft skin. He placed a kiss under her chin then kissed down her neck sighing once he his lips met her collarbone.

She brought her hand up to his face and moaned lacing her fingers through his hair. "What?" she asked only losing the ability to speak as he worked her sensitive spot over. "Stop," she whispered. She shifted in his arms and took a good look at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Things had been going so well between them. They had gotten back in the car and Haley instructed him to drive to the beach. They had fallen back into a comfortable rhythm, but he didn't know what that meant.

"Don't be," she said. "I just … what are we?" She had patiently waited for midnight to approach to ask. Her plan had been to spend the evening with him and for them to work through whatever hung in the air between them. "I miss you so much, baby." She snuggled into his body.

"I miss you too, Hales." He let her hair loose and watched as it cascaded down around her face. He tangled his hand in her soft, silky hair. He rubbed his nose against hers giving her Eskimo kisses. "I miss being so close, intimate with you. I was a jackass, baby."

She closed her eyes concentrating on her sense of touch. Her body ached for him as she felt his nose move with hers. Then she felt his warm breath on her face and sighed barely audible. "We don't have to be anything," she said opening her eyes. She didn't want him to push her away so she put it out there though she wanted to be with him.

Nathan lightly brushed against her lips. He kissed her gently and slowly. He tilted her head deepening the kiss. He carefully moved Haley onto her back on the blanket and positioned his body above hers with his right leg resting between her legs. Her arms wrapped around his torso instructing him to come closer to her.

Haley moaned as her tongue tangled with his. She briefly raised her body to his wanting to be close to him. She didn't know why he was being so gentle with her. She wasn't going to break. She wasn't made of glass. When air became necessary, he pushed his body further away from her.

"I took the test because I love you. I was wrong for pushing you away and keeping the disease from you. I did what I believed was right for _me. _I need you so, so much. You're the only constant in my life." He rolled onto his side still staring at her. "I use to have this paper route as a child."

Haley laughed. "Sorry it's just hard picturing you delivering papers."

"Yeah, well it didn't last long." He smirked in the dim moonlight. "Right before dawn all was quiet and there was this comforting stillness that I would look forward to. I think that's what made me get up every morning, that stillness. Since then – this, us – when I'm with you it's the only time I feel that same stillness and it just reminds me that this is right. That we are right." He interlaced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his mouth kissing her hand. "I love you, Haley James. I want to be with you. Tell me we can … we can be together again."

"Oh Nathan," she said breathlessly. She caressed his cheek then pushed him onto his back. She lay diagonally crossed him and gave him a searing kiss. "I love you and want to be with you, but no more pushing me away. Promise."

"I promise. It's always and forever with us, Hales." He studied her expression. "What are you thinking?"

"I shouldn't be this happy. It isn't right to be this happy." He moved his hands inside her coat and lightly tickled her sides. Her laughter filled the air and he grinned widely listening to the wonderful sound.

The dark-haired man sat on his bed reading the newspaper. He rubbed his eyes then looked at the time. It was five after midnight. He didn't know why he was still awake, but he was so he decided to read the Tree Hill paper. He immediately opened to the sports section. He hated not being able to see his sons play. Being in rehab made him miss Lucas despite him never having a relationship with him. He really did want to make things right, but he had become very aware of the uphill battle he had with Nathan.

"It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" The blonde entered his room. She had wanted to discuss his therapy session with him. "I heard that your therapist recommended a family session. Are you going to do it?"

He studied her. He began to dislike her again. She had become rather meddlesome. He saw no need for her sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"Oh so now I'm getting the silent treatment." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm only trying to help. If you want out sooner than later you need to have a family session." She walked back to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let me know if you need my help setting up the session."

Dan shook his head. He wanted to leave in about two months, but he didn't think he could convince his sons to visit for a family session. He had to think of a way to get them to Charlotte. He folded the newspaper and placed it on the nightstand. He rolled onto his side and turned off the lamp. He would think of something in the morning. He had a week to schedule the therapy session so there was plenty of time.

Haley couldn't stop giggling as her and Nathan climbed the stairs to her room. The house was pitch black and the only light cast on the stairway was entering through the front door window.

"Shh," he said putting his finger to his mouth. Haley stopped on the stair and turned to see him. He quietly stepped on the stair right below her and put his hand over her mouth. "I should've climbed in through the window. Why did I listen to you?" he asked in a whisper.

Haley threw her arms around his neck and pushed him into the wall. She gave him a peck. "Shhh," she said against his lips. "My mom said not to let you climb the tree anymore." She bit her lip seeing his eyes widen. "Come on," she whispered softly continuing her way up to her room.

Nathan stared at her butt licking his lips as her hips swayed from side to side. He dragged his hand down his face. He should've dropped her off and gone home, but she had convinced him to spend the night. Truthfully he missed holding her and falling asleep beside her, but still this could get him into trouble.

He quickly, but quietly made his way to her bedroom and closed the door behind him. He shrugged his letterman jacket off and placed it over the desk chair. He watched as she pulled out a pair of purple pajama pants and a grey tee shirt.

"You have anything for me in there?" He sat on the bed and removed his shoes with his back to her.

"Don't move," she said in a hushed tone. She quickly changed then crawled onto her bed wrapping her arms around his body. She kissed his ear then his neck. "I love you."

He soothingly moved his hand up and down her arm. "You don't think your parents are going to be mad?"

She shook her head no. "Take off your pants and get in bed," she said once she fell onto her back. She ran her foot up and down his back then just lay there staring at the ceiling waiting for him.

"So demanding. You know it's after midnight. I don't have to do what you say any more."

She laughed covering her mouth to muffle it. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say." He raised his eyebrows and stood up discarding his jeans. "Come here."

He climbed into bed and immediately buried his head in the crook of her neck. He smelled the vanilla again and smiled against her skin. "So if your parents find me in the morning, I'll tell them I sleepwalk."

She giggled softly biting her lip. "After the week I've had my parents will look the other way if they find you."

Nathan pulled Haley taunt against him. He wrapped his leg with hers and found her bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the top of her sleeping pants. He sighed ever so softly at the contact. He desired her so badly, but he knew neither of them were ready to move beyond kissing. Any other girl and he more than likely wouldn't have given his desires a second a thought. He would've acted on impulse and slept with her. He loved Haley though and everything about their relationship was more than a one-night stand could ever be.

"I love you." He stared into her eyes and brushed his hand through her long honey blonde locks. "It's not wrong, Hales." Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. He gave her a chaste kiss. "It's not wrong to be this happy."


	27. Freedom

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I had a terrible time with this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. The song used in this chapter is _Elsewhere_ by Sarah McLachlan. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: **Freedom

_The moment we can visualize being free from the things that hold us back, we have indeed begun to set ourselves free._

The gym erupted is a thunderous cheer as the final buzzer went off. The Ravens won their last regular season game, finishing second in their conference with a record of seventeen and three. It wasn't the perfect season Coach Durham had hoped for, but it would do considering how far the team had come this season.

"Congratulations, Whitey," Keith said shaking the old man's hand as he made his way to the locker room. "Looks like you'll be ready for the conference tournament in a week."

"Well there's still a lot for us to improve on, and right now we don't know who we'll face in the first round, but we'll need to win." Whitey placed his hand on the gym door and took a good look around at his team. The boys were excited and slowly making their way over to the exit. "I'm going to let them enjoy this just for the weekend." He laughed and patted Keith on the back. He had big plans for the team on Monday. They had a little over a week to prepare for the tournament.

Nathan hugged his mother then immediately pulled Haley into a tight embrace.

"Ew, you're all sweaty, baby." She giggled when he pulled back looking at her in disbelief that she was complaining. She playfully hit his chest and he grabbed her wrist pulling her taunt against him kissing her tenderly. She sighed. "If you're going to do that I can deal with the sweat."

He smirked and ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, Nate!" Tim ran over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Party or what?"

Nathan shook his head no declining the offer. He had other plans tonight. Besides Lucas and him were headed to Charlotte in the morning to visit Dan against his wishes. "Not tonight Tim, but you should have a few for me."

"I swear you never want to hang out any more. Haley, can Nate come out and play, please?" he begged. Haley rolled her eyes. Peyton walked over and saw Tim drop to his knees and put his hands together.

"Tim, are you being pathetic?" Brooke questioned following closely behind the blonde.

Lucas laughed at the display. Tim still surprised him. Much like Brooke, the boy was unpredictable. Yet he never tired of his antics — annoyed, yes, but tiresome, hardly ever.

"Well I'll see you later," Deb said feeling out of place among the teenagers. She give her son a parting hug.

"Tim, I'm not partying tonight." He grabbed his friend by the elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go." He pushed Tim in front of him and he stumbled causing the group of teenagers to laugh.

"Whatever, man." Tim responded throwing his hands in the air waving Nathan off. He continued walking exiting the gym.

"Are you really not going to the party? Wait, who is throwing this party anyway? I mean if it's not at your beach house …" Brooke commented.

"No, it's not at the beach house." He took Haley's hand and held it as she stepped off the bleachers. "I figured Tim was throwing the party. I'm not in the partying mood. I'm happy we won and am definitely looking forward to the tournament, but I don't want to drink and hang out with a huge group of people."

"Yeah, we have to leave early in the morning. I'm going back to the café. Brooke you are more than welcome to come with Peyton and me." Lucas extended the offer to the brunette. Partying was also furthest from his mind. He knew tomorrow would be a pretty emotional day for Nathan and him.

"I guess, why not?" She shrugged her shoulders and the group began walking toward the gym doors.

* * *

"Take a seat Keith," Whitey said as he opened his top drawer. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and silently offered Keith some.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to get a lecture?" He took a seat and ran his hands down his jeans shifting uncomfortably in the silence. He could always talk to Whitey even as a teenager so he knew the old man wasn't about to hold back. He saw that serious expression and knew they were about to have a serious conversation.

"No lecture, it's just two old men having a conversation." He poured the whiskey into a coffee mug and put the mug in front of Keith. "Go ahead. You'll want to drink that before I say what I have to say."

Keith smiled weakly and did as he was instructed while Whitey poured himself a mug.

"What the hell are you thinking sending those two boys alone to see Danny?" His voice boomed, but the eldest Scott didn't flinch. He knew the coach was going to question his decision. "Those boys have been doing fine. Better than fine without that stupid man. Why the hell did you convince Lucas this was a good idea? Hell how the hell did you convince him?" Whitey was aware that convincing Lucas was the easiest way to convince Nathan. "You used Lucas. You know how the boy feels about your opinion."

Keith scratched his face. "I thought a lot about this. I spoke with Karen and Deb about this. I'm not forcing them to go. I explained to both of them that they should at least consider going. We both know Danny. We know how he operates. If they don't go they may never truly know him. Nathan knows exactly who is father is and how manipulative he can be. It's Luke I'm worried about. If, for some reason, Nathan and Luke's relationship doesn't strengthen then Luke is still left with a lot of questions and no real guidance. He really needs to have his eyes opened to Dan."

Whitey downed his drink and stared at the empty mug. He let Keith's words sink in. Suddenly a smile stretched across his face. He was proud, very proud of the man Keith had turned into.

"I know you're right I'm just a little nervous about this visit ruining everything between Nathan and Lucas."

"They both need a setting where they can talk to Dan about all the crap he's done to them. Neither one will ever be able to let him go completely unless they talk."

Whitey nodded in agreement. He just needed to hear it straight from Keith. He knew both teenagers needed the visit.

* * *

Almost a half an hour later, Lucas opened his locker and began gathering his clothes, stuffing them into his gym bag. He sat on the bench closing the door waiting for Nathan to arrive. His brother had stopped in to talk to Whitey. He wasn't sure about what, but he wanted to talk to him before taking off. He was curious as to what Nathan's plans were tonight. He imagined they entailed hanging out with Haley, but he didn't know why he didn't want to hang out with the rest of the group.

Ever since Nathan and Haley had reunited they had spent more time alone. Lucas shivered and shook his head of the thoughts that immediately popped into his head. He hadn't talked to Haley much, which he missed dearly. He wondered if his brother and best friend had taken their relationship to the next level. He quickly reminded himself he had already been told that subject was none of his business. He was just concerned though especially with them heading to Charlotte for a family therapy session with Dan.

"Hey man." Nathan unlocked his locker and pulled out his bag. "I thought you were going to the café." He rummaged through his bag making sure he had everything he needed. He grabbed his car keys off the locker shelf then looked at his brother, who appeared to be in a daze. "Hey," he said again this time shaking Lucas.

"Oh … uh." He ran his hand through his damp hair. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Nathan laughed. Over the past two weeks Lucas and him had fallen into a nice, comfortable relationship. He wouldn't exactly say they were brothers though. No that word still seemed taboo among them. Plus, there were still times he disliked his older brother. Being an only child he wasn't sure how normal those feelings were. He imagined in any family there were times when you disliked or even loathed one of your siblings. He would've used his father and Keith as an example, but their brother relationship was actually quite dysfunctional.

It was rather sad because he didn't have any good examples of anything in his life. He didn't know how a loving couple should act. He had to learn as he and Haley progressed exactly what loving another person unconditionally meant because his parents weren't good role models in that category. Then he didn't have a good example of how to be a good brother since his father and uncle were on the outs for most of his life. He couldn't recall a time when his father had ever welcomed Keith into their house, well except for when his grandparents were visiting. However, even then his father would make a snide remark to his uncle. Therefore, he was learning how to do this brother thing as Lucas and his relationship developed. He wondered if one day they would call each other brother and mean it.

"What are you still doing here?" Nathan picked up his bag and placed it on his shoulder.

Lucas did the same. "I wanted to make sure you didn't want to come with us. There's plenty of room for two. I haven't hung out with Hales much lately. It would be nice if you two came for a bit."

Nathan leaned on the door opening it. He hadn't realized how long they had taken. He saw Haley sitting on the floor and next to her was Peyton and it appeared that Brooke was pacing animatedly more than likely telling them some story. He chuckled noticing his girl looked bored.

"I'll be at your house around six tomorrow morning." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I appreciate the offer, but I promised Haley since I'm leaving tomorrow for who knows how long. I told her I'd spend the evening with her, just the two of us." He shrugged feeling awkward. There was some weird vibe among them and he could tell by Lucas' body language that he wasn't exactly comfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah six. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"Boys, can we please go?" Peyton had gotten up from the floor and walked toward the brothers. "Brooke needs a huge bowl of ice cream, but please don't ask why." She waved her hands in front of her so the brunette couldn't see as she told the boys not to ask. Apparently whatever Brooke was talking about hadn't interested Peyton either and she didn't want to hear it again.

Brooke huffed, exhaling deeply once she got to the blonde's side. "Yes, I need. No, I demand ice cream." She muttered something under her breath still riled up over whatever she had told the girls.

"Yeah, Luke. Haley and I need to get going. The three of you have fun." Nathan walked away. When he reached Haley he offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and gladly took a hold of it. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so ready to get out of here," she muttered against his skin. He kissed her cheek in response and led them out of the school.

"Are you all right?" Peyton asked her boyfriend. She noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off his brother and best friend.

"Uh?" He moved his gaze from the empty hallway and finally looked at Peyton. Brooke now paced back and forth near the boys' locker room while she waited impatiently. Lucas took Peyton's hand and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, you know I've got that session tomorrow and …"

"You look worried, but something tells me it's not about Dan." She caressed his cheek and watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You can tell me if you want to talk about it. After all what are girlfriends for?" The question made him smile and she smiled in return.

"All right, I really do hate to break up this romantic moment, but I meant what I said. I need some French fries and ice cream stat. I mean the nerve of Theresa and ..." Peyton covered her best friend's mouth with her hand.

"B. Davis, breathe. We're going." The brunette scowled and nodded as the pair began walking.

* * *

Haley sat on the couch at the beach house strumming her guitar. She had her tuner out and was adjusting the chords. Nathan had convinced her to bring her guitar when he picked her up in the morning for school. She hadn't planned on heading home after the basketball game and Nathan told her they could spend the evening together, just the two of them.

"Are you going to sing for me, again?" He placed a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. February had ushered in and the winter weather still lingered. The house had a slight chill since no one had been out there in ages.

"I don't know. I'm sure you could convince me," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She laughed as he shook his head in response taking a seat on the couch beside her. "Oh you don't want to have to work for it? I'll make it fun, promise."

"Haley James, you are wicked when you want to be." He caressed her cheek distracting her from tuning the guitar. "Let's put this on the floor." He removed the instrument off her lap and placed it on the floor. He pinned her in the corner against the back of the couch and the armrest. "I didn't tell you." He kissed her softly and framed her face with his hands.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she asked breathlessly. Her eyes roamed his face taking in his soft features. She loved he was so relaxed, which was a surprise considering what he had to do tomorrow. She was just grateful he was completely with her. She could always tell when his mind was somewhere else, but it hadn't been for a while. When the two of them were together Nathan was all hers in mind, body and soul.

"No. You're very beautiful tonight. I remember you wore this on our first date." He ran his hand down her arm over the soft emerald green V-neck sweater.

"You remember what I wore on our first date?" She blushed. She couldn't believe Nathan would remember such a thing.

"Of course and you wore your hair in a bun with a headband to keep your bangs out of your face when you first tutored me. I remember a lot of things about you." He tapped his finger on her nose.

She hid her face behind her hands and muttered, "Oh goodness."

He removed her hands off her face. "Why are you hiding, Hales? You wore these jeans the night we had our first kiss." He tugged on the jeans then rested his hand on her thigh. He grinned at her and his eyes bore a hole into her as he stared lovingly.

"Stop," she said playfully hitting him. "Great, now I'm going to have to be cute twenty-four seven. I had no idea you even paid any attention especially when we weren't dating."

"Hales, I might've been dating Peyton, but trust me I noticed you. That first morning the sun bounced off the water creating this halo-like glow around you. I knew then I was in trouble. You were this angel and I was the devil. You know, sort of like good versus evil. And what happens when those two come in contact?" He raised his brow questioning his girlfriend. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes lit up listening to him. "Good usually wins and in this case I'm glad."

Haley's heart pounded against her chest. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. God do I love you." She kissed him and felt his hands rest on her waist.

As she leaned further into him, he fell back on the couch and she repositioned her body on his comfortably. Her tongue delved into his mouth as he moved his hands up her back. Once he needed air he cupped her face holding it up trying to regain his breath.

"I love you, too." He kissed her tenderly. Every time their lips touched it was like a new sensation. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he didn't want that feeling to go away. "Will you sing for me?'

"You don't want to make out?" He smirked and brought her face to his kissing her again.

"Of course," he sighed, "but I want to hear you sing, please."

Haley sat up and picked up her guitar. She flung her hair over her shoulder and situated the instrument on her knee. "I'm a little nervous."

"It's all right, baby. It's just me." He squeezed her knee reassuring her.

She sighed then cleared her throat. Her fingers moved over the strings. She shakily began to sing.

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

She nervously smiled and continued to try and get her bearings. She had only sang for him once before. The second time wasn't any easier.

_In the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a_

_Distance I have wandered_

She closed her eyes gaining confidence. Nathan watched as she became comfortable with her playing and singing. Her voice was so soft, so comforting. He could tell she loved singing.

_To touch upon the years of_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

_Holding out holding in_

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it as long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to understand_

She opened her eyes and her hazel eyes met Nathan's lovingly baby blue eyes. She continued to play, but had stopped singing at the end of the second verse. She moved over the strings one final time. She exhaled then laughed excitedly.

"You love it," he said softly. "You love to sing. You should trust your talent, Hales. You should perform." He was trying to give her the confidence he saw that she lacked every time she began to play.

"Nathan, don't be silly." She propped the guitar against the side of the couch. "I can't possibly perform in front of a crowd."

"Hales," he whined and she shook her head no in disagreement. "Haley, you shouldn't be afraid. You are great." He scooted over to her and interlaced their fingers. "I know this is going to sound corny, but your singing helps me."

"Really?" She traced his knuckled with her free hand.

"Yeah. I've been doing my best not to think about tomorrow. Just being with you and hearing you sing helps keep me calm. It's important to me that you share this side of you with me. Singing is your basketball." She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home," she said cuddling against Nathan's chest.

He kissed her forehead. "You need to, but I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, what kind of deal?" She moved her index finger down his chest then rested her hand on his right cheek. "I want to spend the night in your arms."

He moved his head and kissed her palm. "I'll stay with you tonight, but at your house. Your parents would freak out if you didn't go home."

Haley grinned widely. She squealed delighted and got to her knees. In one swift motion she straddled him.

"Haley James," he said huskily threading his fingers through her hair. His hands rested at the base of her neck. His eyes searched her face. He groaned when she bit her bottom lip and pushed her body into his. "You're." His lips brushed against hers. "So sexy." He kissed her hard eliciting a throaty moan from his girl as his tongue entered her mouth.

The couple broke apart. Haley's chest rose and fell against his chest. Nathan buried his face in her neck as he regained his breathing. The coolness that had occupied the house no longer did as their body heat now caused them to feel hot.

"Nathan," she whispered not trusting her voice.

"Hmm?" She felt his lips vibrate against her sensitive skin.

"We have to leave." She placed her hands on the side of his face and picked his head up so she could see his eyes. "I don't trust myself around you."

He furrowed his brow. He wanted to laugh, but knew she was serious. Funny thing was he didn't trust himself around her. There were countless times he had to remind himself not to go any further. As much as he loved her and wanted to be with her, he still didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to savor every moment with her and take things slow.

"I want us both to be ready, Hales." He moved his hands up and down her back. He was nervous for an odd reason. He cleared his throat. "I don't … no I know I'm not ready yet. For the first time ever, I just want to be with someone and not ruin anything. I want to be with you. There's no rush. Remember, always," he kissed her tenderly, "forever."

She smiled and tears rolled down her face. Nathan quickly wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"They are happy tears," she said seeing his forehead wrinkle with worry. "I love you, Nathan Scott. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?"

He playfully shrugged his shoulders then brought her close, hugging her tightly. It was times like this when he wanted it to be just the two of them always. One day though, he knew one day it would be the two of them.

* * *

The beige room appeared cold. As Nathan shifted in his seat the leather squeakedas if the couch hadn't been occupied much. He heard Lucas drumming his fingers against the armrest. If he closed his eyes the drumming became louder causing an echo in his head. He didn't know what it was about places like this, but his sense of hearing was heightened. He recalled being able to hear the ticking of the clock in the hospital waiting room.

He took a deep breath and touched his forehead. He had beads of perspiration.

"Is it hot in here?" He looked over at his brother who finally stopped moving his fingers. "What the hell is taking so long?" His voice carried an edge. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to this.

"I see Haley's patience hasn't rubbed off on you," Lucas muttered resting his head in his palm.

"I didn't want to come. I hate you," he said through gritted teeth. He ran his hand through his hair feeling uneasy the longer he waited.

Lucas expected as much from his brother. Keith had spoken to Dan about two weeks ago. He mulled over whether or not to ask his nephews to participate in a group session with his brother. After much consideration and hesitation he talked to Lucas about it. Lucas thought it would be good for the three of them especially his little brother. However, it was obvious that Nathan disagreed.

"If we're going to be brothers you need to learn that this relationship is going to be a give and take."

Nathan laughed bitterly. "There's not much giving on your end. You said this would be good for me. I don't see how, and the longer I wait for this stupid shrink to show up the angrier I am becoming. Did I mention I hate you?"

The older brother shook his head in disgust. He was three months older than Nathan yet acted about two years older. He didn't understand why his brother had to be such a pain about this.

"I don't want to be here either, but unless we do this then Dan will never go away."

"So you're guaranteeing that he'll leave us the hell alone?" Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I thought." He hissed and punched the armrest just as the door swung open revealing the therapist.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Krover." The salt and pepper haired man took a seat in a leather chair in front of the window. "I wanted to talk to the two of you before I brought in your father."

"Dan," Nathan said correcting the therapist.

"Excuse me?"

"Dan, you said your father. His name is Dan. He hasn't been my father in months and never was a father to Luke." Lucas hid his face and smiled hearing his brother set the doctor straight.

"Okay. Well Dan has been attending therapy twice a week and I thought it was time for a group session with the two of you. The two of you seem to be all he ever talks about. I wanted to hear from each of you though. How has this time has been without Dan?" He sat back in his chair and picked up his legal tablet.

Lucas and Nathan stared at one another. Neither knew where to begin. Lucas cleared his throat then spoke.

"The best in terms of getting to know my brother," he said softly looking at Nathan. Until now he hadn't realized what Dan's absence had done for him. It caused a lot of conflict within Nathan, but for him, it had brought him closer to his brother. Dan leaving had built a bridge bringing Nathan and him closer. Of course with a little help from Haley.

Dr. Krover scribbled something down then addressed Nathan. "And what about you Nathan?"

"I really don't want to talk. I only came here as a favor to Luke and my uncle. I rather not share my feelings with you." He sunk into the couch wanting to hide.

"Your fa-Dan said the same thing when he first came in here." Nathan cringed at that bit of information. It was like a slap in the face, another reminder that he was like his father.

"Can we just get this over with?" He turned away from the therapist. His blood boiled. Talking about his feelings wasn't going to solve anything. His focus was on finishing the season then facing his HCM test results.

"I just want you to tell me how things have been since Dan has been in here." Dr. Krover wrote something on the tablet as he waited as patiently as he could for the youngest Scott to speak.

"Nate, just say something. The sooner you say …"

"Fine," he said harshly though he wasn't upset with his brother. "It's been horrible. I'm haunted by Dan and can barely be in a committed relationship because I hear him reminding me that I am not as good as I can be. There, are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He got to his feet and paced in the small space between the wall and the couch.

"I wanted to hear the truth. Your father," he cleared his throat. "Dan is concerned for both of you especially you Nathan."

"Doesn't surprise me. Like I said he was never a father to Lucas." Nathan managed to calm down before finally taking a seat back on the couch.

The therapist again feverishly scribbled a note on the legal pad. He then stood up and exited the room.

"I hate this shit, Luke."

"I really believe this will be good for you. Let Dan say whatever he has to say then we can leave. I'll take you back to Haley." He watched his brother. Nathan reached into his pocket and sighed. Lucas furrowed his brow not understanding his brother's action. "What's in your pocket?"

His head jerked up and his blue eyes were a dark grey, signifying he didn't want to discuss it. "My phone," he mumbled.

Lucas wasn't so sure that's what he held onto. "I'm glad you and Haley are back together," he said wanting to fill the silence. He also thought if he could get Nathan's mind on something good he would relax. Nathan rested his head on the back of the couch and rolled his head to his right staring at his brother. "I mean it. She's been so happy. I wish you could be too."

Nathan sat up and angled his body to face Lucas. "I would be ecstatic if I weren't here right now. And I am happy with Haley. Damnit where the hell is that therapist?" He sunk back into the couch again.

The brothers sat in complete silence. Nathan bounced his leg up and down in anticipation of coming face to face with his father. Lucas observed the room. He noted the degrees that hung on the wall and the various books on the bookshelf.

"Are you going to tell the therapist your issues?" Nathan asked breaking the silence. He knew his brother wasn't being honest with the doctor. He too had issues — issues that had arose from Dan's letter. As much as Lucas had accused him of letting Dan affect him too much, he had done the same. Lucas had mulled over something in the letter Dan had written, but hadn't voiced his concern to Nathan.

The dirty blonde moved to the edge of the couch and propped his elbows on his knees. He dropped his head into his hands and inhaled deeply. He slowly turned to look at his brother.

"You're running from something. I know everything isn't all right with you and Dan. You wanted me to come because you thought it would set me free. Well you need to be honest. You need to say your peace, if not this trip would have been for nothing."

* * *

Haley hummed as she cleaned the café after the lunch rush. She had been so blissful over the past two weeks. Her and Nathan had been spending a lot of time together; however, that only caused her to miss him more when he wasn't around.

"Are you worried?"

Haley looked up from the counter and smiled softly at the curly-haired blonde.

"Sort of. How was Luke before he left?"

"I don't know. He sounded annoyed, but that could've had to do with Nathan. It sounded like his brother was being uncooperative. Go figure." She laughed picturing Lucas and Nathan fighting over something so silly as the radio station.

"He didn't want to go," she said looking around the café making sure no one could hear their conversation. "He couldn't sleep last night. He tossed and turned. He … what? Do I have something on my face?" Haley scrunched her nose at Peyton's expression.

"Are you … I mean … It's none of my business, but …"

"Oh, what? No." She vehemently shook her head no. Her cheeks were flushed at the thought. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Haley hadn't realized what she said would be misconstrued.

"Haley, are you blushing? I didn't mean to embarrass you. If it makes you feel any better, Lucas and I aren't having sex." Peyton leaned on the counter and lowed her voice.

"It doesn't." She felt completely uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about sex with her boyfriend's ex who he had sex with. She groaned frustrated.

"Listen, change of topic. I wanted to know if you would help me with the showcase. I have a few performers coming by in about an hour," Peyton offered.

Haley ran her hand through her hair. "How did this morning's round go?"

"Eh, all right. Did you know that Jake Jagielski sings?" Peyton finally took a seat on the stool. "He's really great." She smiled widely recalling his tryout. "You want to know something else?" Haley raised her eyebrow. "I heard you sing well too."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Nathan?" she questioned the blonde. Peyton laughed shaking her head yes.

"Was it a secret? He saw the tryout posters and mentioned you love to sing. So …"

"So?"

"Do you want to audition? There is still plenty of space." Peyton tapped her fingers against the counter top waiting for Haley's response.

"I'm going to kill Nathan," she muttered. "I've only performed in front of my family, Luke and him. I don't think I could get up on stage and sing in front of a crowd."

"Well, come listen to the next auditions and maybe you'll change your mind." Peyton shrugged her shoulders carefully trying to convince her to at least audition.

"I'll be more than happy to help you out, but performing … I don't know about that."

* * *

The door swung open and both boys turned to see the doctor enter followed by Dan. Nathan looked at his brother. His heart was beating rapidly once he realized Dan would be sitting on the couch with them.

"Mr. Scott, Dan, please take a seat. You know how this works." Dr. Krover sat down in his chair and picked up the legal pad. He cleared his throat observing the boys shift as far away from their father as they could. "I know there is a lot you want to say to Nathan and Lucas. I would like you to begin with Lucas."

Lucas looked at Dan then turned away. He only imagined what he was feeling was the way Nathan felt. He had been wrong to ask his brother to come.

"It's true, I haven't been a father to Lucas, but it's also true that I tried." Dan repositioned his body so it was facing his older son. "I missed your birth, but I returned to Tree Hill and offered your mother assistance. She didn't want any. She didn't want me anywhere near you."

"Then how do you explain all those damn pictures?" Nathan asked with anger.

Dan looked at his youngest son questionably. "What pictures?"

"The ones of me in your sports room." Now Dan turned to look at Lucas. "If my mom didn't want you to have any contact with me then how did you get all those pictures of me, and why hide them from Nathan?"

Dan's eyes darted around the room. He tugged on the collar of his black polo and moved forward on the couch. His eyes settled on the therapist silently asking for help with the answer. He didn't know what to say. Some of the pictures he had gotten from Karen and others from people he knew had accessed to them, such as the sports photographer.

"Your mother thought she was doing what was best for you. She didn't want you to have any physical contact with me, but she thought I should have something of you. You are my son. She never denied that. She did give me your first basketball picture. She knew how important basketball was to me. I then had other means of getting those photos of you." He confessed shamefully. Hearing his confession made him feel badly. He reasoned with himself that he was Dan Scott and would stop at nothing to have some sort of contact with his oldest son. He felt entitled despite how he treated Karen when she told him she was pregnant.

Lucas didn't know what to say. How was he was suppose to feel knowing his mother turned Dan away. Nathan had tried to convince him that he was better off without Dan, but how differently would his life had been growing up with his father and knowing his brother?

"Don't Luke," Nathan said bringing his brother out of his thoughts. "Don't think about the what ifs. It is what it is. Look at me. Look at what he did to me."

"Nathan, how does this information make you feel? What exactly did Dan do?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't affect me. He's messing with Luke. He's trying to disrupt what Lucas knows as his life. He's putting the Dan Scott mark on Lucas' life. Well, it's too late. The damage has been done and Lucas is a better man for not having Dan in his life."

"Lucas?"

"I don't know what to say. I always thought I wasn't good enough for Dan to claim me. Remember, you denied me. My mother might not have denied that I was your son, but you did. You raised Nathan to hate me. You didn't lay any claim to me in front of Nathan. So no matter what my mother did, you still denied me." His voice broke and tears escaped his eyes as he shut them.

Nathan fisted his hands. This was exactly why he didn't want to come in the first place. He knew Dan could break him, but he didn't want that for his brother. His heart ached seeing Lucas shed a tear for the sad excuse of a man who sat between them.

Dan cautiously placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder, but he was quick to swat it away. The last thing he needed was for Dan to console him.

"Dan what about Nathan? We'll give Lucas some time to let the information sink in. What about Nathan? You speak about him all the time."

Nathan turned his back to his father.

"I … I'm sorry. I was too hard on you son. I only wanted you to be the best." Nathan rolled his eyes. He heard all this junk before. Dan wasn't telling him anything he hadn't told him time and time again. "I wanted you to be better than me."

"Bullshit!" Nathan jumped to his feet. "If you wanted me to be better than you then why tell me I would never be better than you?"

"If I told you otherwise, you wouldn't have any drive. You wouldn't continue to work if you thought you were already better than me." Dan attempted to explain his berating.

Nathan began laughing loudly. "You are so twisted. I am better than you. I know I'm better than you and you can't stand it. You know I'm going to reach my dream. I'm going to Duke. I'm going to the NBA, and to top it off, I'm going to have someone who actually loves me through it all."

Dan crinkled his forehead hearing his youngest son speak of love. That's what had happened to Nathan. Love had made him distant. When Nathan visited him in the hospital Dan tried to figure out why he was so closed off. Now he knew, his youngest son believed he was in love and that was the cure all.

"You think you've found love?" Dan laughed now. "Love won't get you anywhere. Look at me. Take a good look at me. I had two women love me in this one lifetime and now look at me." He pushed his hands against his chest hard trying to make a point. "Love is for fools. Women only love you when you're at the top of your game. Make a mistake or be any less than what they expect and forget it. It's all over."

Nathan remained standing shaking his head. His father hadn't learned anything. He was just as bitter as he always was. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep from lunging at his father and punching him. Haley loved him, unconditionally. He wouldn't allow Dan to ruin that.

"Dan, I don't think you were ready for this. You seem to talk a good game," Dr. Krover said after hearing his patient bitterly talk about love. "You need to face the truth about your life Dan."

"Which is what exactly since you think you have all the answers?" he questioned angrily. His hands were balled into fists. Rage ran through his body listening to his youngest son. "Did you hear my sons? They both still believe I am the bad guy. Nathan here believes he has all answers to life and Lucas is too much of a momma's boy to realize his mother kept him from me."

"That's it!" Lucas had enough. He stood up. His blood boiled. "Where the hell do you get off saying anything about my mother? It doesn't matter if she didn't allow you to see me. Nathan's right. I am better off without you. We are both better off without you. Come on, Nate." He walked to the door and was stopped by Dan's words.

"I'm glad you've become brothers because Nathan is going to need someone when this girl breaks his heart. When he falls short of his basketball goals. Remember, blood is thicker than water." Dan sat back on the couch waiting to hear the therapist tell him how he wasn't making any progress. "Give my best to the girl, Nate."

Nathan threw his body toward his father swinging at his face. He landed a punch square on Dan's jaw. Lucas pulled him back and Dr. Krover had pushed some button on the table beside his chair. He stood as if he were going to break up the fight.

Dan chuckled. "It's nice to see a man still lies inside you."

The blonde appeared in the doorway and surveyed the room. She hadn't seen Dan's sons. As she looked from Lucas to Nathan she could see the resemblance. "Dr. Krover, is everything all right?"

"We were just leaving." Lucas still held onto his brother. He yanked him back toward the door. Nathan pulled out of Lucas' hold and smoothed down his powder blue dress shirt. "Nate." Nathan's chest rose and fell quickly. He stood burning a hole into his father.

"You're delusional if you think mom will want you back when you're released. I don't want to be a family with you. As far as I'm concerned you are no longer my father."

Dan rubbed the back of his neck. His nostrils flared and blood boiled. "I'm not the one who's delusional. You're the one _in_ love," he said harshly.

Nathan pushed pass his brother and the woman. If he stood there any longer his father would've continued flinging insults at him.

"We won't be back. Don't write any letters or call. Nathan and I are done with you." Lucas exited the room leaving his father with his therapist.

"Shannon, I don't think Mr. Scott is anywhere near ready to leave. I'm afraid he may have a relapse."

"You can speak to me. I'm right here, and I'll be damn if you're not letting me out of this hell hole soon."

"Mr. Scott, you are more than welcome to leave whenever you want. It's your attorney who has advised you to stay for the six months. He's right you know. It will help your case to get your son, but after what I saw, Nathan isn't going to choose you."

Dan wasn't expecting the session to go as horribly as it did. He thought he could appear reformed enough to be given the green light to leave this place. He needed a judge to believe he was a good man so he could win, but Shannon and his therapist were right. There was no way Nathan would ever choose him over Deb. The damage he had done was irreversible.

"Dan," Shannon said gently touching his shoulder. The eldest Scott looked up at her with sad, disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry." She dropped onto the couch beside him removing her hand from his shoulder. "I know you wanted things to go better."

"Mr. Scott, you still have a chance to change if you want to work through it. This only works if you want it to. You should return to your room for now and really think about trying here."

Dan nodded. He slowly got to his feet and left the room. As he walked down the hallway he wondered if he could be honest and become a better man. At this moment, neither son wanted him as his father, but he wasn't giving up hope that one day one of them would need him. He just had to decide if he truly could be a better man.

* * *

Lucas pulled out of the parking lot. Nathan was too shaken to drive. They rode in silence for about thirty minutes.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Lucas broke the silence. The guilt had been building. He couldn't believe he allowed his uncle to convince him that this was good.

"I'm sorry you didn't exactly get the answers you were looking for. It was good for you though. You saw first hand how Dan can be." Nathan stared out the window.

"He's wrong about Haley. She'll always be by your side as along as you don't push her away." He figured his brother had been thinking about the blonde. "I'm proud of you, Nate."

"Oh geeze," he muttered. "I don't really like these warm and fuzzy moments." Lucas laughed. He didn't like them either, but he needed to give his brother credit for believing in love and for punching Dan.

"How did it feel?" Nathan slowly smiled and looked at his hand.

"Damn good." He laughed and Lucas laughed with him. Silence filled the car once their laughter died down and Nathan turned his attention back to the window. He hadn't noticed how beautiful it was in Charlotte. He watched the scenery pass him by and just appreciated it.

* * *

The last audition left so Peyton and Haley were cleaning and rearranging the chairs at Tric.

"Can I ask you a question against my better judgment?" Haley took a seat on a stool at the bar.

"Of course, but why against your better judgment?" Peyton laughed watching Haley roll her eyes.

"I'm curious about Nathan. I really don't want to discuss this with you, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you brought it up." She fiddled with her pinky ring and her eyes darted around the club. She couldn't look the blonde in the eye. She was absolutely embarrassed by what she wanted to talk about.

"What about Nathan?" Peyton closed the foldout chair and leaned it against the bar.

"I think I'm ready to you know …" she whispered.

"What?'

"Peyton, don't make me say it." She covered her face with her hands. "You know what forget it!" She waved her hands in the air wanting the blonde to dismiss the conversation.

"Oh, then what's the problem?" Peyton sat on the stool next to her. She wanted to handle the topic sensitively.

"Nathan's the problem. He said he's not ready." Haley sighed frustrated. She stared at her hands on her lap. "Say something," she added peeking up at her through her eyelashes.

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Peyton tried to come up with something to say, but nothing came to mind. Nathan exuded sex. She witnessed the way Haley and him canoodled, which at times verged on sexual action. "I'm quite surprised that you two haven't had sex."

"Oh god, do you think everyone thinks we're sleeping together? Oh no, Lucas." She crinkled her nose. "He would kill Nathan if he thought we were having sex. He's known forever that I wanted to wait until I was married. I just … I never … I mean … Nathan …"

"Hales," Peyton said interrupting the blonde. She tapped her knee to get Haley to look at her. "Haley, breathe. It's no one's business but yours and Nathan's." Haley nodded in agreement. "I think it's great that you want to wait or wanted to wait, but things change. I mean I know you are _in_ love with Nathan. When you wait till marriage you make love to the one you love. If you're ready it's your business. Now about Nathan, I don't know what to tell you. I think it's sweet that he wants to wait. You're special to him and sex complicates things."

"It wouldn't be just sex though. We love each other. I just, I don't know I thought for sure when I was ready he would be too. I don't know how to handle this." She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. "He said he doesn't want to ruin what we have."

"I don't believe I know this Nathan Scott you speak of. He's being real careful with your relationship and I think that's great. Both of you will know when it's right. So." Peyton drew out the word. "How about a song?" She nodded toward the stage and Haley laughed shaking her head no.

"Thanks though for listening. I normally would talk to Lucas, but this … this I couldn't."

"Any time, I really don't mind being a stand in Lucas. Besides there are definitely things you can't discuss with a guy even if he's your best friend. So, now a song?" Peyton tried again, but Haley laughed and shook her head no.

* * *

Nathan lay with his head on Haley's stomach as she ran her hand through his hair. The couple were on Haley's bed and had been laying in silence for some time. The minute he had showed up at her door she knew things hadn't gone well. He looked exhausted.

"You need a haircut, at least a trim," she said softly staring at the ceiling.

"Hmmm." His eyes drooped. For the first time today his body was completely relaxed.

"I helped Peyton today. I heard some of the auditions. I think opening night is going to be great. She's going to have a great showcase." She continued playing with his hair. She let silence surround them again. She wasn't sure what else to say. Truthfully she enjoyed just laying there with him. After five minutes she realized he had fallen asleep. He lightly snored and she smiled at the soft hum.

"Haley Bob," Lydia poked her head inside the room. She saw her daughter hold her finger to her lips then her eyes landed on the teenage boy. "Sorry."

"He had a long day. I'm sure a rough one as well."

Lydia took a seat at the desk. She quietly rolled the desk chair near the bed. "What happened? Did you keep him up late last night? You know I can hear your soft giggles if I'm real still."

Haley covered her face with her hands and Nathan shifted on the bed. "Mom," she whined barely above a whisper.

"I know you are in love baby, but he should really stay the night at his house every once and a while." She smiled at her daughter whose face turned a bright red.

"Hales," Nathan mumbled as she stirred.

Lydia got up from her seat. "There's dinner downstairs. I'll leave it out," she said quietly then exited the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Nathan stretched with his eyes still shut. He then rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them adjusting to the light. "Was your mom in here?"

"Yeah, she said there's food downstairs." She began running her fingers through his hair again.

"I should probably get home." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had several missed calls from his mother and Lucas. "I've been avoiding the outside world." He handed his phone to her.

"You haven't spoken to your mom?" She felt his head move on her stomach. "What about Luke? I mean why is he calling you? What happened, Nathan?"

The raven-haired boy sat up. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't know why Luke is calling. I should get home though." He sat on the edge of her bed and began putting his shoes on.

"Nathan, I don't want you to shut me out."

"I'm not." He looked over his shoulder at her. "I promise."

He crawled over to her and kissed her slowly. "All you need to know is that I love you. What happened today just reiterated that. I love you, Haley James."

"You're not just saying that so I'll forget about your session with Dan, are you?" She laughed when he grunted. She knew he carried some weight and wanted to lighten the load.

"I'll give you the short version. Dan was an ass." She caressed his face. "My girl happy now?"

"Very." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

Peyton peeked outside to get an idea of what crowd to expect for the opening.

"Oh geeze," Haley breathed out. Peyton softly smiled at her and took hold of her hands. "I don't, I don't know if I can do this after all."

"Haley, breathe." Peyton advised her quickly shutting the door.

The honey blonde nodded attempting to disguise her nerves. She didn't know what she was thinking agreeing to perform a song tonight. She had been excited though with the Ravens winning the conference tournament. Plus, Nathan had encouraged her to play before bed every night so she could gain confidence. The moment she told Peyton she would sing she instantly regretted it, but she desperately tried to ignore the fear. Now, about an hour before she was to take the stage she could no longer dismiss her nerves. Haley mumbled something. It sounded like she had begun to count backward from ten. Peyton wrapped a comforting arm around her and led her to Nathan, who was helping with some last minute arrangements. Her green eyes went wide when Nathan looked up from his task. He silently told Peyton he'd handle the situation. He rested his hand on Haley's shoulder and lifted her head up by her chin.

"Hales," he said softly. He released a sigh of relief when her eyes focused on him. "Baby, you can do this." He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

Peyton stood back and watched the couple. She couldn't help but smile. Nathan was so attentive and caring. She would've never have guessed Nathan could be so loving, but she gave Haley a lot of credit for allowing the young man to discover the person he could really be.

"Hales," Nathan said resting his forehead against hers. "I wasn't always confident on the court, but I still went out there. Just relax and don't back out right now. Think it over, all right?"

She looked up at him. She clung to him tightly. "I love you. Promise me you'll stay by my side."

"Promise."

Haley moved closer to Nathan and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She smiled at the steady rhythm knowing that sound was the song of love.


	28. A Stranger Among Us

**A/N: First, thank you to those who are still reading and enjoying this story. Second, the story is nearing an end. I always planned on concluding this story at a certain part and this story is approaching that part. I also planned from the very beginning to write a sequel and hope there is some interest. Finally, please review or send me a PM with thoughts. **

**Song credit respectively, "_Waiting For Now_" and "_Hmmm" _by Bryan Greenberg performed by Jake; _"Leaving Town Alive"_ by Bethany Joy Lenz and _"Make You Feel My Love"_ by Bob Dylan performed by Haley.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: **A Stranger Among Us

_By definition, a stranger is a person whom one doesn't know. Unfortunately, some strangers are exciting and their mystery draws us in, making us curious about who they are. However, when the mystery is gone they don't easily disappear. _

Jake sat on the couch and watched as Haley paced back and forth. He chuckled amused at her nerves. However, he immediately stopped at the scowl she shot him.

"Sorry," he said meekly. He didn't understand why the girl insisted on performing if she was so nervous. "Are you going to be all right?" This was probably the second time he had ever spoken to her. They didn't exactly run in the same circle. The one thing they had in common was they both knew Nathan and Lucas.

"You perform a lot in front of large crowds?" She stopped her pacing and stood still with her back to the mirror. She couldn't believe how relaxed Jake sat there. He had his arm draped across the back of the couch and his body was sunk into the cushions. Then of course there was that smile plastered on his face. She wondered how he could be so calm.

Jake crossed his leg over his knee.

"Not really. I mostly play at coffee shops outside of Tree Hill. You play in front of large crowds?" He knew the answer, but couldn't resist asking her. Not really knowing her he didn't know what to say to get her to calm down. For him, all he needed to do was close his eyes, take a deep breath and force everyone to disappear. It worked every time and midway through the first song he noticed the crowd. He saw them enjoying his music and his nerves faded.

She rolled her eyes and dragged her hand through her hair.

"Where the hell is Nathan?" She walked over to the door and swung it open just as Nathan had brought his hand up to knock. She smiled widely and flung her body into his causing him to stumble back. They both fell into the boxes along the wall and Haley's laugh echoed in the hallway.

Jake shook his head. He honestly couldn't believe it. Instantly Haley's nerves had evaporated. He felt as if he was intruding on a private moment as he looked at the couple. All this time he knew Nathan, he had never seen him so happy.

Nathan laughed as Haley pushed off his chest getting to her feet. She tucked her hair behind her ear then offered him a hand.

"Yeah right, you're going to end up right back on top of me." She blushed at his comment. "Not like I would mind, but …" He slightly faltered as he pushed off the wall to get to his feet. "How are you holding up, baby?"

She cautiously wrapped her arms around his torso and he laughed knowing she was being careful not to cause him to fall.

"Better," she answered looking up at him. The cheers of the crowd could be heard and she moaned into his chest. "I hope they are that excited when I get up there."

Nathan shook his head and squeezed her tightly. He knew her nerves were coming to the surface.

"Jake, you ready?" He decided to focus on his teammate, whom he was rather surprised to discover sang. He thought the boy was only a good defender, but apparently he knew how to play a guitar and had a great voice. "You're on before Hales."

"Thanks. I'm doing better than your girl there. No offense." He threw his hands up in mock surrender and Haley looked at him shooting daggers.

"Hales," Nathan turned her around with his hands on her shoulders. She was unpredictable tonight. She might've gone after Jake. "Listen, you're going to be fine. It's two songs then you can join me in the audience or we can leave. You can do this."

She nodded as she let his words sink in. She took a deep breath concentrating on the fact that it was _only_ two songs. Piece of cake, at least she wanted to believe that.

"What if I forget the words or my voice … " Her hand flew to her throat. "What if I suddenly come down with laryngitis?"

Nathan dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. Had she always been this crazy and he failed to acknowledge it? What was the probability of her losing her voice? If he were any good at math he might've been able to answer that question. He would've asked his tutor, but again she was unpredictable and she might've smacked him.

"Hales, relax." They stared at each other and he felt her breathing even out. She licked her lips and stood on her tiptoes giving him a chaste kiss. "Two things," he held up two fingers, "Breathe and look directly at me."

"I can do that." She took him by the hand and led him into the dressing room. "Wait with me, please." He took a seat in the chair at the mirror and she sat in his lap.

"You two are cute."

Nathan glared at Jake. The two boys hadn't really hung out. They weren't friends, but acquaintances. He didn't know if Jake was teasing him or being sincere.

"I'm being serious, man. Haley, you'll be fine once you get on stage. You'll see." Jake wanted to help her remain calm. He truly believed she could overcome any hesitance she had. He thought she just needed more reassurance.

Haley nodded with uncertainty. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and played with the collar of his black dress shirt. The nerves had definitely returned.

* * *

Peyton was the deejay in between the performances. She had Lucas and Nathan helping her with the introductions. She looked at her watch. Jake would take the stage next then Haley. She had about five minutes to kill. The crowd was larger than she expected, so she was grateful Karen had told her to prepare for twice as many people. Though she had put a lot of hard work into getting the venue together she couldn't have achieved this much without the help of her boyfriend's mother. She still believed she was dreaming. It wasn't every day this kind of opportunity was just handed out. The blonde knew how lucky she was and hoped tonight would be a success.

"Are you in charge of this gathering?"

Peyton peered over her shoulder curiously. She didn't recognize the boy. She looked up him and down taking in his hillbilly-like attire. He wore a pair of worn brown cowboy boots with a pair of faded jeans and a pearl-button up beige shirt with some embroidered design along the shoulders. His hair resembled an Elvis Presley-like coif. She arched her eyebrow noticing he had left the top three buttons of his shirt open.

"Like what you see, blondie?" He flashed a somewhat slimy smirk. He ran his hand over the top of his hair as if trying not to mess it up. The silly smirk remained plastered on his face.

Peyton immediately came back to Earth having zoned out on his wardrobe.

"What? Hell no!" She looked down at her watch. She spotted Lucas near the stage and waved for him to begin. Her boyfriend popped backstage then returned heading toward the microphone.

The boy put a business card in Peyton's face. She leaned back unsure at first what the brown-haired boy was doing. She blinked bringing her sight into focus. Her green eyes scanned the stark white card that had bright orange lettering.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

The blonde quickly turned down the music and switched the board off hearing Lucas at the microphone. The boy over her shoulder had thrown her off. She was frustrated by his presence. She snatched the business card from his hand and studied it.

"Now like what you see?" He leaned over her shoulder having no regard for space. He didn't care. He learned early on in this business he needed to be pushy and in your face.

The crowd clapped as Jake took the stage. The curly-haired boy smiled and waved taking a seat on the stool. He rested his guitar on his knee then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began playing.

_Don't ask me where I stand_

_Don't ask me what's my plan_

_Cause I don't know_

_I'm just a planted seed_

_I'm not where I would like to be_

_I still got dreams but they're just on hold_

_Don't ask me to give_

_Don't ask me to steal_

_Don't ask me to love_

_Don't ask me to feel_

Once he reached the third verse he noticed the audience. They were moving with the song, enjoying it. His nerves had subsided as expected. He concentrated just enough not to falter. This was his moment and he wanted to fully embrace it.

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton stared at the card then back at the boy. She hadn't noticed before, but at his feet was a guitar case. "You aren't serious about this?" She held the card in his face. "You aren't with Keller Killer Records?" The name alone was ridiculous. "Who the hell are you?" The curly blonde folded her arms across her chest. She kept her voice down as to not disturb Jake's performance, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

Lucas furrowed his brow as he approached the make shift sound booth. He studied his girlfriend then moved his gaze to the lanky boy. He could tell Peyton was annoyed. The boy on the other hand appeared to be calm and collected. There was a slight tension in the air with a mixture of curiosity.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas asked gruffly. He certainly didn't like the scene in front of him. Something wasn't right.

The boy was perplexed by the question. Didn't they know who he was? What else did he have to do?

"All right, all right guilty. I'm not with _this_ record label, but I am with a label. I may be interested in some of the performers tonight, but first I want to play." He bent down and picked up the guitar case. "What do you say?" He raised his brows and gave the blonde his best pouty face. He stuck out his bottom lip a little and his eyes were wide.

Peyton rolled her eyes in response and made eye contact with her boyfriend. Was this guy for real? She glared back at the boy sizing him up. She could totally take him if she had to. She didn't mind having to roll up her sleeves after all she got a little dirty organizing the club for tonight.

* * *

Nathan thought Haley was going to break his hand as she gripped it tightly. When Lucas came into the dressing room he tried to get his girlfriend to talk to her best friend. Nathan could only do so much to keep her calm. His next action would be to make out with her, not that he would mind, but he didn't think it was appropriate. Kissing her was a last resort. He knew one deep could throw her focus and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hales," he said strained. "Baby, loosen your hold, please."

The blonde looked down at her hand noticing her knuckles were slightly white. "Sorry," she muttered embarrassed by her action. She softly began humming and taking deep breaths.

Nathan kissed her temple and smiled. His heart swelled. Haley was too adorable. How did he get so lucky? How was it possible that a girl like her believed he was deserving of her attention — hell of her love? When he first met Haley love was the furthest thing from his mind. Love wasn't even a thought. Now he could admit that he just wanted her to like him. He wanted her to form a relationship with him much like she had with his brother. Honestly, he didn't think he'd fall for Haley. His heart was so closed off. He didn't believe it was possible for Haley to fall for a guy like him. And now the two stood side by side, hand in hand, blissfully in love.

Jake introduced his next song bringing Nathan out of his deep thoughts.

"Thank you. This next song is _Hmmm .._" He stood in front of the microphone and began playing the tune. After a few chords his voice rang out.

_The hardest part of parting _

_Is never say goodbye _

_All this "could have beens" _

_Eat me up inside _

_Now I can't see her face _

_What hurts the most is, it's the rage _

_But she used to say 'hmmm', 'hmmm'_

The audience had grown quiet at the soft, slow melody. His eyes briefly shut as he sang feeling the emotions overcome him. When he opened his eyes he spotted couples slowly swaying with the song. Though the song was sad he couldn't help but smile at the effect his music had on the people in the room. This was exactly why he sang and enjoyed performing.

_I'm forgetting everything _

_Memories are fading in dreams _

_All time this time _

_Won't you wait for me? _

_Let these moments last an eternity _

_Your rusty follow on first down _

_And a few fairy tales is all I have _

_But she used to say, 'hmmm', 'hmmm'_

Haley moved in front of Nathan and she too began to sway. She held his hands as his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her head rested against his chest.

"I can't follow that."

Nathan buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply as he felt the emotions in Jake's voice reach him. He never wanted to let Haley go. He kissed her neck then turned her around cupping her face. He kissed her deeply hoping to give her the confidence that had faltered in the moment.

The room erupted with cheers once Jake's fingers strummed the guitar one final time. He stood silent on stage for a brief minute. This was the largest crowd he had ever performed in front of. The cheers reassured him that he could maybe one day achieve his dream of being a singer.

"Thank you," he said humbly. He saw Nathan and Haley off stage kissing and laughed to himself. He meant what he told them. They were cute. Rather sickening adorable. He exited the stage.

"You're up," he said bringing the couple out of their moment.

"Oh goodness." Haley touched her cheeks that were now warm from the intense kiss. Nathan kissed her cheek and hurried out on stage to introduce her. Her palms were sweaty. She rubbed them against her jeans and smoothed down her grey sweater.

"You'll do great." Jake gently squeezed her shoulder. She simply nodded at him.

"Let's hear it one more time for Jake Jagielski." Nathan clapped encouraging the crowd to do the same. "Next up is one of Tree Hill's very own." He winked at his girl who had begun taking deep breaths. "Haley James."

She froze hearing Nathan introduce her. Jake carefully nudged her and her feet began to move. She wasn't sure how, but she made it out onto the stage and took a seat at the piano. She smiled nervously and adjusted the microphone.

"This song is an original it's titled _Leaving Town Alone._" Her fingers moved across the keys and she softly sighed as she let the music take control. She smiled at the raven-haired boy who stood offstage in her line of vision. Her nerves had vanished.

_Spending all your money _

_Ain't it funny how the time goes by? _

_First you start believing _

_Then you're leaving for no reason _

_And you're wondering why _

_So till the morning breaks _

_Go and make your mistakes _

_Don't be surprised if your head hurts _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive_

"She really is good. She just needs to build her confidence. You should be proud, Nate." Jake stood next to Nathan listening to Haley. He could tell she let go of her nerves.

"You weren't bad either," Nathan commented.

Both Jake and Nathan listened to Haley. Jake closed his eyes concentrating on the keys of the piano giving the music his full appreciation. Nathan stared lovingly at his girlfriend. He wondered if she felt such a mixture of emotions for him when he played basketball. He was curious if she felt as connected to him as he did to her through her music. Funny, he didn't think they could be any closer than they already were, but he was wrong.

When Haley played the last note the audience cheered. She blushed and stole a glance at Nathan who looked at her adoringly. He mouthed _ I love you_, and her heart fluttered. Again her cheeks turned rosy. He made her blush so easily.

"Thank you. This next song is actually a cover of Bob Dylan's _Make You Feel My Love._" She winked at Nathan then focused back on the piano beginning to play again. Since Jake was going to play the guitar she decided to perform two songs on the piano. Truthfully she was more comfortable on the keys than the strings.

Her soft voice filtered through the air as she began to sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

In the middle of the venue, Peyton, Lucas and the mysterious musician finally stood in silence. All three had stopped their back and forth hearing Haley's angelic-like voice.

"Wow she's pretty good," the scrawny musician commented as he stared at Haley. "It helps that she hot."

Lucas glared at the boy and his hands immediately fisted at his side. Who the hell did he think he was? He should thank God Nathan wasn't around or else he would have been face down on the floor. However, Lucas was about to step in for his brother and take care of the slime ball.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

"It's like she's singing to me," he added placing his hand over his heart goading Lucas. He had noticed the dirty blonde became enraged and immediately wanted to push him further. He eyed Lucas and thought he could handle the teenager.

Peyton smacked the musician in the back of his head having heard enough from him. She didn't care who the guy was or what the consequence may be for her violence.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "You should take anger management classes. You shouldn't go around hitting people you don't know. But I must admit, I do like it rough." He winked at the green-eyed girl whose nostrils flared and hands balled at her sides. If Haley wasn't on stage the boy would've been on the ground without a doubt.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you." Haley stood and took a bow. "There's a ten minute break before the last two performers. Please stick around." She ran over to Nathan and the way he was looking at her made her blush instantly.

"My girl was not only great, but hot." He grabbed her by her hips and brought her flush against him. "Did I mention sexy as hell?" His voice was laced with desire. He captured her lips in a searing kiss. He nipped her bottom lip and his tongue delved into her mouth. She moaned softly, but when his hands moved down to her butt pressing her tighter into him she moaned louder. Maybe she should perform every night if Nathan was going to behave this way. She loved his aggressiveness.

When air became necessary, Nathan took a half step back and softly kissed her lips before pulling completely apart. Haley whimpered at the loss of his lips and her eyes slowly opened. His eyes matched hers with love and desire. She rested her hand on his chest feeling the pounding. She smiled realizing his heart beat in time with hers.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered biting her lip.

* * *

"So I can close out your little showcase?" He lightly tapped the guitar case dismissing Peyton's smack to his head. Much like boys pulled on girls' pigtails at a young age because they liked the girls, he figured Peyton was doing the same. "Well? I mean I'd be doing you a huge a favor. Not every joint around here has had the pleasure of hearing the Keller."

Peyton rolled her eyes certain she wouldn't be able to stop them from rolling for the rest of the night especially if the guy was insistent on hanging around her and talking.

"Listen, the Keller," Lucas said. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Excuse me, pal, but I was talking to the lady here." He pointed at Peyton whose patience was wearing thin. She looked over at the bar trying to get Karen's attention. She wanted this punk escorted out.

"Doesn't matter who you were talking to, we're in agreement here. You are not playing." The cheerleader turned back to the soundboard and changed the song.

"Luke," Nathan said patting his brother on the back to get his attention. He noticed Peyton's annoyance then glanced at the boy who stood rather close behind her. "Everything all right?"

Haley held onto his hand and forearm firmly as she felt the tension in the air.

"You were amazing up there. It's James, Haley James, right?" The brown-haired boy held out his hand waiting for Haley to shake it. "I don't have cooties or anything." He retracted his hand and returned his attention to the blonde realizing Haley wasn't going to take his hand. "Tough crowd tonight."

Nathan pushed Haley slightly behind his body immediately becoming protective of his girlfriend. He didn't appreciate the way the guy looked at her. He could tell by her body language and the fact that she didn't bother saying a word to him that she was leery.

"Luke, it's almost time for the last set. I'll handle this." The blonde nodded toward the boy who still stood close behind her. Up until a few minutes ago the night had been perfect. She be damn if she was going to let this boy ruin it.

"What the hell is going here?" Nathan stepped completely in front of Haley noticing the guy trying his best to look her up and down. "Peyton?"

"Let's have a re-do. I think if I properly introduce myself we could all become real great friends. Everyone game?" He clasped his hands together and waited for some response. "Well?" He drew out the word.

"No," both Peyton and Nathan said in unison.

The boy cringed at their reaction. He never had much luck with first impressions. The audience cheered welcoming the second to last performer on stage for the night.

"You are more than welcome to stay, but you won't be playing tonight," Peyton said boring a hole into the boy. She didn't want to cause a scene, but she was fuming.

He adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. It was time for plan B although he didn't really have a plan B.

"I thought you were playing with me earlier. I thought you were just acting like you didn't know me, but you really don't." He laughed nervously as he tried to think of a way to worm his way into the showcase. He wanted to score himself the last act of the night. He thought having the last spot would make him more memorable. After all the saying was, "Save the best for last," and in his opinion, and only his opinion, he was the best.

"You can either back away and stand in the crowd or I will make sure you leave," Nathan said clenching his fists at his side. He certainly could use a fight. Sure he punched Dan, but that was one-sided. He gladly welcomed a chance to pummel someone who would at the very least take a swing at him.

"Is there a problem I should tell Karen about?" Jake finally made his way to the small group. Lucas sent him over telling him there was strength in numbers.

"Hey man you were good. You're right on time, I was about to introduce myself." He wiped his hand on his jeans. "Chris, Chris Keller." He offered his hand for Jake to shake; however, much like Haley, Jake eyed the boy suspiciously. "Awe come on. I always heard you people were real nice."

"You people?" Nathan crossed his arms across his chest flexing his muscles. He felt Haley grip the back of his shirt. Her head rested in the middle of his back. He hated Chris. Haley and him had come over to Peyton to make their escape. Now this scrawny boy ruined the moment. "You need to step down and enjoy the last set. Now!" He raised his voice and Chris flinched.

"All right. All right. I really do have the hook up though. I can get your boy here." He tapped Jake on his shoulder. "And your girl," he nodded behind Nathan, "some studio time. I meant what I said. Both of you are good, but could be better." Chris hopped off the riser and grabbed his guitar. He saluted the boys then turned to wink at Peyton. "Great opening night, blondie. I'm sure we'll meet again. Chris Keller isn't going anywhere."

Nathan and Jake's glare followed the boy as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Who the hell is Chris Keller?" Haley finally spoke. She stepped out from behind Nathan and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her a kiss on top of her head. "I feel so dirty now. He gives off this creeper vibe."

Peyton looked around the venue wondering where the boy ran off. She couldn't find him though and Lucas introduced the final performer of the night.

"He gave me this fake business card." She handed it to Jake. "You think he was serious about studio time?"

Jake stared at the business card and laughed. He shrugged his shoulders then handed the card off to Nathan and Haley.

"He's got some nerve. You haven't seen him around?" Nathan questioned.

"No and it's not like he came in to audition." Peyton would've remembered Chris Keller.

The crowd cheered as the final performer finished. Peyton quickly jumped off the raised area and pushed her way through the crowd. She got to the stage and walked over to the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out." Cheers rang out in the crowd. "Music will be played till midnight so please stick around."

Nathan bent the business card crumpling it. There was definitely something he didn't like about the guy. He didn't appreciate the way he looked at his girlfriend. He thought Chris had been very disrespectful.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jake asked Nathan seeing his right hand still fisted at his side. He could tell Chris had left quite an impression on the raven-haired boy. He was relieved the boy had taken off without causing any major problem.

"I'm fine. We were going to leave." Nathan ran his hand up and down Haley's arm soothing her. He felt her body tense, which was a shame considering the performance she had given. He blamed the scrawny boy for the change in the atmosphere.

Peyton made her way back to the sound equipment and began playing music again. Lucas followed then shortly Brooke and Tim appeared.

"P. Sawyer, you did a great job." Brooke squealed and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"So who's up for a party?" Tim suggested. He held up his hand waiting for someone to high five him. "What is with everyone? We should have a party at Nate's!" He pushed Nathan in the shoulder.

"Not tonight, Tim." Nathan dropped his arm to Haley's waist pulling her closer to him if that were even possible. "I'm exhausted from the tournament, so we're going to head out."

"That's a shame," Brooke commented. "Jake, Haley you two were great." She smiled, but felt uncomfortable. She still hadn't completely accepted Nathan and Haley. She was a dreamer. A part of her hoped maybe both would wake up and realize they didn't love each other, but she knew better. Seeing Nathan hold Haley so closely and the way they looked at each other she knew that wasn't going to happen. She wished she could stop being hurt. She convinced herself she just needed a little more time. The truth was, Haley wasn't bad and Nathan deserved to be happy.

Lucas arched his brow at his brother. He hadn't spoken much with him after visiting Dan about a week ago. He wanted to have, dare he admit to it, a brotherly talk. What happened in the session weighed on him and was surprised Nathan had somehow buried it. Then were the HCM results that had arrived at his house yesterday. Luckily his mother hadn't gotten home and he got the mail. He didn't want to proceed without Nathan. His instinct was to wait to open the results.

"Luke, everything okay?" Jake asked noticing the dirty blonde now had a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Uh … why don't … don't you stay a little longer. Enjoy opening night," he stuttered. All eyes were on him.

"Luke." Haley put her hand on Nathan's chest moving closer to her best friend. "Nathan and I should get going. I'll talk to you later though." She moved out of Nathan's hold and gave Lucas a kiss on his cheek.

Lucas whispered how great she was and how proud he was of her.

"Peyton, thank you for tonight. You really did an amazing job. I absolutely loved it." She smiled widely at the blonde truly appreciating the opportunity.

"No, thank you, Haley. You were terrific. Be safe."

Nathan gave Jake a fist bump then embraced Peyton.

"Thank you. She really needed tonight," Nathan told his ex. He had to admit he was proud that Peyton was able to accomplish such a night. He had known for a long time that she wanted to be involved with music. Again she might have been clumsy on a guitar, but she knew music and talent when she heard it.

"I just gave her a place to play. She did the rest."

"We should go," Haley said taking a hold of Nathan's hand. She still wanted to be alone with Nathan. The feeling she had earlier hadn't disappeared. Every time she gazed at him she wanted to be alone with him. He had been so supportive of her music and tonight she wanted to thank him, which meant they needed to be alone.

Before they could get too far from the group, Lucas pulled Nathan aside. He suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't like the brothers hadn't talked. They had despite the awkwardness and slight tension. However, he was trying to initiate an actual brotherly conversation. Over the past week he thought about what Dan had written and said. He replayed Nathan's reaction to Dan's words then he got the dreaded envelope that contained his future.

He had stared at the beige envelope zoning in on the typed, black lettering that spelled out his name and address. The emblem in the top left-hand corner made no mistake that the contents were indeed his HCM test results. He had an odd feeling. When Keith had handed him the letter from Dan confusion ran through him then curiosity. For sixteen years, his father had denied him. Never had any contact with him whether in person or through mail, but now he reached out and had things to say. Things he never got a chance to say or things he thought he should say. Either way the feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach told him to open the letter and read it. When he stared at the results envelope, his immediate reaction was to toss it. He wasn't the least bit curious. Truthfully he was probably just as scared as Nathan was to find out the results.

"What's up?" Nathan asked studying his brother for the first time tonight. He had been preoccupied with Haley that he hadn't noticed Lucas' demeanor.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." He scratched the back of his head nervously. His gaze fell to the floor as he began to speak again. "I got my results."

Nathan's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard from the doctor. Honestly, after the session with Dan he had forgotten about the test and focused on Haley and basketball.

"Well?" Nathan questioned harshly. He didn't expect his brother to want to discuss the HCM.

Lucas walked away further from the group and his brother reluctantly followed.

"What the hell, Luke?" Nathan massaged the back of his neck as the tension built.

"I didn't open the letter. I couldn't open it." Nathan relaxed a little now understanding. "It's all over. Once I open the results that's it. I may not be able to play basketball ever again."

The scene was strange. It wasn't that long ago that Nathan had vented the same feelings. Had he stepped into a parallel universe? Lucas was now consumed with what might be. Lucas was consumed with losing the game and not by choice, but because of some genetic disorder that he had Dan to thank for.

"Luke, enjoy tonight. Don't think about the results. We have sectionals in a few days. If we lose then you can worry. Put the results aside for now. We wait until the final game this season."

The older brother nodded in agreement. "I know you said no more pacts or promises, but … I … uh … I want to face the results together." He hesitated before placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan didn't know what to say. So many things ran through his mind. He never imagined Lucas would come to him with such a request. They weren't on good terms. Yes, they spoke to one another and didn't want to fight each other, but they weren't friends exactly, and they were still far from being brothers.

* * *

Dan lay on his bed. A week passed since his sons had visited. In that time he spoke to his attorney who still advised him to complete the entire six months, which frustrated him. He picked up the newspaper reading the basketball playoff outlook. He couldn't contain the smile at the photo of Nathan.

"This isn't what I wanted, son," he whispered.

He had thought a lot about how angry Nathan was at his words. He was only giving Nathan first-hand advice. He loved Karen Roe with every once of his being then he fell in love with Deb Lee and couldn't choose. Before fully committing to Deb he was ready to return to Karen and his unborn child, but life took a surprising turn. Deb had come to him late one evening. At first he was happy to see her. He thought he could sleep with her then break up with her. Get one last romp with the blonde vixen, but his plan was quashed when she revealed she was pregnant.

"Penny for your thoughts," Shannon said softly knocking on the door. She reached into her pocket pulling out a penny. She placed it on the nightstand.

"Do you truly believe Dr. Krover can make me a better man?"

The blonde crinkled her forehead wondering where the question came from. Dan had moped around the facility all week long only speaking to his divorce attorney and occasionally saying hi to her. He never spoke about wanting to attend his sessions. In fact, he told another staff member that the sessions were meaningless. The sessions were actually making him want a drink.

"I'm missing this." He tossed her the newspaper that he folded so Nathan's photo was facing up. "He hates me. They both hate me."

The woman looked at the photo. She knew Dan was proud because not only was Nathan's photo in the paper, but both of his sons' names were in the box score.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I don't know if either will ever like you. You abandoned one son for another then used that son against your first born. You single handedly created a therapist's gold mine. What exactly is it you want me to say, Daniel?"

He sat up on the bed. He chose to stay with Deb because her family had money. How the hell was he supposed to raise a child on nothing? He had no money and no job. He remembered a few days later he drove back to Tree Hill and stopped outside the café that at the time Karen was working at. He stood in the shadows watching her. His heart tightened seeing her small stomach. His son. She was about four months along. He almost worked up enough courage to go inside and talk to her, but then once again fate intervened. Deb called saying she needed to go to the hospital. Something was wrong. In an instant he was gone. He always wondered if there was a way he could've had both his sons and Karen.

"I want the truth. I can tell Nathan and Lucas the truth so I should be able to take it. I don't know what hurts the most." Shannon sat forward in the chair. "Lucas not listening to my side of the story or Nathan unable to look me in the eye? Both were kicks in the stomach. Hell, both should've physically punched me."

"How is your jaw?"

"I'm a man I can take it." He rubbed his face. The bruise had finally disappeared. When he had looked in the mirror an hour later, he had no idea Nathan had hit him so hard. He figured the punch was hard enough for both Nathan and Lucas.

"Did you mean what you told Nathan … about love?"

Dan turned his head away from the blonde. It was a loaded question. He meant everything he said. He always did. He never knew what it was like to feel apologetic. He tried desperately to love Deb the way he had Karen, but something was missing. He loved Nathan the moment he saw him, no question about it. And when his brother brought him a photo of Lucas, he instantly loved him too. He thought for a split second that Lucas would somehow bring him back to Karen. However, that didn't happen.

"I'm a bitter man. If Nathan isn't careful he'll end up hurt. He may end up like me, and all I've ever done is tried to prevent that from happening. How could a judge say I would be a bad influence on my son? Look, look at what has happened to him without me there! He's discovered love or what he thinks is love. I don't even know this girl. He needs protecting from her!" He hit the mattress with his fist.

"Is that what happened? There was no one there to protect you from love so you ended up falling in love twice? You can't always protect your sons. They are almost eighteen. At some point you have to let them go and allow them to make mistakes. Do you think your father could've saved you?"

"Get out!" He pointed to the door. The blonde hit a nerve. He never spoke of his father in sessions. In fact, he had avoided speaking of Royal. His father was never happy with him. At times he doted on Keith. Then when Keith quit basketball out of the blue, Royal spent his time and energy on Dan.

Now the dark-haired man wondered, could his father have saved him? Would he be with Karen and Lucas today had his father intervened? Had he not pushed his father away much like Nathan was doing to him? Again all he could focus on was the mistakes he made and how he saw the thing happening to his youngest son. He didn't know what he was going to do.

The blonde remained seated. She knew he was upset, but she wasn't going to give into his request. He needed to admit that there was only so much his father could've done and in turn realize there was only so much he could do for his sons. If Dan refused to attend his sessions, she would bring the sessions to him.

* * *

Deb sat on the couch in the living room reading a book. She heard a car door close then noticed the time. The night was still young for Nathan and immediately questioned why he had come home. The front door opened and she heard giggling. She smiled now understanding. He wasn't alone.

"Mom!" Nathan stood on the top stair that led into the living room. He held Haley's hand.

"How was it?" She closed her book placing it on her lap. She took in the two teenagers. She wished she had looked as happy as they did at their age.

"Great," Haley said grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you don't mind that I came by." She left Nathan's side and took a seat on the leather chair.

"Oh no, not at all. You know I have to beg Nathan to bring you over … when I'm here." She shot her son a pointed look. He still refused to allow the two women in his life to bond. Though neither her nor Nathan uttered the word, she knew they were in love. She decided she would respect her son's wishes. With Dan out of the house she didn't want to add to the strain she was trying to repair between her and Nathan.

Haley laughed. "Nathan, you should invite me over more when your mother is home and stop sneaking me in the back." She winked at the raven-haired boy. Deb arched her eyebrow in response believing the teenaged girl.

"She's kidding." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We're going to be upstairs. I promise to have Haley home around midnight."

"All right, but Nate, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll be upstairs," Haley said as she touched Nathan's arm.

"Is everything all right?"

"This came for you." She held out an envelope. "It's from the doctor. You should open it."

Nathan took the envelope and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "I promised Luke I'd wait for him."

"Oh." Deb was surprised. She wanted her son to open the results, but if he promised his brother he would wait then she had to wait too. She was glad Lucas and him were working on their relationship. She also wished Dan and Keith would have done the same.

"I will open it once the season is over. You agreed I could wait that long. No need to worry. I'm all right and the season is almost over."

Deb nodded. She had agreed that he could wait. She would keep her word.

Nathan turned and walked up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom he was surprised to see the door closed. He opened the door and squinted adjusting to the candlelight. He then noticed Haley lying on his bed under the covers with her hair fanned out on the pillows. He swallowed hard. Where the hell did all the candles come from?

"Hales?'

She sat up holding the covers tightly to her body.

"Hales, please tell me you're not … you're not … " He couldn't say the word. He removed his jacket and it fell to the floor.

"Come here," she said softly extending her hand for him to take.

He searched for her clothes. He found them neatly folded on his desk chair. He dragged his hand down his face slowly. His breathing was out of control. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture. He did, but the timing was wrong.

"My mom is downstairs. We can't … I mean .."

"Nathan," she bit her bottom lip. "I just want you to hold me." She loosened the bed sheet and he noticed she wasn't naked. "I wouldn't ask you to make love to me with your mom downstairs."

She moved forward on the bed and revealed her clothed self. The blonde wore a lavender silky camisole and a pair of his basketball shorts. She moved to the edge of the bed seeing her boyfriend not move an inch.

"Those are going to fall off," he said huskily. He felt his jeans tighten. He stretched his neck out and his eyes darted around the room. He couldn't settle on her. He longed for her and after tonight he wanted her more than he thought possible. Maybe he was finally ready to show her just how much he loved her.

She giggled and her fingertips danced up his shoulders slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood on her knees and leaned her body into his. She planted a feather light kiss on his collarbone.

Nathan moved his arms from his sides, but his hands didn't touch her. They hovered over her body and he moved them without touching her. He didn't trust his touch. He was in a daze. He felt Haley's lips move up his neck stopping under his jaw. His eyes snapped shut at the sensation and his hands finally threaded her hair cupping her head.

He carefully put his knee on the bed and began to lay them down. Haley's lips moved from his neck to his mouth. She immediately thrust her tongue into Nathan's mouth. As Haley's back hit the mattress they broke apart breathless. She brought her hand up to his face.

"You have any idea what you do to me, Haley James?" His eyes roamed her face, which glowed in the candlelight. "I love you." He kissed her tenderly. Her hands gripped his black dress shirt and began moving it up his body until her fingers came in contact with his warm skin.

"Take this off." She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Hales." Nathan gently grabbed her wrists. "I thought you just wanted me to hold you?" He rolled onto his side and brought her body into his.

She sighed and snuggled deeply into his chest. "I get carried away when I'm with you. Can I stay tonight?"

Nathan kissed her forehead. "What would Lydia and Jimmy say if they knew you stayed here? I know they've been lenient about me sneaking into your room, but we're talking about you staying here."

* * *

The club was clearing out. Jake stayed behind to help clean. As the final group of teenagers was making its way to the exit, he noticed the lanky, scrawny boy leaning against the wall with his guitar on the floor.

"It's closing time," Jake said to Chris. "You should get going, don't you think?"

Chris tapped his foot against the floor ignoring Jake.

"That Haley chick is pretty good, huh?" He scanned the room looking for her.

Jake cleared his throat and moved a little closer to the boy. Now he wasn't the violent type, but he wouldn't mind clocking the boy. "She left with her _boyfriend_," he said sternly.

Chris straightened himself up and adjusted his collar. "Oh, that weak-ass looking guy?"

Jake couldn't help, but laugh. Nathan was no weak ass. He knew Chris was trying to reassure himself that he could take on Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we're talking about the same guy." He placed his hand on Chris' shoulder and watched as the boy flinched. Jake gently squeezed. "Listen, I'm only going to warn you once. Whatever you have in mind don't think it."

Chris swatted Jake's hand away and picked up his guitar. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a business card, the same he had given to Peyton earlier in the night.

"Look man, I don't want to cause any trouble. I was serious about having studio time. I have some connections and I think you and Haley should come in. Think about it and give me a call."

Jake reluctantly took the card and looked at the boy leave.

"Again really great opening night. Maybe I can come back and play. You won't be disappointed. Chris Keller never disappoints." He smiled widely at Peyton and she rolled her eyes. She hated the guy to say the least.

Once Chris exited the club Jake cleared his throat.

"Do you think he's serious?" He flashed the business card. "He wants Haley and me to record."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like the vibe he gives off, but it's your career."

Jake stared at the card. He had never seen the guy before. What was the harm in seeing if he was legit? Still staring at the card he wondered if this was where the "stranger danger" phrase came in.

* * *

Haley and Nathan lay in bed quietly. She traced the outline of his chest muscles slowly with her index finger. She was quite proud of herself having coaxed him into removing his dress shirt.

"I need to get you home," he said softly not wanting to break the silence. They had made out a little then talked. He listened as Haley described her moment on stage. Her face lit up as she spoke about her slight nerves then her sense of accomplishment. She really loved being on stage, and he was happy that she had something of her own like he had basketball.

Haley kissed his shoulder. She tried to think of a way to convince him to let her stay. She wanted so badly to stay with him. She imagined the next week would be crazy with the playoffs and wanted to sneak in some alone time. What would be the harm if she stayed? She could discuss it over with her mom who would try to convince her dad, but she wasn't sure her mom approved of her spending the night at Nathan's.

"I'll tell my parents I fell asleep and you didn't want to wake me." She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes sticking her bottom lip out.

"You honestly think they're going to buy that excuse?" He tapped her nose then kissed her. "My mom wouldn't let you stay. She'd be upset if you did. She doesn't want me to corrupt you."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Serious?" Nathan nodded. "Wait did you have a talk with your mom about me?" She sat up resting her hand on his bare chest.

Nathan followed suit and rested against the headboard.

"Sort of. She wanted to make sure I was treating you with respect. She's … uh … she's not proud of my prior escapades," he said sheepishly.

"She likes me. She really likes me." She laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes. "I think that's great."

"I never said it wasn't, but I still don't want her prying into our relationship. There was never any doubt that she would like you. My mom trusts my opinion and wants me to be happy. She knows you make me happy, and she doesn't want me to ruin that." His voice was soft almost a whisper. Thoughts of ruining their relationship still plagued him. He knew he needed to let it go, but everything was surreal to him.

She sighed and climbed off the bed. She grabbed her jeans and grey sweater off of his desk.

"Fine," she mumbled and dragged herself into the bathroom.

Nathan shook his head. He had never wanted to spend so much time with someone like he did with Haley. He couldn't explain the void he felt when she wasn't beside him. He sank back onto the mattress and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes danced around the room noticing the candles had burnt down.

"Can I keep these?" Haley held onto the basketball shorts she had borrowed. "This way you'll have a complete outfit at my house."

Nathan turned his head then rolled onto his side. He propped his body up on his elbow and rested his head in his palm. His blue eyes were now a greyish blue. He looked lovingly at her. She was absolutely beautiful. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched her pull her hair into a messy bun. Her skin radiated in the fading candlelight and it hit him. It hit him hard.

"Hales." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat again.

"Hmm," she responded feeling a little nervous with the look he was giving her. She hadn't seen that expression before.

Nathan sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He reached out for her grabbing her by her hips. He pulled her body in between his legs. He rested his head against her stomach and her hand played with his short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Nathan picked his head up then tugged on her body instructing her to sit on his lap.

"I thought you had to take me home." She kissed his cheek.

"Hales." He swallowed hard finding it very difficult to speak. He had never been in this situation before.

"Nathan you're scaring me. What is it, baby?" Her eyes darted across his face. The silence was killing her.

"I'm ready." Haley tilted her head puzzled. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth softly kissing it. "I want to make love to you. I want you to feel just how much I love you."

Haley's heart raced. Had Nathan been nervous? He still managed to surprise her.

Nathan cupped her face and softly pressed his lips to hers. He planted two soft kisses on her lips then angled her head moving his lips tenderly over hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Haley opened her mouth. Their tongues collided and she moaned as he began to kiss her fiercely. He smiled hearing another soft moan. He reluctantly pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I realized that there's only so much I can say or do to convey how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I'm ready, if you're ready. I just ... I want it to be perfect. You need to know this is a big deal for me. It means ..."

Haley kissed Nathan cutting him off. She then giggled and caressed his cheek.

"You were rambling." She bit her bottom lip. "When you're ready I'm ready, promise."

Nathan exhaled deeply. He had been nervous and now that he said it he was relieved. He didn't know why, but he thought his girlfriend might reject his idea. Now that it was on the table he knew it was only a matter of time before the moment would present itself. Both would know without a doubt when the time was right.


	29. Beauty in the Breakdown

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added to your alerts and favored this story. This is NOT the final chapter, but we are nearing the end. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: **Beauty in the Breakdown

_Peter Drucker said, "What you have to do and the way you have to do it is incredibly simple. Whether you are willing to do it is another matter."_

The tense atmosphere didn't help Nathan's nerves. Something was terribly wrong tonight. His stomach knotted as several thoughts ran through his mind. He hadn't seen Haley or talked to her before taking the court for their sectional playoff game. He worried about her, about them. They had a fight two days ago about her music and recording with that jerk, Chris Keller. Since then they had spoken briefly, but hadn't spent time together.

Lucas pushed Nathan bringing his focus back on the court at the moment. He dribbled the ball running the layup drill. He hated himself for arguing with her, but he didn't like the idea of her in the studio with the boy. He didn't appreciate how Chris looked at Haley. He certainly didn't want his girlfriend anywhere near a guy who made it a point to check her out. Haley thought that having Jake there would make Nathan feel more comfortable with it, but she was wrong.

_Haley lay on Nathan's chest humming softly. Her fingers twisted the cotton fabric of his white undershirt as she cuddled closely. Nathan ran his hand through her hair while resting his chin on top of her head. They had been silent for about ten minutes. As they remained quiet he became concerned. He wondered what she was thinking. He sensed she wasn't telling him something. He pressed his lips to her forehead lingering for a second. He sighed in frustration. _

"_What's on your mind?" He finally asked her. She shifted on his body snuggling deeper. "You can talk to me about anything. You should know that by now." He stopped combing through her hair and rested his hand on her upper back. It wasn't that long ago they were completely blissful. Now something felt amiss. _

"_Nothing," she said softly. So soft that Nathan strained to hear. He moved out from under her and swung his legs over the side of the bed with his back facing her. "Nathan." She lifted her hand up to touch his back, but stopped. She sighed. She had to talk to him. He was right; she should be able to talk to him about anything, about everything. _

"_I'm going to head home." He began putting on his shoes. _

"_I want to record." He turned around and smiled at her. Relief washed over her. "That boy, Chris, he was serious. He has studio time and he …" _

"_Are you serious?" His demeanor changed in an instant. They hadn't discussed the scrawny musician, but he thought his actions conveyed how he felt about Chris. _

"_Jake looked into it. He's spoken with Chris even went into the studio for a bit. How bad could he be if Jake is recording with him?" She scooted closer to her boyfriend, but flinched when he got to his feet. She knew what that meant. It meant he didn't want her to touch him. _

"_I want you to work on your music and if that means recording then I'll pay for it. You don't need anyone. You don't need Chris to be successful. You're great, Hales. Trust yourself." He moved back to the bed still standing. He began to reach for her, but instead he put his hands in his pockets. _

"_I know you don't like the guy." _

"_That's an understatement," he said through gritted teeth. _

"_I don't like him either, but Jake will be there the entire time. He said Chris suggested we record a duet. I'll have Jake there. You trust him, don't you?" She dropped her gaze to her bed and played with the bed sheet waiting for a response. _

"_I have to go. You know how I feel. Jake or no Jake doesn't change how I feel about Chris Keller. Besides, what do you really know about the guy? He just happened to show up opening night at Tric and he tried to get on stage to play, to further his own agenda." _

_He grabbed his bag off the floor and headed for the door. _

"_Nathan, I'm going to stop by when Jake's there. I want you to come with me. You trust me, right?" _

_Nathan tensed at the question. This had nothing to do with his trust in her. Chris rubbed him the wrong way. He knew Haley well enough to know she trusted easily. Hell that's how the two of them ended up here. She trusted him. Yes, it was a slow journey, but she eventually opened her heart and went against every doubt she had. _

"_I don't want to argue about this. I have a playoff game in two days. Whatever you decide … I'm not going to stop you. You know how I feel about it." He opened the door leaving. _

_The blonde threw her body back on the mattress. She loved every second on stage. She was curious about being in a studio and recording. She didn't truly believe anything would come from joining Jake in the studio, but her curiosity nagged her. She felt a heavy pressure on her chest, in her heart. They just had a fight. Nathan's answer was to walk away instead of talking it out. _

_She rolled on her side and a tear rolled down her cheek onto the pillow. She didn't know if he would speak to her or shut her out. As the playoff game neared, she sensed something was wrong with Nathan and more than just the pressure of winning. She wondered what he had building up inside of him. She wiped her face drying her tears. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she cried. Her emotions were all over the place. _

"You going to be all right?" Lucas asked as the team made its way to the bench preparing for tipoff.

Nathan nodded. Now wasn't the time to have a heart to heart with his brother. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but he was going off his instincts, which had never led him astray before. Whitey's voice was muffled as he searched the bleachers. There she was.

"Nevermore!" the huddle yelled.

Nathan smiled at Haley. The knots in his stomach subsided. He mouthed _I love you_.

She responded with _always, forever_.

Lucas shook his head at the goofy grin on his brother's face. He followed his gaze landing on his best friend.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Nathan put his fist out and Lucas bumped it with his.

The Ravens took the court. The next forty-eight minutes would determine their fate.

* * *

Nathan stood outside on the boardwalk listening to waves roll in and out. He dragged his hand down his face. The night had been long. The last two days had been long.

"What are you doing out here?" The brunette asked causing Nathan to jump at her voice.

"Waiting." He was short. He didn't want to have a discussion with Brooke especially about why he was waiting.

"You had a great game." She leaned against the railing as Nathan began to pace.

"Too bad we didn't win." He stared out into the water and smiled for a second thinking about Haley and his spot. He wished they were there right now, but he promised Tim a party win or lose. He had ignored his friend for too long. He figured he owed him at least one measly party.

"Nate, I don't want this … us to be weird. You think we could get back to normal?"

He turned around realizing he hadn't thanked her for the kind gesture at the auction.

"Thank you for giving Haley the money to win me. It really helped. That was the night we got back together. It meant a lot to both of us." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved closer to where Brooke was standing. He propped himself onto the railing across from her.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'm glad I helped," she said forcing a smile on her face. Now she was rethinking her decision. She had a weak moment when she handed over the money. She had this idea that it would mend her friendship with the raven-haired boy, and of course keep her friendship with Peyton. The only thing that came out of her gesture was the proud look on the curly, blonde's face. She appreciated that her best friend was happy about her decision, but she wanted Nathan back in her life.

"Yeah because you sound happy about it." He pushed his sleeves up and stared back into the water. "Why did you do it? I meant it. Haley and I are grateful that you did it, but if you didn't mean the gesture why did you do it?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to be friends then you have to let it go, Brooke. We used to be good together, as friends. Remember Peyton, you and I would drink in your study during your parents' boring dinner parties."

A tear rolled down her face. She wiped it away. She missed those days. She wondered what happened, but believed things changed when Peyton and Nathan began dating. She should've protested then to save their friendship, but she didn't take their relationship seriously, which was why she always hit on Nathan. When Peyton and Nathan began dating, Brooke had this idea that once the relationship ran its course her and Nathan would finally end up together. She always thought Nathan ignored what was right in front of him, but seeing her best friends get together gave her hope that he would eventually notice her. Things didn't work out that way though.

"There's someone out there for you. It's just not me. I've found the one, and it's Haley." His heartbeat sped up at his admission. He loved the blonde so much that it hurt. These last two days about killed him. Their little fight tore him up. "Haley is it for me, Brooke. I can continue to tell you this till I'm blue in the face, but at the end of the day you have to accept it."

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. That night at the auction I had every intention of buying you, but I couldn't. I'm not blind just absolutely stupid. Haley loves you and you love her. If I were to outbid her, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. We wouldn't … couldn't be friends ever again." She placed her hair behind her ear when it whipped in front of her face. "I want you to be happy and Haley makes you happy. You're right I need to accept it. I so badly want to."

Tears began to stream down her face. He looked away seeing the tears. He hated to see any girl cry. Seeing Brooke cry though hurt a lot because he knew how messed up her life was. He knew she didn't always have good days. It was all an act. She pretended to be the happy, cheery, popular cheerleader captain because that was expected. Only in front of Peyton and him could Brooke be the scared, broken girl she truly was.

He tried to figure out if she was being sincere. He studied her closer. Brooke was never easy to read when it came to her emotions. He hopped off the railing.

"Let's be friends again. Show Haley the true Brooke Davis. She knows there's more to you than this façade you put up. Come on let's go inside."

He led the way back into the house. He didn't know what happened to his brother. He needed to find Lucas because they had a promise and they had to see it through tonight.

* * *

Haley took a drink from the red plastic cup. She had lost her best friend and boyfriend somewhere in the house. The ride over had been quiet between her and Nathan. Things weren't all right with them. She knew they had to find time tonight to talk.

She stared down into her cup noticing she almost drank the entire cup. She walked into the kitchen and put the cup on the counter. In order to discuss things with Nathan she would need a clear head. She was cutting herself off.

"Having fun, I see," Jake said laughing when she rolled her eyes at him. "Where's your boy?"

"Where have you been?" She nervously played with the cup just staring at the counter top.

"I stopped by the studio. Chris asked about you. He thought you were coming with me. Excuse me," he said reaching over her grabbing a cup. He filled it with beer and took a drink.

Haley shivered hearing that Chris asked about her. The thought creeped her out. She pushed her uneasiness aside for the moment.

"You've spent time with Chris. What is your opinion?" She rested her right hand on the counter and put her left hand on her hip. After her fight with Nathan she made sure to stop in when Jake was there. Chris had made her feel uncomfortable with his lack of respect for personal space, but Jake had gently pushed him back. Now he was inquiring about her and she couldn't help, but feel Nathan was right for not wanting her to go into the studio.

"I don't trust the guy, but I'm taking a chance. Nathan doesn't like him, huh?"

She shook her head no.

"I don't blame him, Haley. You need to be careful if you're going to record with him. Can I give you some advice?" Haley nodded. "Don't risk Nathan. I see how much you love him and how much he loves you. Just consider everything before you commit."

Haley sighed. Jake didn't trust Chris, but he had nothing to lose except for time. Jake had some good advice. She had to consider everything if she was going to record with Chris. She needed to be careful because if she decided to record, she could be risking her relationship with Nathan and their hearts.

"What's wrong, baby?" Nathan lifted her chin up. He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Haley hadn't realized she had begun to cry.

"I know we didn't win, but this is a celebration." He kissed her lips causing her to sigh. It had been so long since he kissed her. He smiled against her lips at the sound.

"We need to talk." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes kissing him deeply. She missed him. "I love you." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Let's go upstairs and talk." He kissed her again. "Come on." He took her hand and pushed through the crowds of teenagers. He loved her and wanted to mend the slight crack in their relationship.

"Hey Nate." Nathan and Haley stopped when they heard Lucas. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nathan looked back at Haley and pulled her into another kiss. He cupped her face and gave her a searing kiss. He felt her stumble and he dropped his left arm to her waist wrapping it around her.

Lucas looked away. Sometimes he felt Nathan kissed Haley like that to make sure every guy knew she was hers. Their public affections still made him cringe. Nathan and Haley didn't just kiss they practically mauled each other.

"I'll be right up." Haley ran her hand over his cheek before walking upstairs.

"What the hell, Luke?" Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "I was outside waiting. Where the hell were you?"

_Peyton sat on the bed watching Lucas pace back and forth. He told her he needed to talk to her. She was hesitant at first because she thought he was propositioning her. Then she noticed his body language. He had been upset about the game, but she knew that's not what weighed on him. _

"_Luke, will you stop with the pacing. I'm getting nauseous looking at you." She lay down on the bed waiting for her boyfriend to speak. _

"_I have to meet Nathan on the boardwalk. I'm supposed to be there now." _

_She sat back up and furrowed her brow. _

"_Why aren't you?" _

_Lucas took a seat on the bed next to his girlfriend. He took a hold of her hand and stared at the floor. _

"_I got the test results." He paused for Peyton to say something. He waited a few seconds before continuing. "I'm scared Peyton," he said softly. He peered at her through his eyelashes. He had only thought about being scared. He hadn't said the word out loud until now. _

"_Oh Luke." She pulled him into a hug. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand up and down his back trying to soothe his fear. She knew better though. A simple rub on the back wasn't going to magically remove his anxiety. "What did Nathan say?" _

"_I haven't talked to him about it. You're the first person I'm discussing this with. My mom doesn't even know I got the results." He pulled away and stood again looking around the room for the first time. He noticed there were no family pictures in the room. _

"_I've had this stupid envelope," he pulled out the results from his back pocket, "since opening night at Tric. That's when it hit me. I spent a lot of time trying to keep Nathan calm and then bam! It hit me. Everything he felt hit me. I now understand his fear. What the hell am I going to do with this?" He gripped his hair frustrated. He hated everything, he hated Dan more than he thought possible. _

"_You're going to open that envelope. You're going to be strong and face the results head on. I'm not going anywhere, Luke. Whatever that piece of paper states, we'll face it together. You have me, you have Haley and you have Nathan. You are not alone in this." The blonde rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Lucas' torso leaning her head against his back. She could feel his heart beating fast. _

"_Thanks," he whispered placing his hands over hers. "I guess I was so focused on trying to be a good big brother that I never once stopped to think how all this would affect me. That it would affect me." _

_Peyton smiled against his back. There was something sexy about Lucas referring to himself as a big brother. She liked that Nathan and him were making their way toward a brother relationship. Maybe all these years all the younger Scott needed was an older, wiser brother and the love of a great girl. _

"_Listen, the four of us are all here for one another. You need to find your brother and face the results." _

_She released her hold and turned him around. She gripped his dress shirt and pulled him close to her. Her lips found his in the darkness. They stood kissing for a few minutes before leaving the room. _

"I'm having second thoughts." Nathan's eyes went wide at the statement. "Funny, right?" he questioned dryly.

"Haha." Nathan deadpanned. He could have hit his brother. "This was your idea, Luke," he said through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched at his sides. "These results are not a joke. Either we'll both be able to play or only one of us. This is my future we are talking about. If you're backing out I need to know _now._"

He had other news to share with his brother, but that would wait until he heard Lucas' definite answer regarding the HCM test.

Lucas rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. Then he tugged at the collar of his dress shirt feeling as he it was choking him.

"Fine. Come get me when you're ready." He eyed the stairs behind his brother. "Don't hurt her."

Nathan shook his head then took a step back toward his brother.

"You're unbelievable. I hate to break up this brotherly moment but if we're going to read the results I need to go talk to Haley." He took off taking the stairs two at a time.

The dirty blonde watched his brother hurry up the stairs. He allowed his fear to take over. His heart raced and he took deep breaths trying to calm down, but that didn't work. He began feeling claustrophobic.

* * *

Haley stared out the huge window while she waited for Nathan. She felt her cheeks become warm. The last time she was in his room was New Year's Eve. She had told him she loved him for the first time and she wanted to sleep with him so badly that night. Then they got the news that Dan had a heart attack and before either one knew it they were on their way to Charlotte.

"You think I should lock the door this time?"

She heard his laugh nervously and she smiled knowing he too had the same memory.

Nathan shut the door behind him and approached the blonde. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She rested her head against his shoulder exposing her neck to him.

Nathan pressed his lips to her collarbone then kissed up her throat planting one last kiss on her chin.

"I don't want to fight about your music, Hales. I meant what I said. I want you to have something of your own. I don't want to stand in the way of your music because I know you wouldn't ask me to give up my dream." She turned in his arms. "I don't like Chris, but if he … if he can help you … give you an opportunity then you need to take it."

She stood silent in disbelief at what she heard. She stared at him surprised. His blue eyes roamed her face while he waited for her to say something. Two days was a long time for him to think everything over and though he had his concerns and disliked Chris he knew in his heart he had to support her. He did support her.

"I love you so much. So much, Nathan Scott." She leaned into his body and stood on her tiptoes. Her lips hovered over his. She teased him and he responded by trying to capture her lips, but Haley arched her back creating space between them.

Nathan grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back to him. He dipped down to kiss her lips, but instead Haley nipped his bottom lip making his hiss.

"Hales," he whined. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head no. Her hazel eyes twinkled in the dim light that seeped into the room.

"I want you to come with me to the studio. I want you to be there. I went the other day and laid down a track, but I want you to see me. I want you to be apart of it." She finally kissed him without waiting to hear his response.

Haley swept her tongue into his mouth. Nathan could taste the beer. He smirked into the kiss wondering if she was a little buzzed. He shouldn't have left her alone. He promised her parents to keep an eye on her.

"Are you laughing?" She rested her hands on his chest. Her hair was a mess from his hands being tangled in it.

"You were drinking. I promised to return you in one piece and sober. You're going to get me in trouble Haley James."

She took his hands in hers and pulled him to the bed. She plopped down on the mattress and reached for the hem of her black sweater.

"Haley," he croaked with his eyes trained on her as she revealed a lacy black bra. He swallowed hard as she sat in front of him in her bra and jeans.

She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and he immediately grasped her wrists.

"Make love to me." She tugged on his jeans despite his hold on her.

Nathan shut his eyes releasing his hold and moved as she instructed him. He could hear the music blaring in the background. Rhihanna's _Cheers (Drink to That)_ played throughout the house. As he heard the lyrics he opened his eyes.

_Cheers to the freakin weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

"What's wrong?" She now lay underneath him with her hands pushing his red dress shirt up his back.

He sighed dropping his head onto her chest. He so badly wanted her, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

"Nathan," she whispered.

Against his better judgment he kissed the tops of her breasts. He moved his hand up her side barely dancing over her warm skin.

"You're so beautiful," he said against her skin. He shouldn't be indulging. He was leading her on. He was teasing her. He was teasing himself.

"Nathan," she breathed out as an incredible sensation ran through her body. Her hand flew to the back of his head abandoning trying to remove his shirt. Instead she encouraged him on. She wanted to feel his kisses all over her body.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back laying beside a half naked Haley.

"We can't." He adjusted his jeans. He covered his face with his hands taking deep breaths into them attempting to get his body under control. All his blood had rushed south. He again had to adjust his jeans, as the denim didn't have much give against him.

_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable_

_People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah_

_Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah_

_Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey_

Haley sat up on her elbow observing him. She wanted him. Had she been too forward?

"You said you were ready. Look at me please." She removed one of his hands from his face. "What did I do wrong?"

He sat up, scooting toward the headboard. His eyes darted around the room not wanting to settle on her. If he saw her he didn't think he would have enough restraint. He had exercised a lot of restraint in the past, but she had never been half naked in his presence.

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby," he said staring at the door.

"Look at me, Nathan." She grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"You are so sexy, but this isn't how I want to make love to you. There are tons of people downstairs and that damn music is blaring. This isn't perfect. This isn't right for us." He kissed her deeply touching her warm skin again. He moaned at the contact. Without thinking he lay them down, hovering above her. He was getting turned on again.

He reluctantly pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers. His hooked his fingers in her bra strap and played with it. He slightly shifted the strap over her shoulder. He felt himself losing his resolve. He shut his greyish blue eyes and counted to ten in his head releasing the strap.

"I want you," he whispered softly and planted a kiss on her earlobe. "Just not here. You understand, right?" He opened his eyes.

_Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin hard tonight_

_It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no Tyra_

_It's only up from here, no downward spiral_

_Got my raybans Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah_

_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeaaaahhh_

"I do. You're right." She cupped his face and kissed him. Even though it was just the two of them in the room. She didn't want to make love with all the teenagers in the house and that song playing in the background. She didn't know why she couldn't keep her hormones in check. Nathan surprised her with his self-control. He loved her and he didn't want to ruin what they had so he waited for her, but now he wanted everything to be perfect for her, for them.

"The time is going to come, Hales. I love you and I don't want you to have any regrets. When I make love to you it's going to be special for me too. I've never been in love before. I've never made love before. When I said this is all new to me, I meant it. Everything is new to me even being intimate because I've never felt this way about any other girl nor has any girl ever felt this way about me." He repositioned his body laying back next to her. He brought her onto his chest holding her tightly.

"I also never want to feel this way about another girl. You're everything to me, Haley James." He snapped his eyes shut when his hand ran over the clasp of her bra. He could've easily unhooked the sexy piece of fabric in one motion, but he refrained.

"You have quite a way with words, Mr. Scott." She picked at his collar. Her fingers then traced his jawline. "I love you, always and forever."

Nathan gave her a chaste kiss squeezing her tighter causing her to laugh.

"We should probably head back to the party." Haley reached for her sweater and Nathan loosened his hold. She got onto her knees and pulled the piece of clothing over her head.

Nathan smirked drinking her in. He couldn't believe she had stripped off her sweater. She was serious about being ready. He might have taken her up on her offer early in their relationship because he didn't understand his feelings at the time. He was used to having sex when he wanted, if he wanted. Months later though he knew better than to give into her. He understood the weight of her decision and as they fell in love he realized having sex was more than just sex. He knew when the time was right he wanted to make love to her. He wanted her to feel his love.

"I'm so in love with you," he said still watching her as she got off the bed and fixed her hair. A smile spread across his face. He imagined that his life would be like this. One day he would share his life with Haley and get to adore her every second of the day. He closed his eyes. Was a life, always and forever, truly possible with Haley James?

"Stop staring." She smacked his thigh then grabbed his hands. She attempted to pull him off the bed, but failed miserably. "Nathan," she whined.

He laughed as he moved off the bed. He pulled his girl into an embrace.

"I didn't answer you." He pulled back and saw her confusion. "I would love to go with you to the studio." He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't trust Chris Keller, but I know this is what you want and I want to support you. It means a lot that you want me there."

She tilted her head resting her hand on his chest. With her lips pressed together she smiled at him.

"It wouldn't mean anything if you weren't there to share it with me."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked to the boardwalk in silence. Nathan's mind was still on Haley. For a split second he considered inviting her to come with them. Then he realized this was something that Lucas and him needed to do together. The universe was trying to bring them together. It seemed odd that they would bond over something so serious as the results of their ECG.

He walked slowly in front of Lucas. So many thoughts ran through his head. Would the results instantly bond them or would it push them apart? Would either one resent the other if he had HCM, but his brother didn't? What a loaded scenario. He hadn't considered what could happen if that scenario presented itself. It was very possible though. He stopped once he reached the first lamppost. Would he be resentful? It would be some sick joke if he had HCM especially after the other letter he received in the mail.

"Do you want to exchange envelopes?" Lucas considered opening Nathan's results. He thought it might make the reveal easier.

Nathan reached into his right back pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper.

"I have some other news." He held the letter in front of Lucas' face. "I got it yesterday."

The older brother skimmed the letter. His eyes widened once he realized what he read.

"You can't open the other envelope, Nate." Lucas now paced fully reading the letter. "There's no way you can throw this opportunity away. Let's not open the results."

The raven-haired brother shook his head no in disapproval. They wouldn't be able to prolong this moment longer. His mother knew about the results.

"Luke, the time is now. We had a deal. We open the results together." Nathan reached into his left back pocket and pulled out the test results. He waited impatiently for his brother to do the same, but Lucas appeared enthralled by the other letter. Nathan snatched the letter from his brother and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"What the hell? I'm not doing it. I'm not opening the letter."

"It's not a death sentence, Luke! I did some research. It's possible we could still play basketball."

Lucas shook his head not wanting to hear his brother. It was odd. Nathan was being the rational one.

"I'm opening mine." Nathan ripped open the results.

"Wait!" Lucas reached inside his jacket and pulled out his envelope. His hand shook as he carefully opened it.

Nathan took his brother's action as his cue to look at the results. The brothers stood in silence both staring at the results. Lucas shoved his letter in Nathan's face and snatched his brother's results. The two were still encased in silence now reading the other's results.

"We have to tell Haley. We have to tell our mothers," Nathan said. He stretched his neck out trying to relive the tension that had gathered there.

"I'm willing to keep a secret." Lucas ran his hand through his hair. "You need to go to High Flyers, Nate."

"My mom knows about the results. I can't lie to her. She wouldn't let me go to the camp if she thought I didn't open the letter. She's going to want to know. You need to tell your mother. We need to tell Haley." His voice grew angrier by the second. His anger overtook his fear. He didn't understand Lucas. What the hell happened to facing this together and dealing with the end result?

"I can't tell my mom. We can wait. Tell your mom there was a mix up."

"It won't work. She can call. The only reason she hasn't called is because she promised if I took the test I could wait until the end of the season. There's no way out of this."

Lucas paced. He wanted to scream. He had to think.

Nathan stared at his brother's results. His eyes couldn't stop scanning the results. He wanted to look at his results, but Lucas fisted the paper. He watched his brother slowly come undone. Nathan was unsure how he was keeping it together.

"Luke." Nathan's voice didn't halt his brother. "Lucas!"

"There's a way, Nate, but you're not going to like it."

* * *

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of being in here. I want to go home and claim my family," Dan said softly to his attorney. He dragged his hand down his face.

"Claim your family or Nathan?" The man knew what Dan's son meant to him. "Or Lucas and Karen?"

Dan's head shot up. His eyes were suddenly small. He hit the top of the table hard with his fist. The past few weeks he had talked at length with Shannon about his father and his relationship with Karen. He didn't know how, but the blonde managed to get him to talk. He hated it. He often cut their conversations short leaving her with bits and pieces of his life.

"_You want to tell me why you dropped out of college?" the blonde tapped her pencil against her knee waiting for the dark-haired man to answer. _

"_It's not obvious? I had a family to support." _

"_No, something happened. You've told me countless times that you were going to play basketball because that was your meal ticket. What happened Dan?" He was unbelievable. She knew him so well. She knew he was lying to her. _

"_I hurt my knee. I went to grab a rebound and came down on my foot wrong injuring my knee on impact. I guess you could say it was career ending." He scratched his face and shifted on the bed. He sighed. _

"_What did your father say? Was he upset about your situation — the knee injury, Deb and Karen? Was he disappointed?" She tucked the pencil behind her ear. He had a far off look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he would tell her. Today he seemed willing to talk, but she sensed she hit a nerve with her questions. _

"_Royal was Royal," he said quietly. "My mother was supportive. She thought the knee injury was the best thing that could've happened, but … but he no longer looked at me the same." _

_Shannon observed Dan as he rubbed his knee. She sat forward in the chair as she remembered him playing basketball a few days ago with some of the other men at the facility. _

"_You lied. Why did you fake your injury?' _

_Dan turned to face her. His heart raced. Only his mother and Deb knew the truth. _

"_Get the hell out!" _

"Dan? Dan, what is it you want?"

"I want my sons. I will fight Deb for Nathan. She won't win. He'll come to his senses and realize I can provide him the best opportunities, the best life."

The gray-haired man sat back in his chair. He had explained to Dan that once he left there would be a court date set, but it might be too late by then. Nathan would be eighteen by the time they go to court. There was really no reason to petition for custody. Deb and Dan needed to battle it out for their assets, which he advised Dan to consider drafting up a document that outlined what she would walk away with and what he would get in return.

"Nathan will be able to choose who he wants to live with. Then there's Lucas. What about him? I heard he wasn't too happy when he left here. How do you think you're going to get on Lucas' good side?"

"Nathan, Nathan will help." He smirked evilly at his attorney. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get his sons on his side, but he believed he could accomplish it.

"Oh boy," he muttered dragging his hand down his long face. "It's too late to lay claim to Lucas. Now you're going to once again use one son against the other?"

Dan shook his head no.

"It won't be like that. Nathan needs me. Once I'm out of here I can prove to him he needs me. If Lucas and him have become brothers Nathan can get Lucas to see the good man I am." He again smiled wickedly.

In time he would rebuild his family. He would have the family he always wanted — just him and his sons.

* * *

Nathan sat in the corner of the recording studio watching Haley sing. She would catch his eye every other note and smile at him. He would smile in return. Jake sat in a chair at the recording board with Chris hanging near him. Nathan narrowed his eyes when the lanky boy looked over his shoulder at him.

"Haley, that sounds like crap. Is this guy over here distracting you?" He pointed at Nathan who immediately got to his feet and rushed him.

Luckily for Chris, Jake jumped up stepping between Chris and Nathan. He gently shoved his teammate back.

"Nate, don't."

Haley bolted from the booth.

"What the hell, Chris?"

"Now Hales." He walked over to the blonde and put his hands on her shoulders to which she smacked away.

"What have I told you?" She sternly pointed at him. "One, don't call me Hales! Two, don't touch me!" She looked beyond Chris and Jake locking eyes with Nathan. She could handle herself and had told her boyfriend as much. She hoped now he believed her.

"So many damn rules around here. Is everyone forgetting this is _my_ studio time I have generously shared the past month?" Nathan took a step toward Chris causing him to jump. "Let's just calm down and give _Haley_ five minutes to regroup."

Nathan hit his fist in his open hand. He wanted to pound Chris badly, but knew Haley would be upset if he did. He loved her kindness, but in this situation he despised it.

"Chris, you need to watch what you say or next time I won't stop Nathan from hitting you," Jake said. He walked away from the two boys and leaned over Haley. "I mean it. I won't intervene next time."

Haley nodded as she massaged the back of her neck. Over the past month Chris began to annoy Jake. She knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped and punched Chris.

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air and when I return we'll take it from the top. Nate, you should consider leaving." As soon as he made the comment he bolted out of the sound booth.

"This better be worth it." Haley raised her brows at Nathan. "I'm sorry." He approached his girlfriend cautiously. "I know this is worth it. It's just …"

"You can't let him get to you. He wants you all riled up. He lives for that." She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. "Peyton booked The Wreckers and she convinced their manager to let us open."

Nathan pulled back.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Chris thinks we could go on tour. He said it's a possibility, but who knows." She shrugged her shoulders and her arms dropped from around him. "Say something."

Nathan pulled her to the couch and both sat down. He held her hands in his.

"It's going to happen, Hales."

"But?"

"I don't want you to get your hopes up if it doesn't happen now. I don't trust Chris. I still think he's stringing Jake and you along. Just promise me you'll stay grounded." He caressed her face and she sighed.

"I know."

"If you want me to leave. I will. If I'm a distraction …" Haley cut him off by kissing him. "Baby," he murmured against her lips.

"You aren't a distraction. Remember, I wanted you to be apart of this."

"I know, but if me leaving means you get out of here sooner I'm all right with it. Jake is here and I know he'll keep Chris reigned in."

"No stay."

She pressed her lips to his again. He brought her into his lap resting his left hand on the small of her back. He brought his right hand to her cheek and tilted her head deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

"Ugh, my eyes, my eyes!" Chris spun around covering his eyes. He rested his hand against the doorframe. "Not on the couch. This is why Nate shouldn't be here."

Nathan and Haley broke their kiss.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Nathan chuckled. "My girl is a badass. That's hot," he whispered causing her to blush. In response Haley gave him a chaste kiss.

Jake shook his head at the couple.

"Embed that image in your head, Keller. Remember she's off limits," he warned sternly.

* * *

Lucas couldn't believe he was here. He sat in his car conflicted. He replayed his argument with Nathan. This was the only way to keep their results a secret. He shut his eyes hearing Nathan's words.

"_It's a deal with the devil. Leave me the hell out of it!" _

_Nathan leaned over the boardwalk railing. His anger turned into rage. He had exercised a lot of self-control tonight. He wanted to rush at his older brother. Instead he took long, deep breaths. _

"_I told you, you weren't going to like it, but it's the only way out of this." _

"_Luke, we don't need a way out!" He felt the anger wash over him again. His brother was being irrational. He gripped the railing so tight his knuckles were turning white. _

"_I'm going Nathan. I want you to come with me."_

_Lucas moved under the light. For the first time Nathan finally saw his brother's face. So many emotions resided there. The only thing left for Nathan was to tell Haley. Yeah, he needed to talk to his mother, but Haley needed to know. _

"_I won't. You want to cover this up then you go alone. I don't support this." _

Lucas hit the steering wheel hard. He jumped hearing a tap on the window. He blinked recognizing the blonde woman.

"Lucas?"

He turned on the car and rolled down the window.

"Lucas," she looked inside the car. "Where's Nathan?"

He shook his head.

"Lucas, what's wrong? Is your … is Dan expecting you?"


	30. And Only Tomorrow Leads the Way

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Since this is the final chapter I wanted to spend a little longer writing it. I want to say THANK YOU to my faithful reviewers and readers. Since this was my very first Nathan and Haley fanfiction, I wasn't sure how this story would be received. I had low expectations, so the lovely reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favorite story alerts are more than greatly appreciated. **

**I included a preview to the sequel, _One and Only_, at the end, which I'm sure will prompt some questions. For a complete summary check my profile. You can always PM me if you have questions. Thank you, again for sticking this out with me. Please leave a review****, good or bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: **And Only Tomorrow Leads the Way

_At the end of the day, it's no longer today, but yesterday. Tomorrow ushers in and no one knows what is going to happen. All one knows is that tomorrow is another day, another opportunity. What happens tomorrow sets the stage for the next day and leads the way. _

The dark-haired man began stacking boxes on top of each other as he unloaded his car. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The weather was exceptionally warm for mid-May. He huffed before picking up the two top boxes. Carefully he carried the boxes up the stairs. When he reached the front door he heard tires roll over the gravel. He smiled seeing the visitor.

"I hope you packed everything," he commented finally able to open the door.

The dirty blonde forced a smile on his face. He continually told himself he had to do this. He got out of the car and reached in the backseat for his duffle bag.

"Talk to your brother lately?"

Dan lifted the remaining two boxes and headed back inside the beach house not waiting for an answer. He could tell by his son's demeanor that the answer was no. Since his return Nathan had avoided him at all cost. When he went to pick up his things at the house, Nathan wasn't home. Deb explained to him that their son wanted nothing to do with him. Dan was furious hearing those words from his future ex-wife. He thought Nathan running off was cowardly. He hated that his youngest felt the need to hide from him, worse to hide behind his mother.

Dan turned his attention back to his oldest son. He may have lost one son for the time being, but he gained the son he never had. It wasn't an ideal situation, but he gladly welcomed Lucas. He remembered the day his son visited him. He felt like he hit the jackpot. Dan ran his hand through his hair pushing his long hair off his face.

Lucas looked around at his new surroundings. He ran his hand over his newly shaven head. There was a small voice in his head that told him to get back in the car and drive off. The longer he stood by his car the louder the voice of reason became. He couldn't leave. He needed this. For the past month he weighed his options. Dan told him when he returned to Tree Hill and got settled, Lucas could live with him. Though he sought his father's help, he told Dan he had to think about it so he took time and a month after Dan's return, he had yet to discover another way out.

Ashamed. He felt ashamed at his decision. Selfish. He was indeed selfish. Again he tried to convince himself he would be able to adjust to this arrangement. He peered over his shoulder at his father then again maybe not.

"Are you going to stand out there all day? You can have any room you want, son," Dan said smirking evilly at his eldest son. "Is that all you brought?"

Lucas simply nodded. What did Dan expect? He wasn't about to pack up seventeen years of his life and haul it to the beach. Truthfully he didn't think he'd survive a week in the house. He begrudgingly entered the house.

"This will be fun. We'll hang out here all summer training on the beach. Don't worry I'll go easy." He placed a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Come September you'll show that little brother of yours what he's missed out on."

Dan gently shoved his son and laughed watching him stumble back. Lucas shook his head and slowly made his way up the stairs. What the he'll was he thinking? It wasn't too late to return home. Would the price he paid be worth getting what he wanted?

* * *

Boxes were scattered around the floor and pictures had been removed from the walls. Nathan lay on his back with Haley on top of him as they took a break from packing and moving. Haley planted kisses down his jawline as Nathan's fingers weaved through her hair.

"Do you think we should be doing?" She laughed hovering over him. "Hales," he groaned as her lower body pressed into him.

Nathan grabbed her hips and moved her off him. Her parents busied themselves downstairs loading boxes into the van. They didn't have time to be making out. He could only imagine what either one of her parents would say if one of them walked in on them.

"You're a buzz kill." She wrapped her leg around his and watched as he shook his head amused at her.

"We need to finish and I really don't want Jimmy James finding us in a compromising position though I'm more than sure I'd love to be in that compromising position."

He rolled onto his side and kissed her chastely. Then as he crawled over he body he kissed her again, hard this time.

"You're a tease, Scott."

Nathan smirked.

"Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you have to resort to name calling."

Haley threw a pillow at his back as he carried boxes downstairs. Once he left her room a wave of sadness washed over her. They spent as much time together as possible. She didn't want a second to go by where they weren't touching, holding or kissing each other. She was being as selfish as possible because she knew the end was near. She sighed and sat up on the bed. Her breath got caught as she took in the sight of all the boxes. This was really happening. She was leaving and her parents were following suit.

Nathan stacked the boxes in the living room. He removed the marker from his pocket and wrote Haley's bedroom on the top and side.

"Nate, where is that rock star daughter of mine?" Jimmy James stood with his hands in his pockets. His eyes swept around the first floor. Hard to believe his wife and him were packing up for good. They always said once the last child left the house they would too.

The raven-haired boy laughed. He liked Haley's father. The man was a stark contrast to his own. The patriarch of the James family genuinely liked him, even trusted him with his daughter. Who knew he would meet a man, who actually trusted him with his daughter?

"In her room pouting, at least that's what she was doing when I left her."

"Am not." Haley stood on the stairs with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Jimmy leaned over and spoke quietly.

"I'd be careful. She's got her mother's temper, Nate."

"Daddy, I am standing right here. I can hear you." She walked down the stairs and hit her boyfriend in the arm. "I would be careful if I were you." She shoved her finger in his face.

"Haley Bob, leave the poor boy alone. He's been working hard." Jimmy gave Nathan a stern pat on his back.

She sighed. Nathan had been a big help this past week. She just hated that once everything was packed and in storage she would be gone for three whole months without him. Then she would return to no parents or house.

"I'm going to load these then take off. You two should spend some more alone time together." Jimmy smiled as he picked up the boxes leaving the teenagers.

"I usually don't condone necking, but seeing as the two of you will be apart for three months, I'll look the other way," Lydia commented as she entered the living room. She winked at her daughter, who rolled her eyes.

"Nathan show my daughter a good time. Jimmy and I should be gone for a few hours." She grinned at the boy who turned a light shade of red. She laughed as she exited the house closing the door behind her.

"My goodness sounds like my mother just gave us her blessing to consummate this relationship." Haley's eyes sparkled at the thought. She let him know plenty of times she wanted him, however, she knew he wasn't about to pounce her despite what her mother said.

Nathan watched her as her expression changed from embarrassment to sadness. Her emotions were ever changing lately. He had to pay close attention to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Nathan firmly gripped her hips stepping closer to her. He shuffled his feet against the hardwood floor. His baby blue eyes roamed her face taking in her features. Her eyes were so sad. He wished he could take that sadness away, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that light she once held in her deep hazel eyes wouldn't return for a while.

"You're going to get permanent lines on your forehead if you don't stopping crinkling your face like that."

Haley playfully hit him on his chest then rested her head against it. She inhaled deeply trying to keep her tears at bay. She had yet to cry in front of him. She felt like a piece of flimsy Scotch tape was keeping her emotions together. She made sure to spend every second of the day with her boyfriend so she wouldn't have any time alone to think. She realized at night in her dark, barren room was when she would feel her lip begin to quiver and the tears would come so easily.

"It's only three months."

He pressed his lips to her hair. He inhaled the scent of lavender noting the shampoo she used. He would miss the scent. They cuddled so closely that when he left her side he could smell lavender and vanilla on his clothes.

"Twelve weeks, eighty-four days, two thousand sixteen hours …"

Nathan kissed her halting her rambling. He hissed when she bit his bottom lip hard. It hit him like a ton of bricks. There would be no kisses or touches during the next three months. He cupped her face tilting her head slightly up. His tongue tangled with hers causing her to moan deeply. He turned them backing her up against the wall.

Haley whimpered once he pulled his lips away from hers. Now his mouth moved down her throat leaving open mouth kisses. She fisted his hair keeping him against her body.

"Nath-an," she breathed out as he bit her sensitive skin at her collarbone. Their kisses had become more heated over the past month. They would lie in bed for hours engaged in heavy make out sessions. Neither could get enough of the other.

"Baby," she said lifting his head up. Their eyes locked and she swallowed hard. Lust and desire flashed in his now dark, blue eyes. She knew they mirrored her eyes. "You can't …" She turned her head away licking her lips, tasting him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly taking a step back. He adjusted his jeans attempting to give himself some relief from the tight constrains. Hesitantly he took a seat on the first step and placed his head in his hands.

His chest tightened. Haley was right. Three months was a long time. He had yet to discuss his doubts with her. He didn't want her to back out of the tour especially not for him.

Haley tied her hair back as she had grown warm. She gained her composure and took a seat next to Nathan resting her petite hand on his thigh. The kiss felt similar to the one he had given her ages ago outside his house. She felt his emotions. Now she knew he had been keeping it together for her.

"I don't want to go to Florida."

"What?"

"I could decline High Flyers and go with you on tour." She shook her head no. "I've thought about it. God, Hales it's all I think about."

"Then I'll forget about the tour and go with you. My parents have already signed off on the tour so they'll let me go with you."

"No." He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple. "We need to do this." He laced his fingers with hers squeezing her hand gently. "This is your dream, and I've always wanted to go to High Flyers. We can't lose focus no matter how difficult this separation is going to be. We have to at least_ try _chasing our dreams."

Haley's body began to tremble. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs in an almost empty house with Nathan holding her tightly, her emotions quickly ran to the surface.

"Hales," he whispered not trusting his voice. "We still have a few days. Let's not ruin it with tears right now." He scooted back and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

She hiccupped and sucked in her bottom lip while trying to stop sobbing. She loved him and her heart ached as the numbers ran through her head. She should never have calculated their time apart down to the seconds.

"It's going to be different once you're on the road. You might even forget about me." He smiled weakly and earned a shove from his girlfriend.

"Nathan Scott, don't say things like that. Even now all I do is think about you, about us. I will not …" She held his face in her hands. "I will not forget about you."

The raven-haired boy nodded. They had about four days left before the bus took off heading south. No one told her if they would end up in Florida during the three-month stretch. He hoped they would.

* * *

Lucas lay on the stiff mattress. He rolled onto his left then onto his right. He wondered if the other bed was more comfortable. He heard a knock at the bedroom door and sat up on his elbows.

"I thought I'd grill tonight. You don't have any odd dietary needs?"

Dan entered the room further and looked around. He noticed a picture on the nightstand of Lucas and Keith from Halloween years ago, probably almost a decade ago. He clenched his fists. He knew his oldest son looked up to his older brother. That was his fault though. By the time Lucas had been born, he carried so much resentment and bitterness Karen hardly recognized him. The brunette wanted nothing to do with him. Then he blamed her for turning him away. Now he blamed himself though he would never admit that to anyone.

"No, I'm good with whatever."

Dan then noticed a picture on the mirror of his son and Peyton. It looked to have been taken in her car. His curiosity was piqued. Before he left for rehab Nathan and the blonde were no longer dating. He wondered how Lucas ended up with her.

"Are you dating Nathan's ex?"

Lucas groaned at the question and fell back on the bed. He covered his face with the pillow. He thought Dan would continue to be hands off father. This must have been the way Nathan felt when he wanted to have brotherly talks. He didn't want to open up to Dan. No, this arrangement was purely contractual. Nothing more.

"I take that as a yes. I assume your brother doesn't care. I mean he's in love with that brunette." Dan's voice held an edge. It had been six months since he saw Haley so he wouldn't be able to pick her out of a crowd.

Lucas slid the pillow off his face peeking out from under it with one eye.

"If I'm going to live here, there are going to be some ground rules."

Dan stood taller puffing out his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes on his son.

The dirty blonde removed the pillow from his face and sat up on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about Nathan. I don't want to discuss my personal life with you, and you know what, if I want to train I'll train. I'll agree to have _family_ dinners with you, but that's about it."

"Do you think that will be sufficient for me? I am paying for your heart medicine and that's pricey."

Lucas got off the bed and grabbed his duffle bag off the floor. He opened the top drawer and began stuffing his clothes into it. Not even an hour. He didn't even last an hour.

"Luke, stop!"

"No, if you're going to hold that over my head then I'll leave. I'll go tell my mother the truth and face the consequences. Putting up with your shit just so I can play basketball is not worth it."

"Be a man, Luke! You've made your bed now you have to sleep in it. _You_ came to _me_." He moved toward his son. "Think about how badly you want basketball. If you're serious about the sport you'll stay here. You'll stay and prove that you're far better than Nathan ever could be."

"See it's shit like that!" He pounded his fist against the top of the dresser. "I will not be a stand in for Nathan. I will not sit here and be compared to him. He's gone, _Dan_. You pushed him away. You sent him running a long time ago. You either want to help me or you don't, but I repeat. I will not put up with your overbearing demands."

Dan began to laugh. He saw the fire in his son's eyes. He laughed louder feeling so proud to see the Scott fire come through. Lucas reminded him so much of himself, which was odd considering, Nathan had done the same. He didn't know both sons carried apart of him. Dan stood in place like a proud father for the first time in years.

"Fine. We'll comprise. I agree to not ask about your personal life or talk about Nathan, but you will train with me twice a week. I mean look at you. You could use it."

He didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heels and left leaving an angry Lucas to brood.

* * *

Deb sat in the kitchen. She made a checklist for Nathan. He would be leaving in four days to Florida and she didn't want him leaving anything behind. She knew his mind wasn't on packing. He had been preoccupied with Haley leaving. She placed her hand over her heart. Nathan never spoke to her about Haley, but she wasn't blind. She could see they loved each other. A part of her was hesitant to allow Nathan to fall so hard at such a young age, but she couldn't prevent it. One thing she had learned over the years was you couldn't help whom you love. Love just happens.

She sighed placing the pen down on the counter. She once loved Dan. She saw a future with him so though she was scared to tell him she was pregnant she hadn't been worried about building a family with him. That came about six, maybe seven months later when she discovered the other woman.

"I knocked, but you …"

"Karen," Deb said startled by the appearance of the woman. Her and Karen were friends now, but she was still surprised to see her.

"What the hell does Dan have on my son?" She placed her purse on the counter and began pacing. She closed herself off by hugging her body. She shook her head as her anger mounted.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Lucas?"

Nathan leaned against the wall right outside the kitchen and held his finger to his lips asking Haley to be quiet as they eavesdropped.

"I found my son packing this morning. He was throwing some of his belongings into a duffle bag. He muttered something about going to live with his _father_!"

Deb flinched at the volume of Karen's voice. That didn't sound like the boy she knew. Lucas didn't want anything to do with Dan, much like Nathan.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I asked. He said he wanted to know Dan. He thought he would move out to the beach house for the summer. I don't believe him, Deb. I do not believe he moved out because he wants to know Dan. That man has been back for about a month and he's stolen _my_ son!"

"What's going on?" Haley whispered against Nathan's chest.

"Calm down Karen. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Deb walked over to the brunette trying to get her to pause.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Nathan's leaving. Dan needs a fill in son so he convinced Lucas to move in with him. Damn it. I should never have allowed Lucas to visit that man. I should have never listened to Keith, but no Keith assured me Lucas seeing Dan was best. What the hell am I going to do!"

Deb shook her head slowly. She let the woman get out her anger because she had been there. There were several times where she needed someone to vent to, but had no one.

Haley stared up at Nathan trying to gauge his reaction. His body was tense. She was confused at what she was hearing. She knew Dan had completed rehab, but Nathan didn't speak about him. She did know his father had stopped in to gather some of his things, but the latest development stunned her. What did Dan do to get Lucas to move in with him?

"Karen, why don't you sit down? Take a breather."

"Deb, I need my son. I need your help."

She began to cry and Deb immediately took the woman into her arms. She had fought many battles against Dan over the years, but she never won any of them. Now she faced her biggest fight, and in her arms was a woman facing a similar war. Both wanted their sons. Deb wasn't sure if she could help Karen. It was going to be an uphill battle.

Hearing Karen breakdown Nathan took Haley's hand and quietly led her up the stairs. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her. He told his brother he wouldn't go to his father for anything. He warned him that if he decided to seek Dan's help he would be on his own.

Haley took a seat on Nathan's bed waiting impatiently as he closed his bedroom door. She watched as Nathan walked to his closet and pulled out his suitcase.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on? Why is Lucas staying with your father?"

"Don't," he snapped. He turned away from the blonde and took a deep breath. He didn't mean to bite her head off.

"Huh?"

"Don't refer to him as my father," he explained softly. He kicked the suitcase over on his way to the bed. "Sorry. I'm not. I will not claim to be Dan Scott's son if I can help it."

"Just tell me what's going on, please. I don't want to leave not knowing."

Nathan lay on his back. He thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't want to spend the next four days harping on this. Lucas was once again coming between Haley and him. He wished they hadn't walked in to hear Karen and his mother. He wanted Haley all to himself. That included her mind. Lucas' new home would preoccupy her and he didn't need that.

"Nathan." Haley peered over at him. She could see the wheels turning.

He pulled her onto his chest and freed her hair from the constraint of her hair tie.

"You need to talk to Lucas. I honestly, don't have all the details. If you want to know you need to talk to him." His hand tangled into her hair and he dragged it through her locks.

She snuggled closer into his body.

"I don't want to spend what little time we have left discussing Lucas and his life choices."

Silence filled the room as the couple lay on the bed. In four days, Tree Hill would be a memory. This moment would be a blur. He pulled Haley up his body and kissed her tenderly. His eyes closed heightening his sense of touch. He desperately needed to memorize the curve of her lips and their softness. His hands roamed her body lightly touching her smooth skin.

Haley moaned softly. Her hands slid under his shirt feeling his warm skin. Then it hit her. For three months she wouldn't feel his smooth skin under her touch or calloused hands on her body.

Reluctantly she pulled back. Her lips were red and swollen. Her hair fell around her face. Nathan immediately brought his hands to the sides of her face pulling back her hair. He gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"I want to lock us up for the next four days. I don't want anything outside these four walls to come between us."

Haley bit her bottom lip. Her eyes closed slowly. She moved off of the raven-haired boy and lay on her back. She placed her hands behind her head and sighed deeply.

"That sounds so wonderful, but we both know that's impossible. Also … you can't … you can't kiss me and expect me to forget about Lucas. He's my best friend, Nathan. I need to know what the hell is going on. Are you going to tell me?"

Nathan put his hands on his face. He hadn't spoken to his brother in forever. They said a hello here and there, but they definitely weren't as close as they were that night they read their test results. Funny thing happened. Dan leaving brought they together, but Dan's genetic disease torn them apart.

He considered saying something, but it wasn't his place to comment. Honestly, he didn't know what Lucas had decided regarding Dan. Overhearing Karen was the first thing he knew about his brother moving in with Dan.

"You're silence speaks volumes." She sat up looking over at him. His head still buried under his hands. She tried prying his hands off his face. "Nathan."

"Hales," he said softly. His eyes were sad once he recognized the look in her eyes. "Baby, I don't know. I really don't know."

Her shoulders slumped. Nathan was telling the truth. He wasn't keeping anything from her. She began to think about the past month. She was so busy with her music that she hadn't realized it until now. Nathan and Lucas were no longer talking. They had almost returned back to the way things were before the older brother joined the basketball team.

Nathan sat up. He rested his forehead against hers. His nose grazed hers.

"I don't have the answers you're looking for and I don't want them."

Haley touched his face. Her lips found his, tenderly kissing him. She had one more thing to do before she left in four days.

* * *

The surroundings appeared so different in daylight. Haley sat in her car gathering her thoughts. She had a long speech planned out, but sitting outside the beach house she wasn't sure her speech would work. She decided she would let her best friend explain then she'd tear into him. She shook her head no at the thought. Her eyes travelled to the door. Finally she got out of the car.

Her heart beat faster as she approached the front door. She had been out here many times and her heart raced for a different reason those times. As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help, but laugh remembering how Nathan acted the night of their first victory party.

"_Thanks for coming," he said to Lucas then stepped directly in front of Haley extending his hand. "I'm Nathan and you are?" _

_Haley hesitated for a split second before shaking his outstretched hand. She had hoped he would keep his distance but it seemed very Nathan-like to test his boundaries. _

"_This is my best friend Haley." _

"_Haley James," she said still in his grasp. Nathan wasn't it making it easy to release from the handshake. _

"_I don't think I've ever seen you around school." _

_Nathan took a half a step closer to the short, brunette causing Lucas to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. He had a strange feeling about their encounter, but he trusted Haley and took her word that she didn't know his younger brother. _

_Haley scoffed at Nathan's comment. He was laying it on pretty thick. She only hoped Lucas wouldn't read between the lines. _

"_That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem like you're very observant." _

_Nathan put his hands over his heart and said, "Ouch. Lucas you have a feisty one on your hands here." _

_Luke offered a forced smile and said, "That's my Haley." _

_Nathan caught the possessiveness and glanced at Haley to see how she reacted. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at the ground kicking the small rocks around with her right foot. _

"_Well let's get inside. There is plenty to drink," the dark haired boy said. _

_As Lucas led the way, Nathan fell a step behind Haley and ushered her up the stairs placing his hand on her lower back. The brunette swatted his hand away and abruptly stopped to glare at the younger Scott. Nathan threw his hands in the air and mouthed, "What?" innocently. _

My how things had changed. The three of them were a far cry from that night. That party was a huge turning point for Nathan and her. In some ways a turning point for Lucas and hers friendship.

Haley tucked her hair behind her ear before knocking. Dan opened the door and Haley shrank back. It slipped her mind that the oldest Scott would answer the door. She silently cursed and braced for the worse seeing a slow, evil smirk stretch across his face. She wondered if he knew just how evil he looked. She shivered.

"My, how we've changed," Dan commented giving her the once over. His eyes moved up and down her petite form. "I guess six months away did a lot of good for you as well. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dan moved holding out his hand for Haley to enter the beach house. Her presence intrigued him.

The blonde rolled her eyes. She should have called before coming over.

"Mr. Scott, is Luke here?"

She finally found her voice. She remained rooted on the porch. She decided it was best to wait for her best friend than to enter the house and wait with Dan Scott staring at her with his beady little eyes.

"I believe my son is in his room." He moved further out of the doorway. "Please come in."

Now he was confused. Lucas was dating Nathan's ex, so was she Lucas' ex? It wouldn't surprise him. Keith always wanted his leftovers. He smiled at the parallel.

Haley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Dan's eyes were still trained on her and it was making her uneasy. Exactly why couldn't her boyfriend explain why his brother was staying with his estranged father? She entered the beach house taking a look around. She noticed family pictures that weren't on display before. Other than that Dan hadn't made changes to the place. She then noticed a picture of a young Lucas on the side table. That definitely wasn't there before.

"I don't believe we ever got a proper introduction. You're the one dating my youngest, right? You're the girl he thinks he's in love with?"

Haley scowled at the man. She wanted to laugh loudly at his comment. There was no thinking about it. Nathan and her were in love. It was a sure thing. She prayed for Lucas to walk downstairs and save her. She shouldn't have come alone, but she knew Nathan wouldn't dare escort her to see his brother. He wanted nothing to do with his father. She should've taken the same stance and asked for Lucas to meet her somewhere, but she had to see for herself.

"I'm the one you manhandled in your drunk state at the basketball game," she responded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, about that. I'm terribly sorry." He mockingly placed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah I can tell. Listen," she said waving the man off. She was raised to respect her elders, but Dan didn't deserve her respect. "Mr. Scott, I really came to speak to Luke. I would appreciate it if you would let me see your son."

She quickened her pace heading up the stairs. She felt his glare on her as she made it to the second floor. Her eyes scanned the doors. She hoped he hadn't taken up refuge in the room that her and Nathan had always occupied.

"Hales?" Lucas stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He stepped back into his room motioning for her to enter. Once she was inside he shut the door.

"I'm leaving in three days and I had to talk to you. I had to see for myself. What the hell are you doing here?" She realized his room was bare, which meant he must not have planned on staying long. There was nothing warm and cozy about his new environment, which only begged the question why.

Lucas ran his hand over his head. He should have anticipated his brother would send Haley. He took a seat in the desk chair and rolled it over in front of his best friend.

"I wanted to see Dan for myself. I think I owe him a chance. I mean he stayed in that program for the entire six months. It's possible it did him some good. I wanted to give him a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Are you asking me or trying to convince yourself because it sounds like you don't believe the shit you are spewing? Luke, I am your best friend. There is no need to lie to me. Does Nathan know?" She believed Nathan when he told her he had no idea, but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that he knew something. She didn't want to get upset, but she didn't understand why her boyfriend was keeping her in the dark. They had a great relationship. They trusted each other so why was Nathan keeping Lucas' secret?

"Listen, don't drag him into this. He made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with Dan. We are not brothers. I broke his trust by moving in. If you only believe one thing, at least believe that."

Haley shook her head in disappointment. The boy in front of her was not the boy she called her best friend. She wondered what happened.

"Fine then explain this to me." She spun around the room. "Explain why are you really here and why Nathan wants nothing to do with you."

Lucas moved to the searching for some plausible lie.

"Nathan is done with Dan. He told me if I had any contact with him then I was choosing Dan over him. It's not a big deal, Hales."

Haley shook her head in disbelief. They were brothers. They made great strides to form a relationship. Suddenly none of that mattered. Nothing made sense.

"You would choose Dan over your brother after Dan chose Nathan over you? What the hell is your problem, Luke?" Haley fumed. She fisted her hands at her side. She wasn't one for violence, but right now she wanted to punch her best friend.

"You're not going to understand. Please just drop this. Go on tour and when you return I'll explain everything."

"What does your mother say about this? Or Keith? Heck, Peyton?"

Lucas covered his face with the pillow. His mother was not too pleased. She called his phone several times in the past twenty-four hours. He hadn't told Keith yet, and Peyton told him she wouldn't be coming over if he were staying with Dan.

"Yeah, I can tell it went well. They love you Luke so I'm sure this makes no sense. Take that damn pillow off your face!"

He was behaving like a child. This was not her best friend. She took a seat on the bed and removed the pillow from his face.

"What am I suppose to do, Luke? I can't leave with you here. You used to tell me everything. What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

Her eyes could see right through him. The teenage boy turned his head away from her. Her big, brown eyes were sad. He hated that look. He hated to see her unhappy. He hated that he caused her that pain. He rubbed his face. Her expression wasn't just about him though. She didn't come to him just for an explanation about why he had suddenly decided to live with his father. No, she wanted to talk. He turned back to her opening his arm for her to lay in his embrace.

"It used to be just you and me. We would talk for hours about books, movies and a whole lot of nonsense. Now here we are." He held her gaze slowly smiling trying to make her smile.

Her faced turned up in an uncertain smile, but he accepted it.

"I'm going to be fine, Hales. More importantly you're going to be fine. You're going to be a rock star." She laughed rolling her eyes. "And my little brother is going to be fine. You and Nathan will be all right."

She sat up and rested against the headboard. She put her hands in her lap and she twisted the hem of her shirt.

"I didn't come here to talk about Nathan and me," she said softly staring at her shirt. "I needed to make sure you were all right."

Lucas lifted her chin up.

"I know you better than you know yourself. Your confidence is faltering. You need me to reassure you that everything will work out, and it will, but you need to believe that." He rested his forehead against hers briefly then pulled away. "I'm going to be great. I need you to promise me the same. Pinkie promise." He held out his pinkie and the blonde hesitated a second before hooking her pinkie with his.

"Promise you'll call me and if I need to be talked down a ledge and Nathan isn't available, I can call you. You'll answer and listen to me ramble on and on …"

"And on?" he questioned. He chuckled. Suddenly everything seemed so easy. It felt like the two of them were once again in their little bubble. Nothing could drive them apart. They were the best of friends and always would be. He coughed choking on the lump in his throat. His heart ached now seeing the light in her eyes because he lied to her. Over the past six months hadn't there been enough lies between them? Would either ever break the cycle?

* * *

Nathan walked into the studio surprising the scrawny boy who sat in the recording booth with his guitar on his knee.

"I should have known you entered," Jake said acknowledging Nathan's presence. "I have only seen him tense like that when you're around."

Jake chuckled. He had become close to the raven-haired boy. He also developed into an older brother for Haley. He truly appreciated Nathan and Haley's relationship. He knew three months away from each other was going to be difficult, but something told him they would survive.

"Uh, hey Nate," Chris stuttered. "Haley isn't here, so …"

Nathan smirked. Chris was too easy to intimidate. He moved to the recording equipment and pushed the talk button.

"I'm not looking for my girl, but thanks for stating the obvious."

"Take five or ten Chris," Jake added. "I'm going to miss that."

"What?"

"Your intimidation factor. Though he denies it, he's scared shitless when you're around." Jake leaned back in the chair and Nathan took a seat on the couch.

"About that. I know I don't have to ask and I probably shouldn't, but … I … will you look after Haley?"

Jake nodded.

"Of course. If it helps you to sleep at night just know that I'll keep an eye on her. Chris tries so hard to get her attention. It's hilarious when she shoots him down, but I know you're not just worried about Chris."

"I don't know what she's going to experience. It's all going to be new and exciting. I just don't … I want her to be careful. I don't want her to be taken advantage of because I see how much she wants this and trust me I know how hard it is to have what you've always wanted right in front of you and not realize at what cost."

He ran his hand through his hair. He trusted Jake to watch out for Haley. The past six months had not only allowed him to fall in love, gain a brother, lose a brother, but it also gave him the opportunity to build a friendship with Jake. He and the curly-haired boy didn't share the same interests, but had played basketball together for about four years. Being with Haley broadened his horizons and he appreciated it.

"I understand. Haley is like a sister. If I had one I wouldn't want anything to happen to her so don't worry about it. Since you can't be there I will be." He gently squeezed Nathan's shoulder reassuring him that everything would be all right.

"Thanks, but remember sister or not, you keep your hands to yourself. You are not to be a stand in Nathan," he said seriously.

Jake threw his hands in the air leaning back in the chair. He laughed at Nathan's stern warning. Maybe another lifetime he would even consider Haley romantically, but he knew what Nathan meant to Haley and it was clear what the blonde meant to Nathan.

"I'm not one to come between love. I hear you loud and clear. Three months will be over before you realize it. You'll have basketball to keep you busy so the weeks will fly by, I'm sure."

Nathan nodded agreeing with Jake.

"You think the tour will stop in Florida?"

"Not sure. We don't find out all the dates until we're on the bus at least, Keller isn't saying much."

"Did I mention how much I hate him?" Nathan narrowed his gaze on the hillbilly-looking singer. Though he spent countless hours in the studio with Haley and around Chris, he hated the guy. Something still bothered him about Chris. He didn't know how Jake managed though.

"Yeah you're not the only one. Nate, try not to worry about your girl. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for both of you. The only way both of you will enjoy it is to not worry."

"I know, but I can't help it. She's everything to me, and I can't lose that."

Nathan's soft, vulnerable tone surprised Jake. Nathan Scott was a tough, badass. This boy that sat in front of him wasn't any of that. He was just a teenager completely in love. So much in love that he couldn't stand to be away from his girlfriend and didn't want to be. Jake knew as long as Nathan and Haley could get through the next three months their relationship would turn into something more.

…

The dirty blonde released the ball at the top of his jump, but it missed the net hitting the side of the rim. He groaned frustrated. About every third shot was falling. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. Correction, he knew what threw his game off. He spent the last two days at the beach house. The atmosphere was tense though Dan attempted to lighten it by cracking jokes and apologizing for not being a father. Lucas despised hearing Dan's excuses for not being a father. He didn't believe a word he said nor did he believe the man was sorry.

Lucas chased after the basketball.

"You suck."

He turned around to see Nathan. His brother was the last person he expected to see. The dark-haired boy made it crystal clear that they weren't friends and definitely not brothers.

"If you came here to heckle me you can leave," Lucas said flatly. "I get enough of that at home."

"Yeah, how is _home_ anyway?" Nathan watched as his brother hung his head. "How do you like _my_ beach house, _my_ room? Oh and _my_ dad?" he asked sarcastically.

Lucas hurled the ball at Nathan trying to hit his face, but his younger brother caught the ball.

"Where are you going?"

"I already put up with his shit. I'm not going to stand around and listen to you. I came here to breathe and clear my head."

Nathan cursed. He was being a too harsh, but he needed to make a point.

"Luke, I honestly didn't come here to fight."

Nathan placed the basketball on the concrete court and tucked his hands in his pockets. He had no reason to goad his brother. He wanted for him to change his mind. He understood the reality wasn't easy to face, but he couldn't hide from it. He shouldn't give Dan so much power.

"Why are you here? You told me I was nothing to you. I made my choice and you didn't like it. I can respect that, but don't show up to pick on me."

"Just because we aren't brothers doesn't mean I don't care."

Nathan sighed. In two days he would leave his brother behind and hope he could fend for himself against Dan. Maybe things were different for Lucas than they ever were for him. He was certain Dan wanted Lucas more than he wanted him. Maybe his brother now lived the life he had always longed for.

"You don't have to do this. I'm here to help in anyway I can. Then you have Haley and Peyton. We're all here. God, Luke you haven't even told your mom. You're doing more harm than good. Have you even thought about how she's going to feel when she finds out? You can't carry this lie forever."

Nathan desperately pleaded with his older brother. His life revolved around basketball, not Lucas' life. To say Nathan wasn't prepared for Lucas' reaction to having HCM would be an understatement. He never expected his brother to go to such an extreme. He didn't believe he would've turned to his father.

Lucas walked over to the picnic table and took a seat. When did Nathan become so insightful? He avoided his mother only speaking with her briefly on the phone until she began to either yell or cry. His brother was right, his mother was going to be devastated by his lie, but what choice did he have?

"I don't understand, Luke. I couldn't imagine selling my soul to the devil. I did that once and look how I turned out. Look what it did to me. He has torn me down every chance he has gotten. You can tell yourself you're strong and he won't get to you, but even the tough ones break."

"It's so easy for you. You have your health. You have basketball. What do I have?"

"You sound jealous and it's unbecoming, Luke. You thought I had it good. What happened when you realized I didn't?" He cautiously took a seat besides his brother. "You came to my rescue," he added barely audible.

Lucas nodded understanding his younger brother. He understood why he came looking for him. Nathan wanted to save him.

"You need to take care of yourself. If you're going to stay with Dan you need to remember, you always have an out. You can always leave and go home. No matter how your mother might act at the end of the day she'll welcome you with open arms." He placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"You know you're going to be all right without Haley," he said changing the subject, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his brother needed reassurance.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He hoped his brother would avoid his love life. He tried not to think about being without her. It was unhealthy to need someone as much as he needed Haley, but he never would take back anything that happened. If he could go back in time he would do exactly the same thing. He wouldn't back down. He liked the instant challenge she gave him and he more than willingly rose to it.

"_I know who you are. You're Nathan Scott and my best friend just happens to be Lucas Scott, your brother." _

_Nathan's winced at the mention of Lucas' name and brother in the same sentence. He suddenly recalled her face. He had seen her before with Lucas just never knew who she was and frankly didn't care. _

"_Therefore, I will not tutor you. I simply can't. Now if you'll excuse me," she grabbed her bag off the table and as she walked by him he gently grabbed her arm. _

"_I need help and you shouldn't let your personal feelings interfere with your job. You are here to help and I think you should do so regardless of how you feel about me, but what's not like about me?" _

Nathan returned to the real reason he had come to the River Court.

"Don't get wrapped up in Dan's web of deception. It's easy to do especially when you need something he can give you. He knows he has you right where he wants you, but you have to let him know you won't be easily manipulated."

Nathan stood up and looked around. The River Court was never his, but he adopted it. Though he would be in Florida at High Flyers he would miss this place. There was something so beautiful about the concrete slab. He knew exactly what his brother loved about the place. The unevenness and cracks were all part of its charm. The nice, fresh air made the place pure. If only one thing was the same when he returned, he knew he could count on nature's basketball court to remain unchanged.

"How about a game?" Lucas smirked. He needed a distraction from Nathan and Dan.

"No wager this time?" Nathan asked running over to get the ball. He began to dribble between his legs.

"What like … oh I don't know … you win we aren't brothers?" Lucas shrugged at his own suggestion.

"Or you win and we still aren't brothers? Both sound like a win-win."

Nathan shot the ball and Lucas jumped to block it. Both knew no matter what they were brothers, no longer enemies. For the moment though Nathan had to do what was best for him, as Lucas had to do the same.

* * *

In the darkness of night the couple walked along the beach hand in hand. They remained in silence surrounded by the sounds of the water since they left the car. Both wanted to savor their last night together. Nathan steadied Haley as they climbed over the cluster of rocks leading to their spot. Haley tightened her hold on Nathan and she laughed as he stumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled embarrassed that she almost made him fall. That would've been disastrous. "It's hard to believe it's been seven months since you first brought me up here." Haley looked around and spotted the wild purple flowers that had blossomed.

Nathan closed his eyes remembering that night.

_She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face the dark-haired boy again. Her hazel eyes roamed his face observing his features. Without hesitation, she reached out to trace his strong jawline. Her fingertips ran over the bruise from the fight and Nathan gently grabbed her hand stopping her. _

_Nathan's baby blue eyes caught her gaze and Haley leaned into Nathan's body allowing her lips to find his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cupped her face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. _

_His heart was racing just as fast as his mind was. A voice inside was screaming at him. He pulled away breathlessly and searched her hazel eyes. He saw the confusion and hurt at his action. _

He pulled Haley flush against his body. She tried to speak, but he cut her off. His lips moved against hers feverishly at first. When he heard her moan his kisses slowed. He tugged on her bottom lip and she gladly parted her mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck. She tilted her head deepening the kiss. She felt lightheaded once Nathan's lips moved down across her neck. Her breathing was erratic and she held Nathan tight to her.

Nathan stopped his ministrations and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply. Vanilla filled his senses. He opened his mouth slightly over her skin kissing her.

"I love you so much."

He cupped her face and stepped back to stare deeply into her eyes. His chest constricted. By this time tomorrow they would be apart. He shut his eyes pushing the thought away. It was important to stay in the moment.

"Nathan," she whispered not trusting her voice. Her eyes were glossy and tears stung the corner of her eyes. "Baby, what is it?" She noticed a tear slide down his face

Nathan dropped his hands from her face and wiped the stray tear. His emotions sat on the surface. He had yet to cry, but the realization that in less than twenty-four hours they would be miles apart forced the unshed tear to fall. He turned his back to the blonde and reached inside his pocket.

Haley watched in curiosity. He took a seat on the grass and opened his legs for her to sit between. She studied him carefully as she sat down. He shifted so he could see her face better.

"Nathan, I don't want to spend our last night together enveloped in sadness. Please, please don't … don't make this harder. I'm … I'm doing my best here." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. This wasn't what she had in mind. All she wanted was to spend time with him and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

"Hales, I won't … I won't make this harder."

He held out a blue jewelry pouch. She dried her eyes and peered at him through her eyelashes. He opened the pouch and turned it upside down. A narrow, silver ring fell into the palm of his hand. He picked up the ring holding it between his thumb and forefinger showing it to Haley.

"Nathan, what … "

He grabbed her right hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"I've had this for months. I carried it around waiting for the perfect time to give it to you. When I found out you were going on tour and I'd be in Florida, I waited till tonight." Haley ran her fingers over the band. "I love you is inscribed around the band."

She smiled speechless at the gift. She stared in awe. Her heart raced seeing the bright moonlight bounce off the piece of metal. It sparkled brightly.

"I'm making you a promise, Hales. I promise every day when you look at your hand you'll know just how I feel about you." Her eyes finally locked on his. "Over the next three months, I promise you," he ran his fingers over the silver band, "I promise my love for you will not falter. It will only become stronger."

Haley flung herself at him causing Nathan to fall onto his back laughing. She kissed him hard.

"The things you do to me Nathan Scott." Her lips returned to his and she held his head between her hands. His right hand rested on her butt and his other hand ran up and down her back.

"You're always telling me how I taught you about love, but you … you made me believe in it. Made me believe it was possible for me to be in love despite my lack of experience and our age. I love you for everything you have shared with me. For everything you have given me. Most of all I love you for being mine, all mine, Nathan Scott."

She dipped her head and kissed him tenderly. At the softness of their kisses they both moaned. Haley trailed kisses down his neck and gently tugged on his skin causing Nathan to jump.

When she sat up on him he found his voice.

"I don't ever want to be without you and I know in my heart I won't be. The ring not only symbolizes my love for you, but my commitment to you and … and …"

"And what, Nathan?"

He took her right in his.

"It's symbolizes our future. It's always and forever, Hales."

She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Nathan sat up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"They are happy tears, I swear." She giggled nervously afraid he wouldn't believe her.

He kissed her head.

"I know. Does that mean you want the same thing I want?"

"Yes, yes a million times. I want always and forever with you. We just need to get through the next three months."

She lifted her head off his shoulder. She smiled widely at him. Nathan leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Both wanted this to be their last memory of Tree Hill. It was definitely the best of the last four days.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked hand in hand to the bus. Jake and Chris were waiting for them. Chris had wanted to call Haley. He told Jake she was holding them up, but Jake refused. He knew the guy wanted to cause problems for Nathan and Haley before they headed on tour. Chris was so predictable.

"Well finally the happy couple arrives," Chris said quickly snatching Haley's bag out of her hand.

"He's been waiting so patiently for you," Jake commented shaking his head at Chris' reaction. "Take your time. I'll get him on the bus."

"Thanks for taking one for the team," Haley said offering Jake a grateful smile.

"I'll see you in three months, Jake."

"Yeah. Come on Keller." Jake placed a firm hand on Chris' shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Chris tensed and almost tripped over his own feet.

"No need for force. Chris Keller can walk well on his own." Jake shoved him onto the bus then turned and smiled at the couple.

"Oh boy," Haley said feeling the tears stinging her eyes. She dropped her head back trying to stop them from falling. She quickly wiped them away.

Nathan took a hold of her wrists and brought her body flush against his. He was glad she was leaving first. He didn't think he could handle her seeing him off.

"Hales, I thought we said no crying." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Baby, I'm only kidding." He kissed her softly. "This isn't easy for me, but remember …" He laced his fingers with hers holding up her right hand showing her the ring. "Remember, I love you. You're my girl, always and forever. I'll be with you the entire time." He kissed her ring and heard her sigh.

She touched his cheek.

"I love you and you're all mine. Call me when you land and I'll give you our itinerary."

She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him. She fisted his shirt pulling him closer as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She knew when they broke apart she would be dizzy, but it was well worth it.

Nathan stumbled as Haley tried to get closer. He held her firmly in place against him with his arm around her waist. She whimpered when he removed his mouth from hers. Both needed air and Nathan saw Jake point at his watch. It was time.

"You need to go, baby." His breathing had yet to return to normal. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek and her eyes fluttered. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said kissing him quickly before rushing off to door of the bus.

Nathan watched as she placed her foot on the first. She looked over her shoulder at him. Then she inhaled deeply continuing up the last two stairs. He waved once she took a seat peering at him. His chest tightened. He didn't think it was going to be this hard. The bus door closed and his heart ached more. He stood rooted as the bus rolled out. In an instant it was out of sight and he felt this huge void. He shut his eyes allowing tears to fall.

"Always and forever," he whispered.

_Three months, twelve weeks, eighty-four days, two thousand sixteen hours …_

* * *

**Preview: **_One and Only_

The brunette sat on the couch flipping through the channels. She turned the television off hearing a knock at the door. She threw the remote on the coffee table. She then hurried around the couch as another hard knock rapped on the apartment door. She swung open the door and her mouth fell open.

"Brooke," Nathan said stopping dead in his tracks. He stood frozen outside the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel flung around his neck. His hair was damp and there were still traces of water on his sculpted chest.

The honey blonde shifted uneasy on the porch. Her hazel eyes moved from the cheerleader to her boyfriend. She had been back for a day and hadn't heard from the raven-haired boy, who had been back from camp for a week. Her phone calls had gone unanswered so she stopped by his house only to discover he had moved out. She left the house before his mother could explain to her how that could be. Haley honestly couldn't stay in the house any longer as she forced her tears back and felt embarrassed to have learned of this major piece of news from Nathan's mother and not him.

"Well, Haley how was the tour?" Brooke asked attempting to cut the tension in the air. She looked from the tutor to her friend then stared at the ground. Talk about awkward. She had no idea what caused such uneasiness among the couple.

"Brooke, do you mind? Can I speak to my boyfriend _alone_?" Haley's voice cracked on the last word and she darted her eyes away from Nathan. She felt the weight of his stare. Anger and hurt swirled inside her. She stepped back turning around resting her hands on the railing. She took in slow, controlled breaths silently talking herself out of crying.

The brunette furrowed her brow and without uttering a word she grabbed her purse then left.

"Hales," Nathan said hoarsely speaking to her for the first time. His heart raced and he hated the feeling she caused inside him.


End file.
